Digimon Frontier: The 2nd Female Digidestined
by Pie11644
Summary: Fiona Takeuchi is a flirtatious, wild and attractive rich girl who has many cool friends. She one day gets a call from her iphone and during her adventures she starts having feelings for a certain wolf, his twin and somewhat of his goggle headed rival. She soon also begins to discover herself in many ways as a Spirit...of Nature... FionaXKojiXTakuyaXKoichi
1. All Aboard

Excited that I can finally share this story with fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy it! I will do a little mixing of the english version and japanese version of the show. I will also feature some spanish translations...well you'll see...ENJOY!

Opening Credits: Agunimon is shown showing off his d tector the scene switchs to the 6 digi destined moving their d tectors in different directions. It was 1st Koji then J.P. then Fiona then Tommy then Zoe and then Takuya. The scene then switches to each of them holding out their hands reaching for the beams of light running towards it. Left to right: J.P., Fiona, Zoe, Takuya,Koji and Tommy. The scene switches to everyones spirit fading in an out. Agunimon who seemed to be roaring, Lobomon who glances up real quick,Bettlemon who is sliding sideways, Kazemon who flies up towards the left, Buzzlamon who flies up towards the right with her arms in the air and then Kumamon who shoots a glare at the screen. The scene then switches to each of us holding our spirits within us in different colors before fading out on our chests. Fiona holds a orange one. When Takuya appears he jumps out the screen as it brightens and each of us are seen there jumping with him on a hill. Fiona is jumping next to Koji smiling at him with her eyes closed. Takuya is then seen riding dolphins with Bokomon and Neemon. Takuya then runs in and out of the screen then Koji then Zoe who jumps a little before fading out then Fiona who blows a kiss at the screen before she fades out then J.P. then Tommy who jumps a little. The scene then switches to J.P., Koji, Fiona and red earred digimon enjoying the sunset. Kojis arm is around Fiona and her head rests on his shoulder and J.P. stands there looking jealous. The scene then switches to Zoe,Tommy and a frog digimon watching digimon hatch out of their eggs. The scene switches to the digi destined transforming into their spirits. Takuya is then seen without his goggles and hat Zoe is then seen without her hat then J.P. then Fiona is seen without her hairbow making her red hair fall with a slightl shocked look on her face Tommy is then seen without his hat and Koji is seen without his bandana. Our outlines of our spirits are then shown. Fiona's spirit forms a orange outline. The screen is then zoomed out to show Koji about to digi volve then J.P. how has 1 loop ready then Zoe who does the slash then Tommy who has loops around him then Fiona who has the transformation statue above her then Takuya is shown as he transforms. The scene switches showing Agunimon blazing fire then Kazemon spinning on her hands then Bettlemon making electric energy then Buzzlamon doing a screw kick at the screen then Kumamon appearing with ice then Lobomon makes slashes with hs lightsabers. Shadows of of spirits go behind Agunimon then appear standing next to Kazemon floating with her arms crossed. The scene switches to a spinning wheel with symbols and then we appear pointing our fingers towards he screen and the title is then shown.

Fionas POV:

I was walking home from cheer practice in the afternoon. In my life is that there are big advantages an disadvantages. One of the advantages is that i was a really beautiful girl which got me some positive attention. i walked past to boys from my school. "hey" they said. i winked at them and they looked like they were about to faint. See? positive attention! Now let me show you the disadvantage of being beautiful. "hey baby can i have your number?" a voice asked. i turn around and see an old man construction worker. "yeah im talking to you!" the old man said. "screw you old man!" i yelled and then ran. Another Disadvantage of my life is that at schools haters would call me s*** or w**** for taking their guys away but i would shut them down. In classes i would often as the teacher says 'disrupt' the class! For example:_"Class today we are learning about...Ms Takeuchi! Are you texting in my class?" The teacher asks angrily. I look up from my phone and angrily at the teacher. "No! im on Instagram Fool!" i said. The class then starts laughing. "You have detention!" the teacher said. "screw you!" i said. I then dig into my bag and pull out a Brisk soda can and throw it at the teacher knocking them out. "you are in so much trouble" my close friend Takuya said. "d duh!" i said._Even though i was a bad student i was really intelligent as i had straight A's.I ranhome to my mansion. Heres another advantage of my life: i lived in a mansion a size of the white house or bigger!. yep! i was rich! I opened the door to my house. "good afternoon Ms Fiona welcome home" said the butler. "thanks" i said walking to the kitchen. Heres the disadvantage i was greeted by a double slap from my aunt and uncle. "ow! s***! what was that for" i yelled. "where the hell have you been?" my aunt asked yelling. "i was at cheerleading pratice dammit! i told ya already!" i yelled. Uncle had slapped me again."dont you talk to her like that go to your room" uncle yelled. I ran up to my room and went on my bad. I rolled over to my other side and saw my pet snake Seena staring at me. "you wanna dance with me girl?" I ask her. My snake nodded and i let her out of my cage. She was a trained snake. I went into my closet and changed into my bellydancing outfit and played some snake charming music. I look deeply into Seenas eyes and started dancing. She moved her head around and started dancing with me. I then soon stopped, changed back into my clothes and went on my golden iphone suddenly my phone had something read on it. Do you want to start? YES or NO? I was confused but i pressed YES. "Fiona Takeuchi it is time to decide your future" said my phone. "what the hell?" i shouted. "your destiny is calling take the 5;45 Sibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station" said the phone. i looked at my clock it read 5:30 "s***!" i said. I ran down my long stairs and dash to the train station. I got there soon enough and i just happen to get a free ticket. i then got on the train. My cellphone started ringing as well as everyone elses at the same time. "transfer to the 6 oclock subway from Shibuya Station" said the phone. i then heard yelling come from a boy but i couldnt see who it was though. "ahhhh! come on! gimmie a break im doing the best i can!" the boy yelled. "oh will you shut the f*** up! you giving me a damn hedache!" i yelled. Everyone on the train looked at me in shocked at my out burst. An old man was looking at me closely. "what you looking at old man?!" i yelled and i then kicked him in the knee. "ow!" the old man cried. The train stopped and i pushed past through a bunch of people. "move it" i yelled. i then walked to an elevator and just before i could get a good look at the boy across from me a boy had leaped into the eleavator and his head landed on the tip of my boot. i look at the boy in digust. i used my boot to lift the boys chin up to reveal the face. It was Takyua! "Takuya!" i said. and i then hoisted him up. "hi Fiona whats up?" Takuya asked. "well my phone and there was some idiot yelling on the train i was on so i yelled at him back" I said. "that was you? that 'idiot' was me!" said Takuya. "oh well you was hurting my ears soo..." i said. "Well it's nice to see your cute self again" I said. Takuya then blushed "um cute?" I grinned "yeah...with your cute little hat and your cute little face with your cute little nose" I said tapping Takuyas nose to which he chuckled. He then put his arm around me "well believe it or not Fi I think your pretty cute too" and with that Takuya poked my belly button. "Ha ha...ow.." I giggled clutching my stomach and then rub it. I then glare at the grinning Takuya and push him to the ground. "Ow!" He cried. "I'm not a Pillsberry Doughboy so stop it!" I snarled. I then got a look at the boy across from me...it was Koji! "Koji!" i cried and i hugged him tightly. I then pull away and smile at him. Koji just gave me a look. I put my hands on my hips and give an amused but confused look. "what?" i asked. "why did you move and not tell me?" he asked. "oh did you miss me? were you lonely?" i asked him teasingly. "thats so sweet!" i said hugging him again. Koji rolled his eyes. "i see you havent changed a bit" he said. "did you get a message too?" Takuya asked him. Koji just put his phone down and turned away. "you could answer me at least" Takuya asked. "dont mind him" i said. The elevator soon stopped and the doors opened and we saw many trains and kids from our school. A group of boys stared at me "hey hey its Fiona!" one said. The boys then wistled and i got mad and blushed. Koji then started walking away. i go to him and grab his arm. "what now?" he asked a bit annoyed. "see those crazy boys down there? there crazy about me so i cant go around here alone without someone protecting me" i said. Kojigroaned a bit. "so are you gonna play nice?" i asked him. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when: "good!" i said gripping his arm tightly and putting my head on his shoulder. "we have alot of catching up to do!" i added. We walked to a dark blue train and sat inside. The train then started moving. "you can let go of me now" Koji said. I looked up at him. He was blushing. "aww am i making you nervous?" i asked teasingly. Thats when Koji got up causing me to fall on the seat. He walked to the end of the train. "hey now! dont leave me here!" i cried! I then looked down at my body and I thought I saw a Spirit of a bumble bee like woman flash over me...

End of Episode.

Credits: Agunimon is blazing in his fire who then turns into Burninggreymon a clip of Takurya in a later episode is then shown fending off a monster with a pole. Kazamon is then shown and she turned into Zephramon. a clip of Zoe is then shown transforming from any episode. Bettlemon is then shown turning into Metaljabutarymon and a clip of J.P. from a later episode is then shown running towards us blushing. Buzzlamon is then shown who then turns into Honeylomon who then uses her electic B shaped stinger weapons. A clip of Fiona is then shown flirting with Koji and tickling him on the beach in a later episode. Kumamon is then shown who then turns into Karikakumon freezing the area and a clip of Tommy is shown pointing his D Tector at the screen. Lobomon is then shown who then turns into Kendogarurumon and a clip of Koji is shown using a stick hitting monsters. The scene then shows everyone's Beast Spirits sliding toward each other and then out the screen. The scene then switches to all of us standing on the ground but Cherubimons purple claw breaks it sending us flying back. The screen then changes to Takuya with his Spirit in the background giving us a thumbs up, then Zoe her turns around and flips her hair with her Spirit in her background then J.P. who swipes his nose and crosses his arm with his Spirit in the background then Tommy who reveals his face from under his hat with his Spirit in the background then Fiona who turns around twrls her hair and winks with her Spirit in the background then Koji who reveals his face and gives a small smirk with his Spirit in the background.

The rest of the episode was at Takuyas POV anyway.

R&R


	2. Lobomon Warrior of Light

Recap:Recaper: Rika from Digimon Tamers: Everybody in town was getting strange messages on their cellphones. Takuya being a google head followed the directions and this other kid Koji and the attractive girl Fiona had ended up with J.P. Zoe and Tommy on the train to the Digital World. Tommy wanted to go home but picked a stupid way to do it. Cereberumon tried to destroy something called a Spirit but Takuya merged with the Ancient Spirit of Flame and turned into Agunimon not bad for a goggle head!

After awhile Koji came back inside and sat across from me. "i knew you couldnt stay away!" i said winking at him. "knock it off!" said Koji. "whats with the attitude?!" i asked him almost yelling. "you still didnt tell me why you moved" Koji said. I sighed and then explained everything to him without crying. After i was done i looked at him and he didnt say anything or change emotion. i stood up. "oh what? thats it!? i tell you a bit of my past and you dont say anything?! god i feel like im talking to the train!" i yelled. "i can hear you you know" said a loud but deep voice. "who said that?!" i asked. "why me of course! i am trailmon" said trailmon. "hold up! talking trains?!" i asked. i thought a little bit. 'maybe i should stop sneaking into the kitchen and drinking my uncles champagne' i thought. "well trailmon where are we?" i asked it. "you'll see" said trailmon. i couldnt wait anymore so i pulled out my iphone and pressed down the home button. "Siri where are we?" i ask it. i wait for a response. "your in a world and you could die you die you die you die you die..." Siri said but she was suddenely taken over as my phone wasnt a phone anymore! it was some rachet looking device."what the hell?" i said. i looked up at Koji he was holding the same device. The train had stopped and Koji and i got off the train. We looked at our own devices. "Fiona Takeuchi begin your search" said the device. "search?" Koji and i asked in unison. "find your spirit and you will find answers to all your questions" said the device. "not good enough! im not some lapdog you can order around ya know" said Koji. "what is this spirit anyway?" i ask it. A hologram map appeared on both our devices. "whats this?" he asks. "oh enough with the questions already lets just go!" i said running in the area. "Fiona wait" Koji called running after me. Aswe were walking through we see 2 boys running around like idiots. "there goes an accident waiting to happen" said Koji. "they really shouldnt be wandering alone in this place but oh well im not here to play babysister!" said Koji walking. I giggle, "word!" i said following him. We were later on in the forest and we were seemingly making no progress. I was swinging and jumping tree to tree closely near Koji. "uhh this is getting old" he mumbled. "will you get down from there?!" Koji asked. "excuse me but you dont tell me what to do!" i spat. "Fiona get down where supposed to be finding something" he said. "oh ill get down alright.." i said. i then flipped down backwards tree to tree and i land ontop of Kojis neck and he was about to lose balance but he held onto my legs. He then let go of my legs allowing me to fall backwards. He looked back at me and gave me a cold look he offered me his hand but i slap it away got up and kept walking. We walked downward to a tunnel. We look down and heard cries for help. "what now?" i ask. We saw those 2 boys from earlier being chewed on by creepy puppy like monsters. "i guess you were right about that accident" i said. i then jumped down and grabbed a stick. Koji jumps after me and i toss him a stick. We hit the monsters using the same exact moves. We swing at them and then launch and stab. We stand on top of the stick with our feet in the air and jump down. The fluffy monsters gather ontop of us. Koji and i smirk at each other. We then do a spinning stab attack. "wow that guy is serious!" the little boy said. "so is that attractive fox! Look at her move!" the boy in the suit sat. I glare at him and brush him off and the look down seeing that Koji and I knocked down the monsters. I turn to him. "We make a pretty good team" I said winking at him. Koji blushes for a moment and then turns back to the monster. "dont smile yet humans!" The little monster said. suddenly little loops form around it and then it changed into a bigger monster. It begins to shoot out acid sludge. Koji picked me up bridal style. 'he really does care...how SWEET!' I thought. He runs and dodges the sludge. The Monster had us back up to a hole. Koji had barely fell in it. "Koji!" i cried. "spirit!" we heard the voice..it was Takerya. I saw that he had transformed into this flame like monster. 'Okay thats it! no more champagne no more wine no more drinking! seeing talking thomas trains, knowing that monsters can talk and seeing how a close friend of mine turn into a monster in 1 damn day is enough to convince me to stop drinking!' i had pushed the monster to the wall and then jumped and landed next to then transformed back into his old self. "whats going on? why did i turn back into me?" Takuya asked. Balls of light then formed in all areas of the cave. "still here!" yelled the monster. "dont care!" i yelled back. To that the monster shot sludge from his mouth. Koji had fallen into the pit. "noooooooo! Koji!" i cried. i try going in after him but Takuya had pulled me when i was about to cry i see a tall shiny wolf. we were all making side compliments. "Lobo kendo" said Lobomon as he sliced the monster in the head. "frontal code digitized!" said Lobomon and he sucked the monster in. "multo faltisimo!" said the girl in pink. "you killed it!" i said. "hey!" she yelled. "hey yourself" i said teasingly. Lobomon had changed back to Koji. i ran over to him 1st. "hey babe you alright?" i ask him. "lemmie help you up" Takeya said. "dont touch me!" Koji yelled. "whats your deal?" Takeya asked. "My name is Koji Minamoto and you are?" Koji asked. "im Takeya Kanbarr" Takuya said. "Takuya huh? see ya" Koji said walking away. "hey now! your not really gonna leave me alone her are ya?" i ask. He stopped and turn back at me. "you can go with them and get in their way instead...goodbye" Koji said coldly. "well goodbye Koji! its been fun!" i said and to that i blew him a kiss. He turned around quickly and ran. "your so charasmatic!" i called after him and he smirked at me and he was soon gone. I then follow everyone outside and they all look at me. "well hello there beautiful! im J.P. whats yours" the boy in the blue suit asked. "im Fiona! you know like celebrity singer Fiona Fox?(im actually refering to the fiona of the sonic archie comics) thats why my mother named me Fiona" i said. "well you sure are a fox! a doll to be exact!" J.P. said scanning my body up and down. "DOLL?!" I asked in a yelling tone. "yeah!" J.P. said drolling with hearts in his eyes. i grab his arm and push it on his back and press him down to the ground. "ow ow ow ow that hurts!" J.P. cried. "are you gonna play nice?" i ask. "yes!" J.P. cried. "are you gonna promise to not call me doll anymore?" i ask him. "YES!" J.P. cried out loud. "good boy! now say uncle!" i said. "what?!" J.P. yellowed out. I push his hand down harder. "OKAY UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!" J.P. yelled. Everyone looked at me surprised. "wow you have a good grip!" the girl in pink said. "thanks" i said. "im Zoe and its nice to see that im not the only girl around" said Zoe. "yeah" i said. "say arent you a little young to have a belly pirecing?" she asked. "arent you a little old to be dressing like a barbie doll?" i asked. "oooooo!" everyone said. "excuse me?!" she said. "youre excused" i said. She then said nothing and i felt bad. "hey now im only playing!" i said. "Oh ok" said Zoe. I turn around and look at the boy in the hat. "and whats your name sweetie pie?" i ask him. "im Tommy" said Tommy. i smiled at him and patted him on the head he was so adorable. "so what do you say we go and find your spirits?" Takyura asked. We all agreed and set off. i was wondering if Koji would come back.

R&R


	3. Kumamon Baby Light My Fire

Recap: While Takuya was trying to Spirit Evolve again he released this code that repaired part of the Digital World. JP unimpressed by the whole experience snuck away with Tommy to find a way home. There brilliant plan to bribe the Pagumon with chocolate backfired in a bad way. Koji and Fiona saved them with some amazing moves. Raremon was too much for them. Takuya finally managed to Spirit Evolve into Agunimon to fight the digimon but didn't finish the job luckily Koji Spirit Evolved into Lobomon and demotorized that creep.

We went back to the area where the trailmon went trying to find a way home. I really missed Koji and was mad that he left on his own. "if you wanna go home all you have to do is hop on here" said Neemomon. Bokomon then pulled Neemonmon to the side. "im taking this bad boy home! you guys?" J.P. asked. "im not going home without Koji! But i also wanna know why im really here" i said. "aww does someone have a crush?" Zoe asked. "No duh" i said. "just dont tell him!" i added. Zoe squealed a bit. "ugh girls" said Takuya. "what do you see in that guy anyway Fi?" he asked, "hes interesting" i said. "interesting?! Oh cmon Fiona what do i have to do to get you to love me already? ill do anything you ask!" Takuya said. "thats the problem youll do ANYTHING but it will only lead you to trouble" i said. Takeya looked sad so i just give him a hug. "cmon baby that 1 date wasnt enough for you?" Takuya asked. "You puked all over my popcorn in the movie theater! And the rest landed on my shoes!" i said. Takuya sweatdropped. "im sorry" I pat his head meaning that i forgave him. I then put my hand to his cheek and slowly stroke him. "your still cute Takuya!" I said. "If im so cute then why dont you go out with me already?!" Takuya asks. I shake my head. "nope!" I then pat his cheek three times. Takuya groans. "well im leaving you dweebs behind if your not coming" said J.P. about to head on the train. Tommy and J.P. had left or so we thought. "what are yall doing here?" i asked. "we dont know" said J.P. The 5 of us and the digimon then set off in the sunset. i kept thinking about Koji. "i hope your planning on helping us" Bokomon said. Before Takuya could answer our devices starting talking. "attention go to the forest terminal" said the device. "the what?" i asked. "we should follow the tracks and theyll take us right to it" said Bokomon. "uh uh! you crazy if you think im going to walk to the end of the line! If you want me to go to this 'forest terminal' then we travel there in style!" i yelled at Bokomon. "cmon Fiona it wont be that bad" said Takuya taking my hand and started walking. i sighed and walked with the group. "so what made you change your mind?" Takuya asked. "well i had nothing back there and i wanted to get to know you guys" J.P. said blushing. "yeah get to know Zoe and Fiona!" Takuya said laughing. "that isnt what i meant" J.P. said. "oh cut it out Takuya i think its sweet! i just wish Koji thought that way about me" i said. "you mean that guy in the bandana? hes so cold!" said J.P. "he might be but hes really sweet if you get to know him! hes my best friend!" i said. Later on at night we saw that the tracks have ended so we ran down the pavement and saw marking of a women with wings and markings themseleves. "what is that?" i asked. "Kinda pretty!" said Zoe. "yes! but these are markings of the 11 legendary warroiors" said Bokomon. "11 legendary warriors!" we all said confused. Bokomon then explained the story of the 11 warriors. "i know that mark" said Tommy pointing at a familiar mark. "thats the mark Takuya had when he spirit evolved into Agunimon" said Zoe. "yeah... and the one right there is the one Koji had when he spirit evolved into Lobomon" i said. "i hope my digimon is cute!" said Zoe. "forget cuteness all i want is one that can kick...um...well you know" i said but then remembered that Tommy was there. "i hope mine is scary" said Tommy. We all turned around and saw fire candel creatures. "humans you will not get away with stealing the artifacts" said the candel. "hold on! these humans have come to save the digital world! this human boy has transformed into Agunimon" said Bokomon. the candels huddled and talked about what to do. "please forgive us! so which of you transformed into the legendary warriors?" Candelmon asked. Bokomon pointed at Takuya. "i bid you all welcome! Please be our guest!" said Candelmon. 'beauty and the beast reference much? and especially since there candels' i thought and i followed. We saw a bunch of candels dancing around in a fire circle. "looks like a giant birthday party" said Takuya. "except the parties in my mansion are bigger" i said. "oh yeah that was a fun party" said Takyua. "you drove my golf cart into my swimming pool!" I said in disbelief. Takuya sweatdropped. "Oh cmon Fi! It was an accident!" "My aunt and uncle forced me to get it out by myself! by myself! And you didnt bother to help! Man you was having to much fun at that party son!" I said rolling my eyes. "ugh! i said sorry! geez!" Takuya got closer and suddenly the candelmon threw clovers in the fire which created a green smoke. "i cant keep my eyes open" said Zoe. "uh...nnnn..they...tricked...us..." i said nearly falling alsleep but Takuya shook me. "dont sleep Fiona" said Takuya. I then stayed awake. The candelmon shot fire at us but everyone ran out the way but of course i flip out the way and land in the water. "tthat was a great idea" Takuya said sarcastically. But it was no problem for me because i was a good swimmer. "dive!" i yelled. And everyone did before the candelmon could hit us. We swam underwater and we hit near the rocky areas and they have lost us. "you guys go on ahead ill distract them" said Takyua. "uh uh! who told you you could boss us around?" i asked. "yeah were all in this together" said Zoe. Before Takyua could say anything i push his head down in the water so the candelmon wouldnt see us. We got up and Takuya then left to hold off the candelmon. "follow me" i said the the other 3. And we climbed(well i jumped fast rock to rock) and we stood there watching Takyua."spirit evolution time!" Takuya yelled. He then transformed into Agunimon. "well ill be! it really is Agunimon!" said the Candelmon. "i summon the fire tornado!" said Agunimon. Agunimon attacked 2 Candelmon. "lets get out of here" i said. J.P. then slipped on the ice. "i hate ice skating" he groaned. "cmon now! yall are not gonna get sad over a little ice are ya? cmon!" i said. I then jumped from ice rock to ice rock without slipping as the others watched amazed. "cmon now!" i said. "im coming Agunimon!" said Tommy sliding down the pavement. "no! Tommy!" i cried. "lights out!" said Tommy who was using his hat to scoop up water and pour them at the candelmon and it had affect. "thats one brave kid" i said. A bursting light came out and a little spirit came out. "woah!" i said. "mama mia!" said Zoe. I gave her a look that said 'stop that isnt cute anymore' "what?" she asked. I just shake my head as i watched the spirit float to Tommy. Tommy had transformed to Kumamon. "he got a spirit!" i said amazed. "crystal freeze!" said Kumamon. And he freezed the Candelmon. One of the candelmon had then turned into Wizardmon. Agunimon and Kumamon fought and one. "they really are legendary warriors" a candelmon said. Tommy and Takuya turned back to themselves. "you to have truely honered the great names of Kumamon and Agunimon! i salute you both!" said Candelmon. Candelmon then revealed his true intentions that this was all a plan. "are you serious?!" i asked a bit eneraged. "sorry" said the Candelmon. Takyeyas digivice then unleashed a loop from his digivice and the rest of the bridge appeared. Candelmon then explained what happened. "hold on now lets think about this 1st" said J.P. "you can go home if your scared" i said. "hey look! someones riding inside that trailmon" said Takeya. "could that be..Koji?" i asked.

R&R


	4. Kazemon and Buzzlamon Kick It

We literally walked day and night on foot to get to the forest terminal and i was tired as hell! "hey its a trailmon!" Takeya said standing in front of the track. "is this boy seriously trying to get himself killed" i asked. "trailmon wanna give us a lift?" Takeya asked. "sorry kids cant! im too tired from our last stop!" said the trailmon and he left. "stupid ugly big nosed-" i began. "Fiona please! Tommy is right here" said Takeya said. "yeah yeah!" i said. "i say we go this way" said Takeya pointing to the right. "well i say we go this way" said Zoe pointing to the left. "your wrong!" said Takeya. "your wrong!" said Zoe. They each went to there desired directions. Tommy followed Takeya while J.P. and the 2 Digimon follwed Zoe. I follewed them mostly to make sure J.P. doesnt try anything funny with Zoe. We stopped at a station and looked at a sign. "this is breezy village" said Bokomon. "welcome tourist!" said a sarcastic familar voice. i smirked and turned around. "hey babe! ya miss me?" i asked. "hmph! sure i did"Koji said. "hey where are ya going? you already left me once! If your gonna leave me again you should at least give me a goodbye kiss" i said. Everyone sweatdropped. "forget it Fiona! where i go is my business! see ya!" He said walking on the train tracks. I got mad but then brushed him off. "enferma estar pensando en mi nena de suenos que sabes que lo hare!" i said calling out to him.(ill be thinking about you in my dreams babe! you know i will)Koji turned back to me. "what did you say?" Koji asked. "i aint telling you nothing!" i smirked and then i winked at him. He then walked away. "hey i think my spirit is nearby" said J.P. "let me get a better view up top" said Zoe and with that she ran up the trees to get a view. "Fiona? howd you get up here so fast?" Zoe asked. "im skilled in tree jumping! You should try it!" i said. "thanks but i dont wanna risk breaking bones" said Zoe. The wind then blew. "ah feel that fresh air! its nice right?" Zoe asked. "it is!" i said. "Zoe!" J.P. called making her slip and slide to a group of little red digimon. I glared at J.P. "now supposed that girl fell and broke her back! what would have happened?! Do you think?" i asked him. "sorry" said J.P. "sorry!? your sorry?! what would you do if that girl you like was dead?!" i asked. "well..." J.P. said walking slowly towards me. "i could probably settle with a fox like yourself!" J.P. said leaning in. To that i pushed him down the tree stasified at what i did. I then flipped down after them and land inside a little village. The flower like digimon had invited us to eat soup. "how thoughful of you to invite us for lunch" said Zoe. "thank you!" i said to them. "were glad you like it" said the digimon. They then put golden pears in there heads and started singing. It was so annoying i wanted to punch each of them or yell but i didnt want to be rude. After the song one Floramon drooled into the soup from its nose. "drink up" it said. "i dont think so" i said. We then went outside a bit. I went to go and sniff the flowers. "careful Fiona! those are Chewomon. They are digimon that will chew you up and will never spit you back out" said Bokomon. I stood and got a good look at the flower. It growled at me and showed its fangs. "ohhh shut up!" i said and then slap the flower making it cry and turn back into a normal flower. I went back to the others i then heard a floramon say something sad about how no people come to the village and visit. "oh you poor baby" i said to it. "why dont you make this place pretty! plant new flowers" i said. i then started to day dream. _I was in a dark void alone until i heard a voice..."Fiona..." a voice said. I look around. "who said that?" i asked. I then feel two hands cover my eyes. "who is this" i asked. The two hands are then taken off my eyes and i turn back to see it was Koji...he was smiling! "Koji..." i said. "Fiona...i kept this secret long enough!" Koji said. "what?!" i asked confused. "weve been best friends for years Fiona...weve been distant after those years. And during those years ive been so cold to you! But i couldnt stop thinking about you!" Koji said. "Koji?!" I asked amazed at his words. "shhh... Fiona ive been meaning to ask you this..." Koji said. He then presented me with a boquet of roses. "will you go out with me?" He asked. "yes!" i yelled. I grab the flowers and toss them aside. I then reach in for my yellow hairbow and let my hair fall. We then kiss._

It was not long before i relised that i was kissing a tree. I quickly pull away in shock at my actions. I quickly turned back to see everyone sweatdropping and then i sweatdrop. "um... what are ya'll looking at!? okay im a bit of a tree hugger but yall dont have stare" i yell. "o..k... Hey Fiona will you and J.P. dig in the ground and plant?" said Zoe. "and why would i want to do that? i just got my nails done" i said showing her my bumblebee design nail polish. "wow you did them?" Zoe asked. "yeah" i said. "oh please Fiona? please?" Zoe pleaded. "ugh fine! i can always redo them later" i said and i then procceded to help and plant beautiful flowers. All of a sudden we saw a giant mushroom monster appear out of nowhere! It started to throw bombs at J.P. and the Floramon. The mushroomon then threw a bomb that caused the Floramon to start laughing. "a yo! why are yall laughing for?!" I asked. "if you were a Floramon you will be laughing too" said the mushroomon. "well i aint a Floramon im a human! now go somewhere!" I said. "ah so this human has an attitude! get her boys" said the Mushroomon. "screw you!" i yelled. I then ran up to the Mushroomon and kick them sqaure in the face. I then jump on to the next one and punch him and then kick him down. I go on to the next one and grab his arm and swing him to hit the other mushroomon. "yeah give it to them Fiona!" said Zoe. "enough!" yelled the mushroomon who then bombed the house. I am then kicked over and i land inside the Chewomon from earlier and the Chewomon chews me up. "ahhhh! Noooo! i cannot die like this!" i yell. As i get swallowed down i then see...a light! I then open my eyes and see a Bumblee statue like figure. The statue appeared to be a dark skinned women who was on her knees. She had black antennas on her head(like Kazemons statue) her hands were on her knees too."could that be...my spirit?" i ask. I then dig inside my bra(yes Fiona keeps it in her shirt since she has no pockets in her pants) and pull out my d tector. The spirit is then sucked into my d tector. "it is time!" said the d tector. Orange outlines then form to make the bee woman statue. I am then in a orange background holding my D Tector in my right hand as I tilt my head cutely. I then spin around making a flirtatious smile I point the front of my hand directly at the camera but a bit downward as 1 digital loop appears around my hand. I then do a little slash. "exacute! spirit evolution!" i yell. Loops form around my body and above me was the bee statue woman who flaps her wings as the transformation begins(like Kazemon) I then feel the sensation of change as all my clothes have seemingly disapeeread. My red hair flys up as my body darkens. I am then transformed! I smile at the camera in my new form as my sunglasses glisten. I flutter down before doing a jump in the portal and then land on a black platform. I bring out my weapons and shoot them in different directions before doing a pose. " HA! HA! HIYA! Buzzlamon!" i shout. I then look at myself. I was a dark skinned woman with short black hair with 2 buns on each side. I am wearing a strapless bikini top with a bumblebee printing i am wearing tight black pants with built in boots. The bottoms of my boots had blades that resembled blades of ice skates. I also wore a gold belt and on the belt was my Spirit symbol im also wearing a yellow tho*g that sticks out, ive also retained my gold belly pircing but it is now in a shape of a flower, i am also wearing this spaceship themed gold sun glasses that cover me eyes and wrap around the back of my head i am also wearing gold metallic arm bands. The side of my pants have B shaped pockets which hold my stingers which are my main weapons(again if you watched teen titans you know what i mean) I have bee wings and i have heavy red lipstick on. "woah..." i said. i then quickly zoom out of the plant and fly to the scene to see the mushrooms attack a butterfly spirit. I fly over to the spirit and get a good look at her and she does the same to me. "Zoe?" i ask. "Fiona?" she asks. We then nod at each other and begin to fight our oppenent. "hurricane wind!" Kazemon yelled making a huricane attack at the Mushroomon. I pull out my stingers from there pockets and aim at the mushroomon. "sting ray!" i yelled.

Bokomons POV: as i was watching Kazamon fight i then see another spirit come next to her. "wow! look another pretty spirit!" said Neemomon. "yes indeed" i said. I then flip through my book. "she one of the Legendary Spirits of Nature and Queen of Beautiful Lands! its Buzzlamon!" i said. "Do you think she'll put honey on my toast?" Neemon asks. "Is food all you think about?" I asked and them snapped his pants

Fiona (as Buzzlamon) POV: "tempist twist!" Kazamon yelled spin kicking the Mushroomon. "screw kick!" i yelled using the blade of my shoe to make a slash on the mushroomon. "were not through with you yet bumblebee!" the mushroomon said. They then stack on top of each other and transformed into an ugly tree called Woodmon. "love tap!" Kazamon said and i raised my eyebrow at the attack. "forbidden temptation!" i yell and i start to shine bright and my figure is showing and i shoot out a pollen ray. "Kazemon!" I call reaching my hand to her. "Right!" Kazemon said. We then link hands and stand on the ground and pull each other leaning back standing on our heels. Our glowing figures are then shown as we start to spin like a dradel. Pink and gold hearts come out of our bodies as we spin faster and faster. "Lady Tempest!" We said. We then spin towards Woodmon and seperate still spinning to opposite sides of Woodmon and grind our bodies on him. Woodmon seemed aroused at 1st but the screamed in agony as he felt the sensation of stinging winds hut then hits Kazamon and she lands on the ground. "Kazamon!" i cry. Kazamon then turns back to Zoe. "hey you cant do that!" a voice yelled. I turned and it was Koji. I fly over to him. "Koji!" i say. He raises an eyebrow "Fiona?!" he asks. I cross my arms "dont ask! now are you gonna stare or help me?" i ask. He replies by spirit evolving into Lobomon. "lobo kendo" Lobomon said slashing its lightsabers. I then fly towards the monster and use my to feet to kick and i push back(you know the episode when bumblebee and cyborg were fighting and bumblee kicked him and pushed back? thats what Buzzlamon did) "howeling lazer!" Lobomon said and launches a lazer attack. "time to rap this up! SING A SONG!" I said. "sing a song?" Zoe and J.P. asked. "sing a song?" Lobomon asked. "oh i love this song!" Neemonon said. I start my sing attack:

"Oh a oh a oh a oh a! oh a oh a oh a oh a! Sweetle little bumblee i know what you want from me! dup dup dup do da da dup do dup do da da! Sweet little Bumblebee more than just a fantsay! dup dup dup do da da dup dup dup dup da da! My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room a go boom boom boom you go zoom zoom zoom! you my playboy playtoy love and my friend! i wanna be with you until the end! i give my heart and my soul to you! to make you see its true...im so confused baby cant you see! please come rescue me!" i sang.

"Ugh make her stop!" Lobomon cried clearly not enjoying my song had started crushing the enemey. "NO! the song! its too happy! i cant take it!" Woodmon yelled in horror and started to break. I pull out my d tector and wave it around. "fractual code digitised!" i said and woodmon was sucked into my d tector and the 3 mushroomon stood there weak. Lobomon and I then transform back to our human forms. Koji looks tired and i run over to him and kneel down across from him. Koji was panting heavily, I lean towards his face,grab his shoulders and copy him letting my warm breathe surround him close my eyes and begin to nuzzle my nose against his. His skin felt so soft.. Koji stops panting and looks at me shocked. He began to blush as i nuzzle my nose towards him some more. "So...soft...come...closer" he whispered. I giggle. Was he enjoying this? XD "thanks for the helping us I really appreciate it..." i said whisper seductively as I lick my lips allowing the tip of my tounge to touch his. Koji seemed startled at this but didn't pull away.I then kiss Koji under his nose above his lips. "Fiona...stop..." Koji says sounding like he was enjoying this but at the same time wanted to go away. "do you want me too? Don't you feel...comfortable?" I whispered. Koji let's out a little moan not knowing what to do I then start to move my lips down towards Koji but he then quickly pulls away as I see a pink blush take over his cheeks. I giggle. Koji groans and pulls his bandana down to hide his embarrassment. "Didn't you say I was soft?" Iasked amused. Koji then pulls his bandana back up as he sees his d tector started glowing and the plants around us turned green again. I pull Koji up and smile at him. He gives me a little smile as well as a glare. "hey Koji thanks for your help" said Zoe. We both shoot her glares. i glared cause she ruined the moment. Koji then walked away without saying a word. I run up to him and grab his arm. "Wait! I was gonna ask you if you enjoyed our kiss" I said. Koji yanks his arm away and starts walking again. "su misterioso comportamiento es extremadamente atractivo!" i said. (Your mysterious behavior is extremely attractive). "Fiona really?" Zoe asks. "how are you able to understand?" i ask. "italian and Spanish languages are alike" Zoe said. Koji is then gone. "we have returned!" Takuya said running with Tommy with him. "you boys are so slow" i said. "yeah right" he said. "but Fiona and i spirt evolved" said Zoe. "what?!" Takuya asks. "thats right!" i said. The 2 laughed as they didnt belive us. Zoe and i look at each other and nod. We go to the boys and bend there hands to their backs. "OW OW OK UNCLE!" they yelled and we let go of them.


	5. A Molehill Out of a Mountain

A little note: If you find anything in this story too mature then...well just dont read it...dont give flames...simple...as that...Enjoy!

Recap: The gang tried to hitch a ride on a Trailmon but tickled him right out the picture. While trying to decide which way to go Takuya and Zoe had another zing fest and the group split up. Zoe,J.P.,Fiona,Bokomon and Neemon ended up in Breezy Village there the Floramon used their heads to squeeze out their lunch. Then the mushroomon appeared and threw giggle grenades. And the mush brothers domiciled to Woodmon. Zoe Spirit Evolved into Kazemon and Fiona Spirit Evolved into Buzzlamon. But when the butterfly blew it leaving the bumble bee to fight alone Lobomon showed up to knocked the zap outta him. Fiona then decided to reward Koji with a little cuddle time nose to aren't they cute?

J.P. had finally got his spirit. We were then in the village desperately looking for food. We were then seened getting thrown out. Well the others were. I fought my way and the digimon pushed me out and shut the doors. "fine i dont wanna eat in a ratchet looking building with ratchet food anyway!" i yelled. "NO please! dont listen to her! we have money" Zoe said. "that anit money thats some hobo money you got" i said. "sorry! but im not rich like you!" said Zoe. "so how do we get money?" J.P. asked. "getting a job of course" said Bokomon. "a job?! but hose are what allowences are for"Takuya said"ya mean y'all still be getting allowances?" i asked smirking. "were not rich Fiona -_-" said Takuya. "that aint no excuse" i said. "cant you lend us some?" Tommy asked. "yeah hand it over" said Takuya and J.P. Bokomon then dug in his pocket and pulled out his money bag. But it was empty. "mmm!" i said. Everyone then got sad. "now come on you nicompoops follow me!" said Bokomon. "i aint going nowhere til i get some food!" i yelled. "yeah me too" said Zoe. "hey guys look at that sign" said J.P. We then looked at the sign. "heroes wanted all your meals free?! ima do that!" i said running to the building and eveyone followed. "hey were heroes!" said Takuya. We then see 3 sad slugs who brightened at Takuyas words. They then took us to a sidetrack where we saw a trailmon past by. The 3 slugs then hook us on with ropes connected to our carts and we were pulled onto the tracks. The slugs then explained what happened to their women but Takuya then looked to see 2 big loops that resembled what you would see on a roller coaster. "hold on! you want us to ride on that? in this?" he asked scared. "oh cmon now! its just a roller coaster" i said. "yeah except we dont have seatbelts or anything!" said Zoe. "hey now! watch that attitude" i said. "oh whatever Fiona" said Zoe. We then screamed as we rode on the loops really fast. We then crash really fast and land on wooden sideway fence and below us was an endless pit where if you fall you die. "cmon heroes" said the slugs. "but how are we supposed to get up?" Takuya asked. "well i dont know about yall but ima do what i do best" i said and then started climbing up the walls really fast with my own 2 hands. "woah Fiona" said J.P. "cool" said Tommy. "yeah cool but how are we supposed to get ourselves up?" Takuya asked. The slugs then dropped down a wooden latter for them and we then climbed onto it. Takuya climbed under me. I see a familar silouette from the window. It had a bandana and a long pony tail. I smirked knowing who it was. I climb in through the window and drop in. "hi best friend!" i said. "Fiona!" said Koji surprised. I then run up to hug him and surprisingly he hugs me back. "so id take it you couldnt find food?" i ask. "yeah" Koji said. Thats when Takuya and the others came in. "what your here?" Takuya and Koji asked each other. "well who else would you expect?" i asked. "these kids wont be able to help you out at all" said Koji. "excuse me? but how you calling a kid?!" i asked. "i wasnt talking about you" he said to me. "uh huh! why dont you give them all a chance?" i asked. "sorry but no! you guys only get in my way! i cant help if your not up to my level" Koji said. "and what exactly is 'your level'?" i asked. Before he could answer the slug digimon started talking. "thank you everyone for coming! its time to eat!" the slug said. To that everyone fell in on Koji and me. The slugs then presnted us with food: cabbage. I hated cabbage. "very funny! now wheres the food?' i asked. "this is food milady" said the digimon. I then got mad."hijo de puta esperas comer esta mierda?" i muttered. (son of a b**** you expect me to eat this s***) "Fiona please! you should at least be glad therey kind of us to give us food" said Zoe as she picked up a red brown cabbage and ate it. "mm it taste like stake" she said. Takuya,J.P. and Tommy then picked up there own in different colors and tasted them. "mine taste like chicken" said J.P. "mine taste like a potato" said Tommy. "mine taste like asperagus" said Takuya. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to try one so i rolled my eyes and picked up a yellow one with red spots and tasted it. "OH MY GOD SON!" I said. "what is it Fiona?!" everyone asked shocked. Little tears start to stream down my face. "this one taste like BK french fries with ketchup" i said. Everyone sweatdropped at me. "oh Fiona" they all said. I then heard a snicker from out the circle. I then turned around and saw that the sound came from Koji. He then caught my eye and turned around to eat. I smirked. I then grab 2 more cabbages of the same flavor and get up and go over to him. He then stopped eating and looked up at me with a bored look. It caught me off guard a bit but i didnt let it get through to me. "hi best friend! mind if i sit with you?" i asked. "no.." he simpily said. I smiled and then sat down. "so why are you tripping?" i ask. He sighed. "its because after you left...ive really missed you...and i was alone again...i then decided to move to the same city you moved to. But you were to busy being popular to even notice! Even after i saved you from getting hit by that bus that could have killed you you barely noticed me" Koji said. I then widen my eyes and started to remember...

_I was walking on the city streets ready for my 5th day of my new school. I instantly became popular just like in my other school. I was listening to my music that i wrote and recorded on my golden and bedazzled headphones. My eyes were closed and i was doing a little dance. The song i was listen to was the song Love and Joy(this song is actually by Yuki Kimura) the song was was a happy rush song. So without thinking i started walking on the streets. I then felt winds come though by my feet and i could have sworn i heard a loud honking sound but i ignored it. My eyes then widen as i felt a hand yank me off the streets and as i was getting yanked off i saw a speeding bus pass through to where i was standing a few seconds ago. 'i almost died' i thought. I turned around to see the person that saved me. It was Koji! I then take the headphones off my head. "Koji...!" i simpily saiad amazed. He gave me a cold look then a little smile. As we were about connect I felt 2 hands go on my shoulder and pull me to the side in the crowd away from Koji. I then turn around and see it was my 2 friends. "Fiona! you survived! your alive!" my friend said. "who was the creepy guy who saved you?" my other friend asked. i ignore them and call in the crowd for Koji. "Koji where are you?" i call out. No answer...thats when the lights changed and the city people started walking. "come on Fiona!" my friend said and we all walked to school. "Koji.." i said to myself sad that he was gone._

The others had been listening in on the convo as it was really dramatic. "Koji! im so sorry for ignoring you! Youve been my best friend and you always will be!" i said hugging him. "its okay now.." Koji simpily said. We then heard the sound of clapping. We then turned to see it was Takuya. "aw how cute! are you two gonna kiss?" Takuya asked. The two of us blush. "quit it Takuya!" said Koji.

Later on Koji shows us a map and explains us the details on how the captives are in a cave and how theres a monster guarding it. "have no fear! were here! us legendary warriors!" said J.P. At that the slugs then backed away scared. "whats wrong?" Zoe asked them. "his bad breath! thats whats wrong!" i said. "hey!" he yelled to me in my face. I cover my nose "ughh!" i said. J.P. then got sad. "you mean you all are legendary warriors?" the slug asked shocked. "in the flesh" Takuya said. The slugs then started talking among themselves. "whats with them?" Tommy asked. The slugs then came back to us. "time for bed" the slug said. "bed time? i aint tired! and what about your women?" i asked. "you can do that tommorrow" the slug said. And they got us set up for bed.

Kojis POV: I couldnt sleep at all. I roll over to my left side and see Fiona sleeping in between my and Takuya. She shivered in her sleep. I felt bad for her so i take off my jacket and placed it on her. She seemed to smile a little in her sleep. I smiled. I was glad to be with Fiona again after years. I then see Takuya roll over to my side. i glare at him. "what?!" i asked annoyed. He then looked at Fiona and smirked. "aw did you take your jacket off for Fiona? how sweet of you!" Takuya said teasingly. I blushed. "be quiet! what do you want anyway?" i asked annoyed. "hey you know i didnt like you at 1st but your alright helping the Sulkynewmamon" he said. I turned away from him. "they helped me 1st! but dont think ill help you! no go to sleep! you'll wake Fiona!" i said coldly. I then slept.

Fionas POV:I woke up seeing a long pit and i also see that theres a tight rope around my waist. "a yo! what happened?" i asked scared. I then looked up and saw the snails. "what are you doing?" Koji asked. "well givve it back to you in exchange for all women!" said the slugs. "you dirty slugs is that what you brought us here for?" Takuya asked. "your the one whos dirty pretending to be helpful strangers when really your legendary warriors" said the snail. "yall are gonna be so sorry when i get up there! im DEAD serious!" i yelled. We then hear a loud crash come from the bouilders and out comes a digimon. "you can call me Grumblemon!" said Grumblemon. "uh yeah we didnt ask you soo..." i said. "hey look that symbol!" said Zoe. "hes a legendary warrior?!" Takuya asked surprised. Grumblemon looked at me closely scanning my body up and down. "hmmmm..." he said. "what you looking at?!" i yelled to him. "after im through with your friends ill keep you in my collection of my woman!" He said stroking under my chin. I spit at his eye. "i aint anybodys w**** you sick digipedophile!" i yelled. "hmm feisty me like!" He said stroking my body. "dont touch her!" Koji and Takuya yelled. "then gave fractal code now!" Griumblemon said. "Grumblemon if you want your allies then give us our women" said the slug. "i dont care about them i only want the pretty one" said Grumblemon pointing at me. "but these our legendary warriors" said the slug. "legendary warriors? then i will get them!" Grumblemon said picking up his hammer. "you mean you arent allies?" the slug asked. "thats what weve been trying to tell you!" Tommy shouted crying. Grumblemon swing his hammer but we all dodged. Koji then jumped allowing him to get free. "Koji!" i cried. "sprit!" he yelled. He then spirit evolved into Lobomon. Lobomon then swong on a rope and kicked Grumblemon up into the building. They were fighting. The slugs then hoisted us up. "were teribily sorry! weve made a terrible mistake" said the slug digimon. "damn right you did mate" i said mocking his accent. We then see Lobomon tackling Ranomon to the ground. "weve got to spirit evolve too" said Takuya and we nodded and spirited evolved. "exacute! spirit evolovution!" we all yelled and we all spirited evolved. We all rushed down to where the 2 were and Bettlemon grabbed the hammer along with Grumblemon and pulls him up. Kazomon Kumamon and i fly to where Lobomon was hanging for his life. "gimmie your hand" i said. Lobomon took it and i hoisted him up. "thanks!" Lobomon said. "tein nada" i said.(thank you!) (you guys probably knew that) "heres the plan! while Buzzlamon and I fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get the Sulkymon to a safe place! got it?" he asked. We all nodded. Kazamon and Kumamon flew away and Lobomon and I jumped up through the hole. "what wrong now?" I asked. "we dont know where Grumblemon is" said Agunimon. "werent you just fighting him?!" i asked. Thats when we see Grumblemon burst out the ground using its hammer. Agunimon jumped up to Grumblemon while Lobomon and I were trying to aim at Grumblemon. "you trying to get shot?" Lobomon asked. Thats when Agunimon got hit with Grumblemons hammer and Agunimon fell to the ground. "you should have just let me handle it" said Lobomon. "oh enough already! lets just fight!" i said. Grumblemon then made a hole next to Agunimon and tryed to hit him making Agunimon squirm. Lobomon and I struggled to get a better aim. "cmon now get out of the way!" i yelled. "now you see why i dont want him around" Lobomon said to me. I ignore him. Bettlemon then jumps in and saves Agunimon. Thats when grumblemon got away. Thats when Lobomon and i feel a hard hit on the head and we fall down but Lobomon caught the wooden ladder and i simply just fly and stay next to him as it kept raining. "Buzzlamon!" Bettlemon called to me. i fly over to him. "what?" i asked. "lets do a double eelectric attack!" he said. I smirked and pulled out my stingers i push the stingers against the rocks. "Thunder Punch!" Bettlemon said. "Sting Ray!"I said. Our electric attacks traveled up the the rocks and come tumbling down on Grumblemon and he falls to the ground. We then look up and see the captives and there men were back together. The walls of rocks then turned into a fractual code. "a fractual code?" I asked. Grumblemon then came out of nowhere. "OH NO Grumblemon!" Kazamon cried. Grumblemon grinned happy he found what he wanted and he then Digivolves into a different Digimon. He then spins making a twister attack. And hits us all. He then digivolves back to his old form and then changes back he then taunts us. "okay know hes just showing off!" i said. "Grumblemon has 2 evolutions!" Bokomon said. Grumblemon sucks up the fractual code and the rocks then start rumbling. We all fall down...

R&R


	6. Island of Misfit Children

Recap: While trying to find some food the gang hooked up with the Karisukinewmamon. They agreed to help rescue their woman from the evil Grumblemon for some chow even Koji helped out. But when they told the snails they were legendary warriors they were captured themselves in exchange for the woman. Turns out the creep that stole the woman was the Legendary Warrior too. But Grumblemon had the power to Beast Spirit Evolve into Gigismon. He defeated our heroes and ate the fractual code for the Karisukinewmamon mountain but the gang split up and it looks like the forest terminal will have to wait until they find each other. Can't these guys do anything right?

Koji,Takuya,Tommy and I are falling into a hole that was strangely resembled the one from Alice in Wonderland. We then land in a gigantic ball pit. "what the heck?" i said climbing on top of a ball and looking around. We all get out of the ball pit and start walking. "is this some kind of Toy Land?" I asked. "seems so" Koji said. "i wonder where Zoe and J.P. are" said Takuya. "they wont be easy to find in this place" Koji said. We stop and see a flying red robot. "i didnt think transformers were real in the Digital World" I said. "ha ha! good one Fi" Takuya said. "a flying toy robot! hey robot!" Tommy said running after it. "wait!" Takuya said running after Tommy. "i dont know which one of them is worse!" Koji said to me. "chill" i said. We then run over to them to see Tommy playing with a train set. "dont sit down we dont have time for this!" Koji yelled. Tommy didnt listen as he kept on playing. "what a baby!" Koji said. I elbowed him on his side. "ow!" he said rubbing his arm. "i am NOT! These are just cool toys!" Tommy yelled. I thought the way he said it was funny because i was grinning wildly. "they are cool but this isnt the best time to be playing" Takuya said. He then turned and picked up the flying robot. Takuya then pressed the button "hey that is cool! super robot punch!" Takuya said. I get mad and slap it out of his hands. "hey!" Takuya yelled. "we have no time to be playing we go to find the others!" i yelled. "Fionas right! were wasting time!" Koji said. "uh..um..yeah...put down those stupid toys!" Takuya said to Tommy. He then got sad and followed us. "these guys are worst than my parents!" Tommy muttered. "at least there not abusive" i said. "we should head for the forest terminal! who knows we probably would meet up with them there" i said. "that seems like a good plan" Koji said. Takuya then looked back then Koji and then me. We then look at Tommy who was holding a pig and a green balloon. "guys check it out!" Tommy said. He then poked the pig ears and it started to oink. I put my hand on my hips and roll my eyes "cute" i say sarcastically somewhat amused. "hey we decided this isnt the time to play around right?" Takuya asked. "youve decided?" Tommy asked getting sad. I then walk over to Tommy and kneel down to his level. "hey now dont be sad! Let us get to the Forest Terminal 1st then we'll see what happens okay?" i ask Tommy. He says nothing and groans a bit. "ugh i feel bad" Takuya said. "why because of him? The little baby has to grow up sometime!" Koji said coldly. I turn to him and got mad. "whats wrong with you? hes only a little kid gosh!" i said. "whatever" Koji said walking away. "oh i know you not giving me an attitude!" i said to him. Koji said nothing and kept walking. "hey look! i know your not used to having friends but your part of the team now so you better show some support!" said Takyua. "great idea lets support the fact that hes useless up to the point where we all die because of his stupidity!" Koji said. "KOJI!" i yelled. "what?!" He yelled back. "ugh! no wonder noone likes you!" Takuya said. "SHUT UP!" I shouted. The 3 of them looked at me wide eyed. I pointed to Takuya "YOU! enough with the yelling! dont tell Tommy to stop doing what he was doing cuz you was playing to and i had to tell you and make you stop! And dont tell Koji that nobody like him case we all know that hes my best friend so if you mess with him you mess with me! Im DEAD serious!" i yelled. I then turned Koji and pointed at him. "YOU! enough with your smart mouth! you donnot talk to a little kid like that!" I yelled to Koji who just stared at me. I then turn to Tommy. "AND YOU!" I yelled. Tommy then looked like he was about to cry. I then lowered my voice a little. "Tommy you want a peaceful life dont you?" I asked. He nodded. "then you will stop playing with toys and you will go with us to the forest terminal" i said. We then see a little train come through. "hey look a train!" Tommy said and we then all get on it. "yeah some train!" Koji said sarcastically. "a toy train!" Takuya said laughing a bit. Tommy laughed too. "yeah real funny its bad enough i gotta ride on this stupid thing!" Koji said. "are you gonna complain all day?" i ask. "Kojis playing toys!" Takuya and Tommy chanted. Koji groaned and i giggled. "hey look guys lets ask that guy where we are" Tommy saud. I was confused i didnt see anyone. Everyone hopped off the train and i followed. We then see a giant yellow bear and the bear grabs Takuyas arm and slams him to the ground. I widen my eyes in fear...i didnt like seeing animals or food customes as they were my greatest fear...

_Flashback: Koji and I were 5 years old at the time. We were walking through the park and were holding hands. "tell me why were going on a picnic again" Koji said. "because its supposed to be fun! No help me pick a spot" i said. I stopped."hey that looks like a good spot!" Koji said pointing to the hill. "yeah! lets go!" i said running to the spot. We sit there and set up. We start eating our rice balls. I then lean my head on Kojis shoulder and he puts his arm around me. If my parents saw us they would have killed me! Koji smiles at me and we both look down seeing kids,people in food customes and cake. "must be a party" i said. "yeah" he said. Later on we continue eating and we watch the sunset. "Fiona i have to tell you something" Koji said. "what?" i ask. "i..." He began but we then turn around and see a pesron in a banana custome rolling down the hill in my direction. I then run down the hill in fear the banana kept chasing me and it wouldnt stop rolling. I then trip and fall on the hill and the banana rolls over me like a steamroller and crushes me. Koji rushes down over to me smirking a little. "hey Fiona are you okay?" he asked laughing. I then start crying. my legs were in pain. "oh my god!" he said. he then picked me up bridal style and rushed me home leaving the picnic basket and things behind...and since then ive been afraid of people in food and animal costumes._

I scream at the top of my lungs at the sight of the yellow teddy bear and fall to the ground, I put my hand out and yell. "stay back stay back stay back!" i yell in fear while backing away. Koji and the others then looked at me in worried shock seeing that i have a fear. "oh come on i just wanna wrestle! cmon lets play!" said the Teddy bear putting his paws on me. "noooooo!" i yell slapping it away i then hide behind Koji. "whats wrong with you?" he asked. "remember when we had had that picnic together when we were kids?" i ask. "oh thats right your afraid of people in custumes" Koji said remembering. "wait a minute! your afraid of people in custumes but you werent afraid to wrestle that alligator at our camp last summer?" Takuya asked. "you wrestled an alligator?" Koji asked surprised. Answering his question i show him my scratch on the back of my stomach. "it looks like a heart" Tommy said. I give him a look. "sorry" he said. The teddy bear then started to chase us. We hide on this pirate ship ride and it starts rocking. "ooh i love this ride" i said. "woah!" we all said. "whose idea was it to hide us on this crazy thing"?" Koji asked annoyed. "sorry" i said. We kept rocking higher lower faster slower! "anyone else feel kinda sick?" Tommy asks. "get us off here before he loses it" Koji said. "Sure ill just snap my fingers!" Takuya said sarcastically. "uh oh..." Tommy said about to puke. He turns to Koji. "dont point in my direction kid" Koji yelled. Tommy then turned to me "uh uh! this is faux leather im wearing! i cannot mess this up!" i said. Tommy then turned to Takuya. "dont point it at me" Takuya said. Tommy then pukes somewhere on the ride and then burst. "you gonna be okay kid?" Takuya asked. "do you want a piggy back ride?" Takuya asks. "gimmie a break! make the kid walk!" Koji yells. I then punch his arm. "ow!" Koji yells rubbing his arm. "shut your attitude!" i said with my teeth bared. "thats what you get!" Takuya said. "keep talkin and you'll be next" i said. "you are the worst leader ive ever seen! you never think ahead!" Koji. "well at least i think of someone other than myself mr defention of the word selfish!" said Takuya. "good comeback!" i said sarcastically. "i know" said Koji. "shut up!" i said with my teeth bared punching him in the side. "ah! hey!" Koji said. "shut-up!" i yell again throwing 2 more punches at him. "grrr lucky for you i cant hit a girl!" Koji said. "yeah i guess i am lucky" i said. i then smile and kiss his cheek. 'sorry for hitting you" i said. He gives me a confused look then brushes me off. "lets go see if anyone in that house could help us" Takuya said pointing to a cake house. We follow him inside. Takuya and Tommy start eating candy wildly. I then take 2 gummy bear packs and stuff them in each side of my shirt on my shirt. Koji sweatdrops. "why..." he asks. "safe keeping" i said. 'your crazy Fiona!" he says. I get a little close to him "wel i think you like it" i say putting my finger under his chin. He smirks and rolls his eyes. Our little embrace is interupted when we see Tommy flash blue cotten candy in our face. "here since you two are a couple you guys can share one" Tommy says. Koji and I blush. "we are not a couple!" Koji says. I then pick a a piece of cotten candy and eat it. "do you want it?" Koji asks. "mm-mm" i said shaking my head. He puts the cotten candy down. "we dont have time to stuff our faces! We have to find a way to get to the forest teminal" Koji said yelling at Takuya. "are you even listening to me!?" Koji asks irritaed. I gigle at the way he said it. He shoots me a glare but i ignore. "what are we supposed to do?" Takuya asks. "theres anpther example on why you cant be a good leader! you give up and you dont seem to care about your friends. Look at what your doing right now!" Koji yelled. "i dont see you coming up with anything!" Takuya said. They continue to argue and we then leave the candy shop. "...does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asks trying to break the awkward silence. I then feel a paw grab me and my mouth and carry away. I kick away but as i run i trip the dark monster then grabs me again and i am unable to break free. "ahhhh! put me down you are a poor excuse for a toy!" i yell. The boys look back. "Fiona!" they all yell. They run back to get me. "heart break attack!" The bear hits Takuya then Koji then Tommy. I am then taken away to a lavander castle. The bllack then transforms back into his yellow kind form. He puts me to a bed and lays me down. He locks all doors and grins at me. "what are you doing?!" i yell. "your gonna become a princess of the Digital World!" the bear says. "what?!" i asked in shocked. "but 1st you gotta get cleaned up!" the bear says. He then grabs my arm and leads me to a little room that had a hot spring. "Now you get cleaned princess! your princess clothes will be right there!" The bear said pointing to shiny princess clothes. The bear closes the door and i then decide to enjoy myself in the hot spring. I start swimming around and move around. I then sing and sing and point my toes in the air. "where is she?" i heard a voice ask. "shes in there but i dont think you should go in there!" the bear said. "move it! were going in!" another voice said. The door then opened and there stood Takuya,Tommy and Koji. Tommy covered his eyes."woah Fiona! s-sorry" Takuya said. I turn around i screamed and rose up a little then quickly sink back in the water. Takuya had a nose bleed and Kojis entire face was red. "GET OUT!" I yelled. I throw a soap bar at Takuya and throw a sponge at Koji. They run out and closed the door. I quickly get dried up and put on the princess outfit the bear gave to me. It was basically princess jasmines outfit but it was a glitterly white and had a different Tiara. I then come out the bathroom. Takuya,Koji and Tommy look at me amazed. "how do i look?" i asked. "like a true princess!" said the bear. "woah Fiona! you look like a girl!" Takuya said. I then slap him. "ow!" he cried. "that was for looking at me in the bathroom" i said. I raise my hand up about to hit Koji. He closes his eyes and braces for impact. I put your hand down and lean in and wisper in his ears "sabes que hibiera sido bueno si usted se unio a mi desde entonces no..." i said. Thats when i slapped Koji in the face. (you know it would have been nice if you joined me in there. But since you didnt...) "ah! Fiona youve been abusing me the whole day! what gives?" Koji asked. "so whats with the outfit?" Tommy asks. "ive just been elected princess of the Digital World!" i said. "what?!" the asked shocked. "thats right! you are hearby called:Princess Fiona!" said the bear. "NO! You should call me...Princess Fiona the Dream!" i said. The boys sweatdropped. "my 1st order of princess! is to make Koji my prince!" i said. Koji blushed and i hugged him. "then its settled! i shall spread the word!" said the bear."ok then! here i put a little surprise in your d tector" The bear said. He gave it to me and my clothes. "goodbye princess Fiona the Dream" the bear said. We then left. "no thanks" i said. When we got outside we see a bunch of Digimon that resmemble legos. "All hail Princess Fiona the Dream!" They all chanted. One panda walks up to us. "your chairot awates princess" it said. It then lead us to a plane and flew us off the island. "guys if you look down you can see the forest" said the Panda. "wow" said Tommy. "cool!" said Takuya. "its just trees" said Koji and i giggled. We just kept on flying in the plane and enjoyed the breeze. I put my head on Kojis shoulders and he puts his arm around my neck.

R&R


	7. Welcome to My Nightmare

Recap: after losing to a fight with Grumblemon and tumbling down a hole like Alice you think it couldn't get much worse right? Wrong! Takuya,Koji,Fiona and Tommy fell into a world of toys where they fought and fought with each other! And then an overgrown teddy bear working for the shadow toy captured Fiona! Takuya,Koji and Tommy Spirit Evolved and beat the bad toy. But when they got to Fiona they found her about to the crowned Princess of the Digital World by her captive. Oh well at least they all got a free ride through the forest kingdom and they soon found the rest of the gang.

Takuya, Koji, Tommy and I discovered a boat below us and we saw that it was Zoe, J.P. and the others. "oh are those your friends? well you can borrow my parachutes" said the Lego Digimon. Takuya, Koji and Tommy had then took parachutes and parachuted down the boat. "and where is my parachute?" i asked the digimon. "oh my apologies princess! but...i mistakenly brought 3" the lego digimon said nervously. I sighed. "its okay i can still make it down easily" i said climbing out of the plane and i jumped down. "princess NO!" the digimon cried out. Everyone on the boat looked up and me wide eyed in shock. "FIONA!" Everyone yelled. Before i hit the boat i do a flip and then a double flip and land perfectly next to Koji. "WOW Fiona! that was amazing!" Zoe said. "that was so cool!" Tommy said. Takuya and J.P. agreed. I looked at Koji who was mad so i felt guilty. Koji then pulls me into a hug which surprised me. "dont you ever scare me like that!" Koji said. I pull away. "hey now relax...i made it out okay. right?" i asked. Koji just smiled at me. We were soon done riding on the boat and arrived in the forest. We were walking for what seemed like hours in silence and i couldnt take it anymore so i decided to strike up a conversation. "hey Takuya remember that fight i got into at school with Yuka?" i asked. Takuya laughed remembering. "how could i forget?! you were beating down on her so hard man! she kept breathing hard too trying to gasp for air!" said Takuya. "WORD! she was all like..*makes loud werid gasping sounds*" i said laughing. "you mean you were the one who fought that girl? do you know shes in the hospital now?" Zoe asked shocked. "well thats what she gets for talking smack behind my back!" i said. I then turn back to Takuya. "she was huffing and puffing and blowing houses down!" i said laughing. Takuya and i then burst out laughing and i thought i heard Koji let out a little snicker. "Bokomon how much longer until we get to the forest terminal?" J.P. asked. "dont worry you only have to walk a little bit more" said Bokomon. J.P. then complained and groaned. Later on Takyua,Koji,Zoe and I ran ahead a little leaving the other 2 behind. "isnt it time for a break?" J.P. asked. "we didnt even have breakfast!" Tommy cried. "well i guess it is time to set up camp" Takuya said. "its been a long day for all of us" said Zoe. "yeah whatever" said Koji. Later on Zoe had found a white apple. "look what i found! i hope its edible" said Zoe. "its a meat apple each one has different flavors. quite nutrishous" said Bokomon. "i found it in the forest! Bokomon Tommy will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked. Bokomon and Tommy then agreed and followed. "cmon boys lets go get some firewood" i said walking deep in the forest and the 3 boys followed. I stopped at a tree. "why did we stop?" Koji asked. "this tree is good enough to break into firewood" i said. "stand back!" The boys did and i then do mulitpul powerfull kicks to the tree and break it down into firewood. "cool! thanks Fiona" Takyua said picking up some firewood and the others did the same. We go back to camp where Takyua and Koji started struggling making a fire. I walk up to them. "here lemmie show yall how a big girl does it" i said. I then pull out a lighter from my backpack and light up the wood. "thank you Fiona" Koji said and i then wink at him. I then walk up to a tree and quickly high jump to the branch and lay down on it and put on my gold studded headphones and listened to my music. I then feel something warm near me later fire was ready so i open my eyes and jump down the tree, grab my meat apple and leave it by the fire. I take my hairbow out of my hair and let my hair down so i can fell the breeze. I then snuggle next to Koji and rest on his shoulder. He then puts his arm around me. Neemonon then starts playing with the ends of my hair. "Fiona your long hair is so pretty! Are you naturally a red?" He asks. "yeah but i higlighted the ends in a peach color" i said. "wow!" he said. I then turn my attention back on Koji. In my mind i was getting sick of this! I wanted to move our relationship foward 'but how' i thought. Takuya then asked Bokomon on beast spirits and Bokomon explains to us that each of us have our own beast spirits that we need to find. We then take our meat apples and taste them it was surprisingly good. "mine is like a meat bun" said J.P. joyfully. "mine is like a chicken drumstick!" Tommy said. "mine is like fried ribs" Takuya said. "mine is like ginger pork" said Koji. "mine taste like that grilled chicken from KFC!" I said joyfully. "huh?" everyone asked confused. "Kentucky Fried Chicken..D-DUH!" I said. I then dig into my shirt and pull out the gummy bears that i had since we went to the candy store and i opened the bag and ate it. Everyone looks at me shocked."you keep them in your shirt?!" Zoe asked surprised. "yeah" i said. I then dig inside the other side of my shirt and pull out the other bag. "you want some?" i asked. "ill be fine" Zoe said sweatdropping. "i want some!" J.P. said excitely. I toss him the bag and he puts the bag to his face. "ahhh its so warm..." he says. We all sweatdrop and i break out laughing. "yo J.P. you so wierd..." i said. I then go inside my bag and pull out kool-aid packets. I open them up and pour the sugar coloring into my mouth. Koji raised an eyebrow at me. "what?" i asked. "arent you supposed to pour that in water?" he asked. "do you see any water?" i asked him. "hey i want some!" Takuya said. "me too!" "me three!" "me four" Zoe, Tommy and J.P. said. i tossed them each a pack and the pour it into their mouths. "i want some too" said Neemon. Bokomon pulls and pinches his pants. "ow!" Neemon crys. "dont you know what sugar does to your system?!" Bokomon asks. "you guys are weird!" Koji says. I grab his mouth and press it to open it up. "oh hush up and have some sugar" i said and i pour the mixing into his moutth. "how is it?" i ask him. "wondeerful.." he says looking down only for me to then see a cloud forming over us. "something is happening" Tommy said. "hey now it will be alright" i said. We then saw bright lights go on trees and we each go to one. "this is called the TV forest" said Bokomon. I look at one TV to see a visual of me when i was 7 years old...

_I was walking on the street with my mother and father. We were dressed in our Kimonos ready to go the the feastival to see the fireworks. "mama lets go!" i said. "will you relax hun!" she said. "but i wanna see the fireworks" i said. "ok mija" she said. My mother was the best mother a girl like me could ever have...she was a strong women. She was Jamacian and half Brazillian and a little bit Indian. I loved her so much. "cmon lets get ready" my dad said. He was a Japanese man who was also a bit Indian. I was a really mixed child. "hey how come Fiona gets to go and we cant?!" My younger sister Trixie asked. "yeah i wanna go see fireworks too!" My other younger sister Sasha cried. "yeah and i want me some canday!" My younger brother Wakeen yelled. My other 6 siblings come out and beg to come with us but my parents turn them down. "shut up! yall aint going anywhere because you destriyed my sistas wedding cake!" my mother yelled. "and you left the TV on for the whole week and now the bill is bigger than our morgage that needs to be payed!" my father yelled. My younger siblings then get sad and i stick my toungue out and we leave down the streets. I look across the streets and see a man at a ice pop stand "oh i wanna ice pop!" i said running across the street. "Fiona no!" my parents yell out. I then look to see a spedding truck come towards me but just before i could feel the impact my parents push me out of the way and sacrafice themselves to save me. I then look at the streets and see nothing...but blood...and bones..._

I just stare at the screen blankly. The 1st thing that occured to my mind was to cry. But i didnt want to show that to anyone... "oh Fiona...i had no idea" Zoe said sadly. "I feel bad im sorry Fi" Takuya said."Fiona? Are you okay?" Koji asks putting his hand on my shoulder. I let one tear escape and i quickly turn away knocking his hand off. "um yeah..im fine... " i said. I then put on a fake smile. "Lets head back to camp" i said walking away. Everyone then follows. I sit down with Koji by the tree eating my other apple. "hey you know you can come to me if anythings up" Koji said. "i know boo...but i dont really wanna say nothin right now" i said. Koji nodded and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. "hey Fiona why dont you cheer Tommy up with some of the songs you wrote" Takuya said. "sure" i said. As i get up away from Koji i hear him groan i give him a look that said 'sorry' and i go to my bag and pull out my guitar and sit with the group. "how is it that a guitar as big as that able to fit in you bag Fiona?" J.P. asked. "dont worry about it." i said. "i recently wrote this song based off of all of us" i said. "us?" Zoe said. I nod and start playing...(this song belongs to the writer and singer of the opening.

" DIGIMON!...We look to the past, As we head for the future as we reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trust in each other we live by the lessons we learned!"

I then begin strumming as i go to the next verse. I look at everyones amazed amazed faces and i look over at Koji who smiles at me and i smile back and start singing again.

"As work towards ones solution! Through Spirit Evolution!" i sang the last words with accents and the others smile at me.

"i am the one..HA! I am the one! DIGIMON! Forever united as one! DIGIMON! Together the battles are won! DIGIMON! Through us let your spirit evolve! If were alll for one world theres a world for us all! If were all for one world theres a world...for us alllllll...DIGIMON!" I sang making a strong sturm at the end.

I look up at everyones face and see them looking amazed and speechless. "what do you guys think?" i ask. "that was amazing Fiona!" said Zoe excitedly. "your song about digimon was pretty!" said Neemon. "indeed" said Bokomon. "that was so cool!" said Tommy. "when did you get time to write a song about us?" Takuya asked. "when i was in that castle with that teddy bear" i reply. "your song was beautiful Fiona.." Koji said. We all turn to him. "really?!" i asked surprised. Koji just nods but then glares at the rest of the group. "what are you guys looking at?" Koji asked getting mad. He then rolled over to look at the other side of the forest. I climb up the tree that Koji was leaning on. I put my headphones in my ears putting on my favorite song:body party and sleep in the brances...dreaming of the hot party...

If this next Scene is too mature for you to handel then skip!

_It was in a bluish white room making moaning sounds and the scene switches to a siloutte of me pressed against a whitishe window showing my figure and moving it around...the music is playing... an adult version of me is seen walking into a mansion of the party...i am wearing a black musel tank with gold words,black sweatpants,sunglasses,shoes,gold hoop earings, and my hair is in a bun. I walk in to see my friends...Zoe, J.P., Takuya and my other friends all dancing i catch Koji glance at me. My friends and I are all slowly dancing and grinnding_on each other. _I sing "im doing this little dance_ fo_r you" my firends and I are then bouncing on the ground as the singer says:(you you you) i then walk outside seeing Koji stare as i go. I then meet up with my friend outside talking about Koji and my friend gives me advice and walks away. Koji then walks up to me. We both introduce ourselves and he compliments my dancing. The scene switches back to my siloutte moving my body around. The scene then switches to me in black lingerie doing a little tease for Koji as he smokes a cigarette. I crawl over to him and lean in about to kiss him. The scene then switches back to the outside with Koji and me he tells me to come inside with him and meet him and i agree. The scene then switches back to the party. Takuya and Zoe are dancing together. J.P. somehow was dancing with another girl. We are all having a good time... (the scene was a reference to the music video Body Party. I own nothing!)_

Kojis POV: I look up at the sky recalling what my digivice had told me to find my spirit and i just wish i knew what everything was. My thoughts were interupted when a heard a loud THUMP! I look over and saw that Fiona had fell off the tree but she was still alsleep. I rush over to her and kneel down to get a good look. Fiona was moving around slowly...i raise my eyebrow 'was she grinding?!' i thought. I then pick up her gold ipod that was next to her and look at the song that was playing. It read: _Body Party_. "well that explains it" i said. I then try to shake her awake but she lets out soft moan. "more...more..."she wispers. I then grin a little but i then hear a different moan come from Tommys direction. He is then standing up and looking at the ground. "Tommy whats wrong?" Zoe asked. I then see Fiona start to slowly wake up. "Koji?" she asks softly.

Fionas POV: I slowly get up but then cringe as i felt the pain in my neck. "ow! what happened? and why am i on the ground?" I ask. "you fell from the tree. You were grinding in your sleep again" Koji said. I blush in embarrasement. "do yourself a favor and stop listening to _Body Party_in your sleep" he said. "uh uh sure!" i said. "I wont forgive you i wont forgive you i wont forgive you..." Tommy said repeatedly. "okay im sorry i stole your candy stash in your sleep but can we talk about this in the morning? i wanna get some sleep!" i said. Tommy then starts spirit evolves into Kumamon. "crystal freeze!"Kumamon then freezes the firewood. We then see a metalic horselike digimon fly into the secene above Kumamon. Kumamon then started to walk towards us. "im tired of you bullying me!" Kumamon yells. "crystal freeze!" Kumamon then tries to freeze us. Koji grabs my hand and we all run out of the way. We make our way to the trees. Koji stands infront of me protectively. "crystal freeze!" said Kumamon as he freezes the tree that breaks down. For some reason i was just stupid enough to just stand there but Koji jumps in and picks me up and jumps out the way."are you ok?" Koji asks, "yeah thanks!" i said. "we have to spirit evolve and take him out" J.P. says. "are you crazy?! Thats just a little kid! We cant hurt him! do you think?!" i ask yelling at him. "im with Fiona on this one" Koji said. "crystal freeze!" Kumamon yells. I then flip out of the way and run with Koji and the others. We stop at a tree. I felt as though we were being watched. I turned and saw a showdery firgure jumping around. "what was that!" Koji asks. "cmon now! lets kick his a**!" i said. I pull my D tector out of my bra and point it upward. "tell me again why you keep it in there?" Takuya asks. "no pockets!" i said. A black background appears around me. I snap my figures and put my hand directly at the screen and put on my flirtatous smile. 1 loop forms around my hand. "exacute! spirit evolution!" i yell. All my clothes disaperred and i transformed into Buzzlamon. "Buzzlamon!" i said. I then look over to see that Lobomon and Agunimon were next to me. "frozen tundra!" Kumamon yells about to stab us with its ice. "screw kick!" i yell blocking and breaking the ice with my blade at my boot. Kumamon pulls out his little gun. "you are both bullies!" Kumamon says. "No Tommy Bukamon is only putting you under his spell" Agunimon say. 'spell? hey thats it!' ithought. "sing a song!" i yelled. I then sing my attack.

"sweet little bumble bee i know what you want from me! dup dup do do da da dup dup dup do da da" i sang.

Kumamon closed his ears. "no! no! your all liars! your all bullies! i...ahhH!" i then fly up in the air and sing the rest of the song spreading the lyrics around the whold forest.

"my heart skips a beat ehen you walk in the room i go boom boom boom! you go zoom zoom zoom! your my playboy playtoy love and my friend i wanna be with you until the end" i sang. I then fly down to see that Bukamon was knocked out by my song and i see a fractual code around him. "great work Buzzlamon! ill take it from here! fratual code digitized!" said Agunimon as he sucked up the fractual code and Bukamon became pure. Tommy is then turned back and also became pure. "good to have you back Tommy" said Lobomon. Bokomon then explained everything. "im sorry for now on ill send you good dreams" said Bukamon. We then started to walk far off to the forest. "im sorry i ever doubted you Koji i owe you one" said Takuya. "you dont owe me anything!" Koji said. "ive always heard savages rely on intuition" Koji said. "you really arent nice" Takuya said. Koji smiles at him and Takuya smiles back they both fist pump at each other. I put my hands on Kojis shoulders and massage them alittle. "nice to see your warming up to people" i said winking at him. Koji smiles and takes my hand and we walk together. Thats when we hear a noise thats sounds like a tuba coming from Zoe. We all turn to her wide eyed and she blushes in embarrasment. Takuya and I chuckle at her. "Woah Zoe i didnt know you had it in you!" said Takuya. "word! Like we all know your the Spirit of Wind but that is know way to express it!" I said. Takuya and I begin to burst out laughing letting tears flow out our eyes. Takuya pats my back at my joke. "ugh! be quiet!" Zoe cried. "theres nothing to be embarraased about! Those meat apples gave me gas too" said J.P. This made Koji widen his eyes and step away from him and i laugh somemore seeing his reaction was priceless. We stop in a new area to have camp and Koji and I watch Bukamon send them sweet dreams. "now that is the way to sleep" Koji said. I yawn and sit in his lap ready to sleep. He blushes and looks at me shocked. "do you mind?" i asked. Koji smiles. "no" he then pulls me closer to him i begin to fall alseep but his d tector starts ringing. Koji then pushes me off him and stands up staring at his dtector. I stare up at him pissed at him and the d tector. "your beast spirit awates you Koji Minamoto. 1st you have to grow up" said the d tector. Koji then starts to walk deep in the forest and i stare at him in disbelief. He stops and looks back at me. "you coming or what?" he asks I smile and catch up with him. He takes my hand and we silently walk together to find his beast spirit. 'when am i gonna tell him i love him?' i thought.

R&R


	8. Cant Keep a Grumblemon Down

Recap: The gang finally got back together on the edge of the forest kingdom. Starving and tired they decided to make camp and chow down on some meat apples then they discovered the forest was full of theses freaky tv trees that shows them videos of the real world. But Fiona who couldn't face reality had a bit of a nervous break down but decided to sleep it off. While asleep Bagumon planted some bad dreams into Tommy and convinced everyone was against him and Spirit Evolved into Kumamon and took on his friends. Koji,Takuya and Fiona finally figured that it was Begun in causing all the trouble so they Spirit Evolved and all it took was a lullibye from Buzzlamon to end the nightmare. As the two were making love Koji got this weird email on his D Tector. What's that about?

"It was soon morning so Koji and i decided to stop for a drink at the pond. Something was on my mind though. 'what did that bear meant when he said he put a surprise in my D Tector?' i thought. Koji and I then cup our hands in the water and drink. "hmm... needs a little something" i said. Koji looks at me confused as i was digging in my bag. I then pull out a kool-aid pack. "your not serious!" he says. To answer his question i open the pack and pour it into the pond turning it red. I then cup my hands in the water and drink. "mmmm! good stuff! try it!" i said. Koji then stood up. "nah im good! lets keep going" he said walking away. I then stand up and put a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me with curisosity in his blue eyes. "what?" he asks. "were being followed" i said. Koji then looks around. "i dont see anyone" he said. I then turn away and walk towards a tree waving my finger. "because your not very observant" i said. i then stop at a tree and i then kick it hard with my black boots and Bokomon and Neemon fall out and land on the ground. "ouchie!" Neemon said. "Fiona! that was very rude of you to do especially since your a Princess!" Bokomon said. "well its rude to follow people around and spy on them" i said. Koji then ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "stop following us!" Koji yelled. And we ran into the tall grass and stop when we see that we were on the edge of a cliff. Neemon then jumps on my shouldeer and Bokomon jumps on Kojis shoulder. We start to lose our balance but we then hold still. I then smirk and grab Kojis hand and he looks at me wide eyed. "Fiona! wait! what are you do-?" Koji began but it was too late because i already started jumping bringing Koji down with me and we all screamed landing in another pile of tall grass. "are you crazy?!" Koji asked. I put my finger under his chin. "relax boo! im promise your pretty face didnt break in the crash" i said. He rolled his eyes. We then notice infront of us that there was a creepy looking rock like digimon staring at us. Bokomon tells us its Gatsumon. We both stand up. "what do you want?" Koji asks coldly. "nothing! so what do you guys want?" Gatsumon asked. "wat do you care?" Koji asked. I elbow him. "dont mind him! do you know how we can get to the Forest Terminal?" i asked. "i know but im not gonna tell ya!" Gatsumon said and then started running off. "what are you waiting for after him! chop chop!" Bokomon said. "dont tell me what to do!" Koji yelled. We then followed the Gatsumon only to see nothing but a rock in front of us. "i doubt a heavy weight like that could run that fast" i said. Koji nodded in agreement. "show yourself!" i yelled. Gatsumon did just that and appeared gripping onto the rock. "im still not gonna tell you anything!" Gatsumon said. "excuse me? do you know who your speaking with?" i asked angrily. "yeah i know who im speaking with! a bratty little girl!" Gatsumon yelled. I slapped him across the face and since i got hard hands Gatsumons hard skin wasnt painful. "ow!" he cried. "try AGAIN! LOOK AT ME!" I yell. Gatsumon does just that and then gasps. "wait! your the Princess!" he says relising. I slap him again. "ah!" he cried. "thats Princess Fiona the Dream! you betta reconise!" i say putting my hand in his face. Koji and Bokomon sweatdrop. Thats when Gatsumon gasped as if he sensed somrthing and climbs to the taop of the rock. We turn to see havoc going on by the mountains and fratual codes apperaring. "its Grumblemon!" Koji jumps off the rock and starts running to the area. "i wont let him get away! not this time!" he said. "you crazy? you cant handle him! let us do it!" Koji said. We then climb to the top of the rock and Spirit Evolve."Lobomon!" Lobomon said. "Buzzlamon!" i said. I fly and Lobomon runs to confront Grumblemon. He then turns around. "ive been looking for you!" Grumblemon said grinning. I felt hurt that Grumblemon only cared for Lobomons appearance and not mine. "so what?!" Lobomon scoweled. "hello im here too!" i said. "you get away once before but if i beat Spirit Cherubimon be much greatful to Grumblemon!" Grumblemon said. "for a legendary warrior you sure have poor use in English!" i said. Grumblemon then gets mad but then grins. "Slide Evolution! Gigismon!" he yells. Gigismon then jumps above us about to land on us but Lobomon deflects it. "Lobo Kendo!" he says. The attack then makes the ground stick out and makes us both black out. Gatsumon arrives just in time using his camoflauge ability to cover us. "thanks!" Lobomon and i say. "dont thank me yet until we get out of here!" he said. I fly following him. "wait a minute!" Lobomon said. I turn back and grab his arm. "cmon now! we cant beat him!" i said. Lobomon and I then follow Gatsumon to his cavelike home and we change back to our own forms.

"For Princess and Royal Jesters!" Gatsumon said serving us water in a rocky cup. "hey im no Jester! im her Prince!" Koji yelled pulling me close to him. I look up at him with surprise in my eyes and smirk. I lay my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his and close my eyes. "wow Koji! i never knew you felt the same way about being my prince!" i flirted. Koji then blushes. "well...i...you said..." Koji said nervously. "whatever you say boo" i said. We then lay back and think about our defeat. "is there anything we can do?" Bokomon asked. "no" Koji says. Gatsumon then tosses us a shell. "this will make you feel better" he said. "We dont need help!" Koji says. "yeah! because you did such a great job out there!" Gatsumon says sarcastically. "so! you cant do better" Koji says coldly. "well ill be a hero and i wont need any help like you do!" Gatsumon said opening the rocky doors making the sun shine. Koji and i cover our eyes alittle. "sweetie! dont go out there! you gonna get yourself hurt out there" i said. "well i cant do any worse than you two!" Gatsumon said. He then ran out the cave. The other Gatsumon then mumbled something about a spirit which alarmed Koji. We then leave the cave and clib up to the top of the monument and see Lobomons mark. Koji scans to find his Beast Spirit with his D Tector. "any luck?" i asked. "not yet" Koji replies. We then hear the sound of rumbling come from the area with the tall grass. "oh on Gigismon!" Koji cried. "he probably found our friends" i said. "cmon lets go!" Koji said walking away. "but what about the spirit?" Bokom asks. "later!" Koji replies. I follow him. "how sweet how you think about your friends 1st!" i said grinning at him. We then Spirit Evolve and arrive just in time. We jump obove Grumblemon and fire our attacks. "taste this! Howeling Laser!" Lobomon yells. "Sting Ray!" i yell. We blast our attacks at Grumblemon that then knocked him out. Lobomon then grabbed Grumblemon. "howd you like that?" Lobomon asks. Grumblemon grins. I saw him go to his pockets about to pick up his hammers. I then use my quick thinking. "Bumble Size!" i yell. I then shrink down to bee size and fly into Grumblemons ear. (Again just like Bumblee from Teen Titans! She can shrink down Bee Size) "eww yuck!" i said. "Forbiden Temptation!" I yell making a blast in Grumblemons ear. I then hear Grumblemon scream and i feel Grumblemon fall back so i quickly fly out dodging all the falling earwax and fly near next to Lobomons nose. "what? but i didnt even do anything!" Lobomon said. Lobomon then hears buzzing and turns to see me flying near his nose. I wave at him "great work Fiona!" he said giving me a thumbs up. I wink at him and go back to my original size. Grumblemon then gets up. "you pay for that! Slide Evolution!" Gigismon says. Lobomon and i then escape with Gigismon at our tail and we then fight him in a sandstorm. Gigismon then hits us both with a twister attack and i then turn back into my human form. I notice my D Tector start glowing and i look at in surprised seeing a new Spirit. "could this have been the surprise the bear put in my D Tector?" i asked. There is a orange outline showing sunglasses. they lift up automatically revealing two eyes. The right eye winks at the camera before zooming in on it showing a statue outline in orange of a bumblee kneeling down with a cape wrapped around her body and her wings are on her back the helmet is in a shape of a insects head with antannes on I then am in a orange background and putting on my flirtatious smile and point my palm at the camera. Instead of 1 loop 6 loops form around my hand. "Exacute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" i yell. I shoot my hand up rapidly My clothes disapear and i am in a new form. I screamed and put my hands on my head as my body turned a dark electrical orange as I feel the transformation take over. I smile at the camera as I lick my lips since im a beast and beasts are hungry. I flutter down head first through the dark portal before hittting the ground i do a flip as my cape flips up and i land on the plat form. I spread my cape revealing my underwear before picking up my stingers making an X with them" Hiya! Honeylomon!" I look at my new form. I was not a bee but a wasp. i had dark skin but ontop pf the skin was bits of black "wasp hair" which was on my arms,thighs and tips pf my fingers. they were a bit sticky and they smelled like honey. I am wearing a black but wide cape that covers my chest but exposes my stomach and my back, i am wearing a yellow tho** underwear but the cape conceals the back. I have black thigh high boots with gold stripes through it. The blades on the bottom of my boots are now a see through gold and my wasp wings are in the same color and are thicker. My Stingers were now black with gold tips. My hair is now a golden braided weave braided down to my thigh and i am wearing black sunglasses that wrap around my head withis attached to a silver helmet.

Bokomons POV:"Bokomon who is that?" Neemon asks. "it seems that Fiona has gotten her beast spirit! but how? when?! where?" i ask. I then flip through my book. "ah here it is. Honeylomon Beast Spirit of Nature and Queen of all bug related digimon! She is also considered Mother Nature of the Digital World! She is quite a beauty as many of the Digimon have all fell for her but she only had eyes for one Digimon! But it doesnt say! It also says that she will punish those that abuse nature" i explained. "wow! so pretty! I hope she'll give me some honey to eat" Neemon said. "What are you a pooh bear?" I asked annoyed. I then snapped Neemons pants. "ouchie!" he cried."Fionas (as

Honeylomon) POV:"so you have beast Spirit? i shall take and Cherubimon be proud of me!" Gigsimon said. I point my Stingers at Gigismon. "Nature Abuse!" I yell and a green blast with dead flowers come out of my Stingers and the attack hits Grumblemon. Gatsumon jumps in to help me hold off Gigismon and tells Koji to claim his Spirit. "you not go anywhere!" Gigismon said starting to go near Koji but i block it and turn my back to Gigismon. "huh?" Gigismon asks confused. I put my arms in the air and make a little X with my hands and turn my head to Gigismon. I double flap my bee wings making a buzzing sound. "Buzzla Call!" i yell. Suddenly a hord of Honeybeemon come to hold off Gigismon. "keep it up boys!" i said. "yes my queen!" a Honeybeemon says. Gigismon then throws off the Honeybeemon who then flies away but just as he was about to attack me we see a bright light. 3 red bright lights shoot at Gigismon and we then see a little statue rize out the ground. Koji points his D Tector at the statue. "Spirit!" he yelled. He then Beast Spirit Evolves into KendoGarurumon. i fly and land next to a jealous Takuya. "how come he gets his 1st? And when did you get yours?" he asks. "ill tell you later!" i said. "i could have done that" J.P. says. "well you didnt!" i said. "hmph!" he said. We then see Kendogarurumon get on his wheels and ram himself into two trees. "this wont be bad for me after all" Gigismon said grinning charging at him. "NO!" I yell. I fly towards them but then relise that Kendogarurumon was charging at him too...and at me! I was about to ecape but i was too late because they all collided and i was in it! KendoGarumon knocked Gigismon down the cliff and we changed back to our human form. I rush over to Koji not caring about the pain i was in. "Koji are you ok?" i asked. "that Spirit...can sure take alot out of a guy.." Koji said. He was about to fall off the cliff but Gatsumon and i catch him and bring him back up.

R&R


	9. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

Recap: After getting this weird email Koji broke away from the others with Fiona to find Kojis Beast Spirit. But I bet you Fiona only went with him probably to score some alone time with him. Not wanting to miss the show Neemon and Bokomon decided to tag along. The four of them ran into Gatsumon a rock digimon who was looking for the jewel hoping to awaken the Spirit. Anyway their old pal Grumblemon came back for some more fun. When Takuya and the rest of the gang showed up Gigismon defeated them and took Zoes Spirit. Fiona somehow got her Beast Spirit and evolved into Honeylomon to hold off Gigismon so Koji can get his. He digivolved into Kendogarurumon and the two beasts sent the legendary mole right over the edge. Sure hope he can swim.

We head back to camp where everyone sat in the circle while Koji stood leaning at the tree. I stood with him keeping my arms around his neck. He didnt mind though but he didnt pay attention to me. "how do you feel boo?" i asked him. He turns to me. "fine" he said and then turned back to face the group. "good!" i said. "man i really messed up" Tommy said. "its not your fault Tommy" Zoe said. "well next time i see that guy ill get your spirit back even if i have to get it by myself!" J.P. said. "that wouldnt be really wise!" Bokomon said. "so what! we shouldnt be standing around doing nothing! She needs my help" J.P. said. "now thats the right attitude!" i said.

"We cant just run out and fight! We have to get to the Forest Terminal" Takuya said.'so what we just let him win? I cant just sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoes Spirit!" J.P. yelled. "its ok J.P." Zoe said sadly. "no its not ok Zoe! The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it! So were gonna get it back for you!" J.P. said. "Nice sentiment but we have more important things to do than to fight a battle we cant win!" Koji said coldly. "what is your problem Koji! youd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen!" J.P. yelled. "word!" i said giggling at the thought of Kojis reaction. Koji looked at me with his cold eyes and pried my fingers off his neck. "Koji!" i said sadly. "hmph!" he said. I then cross my arms and turn away from him. "i see how it is!" i said coldly. "but hey i understand if your afraid! Even the Great Koji cant defeat Grumblemon!" J.P. teased. "what?!" Koji asked shocked. "who cares if you have your Beast Spirit! You cant even control it like Fiona can!" J.P. yelled. I then stepped in between them. "hey now! chill!" i said. "knock it off J.P.!" Takuya ordered. J.P. turned away. "i guess im the only one who wants to help Zoe!" "guys forget it! lets just go to the Forest Terminal!" said Zoe. "thats it! Ive heard enough! I think its time to do something mire productive than stand here an argue! AHEM!" Bokomon said. "my friends i think the time has finally come!" he said. "uh who said anything bout me being friends with you?" i said rudely. The group then glared at me. "young lady! you are so rude! Just how do you expect me to teach you if you cant go 5 minutes without talking?!" Bokomon said. "why would i want a marshmellow with a big pointy forhead teaching me?!" i asked. "Fiona! please!" Takuya said. I roll my eyes. "as i was saying...it is time to lead you to your path of wisdom! It is not easily won!" Bokomon said walking away. "and which each step will lead-oof!" Bokomon said tripping and landing in mud. "yeah! i think Neemon could teach and walk better than that!" i said grinning. "yay!" Neemon said cheerfully. Bokomon then got up revealing his muddy face. "it seems that wisdom has landed in a mud puddle" Bokomon said. "not to mention diginity!" i said laughing. Bokomon then got mad and we followed him to a area full of tents. "so whats your wise solution?" Koji asked. "fortune teliing!" Bokomon said. "Fortune telling?!" we all asked confused.

We then see an area full of many different digimon. "i dont beleve in any of this stuff" i said. A thick digimon with a brain lean towards me. "oh but beautiful figured one" it began. I raised my eyebrow at it. 'youve been checking me out'? i thought. "theres a special boy in your life who thinks your the one..." he said. "the one?" i asked blushing.

_Daydream: I am seen in an ugly raggedy dress falling down from the sky through the forest screaming. I then stop screaming when i feel two hands catch me. I looked at my savior. It was Koji! He was wearing a shiny white suit. He wasnt wearing his bandana and he had a blue rose in his mouth. His blue eyes sparkled. "Princess. Its time for our wedding.." he said. He then set me on his horse and we rode to our castle. Takuya, J.P., Tommy, and Zoe were there. Takuya was the best man, Tommy was the ring bearer and J.P. was standing to the side crying and Zoe looked like a wreak. Tommy gave Koji the ring and he slipped it onto my finger. "will you be my wife?" Koji asks. "i do!" i yell and then force him into a kiss. The crowd cheers as we ride out the castle on our horse._

_END of Daydream:_"cmon Fiona its time to go!" Takuya said. I blush in embarrasment and run back to the group. "why are you blushing?" Koji asks raising his eyebrows. I look up at him looking into his blue sparkling eyes making me blush more. I just shake my head and follow the arrive inside a old temple and see a werid digimon holding a stick dancing. "Shumamon i call upon your wisdom" Bokomon said. "who calls upon Shumonmon?" he asks. "travelers! We need guidence" Bokomon said. "youll get guidence..." Shamon said. He then walks up to Takuya and Tommy. "the greatest test will be faced by you two! This test has the power to destroy you all!" Shamamon said walking away. "wait! we dont want to be destroyed!" Takuya cried. "then you will trust in each other" Shamamon said. We then felt rumbling so we all paniced. Koji grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I smiled at him. We then run outside only to see Grumblemon ontop of some werid digimon. "one of these days im gonna beat this guy!" Koji said. "and what about us?!" i asked him. Golemon punches the ground making us fly back. Takuya, J.P. and Tommy Spirit Evolve into there Spirits. Koji then turns to me. "now for the Beast Spirit!" Koji says to me. I nod and we both started to Beast Spirit Evolve but it was interupted with Grumblemon throwing a powder into the ground making a trap and pulling Koji and me to the ground. "i cant move!" Koji said. "hey that anit fair!" i yelled. "sorry! KendoGarurumon and Honeylomon no play today!" Grumblemon said grinning. Koji and i watched as our friends were being defeated and we felt hopeless. "theres gotta be something we could do!" Koji said. "sure but right now we gotta have faith in our friends" i said putting a hand on Kojis shoulder..or at least i tried. Grumblemon the Beast Spirit Evolved into Gigsmon and it then ate Tommys Spirit. Gismon the slammed the ground unleashing a bright light and we then see a firey beast monster with wings. It then hits Gismon to the boulders. The monster then battles Gigsmon and Golemon using its firey powers. "i go bye now!" Gigismon said digging away freeing Koji and me from the trap. He grabs my hand and we run back to the others. "hes really stong!" Tommy said. "too strong!" Koji said. "if he comes after us theres no way we could beat him" Zoe said. "time to go" Bokomon said walking away and we follow. "Help me! please resucue me!" the spirit said. We stop in our tracks and look back. "i posses the Beast Spirit!" Shamamon said. "ill help you!" Agunimon said. We then watched Agunimon risking himself to save him dodging his attacks. "now to release him! Fractual Code Digitize!" Agunimon said. He then waves his D Tector around freeing Shamonmon and claiming the Beast Spirit. "Takuya no!" Zoe and Tommy cried. "Takuya get out of there!" Koji said. "dont kill yourself!" i yell. "the Beast Spirit has possesed him" Bokomon said. Takuya then turned to us. His eyes glowing red! Takuya then tackles Bettlemon. Everyone runs for it but Koji and I. "Takuya thats J.P.!" Koji yelled. I grab his hand trying to tug his arm. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "Koji dont! he cant understand! We have to Beast Spirit Evolve ourselves!" i said. Koji nods and we do just that. "KendoGarurumon!" he says. "Honeylomon!" i said. We turn to face Takuya ready to fight. "guys this is crazy! Think about what your doing!" Bettlemon said. "i did! why do you think we Spirit Evolved? Now shut up or help us!" i yelled.

R&R!


	10. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

Recap: Bokomon took the gang to get there fortunes told by Shamamon but just as he was about to tango Grumblemon attacked and brought a friend. The strength of Golemon stole Tommys Spirit. Then Burninggreymon fought but didn't know the difference between good guys and bad guys. Goggle head figured out that it was Shamamon took the Beast Spirit. Then he freed Shamamon but the Beast Spirit affected him instead. When he started attacking his friends Koji and Fiona had to digivolved into Kendogarurumon and Honeylomon. Man do these guys have control issues or what?

Takuya kicks Bettlemon. "Takuya stop!" KendoGarurumon said. Takuya then whips him with his tail. "NO!" I cry. I fly towards Takuya to hold him off but he blast me with fire. "there has to be a way to stop him!" KendoGarurumon said. "but how?" Bettlemon and i asked. "if its a fight you want then its one youll get!" Takuya said. Bettlemon jumps out the way. "dont look at me!" he said. "pussy!" i call out to him. Takuya charges at us. "Natural Disaster!" I yell and i shoot a painful beam from my sunglasses at Takuya but he gets through it and hits both of us. Bettlemon then comes out of nowhere and kicks Takuya and we escape. Takuya then blast fire at the trees. "is he trying to kill us!?" i yell. "ill stop him!" Kendogarurumon said. He then races at the trees breaking them down. "were supposed to stop him not help him!" Bettelmon said. "for once i agree with him!" i said. Takuya then comes out of nowhere and kicks Kendogarurumons face. I fly infront of him. "Buzz Call!" i yell. the Honeybeemon then come to hold of Takuya. Takuya then throws off my bees anad charges at us. We dodge away. Takuya then grabs me and throws me at Kendogarurumon. Tommy runs up to him. "Takuya!" he cries. "Tommy dont!" i cry. "Takuya were your friends!" Tommy said. "listen to the little boy!" i said. "their right Takuya!" Kendogarurumon said. Takuya then grabs Tomy. "TOMMY!" we all cry. Tommy then cries and his tears fall into Takuyas eyes. Takuya then runs to a rock and bangs his head and transforms back into his human form. I thought i heard him cry.

We all change back to our human forms watching Takuya. "are you ok?" Tommy asks. "i should be asking you that! thanks!" Takuya said. "so how we find Grumblemon?" i asked. "well run into him sooner or later" Takuya said. "sounds good to me!" Zoe said.

We walk deep into the forest seeing these werid roots. "what is this?" i asked. We looked at the endings. There were Xs and 1 O. "do those stand for hugs and kisses?" J.P. asks. I look at Koji and smirk. He looks at me and i blow a kiss at him. He blushes and quickly turns away. I giggle. "its a maze! everyone pick one!" Neemon said and we each got on our own and started running through it. In the end Takuya, Tommy and I were in the circle and everyone else was in the Xs. "wooo! yeah! we win!" i said high fiving Takuya and Tommy. Suddenly everyone else started sinking in the mud. "stop struggling youll only make things worse!" Takuya said. "Koji ill save you if you go out with me!" i said. "FIONA!" everyone yells. I roll my eyes and give them a vine to pull on. Grumblemon suddenly appears. "its Grumblemon!" Takuya says. "no! its a rejected elf!" i said sarcastically. "you just where i want you!" Grumblemon says. "its Spirit taking time!" Grumblemon says. "no i think its getting stuck in the mud time!" Neemon says. "you quiet!" Grumblemon says. 'hey! dont you give him attitude!" i yell. Grumblemon then pulls out hammer and we dodge his swing. Takuya and I push Tommy up to a tree and keep him safe. "slide evolution!" Gigismon says. Takuya and i Spirit Evolve. Agunimon charges at Gismon but ends up smacked aside the head. I pull out my stingers. "Sting Ray!" i yelled blasting Gigismons face. "Quagmire Twister!" Gigismon says twirling us in the air. He then grabs Tommy. And hides in the trees. He then kicks Agunimon and me at our backs. He swings away.

Agunimon has then fallen to the ground. "Agunimon!" i cry. "now i get you!" Gigismon says. "i dont think so! Screw kick!" i yell. I then hit Gigismon in the face with my blade but he then smirks. "that tickle! now! Quagmire Twister!" he yelled hitting me. I then fall back and hit a branch. "now to take Spirit!" Gigismon says about to hit me. Thats when Gigismon and i feel rumbling. I look down to see Burninggreymon whipping his tail on the tree. I fall down and he catches me. "Burninggreymon!" i say shocked. "are you ok Fiona?" he asks. I nod. He sets me down and i then Beast Spirit Evolve into my Beast Spirit Honeylomon. Burninggreymon then throws a stick at Gigismons hand forcing him to let go of Tommy who falls out. I quicklly fly towards the falling child and catch him just in time! "are you ok Tommy?" i ask. "yes! thank you Honeylomon!" Tommy says. I then fly back to Gigismon. Burninggreymon spins Gigismon in the air and tosses him to the ground so i smirk and use this as my oppertunity. "Royal Pain!" I yell. I then use my golden blade at the bottom of my boot and kick Gigismon away as he was falling. Gigismon then charges at the 2 of us. Burninggreymon and i nod at eachother. I kick Gigismon and Burninggreymon then whips him with his tail. "Takuya! we have to get him away from the others" i said. "im way ahead of you Fi!" Burninggreymon said. "Slide Evolution!" we both said. Agunimon swong on a vine and i flew through the forest catching Gigismons attention. Gigismon then jumps in the air banging on the earth and the floor starts sticking up. Agunimon and i start running away. "oh man i really didnt think this through" i said. We then look back to see the earth was crushed up and Gigismon was in the center with no way out. "Slide Evolution!" we both said. "Pyro Barrage!" Burninggreymon said. "Natural Disater!" i said. Our blasts combined into one hit Gigimon. "Sticky Trap!" i yell and i then spit honey from my mouth and it landed on Gigismons arms and legs bringing him down. "hey! i no move!" Gigismon cries."Wild Fire Tsunami!" Burninggreymon said. The fire hits Gigismon and his fractual code appears. I pull out my D Tector. "Fratual Code Digitized!" i yelled and his fractual code gets sucked into my D Tector. I then see others Spirits appear on the Fractual Code. Burninggreymon grabs Kumamon Spirit and tosses it to Tommy. "here you go buddy!" Burninggreymon says. "yay! this is better than Christmas and Birthdays combine!" Tommy says cheerfully. I would have told him to shut up but hes only a little kid. "now to get Zoes" Burnninggreymon said. But it was too late because Grumblemon had escaped underground. "no! he still has my Spirit!" Zoe cried. I fly over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "it will be alright hon!" i said. I then change back into my human form. "cmon guys lets go!" Takuya said. We then set off through the night.

R&R!


	11. Better an Egg than an Egg Shell

Recap: when Takuya Beast Spirit Evolved into Buringgreymon he couldn't control himself at all. So Beetlemon,Kendogarurumon and Honeylomon tried to help him but they were pretty useless. Finally it took a lot of reasoning from little Tommy to get Takuya to tame the Beast within. Then it was off to the forest terminal again. But when the gang got stuck in the mud Grumblemon showed up and grabbed Tommy so Takuya Beast Spirit Evolved and got into a grabbing of his own and got Gigismons Spirit and returned Tommys Spirit. But Grumblemon escaped and met up with evil Legendary Warriors. Man those are some freaky thiefs!

"ugh id never thought we'd make it!" Takuya said. We saw the sign that read Forest Terminal. "shouldnt there be any trees?" Koji asked. "yeah" Zoe said. "well-uh-they could be..ugh.-" Takuya began. "oh-ugh nothing! We dont see any trees!" i said sarcastically. "hey who cares about that theres a resturant here!" J.P. said. We all quickly turn around and run to the resturant. "welcome weary travelers!" the bird digimon said. "what you got?" i said. "what dont i got Princess? Because your here ill make your meals free for you all!" the Digimon says. "for real?!" i asked. I then run inside the resturant and take a seat next to Koji. "dig in!" the bird said. "hail to the chef!" everyone says. "and hail to Princess Fiona the Dream!" they added making me blush. I then recive pats on the backs from J.P. and Takuya and we dig in into our noodles. We tasted them..."this is food? this is a load of crap!" i yelled. "im gonna be sick!" Takuya said. I then barf inside my left over noodles and fall down the chair. "ohhhh! thats no way to treat a Princess" i groaned. Because of this Neemon barfed on Bokomon. "why id never!" he said "sorry" new mom said but Bokomob then snapped his pants. This made Tommy to puke into his hat which made Zoe puke into hers which made J.P. puke on the bird who looked at J.P. wide eyed in anger. I then start to die laughing at his reaction but my laughing was them interrupted when I began to puke again and I aimed it purposely at the bird who then falls back. "aw gross!" Takuya said. "Disgusting!" Koji said. "Aw shut up!" I spat. The bird then got up. "i cant believe you would turn on free food!" the bird said. "that could have killed us!" i finished. Koji then picked me up bridal style making me blush and we all headed out to the Forest Terminal. "hey i want to carry her!" Takuya cried. Koji said nothing and we continued walking. I looked up at Koji and smirked. "Que dukce! su gusti se casaron!" i said winking at him. (how sweet! its like were married!) Koji looks down at me raising his eyebrow. "what?!" he asks confused. I giggle and Koji shakes his head and brushes me off."this place is empty" Koji said. "there has to be some people here!" Takyua said. We walk up through stairs. "what if there all ghosts!" J.P. cried scared. "shut up J.P.!" I said making everyone laugh. We then see 2 different paths. "great no what?!" Takuya asked confused. My D Tector then started ringing. I dig into my shirt and pull it out. A virtual map appears. "this way!" i said pointing to the right. Koji sets me down. "well if your gonna lead i might as well set you down" Koji said. I get sad cause i liked when he carried me. We then go up in the direction but stop when we see a blockade of tree branches. "oh no" Takuya said. "are you sure it wasnt the other way Fiona?" Zoe asked. Suddenly J.P.s D Tector starts glowing which causes the blockade of trees to move out the way. We walk up the stairs. The fog has gotten worse. "man i cant see anything in this fog" Takuya said. "i know we could be attacked!" Koji said. Zoes D Tector started glowing.A pink blast surronds her and the fog clears away which reveals a sparkly castle. "this place is beautiful!" Tommy said. "maybe this is my castle! i always hated that old pink one pack in Toy World" i said. "spoiled much?" Takuya asks. "oh shut up!" i say elbowing him laughing and he laughs too. "well it doesnt mean its not dangerous" Koji says. "should we knock?" J.P. asks. "i still dont think its safe" Koji says. Kojis D Tector glows and a blue light comes out and opens the doors. "how bad could it be? Sleeping Beauty lived in a castle in the forest" Zoe said. "yeah well so did the wicked witch!" Koji said. I giggle at his little reference and i was surprised that he still remembered when i took him to see Sleeping Beauty at the movies when we were like 6. We then went inside only to see more doors. Takuya knocks on the door. No answer. "maybe no one lives here" Tommy says. "in that case im gonna claim this as my castle!" i said. Takuyas D Tector then opens up the door and we then see a creature point on ice staff at us. "its Wizardmon!" J.P. said. "but a differnt color" Tommy added. "we can take him just like we did to Gigismon" Takuya said. "you mean your not his allies?" Wizardmon asks. "look why dont you put the wand down. Were on the same side isnt it obvious?" Koji asks. "i apologize friends. how did you find this place?" Wizardmon asks. Takuya then explained everything and Wizardmon seemed to have understood. "Please come in" Sorcermon said. We follow. "where are you taking us anyway?" Koji asks. "to meet someone" Sorcermon says. "i bet its a trap!" Koji said. "you think everythings a trap" Tommy says. "word!: i said. Sorcermon then opens glass doors and we enter a room. "so where is he?" Takuya asks. "up there!" Sorcermon says. We then look up. "allow me to introduce...Serophymon" Sorcermon said. Sorcermon then explained that there was a prophy that needed to be done. We then hear Ophanimons voice. "maybe it has something to do with our D Tectors" Zoe said. We then pick up our ringing D Tectors and a bright light appears on them shooting out. "hey guys focus it up there" Takuya said. We then point it towards the frozen Digimon. And Serpohymon flies down. "welcome back!" Sorcermon said. "its good to be back! my faithful servant" Serophymon said. Sorcermon then explained everything to Serophymon. "those humans were able to contact her so all is not lost" Sorcermon said. Serophymon turns to us. "humans? but there only children!" Serophymon said. "kids? who you calling-?" i began but Koji elbowed me. "yes but there also legendary warriors! if it wasnt for them youd still be stuck to that ceiling" Bokomon said. "impressive!" Serophymon said. "we dont even know why we were brought into this world" Takuya said. "yeah someone owes us some answers!" Zoe said. "and some decent food!" i said. "and i think your that someone!" Koji says. "so tell us whats going on!" "very well...i shall tell you" Serophymon said. He then explaiened to us the story of human digimon and lucemon and the 11 legendary warriors and ect. "We must find Ophanimon at once!" Serophymon said. "yes my lord!" Sorcermon said. Serophymon then thanked us. "before the fighting begins go back to your own world!" Serophymon said. "your task is done its too dangerous for you to stay" he added. "but were legendary warriors" Takuya said. "i anit going home yet!" i yelled. The glass doors then craxh and the other evil warriors appears. "me introduce other digimon to defeat you" Grumblemon says. "Ranamon!" "charmed im sure!" she says. 'she think she cute!' i thought. "Arbormon!" "you in for it now!" Arbormon says. "and lastly Mercurymon!" "you kids wont give me trouble!" Mercurymon says. "uh yeah we didnt ask for an identification!" i said with an attitude. "where is Ophanimon?!" Serophymon demanded. "me no care about that! Me want beast Spirit!" Grumblemon says and he then swings his hammer at us. "come and get it!" i said, Takuya,Koji and I then Spirit Evolve. J.P. Tommy then do the same. "Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yells. "Howeling Laser!" Lobomon yells. "Thunderfist!" Bettlemon yells. "Sting Ray!" i yell. "Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yells. "let me show you how its done...Dranin' Rain!" Ranamon yells. She unleashes a rain cloud that poors down rain that drains our energy. Arbormon then kicks us in the face towards the wall. Mercurymon then defeats Sorcermon. Serophymon then shoots a blast at the evil warriors but i was to tired to see much..."return to your world and leave this to me" Serophymon says. "no way!" Kumamon says. "yeah! even if we wanted too we dont know how" Bettlemon says. "you cant fight them by yourself" Agunimon says. "you need us!" Lobomon says. I get up. "yeah dont be stupid" i said. Serophymon is then hit by all the warriors and his Fractual Code appears. Mercurymon then takes his Fractual Code. "Serophymon turned into a digi egg!" Agunimon says shocked. "no it cant be! the hope of the Digital World is gone!" Sorcermon says. "no its not!" Zoe says. She then catches the egg before it hits the ground and runs back to me. Sorcermon then touches a secret button which opens a door. We get inside instantly and Sorcermon leads us on. Sorcermon shows us a trailmon and we get on. "sorcermon hurry up" Zoe cries. "im not coming" Sorcermon. "you must be crazy! get on this train" i yelled to him. "go there isnt much time" Sorcermon says. He then closes the door and the trailmon starts moving.

R&R


	12. No Whamon

Recap: Finally the guys made it to Forest Terminal only no one was there. Down the road at a castle they met Sorcermon and Serophymon and told them about legendary warriors. But then Grumblemon and the other goons attacked. Mercurymon feeds Serophymon and all that's left of him was a society. Takuya and the others escaped on a Trailmon but Sorcermon stayed behind and fight. Let alone a society and they don't know what to do until they can find Ophanimon. Too bad no one knows where she is.

We were speeding on the trailmon barly able to hold on. "hey buddy can you go any faster?" Koji asks. The trailmon does just that and he speeds up. "Koji!" we yelled. I then lose my balance and fall out the door. "Fiona!" Zoe and Tommy cry. Just as i was about to fall into the water. I hand catches mine. I look up and see Koji who was gripping on the side of the trailmon. He hoists me up and wraps his arm around me waist. He smiles at me and i smile back. "you should be a little more careful next time..." he wispers in my ears and i shiver. "aww how sweet!" Trailmon says. Koji blushes. "hey mind your own business!" Koji yells. "sorry.." The trailmon says. I look over at Takuya and saw that he looked jealous. Trailmon then does a big jump and lands on another track. He then drops us off. "end of the line" Trailmon says and then leaves as we say goodbye. We then run through a big tunnel and we see an opening. We make it there and see a shiny blue cavern area. "wheres the exit?" Takuya asks. "there must be one somewhere" Koji says. The 2 then run but i flip all the way down the slope. "show off!" J.P. says. "you wish you could do that" i said. We then go to knock on walls to find an exit. "these rocks are solid!" Koji complains. "well then we make an exit!" i yelled. I then use my black boot and kick the wall. The solid wall didnt break. "my foot didnt do nothin!" i said. "guess we gotta go back" Tommy said. "thats what i was saying. "i hate to break it too you but how we supposed to go back if there anit no Trailmon to wait for us?" i asked. Waves of water then wash over J.P. and Tommy. Big waves then rise up above and a whale comes out. "defiantly" Takuya began. "not good" Koji finished. "help me please! help me!" Whalemon says. "i wanna go home i wanna go home i wanna go home!" Whalemon cries. "we gotta stop him!" Koji says. "im ready when you are!" Takuya says. "wait!" i say. They looked at me shocked. "I think he just confusd" i said. I walk up to the whalemon and put my hand on his forehead and stroke it. "hey baby everything will be fine" i said. Whalemon seemed to have calm down. "good boy. Now tell mama whats bothering you" i said. "well..ok...i was swimming happily then i saw this delicious glowing plant i couldnt help myself so i decided t take a little nimble...next thing i knew i was stuck in this place!" Whalemon cried. "ohh you poor baby!" i said. Suddenly the water is drained away leaving Whalemon laying there. "whalemon!" we cry. Grumblemon appears. "havvent we seen enough of your ugly face?" i asked him. "now to take spirit!" Grumblemon said. "you said that last time and the time before that but we still managed to kick your ugly a**" i said. J.P. covered Tommys ears at that last part. "me take care of you!" Grumblemon said. "were not afraid of you Grumblemon!" Agunimon. Grumblemon mocks him. I spit at him and it lands directly in his eye. "yuck!" Grumblemon cries. Grumblemon then opens his little jar and pink dust comes out making wood figures appear. "get them!" Grumblemon yells. I quickly Spirit Evolve. "Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon says. "Forbiden Temptation! i yell. "Lobo Kendo" Lobomon says. The Arbormon then start to choke the three of us. Then punches us. Our fractual codes start to appear. We then look to see Bettlemon and Kumamon start to fight. "Arbormon Slide Evolution!" Arbormon yells. We then see Bettlemons Beast Spirit and he takes it. "Metokabutarymon!" he said. "bolt of thunder!" he yelled shooting bolts from his bazooka he then shoots in different directions and ill take it..he couldnt control his Beast Spirit. He then takes Grumblemons Fractual Code and gets Zoe her Spirit back. Takuya Koji and I are then seen running really fast because water had just erupted..."where are we?" i asked. We then see teeth and it then opened up and we saw the ocean. "its Whamon!" we all said. "thank you!" Zoe said. "i should be thanking you! ive would have been stuck in that cave forever!" Whalemon said. "to the island!" "island?!" we all asked shocked.

R&R


	13. Beastie Girl

Recap: after a wild and watery ride on a Trailmon our heroes found themselves trapped in an underground cavern with a very unhappy Whamon. Unfortunately Arbormon and Grumblemon figured out where they were and decided to wage another attack. Grumblemon unleashed and angry bird of Golemon and it looked like the Digidestined were doomed! Then Whamon blasted Grumblemon and couched up the Spirit that he accidentally munched on before he was sucked into the cave. J.P. beast spirit evolved into metalKabutarimon and whipped out Grumblemon once and for all.

Whalemon drops us off on the Island and we all wave at it goodbye. "so..there it goes" Koji says. "nice of you to point out the obvious" Takuya says. "dont be such boys!" Zoe says cheerfully. i roll my eyes. 'you are such a girl!' i thought. "whats with you?" i asked annoyed. "you cant blame a girl on such a beautiful day especailly since she got her Spirit back!" Zoe says raising her D Tector in the air. "and lets not forget who got his Beast Spirit!" J.P. says. "lets here it for J.P. Prince of thunder!" Zoe squeals. "and Zoe Princess of the summer breeze" J.P. says. "and Takuya king of im gonna be sick!" Takuya says. I giggle at that. We then walk through the beach. "Ya know this lace reminds me of back home in Bel-Air" I said. Takuya turned to me with curiosity. "Oh yeah I almost forgot you were from Bel-Air. So whats it like for you?" He asked. Everyone else turned to me wanting to know too. "It's beautiful" I said. 'Buy my life at school there wasn't' I thought sadly. Koji seemed to have noticed how sad I looked. "You ok?" He asks. I look at him seeing his worried blue eyes. I loved those eyes. So I smiled. "Yeah I'm good". something else then occured to my mind. I turn to Bokomon. "so lemmie get this striaght! yall get Mighty Wolf, Pretty Fairy, Firery Monster and Cute but powerful Ice Bear as your Spirits but i got to get a 'Sweet Little Bumblebee?" i asked annoyed. "so i have a Bettle" J.P. says. "well believe it or not it fits you perfectly" i say rudely making J.P. sad. "i dont see a problem. i mean its perfect and appropiete for you Fiona. It represents nature and peace." Bokomon said. "yeah if i was Snow White!" i said. "but your black!" Neemon says. We all stop in our tracks. Everyone looks back at me seeing me stare down at the uncomfortable Neemon who looks scared. Everyone looks at me wide eyed. I sigh and grit me teeth. "im gonna let that slide...FOR NOW!" I said and then keep walking. We continue walking through the beach and stop by the board walk. "i cant help to say that its summer and were at a beach" J.P. said. "i notice that!" Zoe said happily. "you know what that means!" Tommy said. "yeah! summer vacation!: we alll said. "the waves!" Tommy said. "shell hunting!" Zoe said holding up a sea star. "thats a sea star! smart one!" i say. She blushes in embarrasment and drops the shell. "lots of sunshine!" J.P. says. I put my hands on Koji shoulders and lean towards him. "summer romance" i wisper. Koji smirks at me and rolls his eyes. "yeah! put that together and what do you got? The beach baby!" Takuya says. "Takuya arent you forgetting something were supposed to be on a mission here!" Koji says. Koji then turns to me. "we'd be stupid to let are guard down!" he added. I then glare at him and slowly take my hands off his shoulders and turn away from him. Takuya elbows him and uses his elbows to tickle him. "cmon! you gotta lighten up buddy!" Takuya said. J.P. then joins in and tickles Koji in the side. "yeah stop being a party pooper!" he says. Causing Koji to laugh hard. I then brighten up and turn back to the boys. I walk up to Koji and slide my hands under his shirt and start tickiing his stomach. "cmon baby dont you know how to have fun?" i asked. "Fiona! ha ha! please! i-i- i do! its just! ha ha1' Koji says laughing uncontrollable. "yes you are your being pooey!" Tommy says sadly. "Stop it! huh?" Koji says. "it cant hurt to take a short break we've earned it!" Zoe said. "Zoes right we have earned it" Takuya and J.P. said. "fine! whatever! im obviously outnumbered here!" Koji said. I put my finger under his chin. "thats a good boy!" i said. "thats it then ill in favor say i!" Zoe said. "I I!" we all said. "look!" Bokomon said pointing to a little beach house. We go to the beach house. "i wonder if this is a hotel..." i said. I then smirk at Koji and wink at him making his face turn dark red. :i dont know about that but it sure looks awfully comfortable" Tommy said.4 toucan jump out of nowhere. They wore egg shells that resembled pants of what Mickey Mouse wears."welcome!" they all said. Bokomon then tells us that its the Toucanmon. "we welcome you to toucan paradise" said 1 "thanks but were broke" Koji said. "Oh forget it! everything is on the house" 1 said. We then get excited and enter to see the delicous food. "lunch is served!" they said. We then get excited and sit down. Koji sits down next to me and J.P. sits down at the other side of me making Takuya jealous. "alright what are we waiting for!" everyone but me said. i look down at my food. They were raman noodles with shrimp. "where do we start?" everyone but me says. We each taste our food. "delicous!" everyone but me says. I look at everyone with werid looks. "yall are werid like why we keep talking at the same time?" i asked. No one answered as they just kept eating so i then ate my food. "aw man im so enjoying these noodles with rubbery egg!" Takuya said. "mmm! this is the best curry i ever had!" Zoe said. "your so werid! was that even a compliement?" Koji asked. "just eat your food. I mean just relax" i said. "Shes right! Besides its a beach house buddy! If the food have sand and bugs and stuff nobody would care!" Takuya said. "bring on the bugs!" Zoe said. "and sand!" Neemon said. "and stuff! bring on the stuff!" Bokomon said. Koji groaned and i when Takuya turned around. "Hey look this place has Karoke!" We all stopped eatting and saw the stage that had a microphone and tv set. "I love kareoke" Zoe said. "You should sing up there Fiona" Koji said. "What?" I asked. "Yeah go on Fiona sing for us" Takuya said. Before I could answer Takuya shoved me onstage to the microphone. I looked at the others who smiled at me. I then picked out a song.

_"Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life...Fight Fear For the Selfish Pain it was worth it everytime...Hold still right Before we crash cause we both know how this ends...Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again...Cause you are the piece of me! I wish I didnt need! Chasing Relentlessly! Still Fine but i dont know why! If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?"_

I pointed at Koji saying those last bit of lyrics he seemed shocked at this and then smiled giving me more confidence. The instumental began to play and I dance. "You go buddy" Takuya calls. "Yeah Fiona!" JP said "Yay!" Tommy and Zoe said. I then saw Bokomon and Neemon talking but couldnt hear them but then I saw Bokomon snap his pants. The song was about to begin but the others bang on the table twice to the beat.

_"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?...Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends...It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense...Dont speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose...If you pull then ill push too deep and ill fall right back to you...Cause you are the piece of me! I wish I didnt need! Chasing Relentlessly! Still Fine but i dont know why! If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?_"

_"why are you my remedy?why are you my clarity?why are you my remedy?why are you my clarity?"_ Takuya and the others bang on the table twice again to the beat before i sing again._"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?"_

I looked up at the others who cheered and smiled at me. I walked back to my seat. "Thats my buddy! The best there is" Takuya said patting me on the back. "Your such a amazing singer" Zoe said. "Such a pretty voice" Neemon added. "Thanks" I said. "Your voice is beautiful" said Koji. I turned to him seeing him smile and his kind blue eyes. His smile had warmed me up. "Thanks Koji" I say blushing and we then continue to finish our food.

"it was wonderful!" we all said. Hey if you cant beat them join them. "dont mention it! it was our pleasure!" the Toucanmon said. "my tummy feels like a melon!" Takuya said. "heck! my tummy is as big as a blimp!" i said. i then poked my stomach a little and saw a little fat hanging. 'uh oh' i thought. "Better hit that gym!" Takuya said. I look up at him seeing him grin at me. I playfully push hima s he chuckles. "Shut up Takuya!" I said. "heh heh heh! Poke the belly poke the belly poke the belly!" Takuya said poking my belly in a sing song voice. "Having fun there?" i asked pushing his finger off me. Takuya chuckles before giving me a friendly pat on the back."Tommy did you have enough?' Zoe asked. Tommy nodded. "well i guess its time to split!" Takuya said. We then got up hearing the Toucanmon panic. "no please impose! were begging you" 1 said. "thanks but were stuffed like ticks" Takuya said. "but your growing kids it wont be long until your hungry again" another said. "i wont be hungry for hours! i might never eat again" Takuya said. "might i suggest you take advantage of our super summer special" another said. The Toucanmon then opens the curtains to reveal swim gear. "free beach rentais for everybody!" Toucanmon said. (Animal Crossing New Leaf like much? if you go to the island you can get beach rentals!) We then go to the beach rentals picking out what to get. I picked up a surfboard and headed out. i then stopped in my tracks and called out for Koji. "whats up Fiona?' he asks. "can i talk to you for a second?" i asks. He nods and i take him behind the beach to a palm tree. "whats up?" he asks. "dont you think its werid how the Toucanmon didnt want us to leave?" i asked. Koji shrugged, "maybe there just lonely" Koji says. He then takes my hands and smiles. "besides...you did say that i should have fun..." he says. He then leans slowly leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips. He pulls away. I open my eyes surprised at what he did. I then lean back and kiss him back on the lips deepening it. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He then runs his hands up and down my side and i let out a moan. His hands then touch my bare skin and i jump a little at that. But Koji grips onto my hair keeping me close to him. We then pull away to breathe. Koji then smirks and starts kissing me neck. He then stops to look at me and then kisses me on the lips allowing our toungues to dance. "Koji? Fiona? where are you?" Takuya asked from the beach house. We then quickly pull away and run back to the trees. "um...right here" i said. "what were you doing?" Takuya asked. "um.." i began my face blushing really hard. "cmon lets go swim!" Tommy said.

I look at Koji and lean into his ear. "Podras estar pensanda English to mientras que salen de mi ropa..." I whispered. (Ill be thinking about you while my clothes are off...) Koji looks at me confused. "Huh?" He asks. I wink at him and go into the changing room. I see Zoe with a grin on her face. "Sooo what we're you two doing?" She asks. "Nothing" I lied. She starts poking me. "C'mon Fiona! Tell me!" She pleads. I sigh then smile. "Fine...Koji and I kissed.." I said. Some squeals with excitement. "Are you two going out?" She asks. I shake my head and she sighs. She then starts to take off her clothes and I do the same. I then take off my pants and put them in the basket. "Tho** underwear? Really Fiona?" Zoe asks and I giggle. "Is that supposed to impress Koji?" She laughs."hey knock it off" I say laughing. "So racy!" Zoe says chuckling and I laugh with her. I then look at the bathing suit rack I found the perfect bikini! It was a green with leopard print. I then put it on. "How do I look?" I ask. "Pretty! But I still can't find one" Zoe said. I take my hairbow out of my hair letting my hair fall and put my bow in my basket. I then put a green flower in my hair and clip it in. "Well I'll meet you outside" I said and then walked out. "Ok" Zoe said. I then go to the beach and see the others playing in the water. "Hey!" I boys with the exception of Tommy all stare at me. "How's the water?" I asked. The 3 boy s then come out of the water with blushes on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well...it's just...that were not used to you looking like a girl..." Takuya said. I get mad and hit him with my beach ball I picked up. "Ow!" He cries. I then look at J.P. who looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. "Wow Fiona you have a nice body" he says scanning my body up and down. "ugh you are so gross!" i yelled. i then look back at Takuya who was still staring at my body. He slowly licked his lips.I raised my eyebrow at that. 'he seems hungry' i thought rolling my then grins and tilts his head to have a good look at my backside. "You have cake!" he says refering to my butt. I blush furiously in embarrasment. Many boys at school always talked about how my behind was so big so i would beat the crap outta them. Koji then smacks Takuya on the back of the head. "Ow!" Takuya cried. "Show some respect for women!" Koji tells him sternly. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I then look down at his chest. He had the nicest looking abs i just wanted to touch them. Koji then smirks at me. "You like what you see?" he asks. I smirk and giggle at him. "yea!" i then takes my hand. "No need to get embarrassed you look beautiful..." Koji told me. I blush and smile. Koji then started leading me in the ocean. "Come here..." he says to me. We then splash water on each other's faces and laugh. Kojis blue eyes sparkled when the water hit his face. Koji picks me up and tosses me in the ocean. "Koji!" I yell out. "Come and get me!" He says teasingly. He runs in the ocean and I struggle running. So I then come up with a plan! I then dive underwater and swim were I saw his feet. I then grab them and pull Koji underwater with me. We pull each other close and then kiss each other for 5 seconds before going back up the surface. Koji and I sit together under a Palm tree resting our heads on each other. I look up at black hair and played with his ponytail. He looked really cute without his bandana. "Your hair has really grown" I said. Koji smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. "Fiona I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time..." Koji said. I look at him in the eyes and listen. "The truth is...I really care about you... we've been best friends for years and I realised that your the only person that really gets me. You have always been there for me even if I push you away sometimes so I want to be there for you. But mostly...I want to make you happy. Fiona will you be my girlfriend?" Koji asks. I let a tear fall from my eye and hug him. "Koji yes! I will!" I cried. I pull away from himand lean my head on his chest.

I wasinterrupted when we heard a scream. "Zoe!" I cry and run to the locker room. "what happened?!" I asked. She points to the back and i then saw two pairs of peeking eyes. The two eyes then disapeer. "Hey Stop!" i yelled running out the back door. I chased the shadowery figures. I then stopped to take a breather and thats when i felt something untie my bikini top. "HEY WHO DID THAT?!" I shouted. I turned around and saw that no one was behind me. I then relised that my bikini was in the sand leaving my chest exposed. "ahhhhhh!" i screamed and ran back inside the locker room. "Fiona what happened?!" Zoe asked. "someone untied my top!" i cried still covering my chest. J.P. and Takuya inside. "Zoe! Fiona! what's wrong?" Takuya asks. Him and J.P. then nosebleed seeing that Zoe was half naked and that part of my chest was exposed. "woah!" Takuya said drolling when he saw me. Zoe and I then screams. "Get out get out get out!" She cries throwing things at them and I kick them out. Zoe and I quickly change out of our suits and back to our clothes and meet the guys in their locker room. I was embarrsed the most. At least Zoe had a swimsuit to cover her body while i only had my hands that barely covered my chest at all. I couldnt even look at Takuya or J.P. so i avoided their eyes."Fiona I didnt see much I swear!" Takuya said. I blush even more. "shut up!" I whispered angrily. Koji put his hand on my shoulder looking at both me and Zoe"So what happened why did you two scream before?" Koji asks. "Because someone's a peeping Tom!" Zoe said angrily. "and when i tried to find out who it was someone undressed me when i wasnt looking!" i said blushing a bit as every word came out. Koji blushed even more at the words i said. "so is this your bikini top?" Neemon asked showing me the bikini top that i left in the sand. "give me that!" i yelled snatching the top out of his hands. "it was YOU?!" Zoe asked shocked. "no i was just trying to find pretty sea shells when i found it! Hee hee!" Neemon said. Bokomon then snapped his pants. "Your kidding?" Takuya asks. "Lemmie at the creeps how dare they?" J.P. asks angrily. "And who do we know that it wasnt you!"I said. Everyone looks at him seeing he was a likely culprit. I then grab J.P. and pin him towards the wall. "Alright now! Start talkin! Admit that it was you or ima knock you out" I threatened. "But either way you'll still beat me up" J.P. says scared. "Oh well you should have thought of that before you were too busy peeping and trying to strip me down you perv!" I say. I then ball up a fist and was about to punch him when Tommy grabs my hand. "C'mon Fiona it couldn't have been J.P. he's been swimming with us the whole time" he said. I then let go of J.P. "fine" I said. Koji puts a hand under his chin. "We all have the same alibi" "you know we're not alone here" Takuya said. "Of course not Einstein did you forget the Toucanmon?" Koji asks. We then go back to the beach house seeing that they weren't there. "Ok something's up!" I said. Koji gasps. "Oh no!" He then runs back to the changing room and we follow. "The bird brains tricked us! They took our D Tectors!" Koji says. "Mine too" Takuya said."how could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that?" Bokomon asks. "Stop it! They fooled all of us!" Koji said. "That's right!" J.P. and Takuya said. They boys started to take their swim suits off and Zoe and I blush.

Koji blushes and looks at me wide eyes before covering himself. "Get out get out get out!" They yelled and this time they threw stuff at us. Zoe and I then run out the changing room. They soon finish and we all run after the Toucanmon. "Hold it right there you thieves" Takuya said. "Give our D Tectors back right now!" Koji yells. "No way! No how! These babies are our ticket with our dates with Ranamon" 1 said. "Now scram!" Another said. They then ran from us and we had to chase them. "This is so dumb!" Takuya said. We then see multiple waters sprout up in the air and we stop and see Ranamon. "Hi y'all" she says. "What a pleasant surprise! I looked forward to seeing yall again. Be good little kids and give us your spirits" Ranamon says. "I don't think so lady!" I said. "We don't have our D Tectors!" Said Koji. "Don't worry Hon! Zoe and I will take her down" I said. "That's right!" Zoe said and we both Spirit Evolve. "Kazemon!" "Buzzlamon!" "Sugar do you think yall can take me?" Ranamon asks. "That's a stupid question! Of course we can 'sugah'" I said. "So now your gonna mock me?" Ranamon says. "I wouldn't dream of it I'd rather fight" Kazemon says and we both charge at her but is blocked by her spinning waves. Kazemon and I fly out the way of the waves that try to hit us."Whippin' Waves!" She yells. "Hurricane Winds!" Kazemon says braking waves with her winds. "Well! Your actually pretty good at this" Ranamon says. Ranamon then makes waves rise up. "Forbidden Temptation!" I yell blocking the waves. Kazemon then join hands and stand and an inch above the water as we still floated we then lean back as we pull and begin to glow as our figures show and spin quickly like dradel. "Lady Tempest!" we said and we spin above the water making our own 'Whipping Waves' and the wave hits Ranamon. "Hey you cant you water against me!" Ranamon says then stops the waves and jumps in the ocean. "Outta my way brats!" "Pussy!" I say to her. We then see a bright light. "Its all over now sugar pies! Ready or not here I am!" Calsmaron says. Revealing her new Beast Spirit. "Ewww!" I said. We then watch seeing her crush the islands. I heard the Toucanmon say that they give up on Ranamon and I thought I heard them say that my Spirit was cute. Kazemon and I rush to launch some kicks at Calamamon but she whips us with her tentacle. "Ta ta honey!" She says. "Titanic Tempist!" She yells she starts spinning like a drill and spins away. "Ok..." Kazemon says. "That's embarrassing" I said. We then change back to our human forms. We walk over to the guys. "Lady Tempest?" Koji asks with an eyebrow raised. "Its our 'twin double attack'" I said. "cool" Takuya said. I turn to him. "Um guys? The Toucanmon?" I asked. "Oh right!" Takuya said. We then ran to go after them. I vowed that when i get my hands on them i will break open their beaks and use them as knifes to stab them to death.

R&R!


	14. The Swiss Family Digimon

Recap: After Whamon dropped the gang off they decided to take a vacation at Toucan Paridise. Too bad the boys were Ranamon fans. The food and beach gear was a plot to separate the boys from their D Tectors so they could won't the favor of the evil warrior of water. Koji finally managed to admit his true feelings to Fiona to which she accepts and the two become a cute couple but the love fest was cut short when ranamon showed and Fiona were the only ones able to spirit evolve. Kazemon and Buzzlamon did well until ranamon found her Beast Spirit Calmaramon overpowered them but couldn't control herself. Good thing too. Without there D Tectors the boys are pretty useless.

We kept searching high and low off the island. Koji and I climbed trees trying to find the Toucanmon. "oh who are we kidding! we couldnt even find them if they came up and bit us on the nose!" Takuya complained. We then gave up. I flipped down the trees and landed in front of the beach house where everyone else was. "lets...take a break for awhile.." Takuya said. J.P. then sighed. "dont worry J.P. youll get your D Tector real soon!" Zoe assured. "actually I was wondering if...youd be like that" J.P. said. "like what?" Zoe asked. "you know...like Calamaramon" J.P. said nervously. "Calamaramon? where?!" Takuya asked getting up. "ew...dont remind me of that thing" i said. Koji let out a little chuckle and put his arm around me and i rested my head on him smiling and forgetting about Calamramon. "i was just wondering if youd be scary like that" J.P. said. Tommy, Takuya Koji and I then imagined Kazemon with fangs and ugly teeth. "stop that! i cant believe you would think something like that! i am nothing like her!" Zoe shouted throwing tantrom. "i will always be a cool and beautiful girl digimon. Besides Fiona got her Beast Spirit and she still looks beautiful. And she was able to control it on her 1st time" Zoe said. "Yes that reminds me! How were you able to control your Beast Spirit Fiona?" Bokomon asks me. "dont know" i said. I then looked up seeing 4 red flying figures. "hey the Toucanmon!" i yell running the the front of the beach. "look there landing over there" Tommy said pointing at a nearby island. "right lets get em! We can swim there!" Takuya said. "right!" Zoe and i said running after him. Takuya suddenly drowns under the water. "Yo Takuya where you at?" i asked. Takuya then rises above the water. We then see a white digimon with green eyes and a orange mohawk grabbing on Takuyas leg. "what the heck is that?" Takuya asks. "that Gomamon" Gomamon says. "who ever you are let go of my foot ok?" Takuya said. "sorry! We had to stop you guys" Gomamon says. Suddenly more Gomamon appear around Zoe and me. "how cute!" Zoe squeals. I roll my eyes. 'you are such a girl!' i thougght. She then picks one up and hugs it to death. "Zoe your scaring it" i said. "Oh what do you know! Gomamon here loves me! Dont you Gomamon?" Zoe asks squeezing it tighter. "ow! i um.." Gomamon said nervously. "poor baby" i said to it. "we wouldnt be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting but really its very dangerousl" Gomamon said. "what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked. "there are whrilpools by the island over there. If you get to close they will suck you in and never spit you out" Gomamon said. "so is there some secret way to get there or something?" Takuya asks. "i wish" they said. "you cant go back home?" Zoe asks sadly. "no. Everything used to be so wonderful here. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food there was a big Earthwuake! thats when the whrilpools started. We were cut off from our island and our friends!" Gomamon said cried. "ohh..you poor baby..." i said sadly. "so theres no way to get across huh?" Koji said sounding like he didnt really care for the Gomamon. "maybe we can find some flying Digimon to take us to the island" J.P. said. "yeah great idea!" Takuya said. "and if we fail?" i said. Takuya put a hand on my shoulder. "no sweat baby! we can handle anything! Were legendary warriors!" Takuya said. I smirk and roll my eyes. Koji then gets mad and pulls me close to him away from Takuya. "whats your deal?" Takuya asks. "hmph!" Koji says looking away. "well thanks for your help" Takuya said walking away and we followed. I couldnt help but to look back at the little guys and Zoe did too. Zoe and I then nod at each other. We walk up to the Gomamon. "why dont yall come with us?" i asked. "yeah dont you wanna go back home?" Zoe asks. "well be just fine! We can view our friends from the other side" Gomamon said. I wasnt buying any of this at all. "thats bull! you cant expect us to beleve that?" i asked irritated. "yeah! are you telling me your ok with seeing your friends from afar?!" Zoe asked joining in. Gomamon then looks down said. "yeah... we ignore that because otherwise we get all depressed" Gomamon said sadly. "well listen up yall! Dry your tears cause mama is gonna take you home!" i said. "yeah me too!" Zoe said. "although i appreciate the-" Bokomon began. "shut up!" i interupted making Bokomon look at me stunned and shocked. "cmon guys we have to try!" Zoe pleaded. "what we need is to help ourselves! i mean we dont even have our D Tectors anymore! What good are we!?" Koji asked. "well were not giving up! Right Fiona!" Zoe asks. "right!" i said. "sure its tough! But i believe we can do anything we put our minds to!" Zoe says. "yeah you go girl!" i said. Zoe walks up to the Gomamon. "cmon guys lets take you home!" Zoe said. "yeah Zoes right! We'll do it together!" Takuya said. "i can swim but count me in" Tommy said. "me too!" J.P. said. "i dont know.." Koji said. I then turn to him with a smirk on my face. 'time to turn on the charm' i thought. I then fall into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips inches away from each other. My chest pressed up against his. Koji seems startled at this and blushes madly. "oh baby please help us out...for me baby?" i whisper. A pink sparkly background with hearts appear surrounding us(cause this is anime) and i bat my eyelashes showing my now red eyeshadow and red lipstick. I slowly began to lick my lips and Kojis eyes follow. "please..?" i whisper seductively making my now red lips irresitible i lean in and kiss Koji sofly on the lips. I pull away."Mmm...oh-ok Fi-Fiona" Koji said blushing nervously. "That's a good boy" I said. "witness the power of females! hee hee hee!" Neemon says. We then get to work. Koji and i work on the trees. Koji chopping them down with a knife and me using my powerful feet to kick down the trunks. The trunks that i kicked down land next to Takuya and he picks them up. "those are some powerful legs!" Takuya said winking at me. I blush and continue kicking and i hear Koji gorwl. I turn to him and give him a look that read: 'sorry boo'. "were done! now all we need is paddles" Zoe said. "leave that to me!" i said. I then picked up some left over wood and tossed it in the air. I then do multipul karate chops and then turn them into the shape of paddles. "woah!" Takuya said. "cool!" J.P. and Tommy said. "where did you learn to do that?" Koji asks. "thats a secret!" i said winking at him and he gave me a small smile. We were soon finished so we set sail. "here we go" Takuya said. The boat then started moving. Koji started paddling and we were moving. I let my hair down and let me long hair flow in the wind. "aw! pffft! Fiona you really got to cut your hair! its too long! Its in my eyes!" J.P. complained. I roll my eyes and smirk. I then flip my hair more and let it hit J.P. "ah! and its hard too!" J.P. added. I giggle and Koji lets out a chuckle. "i cant believe we built this without looking at my plans" J.P. said sadly. "too bad!" i said. "this is great!" Zoe said. "ill say!" Takuya said. "but what about my plans?" J.P. asked. "shut up J.P.!" I yelled making everyone laugh. We then see the whripools. "the Gomamon sure werent kidding" Koji said. "what now?" i asked. we were then greated by splashing powerful waves. "Tido Wave!" we all yelled out. "no! im wearing leather!" i cry out. The wave washes over us. As soon as the waves finish i slowly open my eyes and she a blue jacket with yellow stripes covering my body. I then saw that it was Koji who had protected my clothing from the water. I smile up at him. "Koji!" i said. He gives me a small smile and i hug him. Our embrace is interupted when we see yet more waves rising up we then saw that the controler was none other than Ranamon. "hi there kiddie pies!" she says. "if yall have any last wishes now would be the perfect time to make them!" Ranamon said. "lets go Zoe!" i said. She then nodded. Zoe and I Spirit Evolve. Kazemon and I then start to launch a series of kicks at Ranamon but she blocks it with her waves. "Hurricane Winds!" Kazemon says. "Sting Ray!" i yell. Ranamon then blocks the attacks with her waves. "sweet pies i can do this all day!" she said. "Drainin' Rain!" she yells and her rain pours down on us. Kazemon then falls down and lands inside the whripool. "Zoe!" we all yelled out. "and now to take care of you honey!" she said to me. "Whippin Waves!" she says. But i dodge it.

"Bumble Size!" i yell and I shrink down bee size and try to sting her but Ranamon flicks me away. "eww yucky!" she says. I fall over and go back to my orginal size. "now to test my Beast Spirit on yall! Ranamon Slide Evolution! Calmaramon!" she said. We then look down seeing the waves we see Zoe! "yes im back and i brought a little friend!" she said. She then Beast Spirit Evolves for the 1st time into Zephramon. "Buzzlamon Slide Evolution! Honeylomon!" I said. "oh my why?! Your Pretty! Both of your Beast Spirits made you Pretty! WELL! Its not like your prettier than me! But just because you two are pretty doesnt make you better! Do you have adoring fans who worship you? i dont think so!" Calmarmon says throwing tantrum. "you know something for a legendary warrior of water you shure give off a lot of hot air" Zephramon says. "that does it! now how should i defeat you two? Ah! Dark Vapor!" she says shooting dark fog at us. It has no affect on us. "wait a minute!? how come you two arent molting?" she asks. "Honeylomon i think its time she learns a little respect dont you think?" Zephramon ask. "i do believe your right Zephramon" i said. "Plasma Paws!"" she yells. "Royal Pain!" i said. We hit her but she then gets back up. "you girlies wont be so pretty when im through with you two" she said. "Acid Ink!" Calmaramon then shoots ink from her mouth but we then dodge. She turns to the boys shooting Acid Ink but Zephramon and i take the hit and we both feel the bits of our wings molt. "whats the matter girlies?" she asks then shooting another Acid Ink at us. We deflect it but Calmaramon then wraps her tentacle around us leaving us unable to move. "stop it! let them go you scum queen!" Koji yells. "yeah you ugly fish head!" J.P. yells. "what? what did you say?" Calmaramon asks. "you heard him!" Koji yells. i then hear them wisper up a plan. "hey you slimy dateless wonder!" Takuya shouts. "you big coward!" Tommy yelled making me laugh at the way he said it. Everyone else joins in. Calaramon turns to them. "can it! you are so dead!" Zephramon and I then use our chance and escape. "Natural Disater!" i yell hitting her. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephramon yells. "thats for messing with our friends!" Zephramon and I say in unison. Calamramon falls over in the water and the gets up showing us her nasty mascara smeared all over her face. "NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" she yelled. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" i scream at the top of my lungs making everyone stare at me wide eyed. "sorry...its...she just so scary!" i say innociently. "we know Fiona" Koji says. "Titanic Tempist!" Calmaramon yells and just like last time she spins out of control. "lets get everyone back to the island" Zephramon says. We then do that. Zoe and i change back to our human forms. "Fiona, Zoe im proud of what your two did today" Bokomon says. "thanks" we said. "hey Zoe how is it that you were able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" Takuya asks. "well like Fiona i dont know either" she says. "not cause your girls?" Tommy asks. "well maybe..but i wont tell! A girl has to have...her secrets! Mwah!" Zoe says blowing a kiss. I put my hand in front of her face and give her an amused look. "uh uh honey! Dont try to be cute!" i said laughing a bit. "oh be quiet!" she cried. The Gomamon then thanked us. "you should be thanking Zoe and Fiona!" Takuya said. "yeah they were the ones who did everything!" Koji says. I was about to run up and hug him but Zoe got to them 1st! "you guys helped us more than you know!" Zoe said. I saw Koji who was blushing and i got mad. I slightly yank Zoe off of them. "ok honey thats enough! thats my boyfriend your hugging!" i said. "BOYFRIEND?!" Zoe. J.P. and Tommy asked shocked. "boyfriend?!" Takuya asks with heart in his eyes thinking im talking about him. "yeah!" i said. i then go up to Koji and hug him and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "what? you mean Koji?! But what about me?!" Takuya asks sadly. I pull away from Koji. "i tried the leader thing Takuya. I really did. But see...your hung up of the 'Virtous Hero' thing. And well theres just something different about Koji that makes me attracted to him..." i said embracing Koji more making him smirk. "But you two are complete opposites! Your a Social Butterfly and Hes a Loner. Your Positive Hes Negative! Just what do you see in each other?!" Takuya asked going crazy. "well..opposites attract!" i said. I then lean in and kiss Koji on the lips. "ewwww ugh!" J.P., Tommy and Takuya said. "awww i think its sweet!" Zoe said. "dont worry Takuya. You can still be my Best Friend right?" i asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Takuya brightens up. "right! but i wont give up on you!" he says winking at me. I giggle and kiss him on the cheek making him blush. "ok" i said. Koji then turns back to the Gomamon. "did you guys see the Toucanmon?" Koji asks. "them?" they all went to the Auatum leaf fair" Gomamon said. "then lets go!" Takuya said. "but how?" Zoe asks. "nothing is ever easy" J.P. mummbled. "cmon now guys! We can do anything!" i said taking Koji hand and winking at him. He smiled at me and then lead me to the raft as we set sail.

R&R


	15. Bizarre Bazaar

Recap: The Digidestined hunted high and low for their D Tectors but the birdbrain Toucan flew off with them. They tried to swim after the birds but Gomamon stopped them which was good because they were about to swim into some nasty whirlpool so they all set sail on a boat but wouldn't you know it Ranamon attacked and knocked Kazemon to the ocean floor but there Zoe found her Beast Spirit and evolved to Zephramon! The whirlpools calmed and the beasty Calmaramon was defeated but the Toucanmon and the guys D Tectors have already left!

We were riding through an icy area on our raft. "were really cooking with it now" Takuya said. I held on to the stick of the raft careful not to fall off. Takuya was shivering and Zoe was too. I wasnt freezing at all even if my stomach was bare i was still strong. "cooking? but i cant feel my fingers!" Zoe cried. Thats when Koji takes off his jacket and gives it to Zoe. "take it!" he says. I widen my eyes in disbelief not believing what I was seeing. "yeah? You sure?" Zoe asks. Koji then nods and Zoe takes the jacket. "thanks your the best!" Zoe says and puts on the jacket.I then let out a little whimper. But what did i care? I wasnt cold. A few minutes later as we got deeper into the glacier area my body started to get colder. I then started to shiver but i didnt let it show. "Hey Fi arent you cold?" Takuya asks. "no.." i said a little annoyed. "Are you sure? i mean i could always give you my jacket if you wan-" Takyua began. "I SAID IM FINE!" I yelled. Everyones eyes turned to me wide eyed at my out burst. Takuya looked hurt and i got said. "oh Takuya im sorry" i said sadly. "its fine" he said. He then faced front and everyone did the same. 'what was wrong with me? Am i jealous that Koji gave Zoe his jacket and not me?" i thought. I then sneak on a rub on my arm because i was getting colder and colder. I then feel warm hands wrap around my waist and i am then pulled over into Kojis lap. Koji wraps his arms around me and leans into my ears. "dont think i didnt see you shivering" he wispers. I look up at him and smiled. "thank you baby" i said and i wrap my arms around him and suddenly i feel really warm with him. "hey look at that! land ahead!" Bokomon said. At that the raft then slides off an ice ramp down the hill. "everyone hold onto something!" Koji says. I then go back to the palm tree and hold onto it tightly. We then see a snowman up ahead. "a snowman?!" everyone but me asks. "no its frostyyyyyyy!" i yelled because the snowman hit ice in the face. The raft breaks apart and we fall off. "hey its warm here" Koji said helping me up. "your right! but why?" Zoe asks. "maybe if you use your eyes youll know!" i said sarcastically pointing at a giant heater. I was giving her an attitude because i was still jeolous of her. "hey!" she yelled. "hey! its the Autum Fair thingy!" Takuya said. "the Autum Fair thingy?" i asked amused. "lets split up!" Takuya said. We then nodded and went our seperate ways.

I go around the Fair asking digimon if they seen Toucanmon i get the same answer: No. i walk around the Fair and thought 'this was getting old' Something then caught my eye. A sign read: Singers Wanted Be a Star Today! "A Star? Hell yes!" i yelled and ran to the area. I looked at the stage and saw an orange dinosuar with blue-greenish eyes with sharp teeth. (Me: can you guys guess who it is? Hint: he was Tais partner in Digimon Adventure and Marcus Damons partner in Digimon Data Squad!) The orange dinosuar digimon was singing on stage and he sounded horrible. "BOOOO!" the crowd went. "aww man! forget you all! Pepper Breathe!" it yelled letting out a ball of fire. The orange dinosuar then got off stage and left. Another Digimon got on stage and spoke on the microphone. "who here can prove that they can be the best singer and become an instant celebrity?" the digimon asked. "I can!" i said. Everyone in the crowd turned to me. "you? but your just a human!" the digimon said. "oh yeah! watch this!" i said going up on stage. I then turn up my music player and start singing...

Kojis POV: I start running through the area trying to find a way back to the others and i found my self face-to face with Takuya. "nobodys seen them" Takuya said. "you have any luck?" He asks. "nothing!" i yelled. i then punched my fist into my hand. "those dumb birds probably traded the D Tectors and left" i said angrily. We then see a pink pixie digimon and we follow it to see a bunch of digimon gathered in one area. Takuya and i go through the digimon only to see J.P. there. "is that J.P.?" Takuya asks. "cmon!" i said. We saw him there stuffing his face. The digimon shanting for him to eat. "im finished!" he says. We run up to him. "J.P. what are you doing?" I asked. "well i thought maybe the Toucanmon ate here but then i saw that sign" J.P. said pointing to the sign. We turn to look at it. "Eat 30 plates and win an amazing prize? Look buddy your supposed to be finding the D Tectors! Not stuffing yourself!" Takuya said. "well i had to keep my strenght up! I thought the Toucanmon traded the D Tectors here. Or at least Zoe thought that" J.P. said. "Zoes here?!" Takuya asked shocked. "more food!" Zoe yells. We then look up seeing Zoe scarfing up all the food. "cmon! cant you see im done here give me the next plate!" She calls out. "Zoe ate all of those where does she put it all?!" Takuya asks shocked. I smirk. "well she is a growing girl!" i said. "lets get out of here" Takuya said. We then leave the area. "i wonder where Fiona went" Takuya said. "Yeah" i said. We then hear the sounds of chanting and raving. "Fiona the Dream! Sing more songs! Fiona the Dream! sing more songs!" "ok yall!" said a familair voice. "Fiona!" we both say shocked. We go through the crowd seeing Fiona on a stage. She was wearing a grey tank and a black mini skirt with red trimming, black thigh high boots with red at the bottom and black cuffs with red trimming on her arms. Her hair was in a double long pony tail. "is that Fiona?!" Takuya asks shocked. I was speechless and i watched her sing.

(i hope you guys watch the video on youtube and watched the full dance. this song is in japanese only)

_"LOVE & JOY katete yuku ashita wo kaeteku koko ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni oikaketai no wa dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara" She sang._

At that last part she did a heart sign and pointed it directly at me making me blush. She then follows it doing fist pumps and then spins her hands around and then tosses them in the air.

_"neratteta Shitto wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yura tameiki! nanatsu Koropi hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru? LA-LA-LA-LA LOVE & JOY kaete yuku Anata mo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY Yume iro ni Anata ga irozuku! hitotsu shika nai sono egao de"_

She the does the same moves again. I did a little dance to her music. Takuya turns to me with a smirk on his face. "are you dancing?" Takuya asks amused. I immidiately stop what im doing and cross my arms and turn away. "No! what do you care!? Shes my girlfriend!" i said rudely.

_"suki na Uta utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite! chotto Yaruki ni natte iru Shinpuru na Kanji mo ii n ja nai? owari dake ga yokereba OK? sore dake ja Kookai saki ni tachisou! LOVE & JOY bukiyou de Kakko warykute mo dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara. LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite"_

She then does multipuls spinning and punching moves and towards the end as the beat goes she bumps her elbows left...right..left right lrft right left right.

_"kimi ga ii erabitakute erabarenai Koto bakari de! kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita Puraido no yukue wo ou no wa yamete! LOVE & JOY yuku Anata mo kaete yuku Sukooru niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY nana iro ni ashitita ga irozuku mune ni daita sono egao de! LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite! LOVE & JOY Yume iro ni Anata mo irozuku! hitotsu shika nai sono egao de"_

I saw Fiona do her last few moves before turning back and pointing up in the air. The crowd of digimon cheer for her. She walks to the end of the stage towards us. She then jumps down. Her skirt flying up a little and walks towards us. "enjoy the show?" she asked. "were supposed to be finding our D Tectors. So why are you singing on stage?" Takuya asked. "because im finally living my dream! im a celebrity now!" she said. "celebrity?" Takuya and i asked. "more songs more songs!" the crowd chanted. "1 more song?" i asked. "ugh fine!" i said. "good...cause this one is just for you..." she said winking at me.

After awhile...

Fionas POV: "You boys enjoy the show?" i asked. "YEAH WE DID!" Takuya said excitedly. "sooo..like the outfit? you know what they say..black is slimming! Its also fitting for bad girl...see the connection?" i asked. "cmon lets go!" Koji says. We then leave as i hear the crowd chant. "ALL HAIL PRINCESS FIONA THE DREAM!" I giggle and watch the boys as the sweatdrop. Bokomon and Neemon run over to us. "whats wrong?" Takuya asks. "i was looking for the Toucanmon and i saw Tommy leave town" Neemon said. We then gasp. We then run all the way to the ice area notting caring about the temperature and came to Tommy. "hey now whats the matter?" i asked him. Tommy looked up at us he was crying. We then go back to the village and run to see arbormons beast spirit attack everyone. I spirit evolve to Buzzlamon and Koji and Takuya back me up by hitting him with sticks but we kept getting beatined. We then saw Tommys Beast Spirit. It was Karkakumon. He then procceded to battle and he was winning. But he coulnt really control his Beast Spirit. And we soon won.

We meet up with the others. Our D Tector started talking. "Digidestined! " it said. "Serophymon turned into a digi egg" Zoe said. "yes i know" The D Tector said. "so what now?" i asked. "before i tell you you must know that this is a creautial point! You can stop now or face the dangerous point ahead. Will you except?" She asks. We nodded. "so where do we go now?" Koji asks. "head for the Rose Morning Star and then-" but our D Tectors were cut off. "and then what? Ophanimon?" Koji called. "whats a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asks. "that" Bokomon says pointing at a purple smog. "Star?! is this some Digimon thing? Cause on Earth stars glow bright and they have five points on each side" i said. "well either way it looks pretty far" Takuya says. Everyone sighs except me. "well we dont gotta walk" i said. "what do you mean Fiona?" Tommy asks. "well since im a celebrity now i get access to go on Partybusmon whenever we want!" i said. "wow cool! come on guys lets head for that star!" Takuya says. "yeah! We all said. I then call for a Partybusmon and a shiny white bus with a face and sunglasses pulls up. It was a size of a Trailmon. "woah!" We all said. "get on kids! and Princess Fiona the Dream!" Partybusmon says. We all rush onto the bus and we look in awe seeing that the floor had sparkly lights and a disco ball, a digimon dj and food ect and everything at a nightclub. "cmon! lets dance!" i said. I then go on the dancefloor dancing. Takuya, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon start dancing too. J.P. tries to get Zoe to dance with him but Zoe walks away. Koji just sits on the couch watching me dance. "dance with me" i said. Koji shakes his head and i get sad. "i'll dance with you Fi!" Takuya said and he starts dancing with me. The music then changes and i then feel two hands on my hips. I look up and saw that it was Koji he smirks at me and i smirk back. He starts to grind...we then start dancing close...to the point when we were about to kiss but suddenly the music changes. I look over and see Takuya come back to us. "hope you dont mind but i asked the DJ to change the track! Now lets do the harlem shake!" Takuya said. "hmph!" Koji said and then took a seat. Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Neemon and I start doing the harlem shake and Koji, Zoe and Bokomon looked at us like we were crazy. The song was soon over and i walk back and sit next to Koji and wrap my arms around him. "you guys dance crazy!" Koji says. I giggle and pull him into a kiss. "you know...the Partybusmon does come with a bedroom fit for two" i said. Koji blushes as deep as a tomato and widens his eyes. "the answer is NO" Koji says. "fine" i said. "but we can do this.." Koji said. He then picks me up bridal style and carries me to the next room. He lays me down on the couch and starts kissing me. I pull him closer to me and deepened the kiss allowing our toungues to dance. I slowly take off his jacket and toss it aside. I then slide my fingers under Kojis shirt. Koji then pulls away. "No Fiona were not doing that!" he said. "cmon...i could just lock the doors and we can-" i began. "no!" he interupted. "fine!" i say rollling my eyes and make out with him again.

R&R no flames no hate!


	16. Trailmon VS Trailmon

Recap: After crashing their raft about a million times the gang finally made it to the autum leaf fair but they still couldnt find the Toucanmon. At least Fiona got to be a celeberty for a day but only by doing a pretty racy performance...Anyway Tommy found out that Datamon had the D Tectors but he needed something to trade for them. He went out looking,found the Toucanmon and even saved their lives but the jerks just ran off again. Then a big fight broke out between Datamon and Petaldramon but Datamon gave the guys their D Tectors back and Tommys Beast Spirit and sent Petaldramon packing! Now that they have their D Tectors again everything seems great but something tells me that wont last long!

As we headed for the Rose Morning Star via the Partybusmon I sat next to Koji our fingers entwined. We all looked at out D-Tectors looking at our Beast Spirits as Bokomon played with his egg. "Are you guys nuts? What are you looking at your D-Tectors for?" J.P. "do you have a problem? Why not?!" I yelled to him. "Oh excuse me!" J.P. muttered. "Your escused!" I say rolling my eyes. A little digimon comes through with a tray of fancy food. "Goodly morning! Would anyone like a little snacky?" It asked. "Me!" Zoe chimed. "It cost money you know" Takuya said. "Not for me! Hey over here!" I said to the digimon. The digimon then comes over to me handing me shrimp cocktail. "Hey how come she gets free food!" Zoe asks irritated. The digimon turns to her. "Because she's the celebrity-princess: Fiona the Dream" the digimon said. "But I'll give you free food if she's ok with it" the digimon said looking at me. Zoe then gives me a pleading look and I smirk. "Lets see.." I said. I then take a shrimp and slowly started to lick it making Zoes mouth water. "Hmmm...should I allow it? Do you deserve it?" I ask taking a bite of a shrimp. "Mmmm this taste so good! Koji try some!" I said holding up a piece of shrimp. He opens his mouth and I fed him as Zoe watches.

"Mmmmm" he says. "Fiona please!" Zoe cries. I smirk. I then look at the digimon and nod at it. The digimon then serves Zoe a chocolate bar. "Thanks Fiona!" Zoe said munching on her chocolate bar. "Ooo it's kicking my baby is kicking!" Bokomon says joyfully. "Don't care" I whispered. "All you peoples off the bus yo" Partybusmon says. We then go out only to see many buildings."Hey where are we?" Takuya asks. "This is the great Trailmon race! Peace!" Partybusmon says leaving. "Hey wait what is the Trailmon race?" Takuya asks. "Well if we're stuck here might as well look around" Koji says. I wrap my hand around his arm and lean my head on his shoulder. "Yeah might as well" I said. We then walk through the city seeing a bunch of people lined up to see trains about to race. We asked what's up and a scarecrow like digimon explains. "Is there some prize for the grand winner?" Zoe asks. "Cheeseburgers" the digimon said. Zoe then ran down asking the Trailmon to be her partner. "You think after the girl ate 30 plates of food yesterday she'd be full" I said. J.P. ran down to pic his own train soon the others did as well and then I then realised that there were not trains left. "Hmph" I said walking past a red train that's when I feel a hand grab mine and pull me upwards above the Trailmon. I then saw that it was Koji who then sat me next to him. "You can race with me" he whispers in my ear sending me chills. I smile at him and we then got ready to race. "3 2 1 go!" We then started racing. We then ride past only to see J.P. who has already lost. "eso es patético" I said. (That is just pathetic) "I'm guessing you said that was pathetic?" Koji asks. I smile at him. "Muy bien you are learning!" I said nudging him. Koji rolls his eyes and smirks and we kept racing. We then rush past Tommy and Zoe who were taunting each other. We then ride up a little Rocky bridge above a cannon and we then see doggymon throw a bomb breaking the bridge.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled clinging onto Koji. "Were not gonna make it you have to jump it!" Koji yelled to our Trailmon. The Trailmon then jump high and I screamed at the top of my lungs and we were going down. I felt that pressure in my stomach. (You know that feeling when your going down a roller coaster and your stomach gets all basket?) The Trailmon then safely landed on the other side.I was breathing heavily as I still couldn't believe we made it. Koji put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I nodded. We then see Takuya falling down the cliff side screaming. "No Takuya!" Koji and I cried. But thankfully Kumamon saves him and Takuya then Spirit Evolves then hops back on his train and battles above Koji and I jump to to aid Agunimon and we Spirit Evolve. We jump on BlackWeregarurumons train. Agunimon then gets up. "Ready boys?" I asked. "Ready!" Aluminium and Lobomon says."Otto Tornado!" Agunimon then attacks black (Ian call him black his name is too long!) "Screw Kick!" I yell slashing the annoying Doggymon. "Ugh I have a problem!" Our train said. "What now?" I ask it. "The mutt is eating my breaks" our train said. We then see it chewing on the breaks. Looking and I launch at it but the dog dodges and we do our best to hold off the train.

"Hey I know! Bumble Size!" I said. I then shrink down bee size and fly under the train. I then use 1 sting on the track and allow the energy to fly through me and use my other stinger to shock under the train to slow it down but it was too late because we we going off the cliff downhill. "Koji Fona I got us!"Kumamon stays. He then makes a trail of ice to hold his train to our train. "Great work Tommy! Buzzlamon Slide Evolution! Honeylomon!" I said. "Sticky Trap!" I said. I then make a trail of honey from our train to Tommys train to help support the hold. "Good idea Honeylomon!" Kendogarurumon says. But it couldn't hold long enough so both trains fallen but Kendogarurumon and I hold it off before it crashes. We then evolve back to our human forms. "Oh wow!" Tommy says "word! Phew!" I said. "Thanks" our train said. "Sure" Koji said. "Its all good baby" I said. Angelina then comes out of nowhere. "What an amazing display of athleticism! Too bad there out the race!" Later on we go to the finish line and see that Takuya has won. "Congrats worm and Takuya you have won a year supply of digilo! And a trip for 8 to fabulous-" but it was interrupted. "Wait a minute what about the burgers?" Zoe asked. "The trip is to hamburger digimon village!" Angemon says. "You'll soon have more hamburgers than u can eat up in a lifetime" the digimon said. Zoes stomach growled and we all laughed even Koji! It was great seeing him laugh again. "Laugh it up! Don't you guys hear the sounds you guys make?" Zoe asked. "Excuse me Zoe you really want to start with me?" I asked laughing. We then take a Partybusmon to the village.

R&R


	17. You Want Fries with that?

Recap: On their way to the Rose Morning Star the gang had an unseduled stop at the great Trailmon Race everybody decided to join the festivities and partnered up with a Trailmon well almost everyone. Bokomon was a little too busy playing mother hen to participate anyway during the wacky ride Shadowweregarurumon and Dogmon used all kinds of nasty tricks to take the gang out one by one finally Takuya Beast Spirit Evolved to Burninggreymon and he gave the wolf and dog a taste of their own medicine! With the two of them out of the way Takuya and Worm crossed the finish line 1st and the crowd goes wild!

We entered on the Partybusmon and it was completely different! It had a flat screen TV, a karaoke machine and a hot tub with glowing lights. When I saw the hot tub I gave Koji a knowing look. He nodded and we both headed for the hot tub.(We changed of course before going in) "oooh this feels good!" I said. "Yeah it does!" Koji says. I then smirk and slowly swim over to his side and lean on him. Koji then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me lean in towards each other about to kiss when we heard. "Hot tub party!" It was Takuya. He then jumps in the tub splashing the warm water on us. "Wooooo yeah!" He said. Koji sent him a death glare. "Takuya must you always ruin everything?!" Koji asked annoyed. "Hey I'm sorry it's just that this is a cool hot tub!" Takuya said. Koji groans. "Hey now I don't mind" I said. That's when J.P.,Zoe and Tommy jump inside the tub splashing and even bigger splash. Koji slowly turns to me with an annoyed look. "Ok now I mind" I said. Koji and I relaxed in the hot tub or at least we tried because of the company and we soon got out and changed. We soon arrived. "This is hamburger village it's full of all the hamburgers you can eat" said Bokomon. "Sounds great" Zoe said. "Bring on the beef baby!" Takuya said as he puts his arm around me. Koji slowly pried off his fingers off me and pulls me close to him. "Hmph!" Takuya said. We then got off the Partybusmon Koji and I walking hand in hand. We were created by a windy storm. We see crying digimon. We walk up to them. "Um excuse me are you alright?" Zoe asks. "Oh no dear!" The mother said. She then explained everything else. "Now I'm hungry!" Takuya said. "Word!" I say clutching my stomach. The mother explained the rest. "Wow!" Tommy said shocked. "Man that's really messed up!" Koji said. "Yeah how are we supposed to get hamburgers now?" J.P. said. I elbow him hard. "Ow!" He cried. "Culo gordo!" I said. (Fat a**). "Please young man will you and your friends help find my husband?" The mother asked. "Well we don't know where to look" Takuya said. The baby flew over to him. "The monster says he will bring him back if we make a better burger" "I'm afraid that's impossible! My husband makes the best burgers around" mother said. "Then it's up to us! We can make a better burger!" Zoe said. We all look at her shocked. "C'mon we scarcer up enough burgers in our time to know what's in it" Zoe said. "Nice plans except I never cooked before" Koji says. "Me neither but I'm willing to try" Takuya said. "Me too! Hey I always watched my mom cook at home! Don't worry we will make a better burger" Tommy said. "Yeah! Hey my older cousin used to work at burger king and she told me some of the ingredients" I said. 'Or I think I remember' I thought. "Takuya this will be a friendly competition right?" Zoe asked. "You worry to much Zoe" Takuya said. "Yeah no problem" Koji said. 'Oh no' I thought. "Alright were ready" I said. "Yay!" The kids said. "Then feel free to use anything in the kitchen" mother said. "Well let me be your taster! Bring on the beef baby!" Bokomon said. "You just wanna eat" Keen on said. We all then laughed. We then entered the kitchen and put on our aprons. I took some ingredients and started cooking. I then looked over at Koji who was playing with a squid. I googled at how adorable he looked playing around like a little kid and began cooking again. We were soon done and presented the burgers to Bokomon and Neemon. "Try my BK fresh burger" I said. They both tried it. "Yummy yummy!" Neemon said. "Quite delicious Fiona" Bokomon said. They then went over to Koji and Takuyas burgers that looked nasty. "Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked. "I think I saw one move" Neemon cried. "Mines the meaty meat burger! Stake on pork and ground beef" Takuya said. "My deep sea burger has lobster scallops and shrimp" Koji said. Bokomon and Neemon then tasted the burgers and looked like they wanted to puke. "And I topped it all off with sardins and some peanut butter!" Takuya said. I then giggled at Bokomons reactions. "My special sause has pured squid and white chocolate!" Koji said happily. I then burst out laughing at Neemons reaction. "Disgusting!" Bokomon and Neemon said. Koji and Takuya then tried their own burgers and then fed it to each other both agreeing it tasted bad. I walked over to them and picked up a burger. "Lemmie taste it" I said. "Fiona don't!" They cried. I ate them both...they were...GOOD! "Omigosh this is the best burgers I've ever tasted! Can I eat more?!" I asked excitedly. My eyes sparkled. I then scarf up more of the burgers as Koji and Takuya sweatshop and look at my like I was crazy. "Wow..." they said. I then clutch my throat and realised that I was choking. My face turned blue as I sank down to the floor. "FIONA NO!" Koji and Takuya shouted and I black out. I heard in my sleep bickering. "Mine was better" Takuya said. "What are you talking about Takuya your burger practically killed Fiona!" Koji yelled. "At least mine is edible" Takuya said. I then couldn't hear anything...

I woke up hearing the sound of a blender blending and some chopping. I saw that Takuya and Koji were trying to cook again. "Oh no" I mumbled. Koji and Takuya seemed to have heard me and smiled. "Good your awake! You had us scared" Takuya said. "Yeah and now you can taste our new burgers!" Koji said happily. I look at them in disbelief. "All done!" Takuya said happily setting his burgers down. "Just in time!" Koji said. "Presenting the blister burger the super spicy burger made with hot curry! When you eat it your whole body burns!" Takuya said proudly holding up his burger. "And that's supposed to be a good thing?" I asked. "And presenting the rainbow burger! Apples oranges melon banana strawberries and garlic aside! Healthy colorful and it flushes out the pints"Koji said proudly. (When I watched the episode I thought that Koji broke character) "garlic aside in fruit?!" I asked shocked. I then clutch my stomach and puke out the other burgers that Koji and Takuya made all over the kitchen floor and fall on top of it. Koji and Takuya rush over to me. "Fiona are you alright?!" Takuya asks worridly. "Hey I know! Try my rainbow burger it will make you feel better!" Koji said. Before I could protest Koji stuffs the burger in my mouth and I gag and spit it out. "Here try this one!" Takuya said shoving his spicy burger in my mouth. My face turns red and tears fall from my eyes and I feel my throat burning. I take the burger and throw it at Takuyas face. "So which ones better Fi?" Koji asks. "None of them! The both of you are crazy for poisoning me!" I yelled. "Whatever Fiona just tell us which one is better" Takuya said. I get up and run away but Koji grabs my arms. I look at him in disbelief he looked angry. "which one is better Fiona? We wont let you go until you tell us!" Koji yelled. I try to pull away but Takuya grabs my other arm. "let me go!" i cry. "tell us which one is better already!" they yelled in unison. "poor Fiona!" cried Neemon. "oh dear!" Bokomon cried. Takuya and Koji pins me to the ground. Koji sits on me to make sure i dont move. "get the burgers!" Koji told Takuya. "right!" Takuya said and he got both burgers for me to taste. "whyyyyyyyyyy!" i cry. "your burgers are both horrible dont you get it?!" "sorry Fiona but i wont believe that until you keep tasting them" Koji says. He then gives me a quick kiss on my cheek as i let a tear fall from my eye. "It will all be over soon buddy" Takuya said before stuffing his burger in my mouth.

R&R!


	18. From Dawn to Duskmon

Recap: The boy headed into Burgermon Village hoping to enjoy their famous hamburgers but the town was broken. Petaldramon and his cronnies ravaged the hamelet for the ultimate burger and took the burger mister hostage. Are heroes decided to fix the Burgermons family by creating their own Burger masterpiec. Fortunently Tommy made a burger the Beasts liked but they liked it so much they took Tommy Zoe and JP away too! Meanwhile Takuya and Koji had accidently poisend Fiona by making the best burgers but things didnt turn out so well. But as usual the kids saved the day and reunited the Burgermon family. But Petaldramon isnt finished yet.

We were riding upon the Partybusmon to the Rose Morning Star. Everyone was looking out the window while Koji and I sat together enjoying a soda from the same cup. Thats when the Partybusmon comes to a sudden stop and we all fall over. Koji falls ontop of me. "are you ok Fi?" he asks. I blush and then nod. He then helps me up. "yo! Partybusmon! what up? why we stop?" i asked. "end of the line yo!" Partybusmon said. "that cant be right! were in the middle of nowhere" Zoe said. Koji looks out the window too. "it looks like the tracks dont stop for miles!" Koji said. "look son! when i say end of the line i mean end of the line! Peace!" Partybusmon says. With that Partybusmon dumps us off the ride and we fall over on the tracks. Partybusmon then rides away backwards. "hey! you cant do this to me! Im Celebrity-Princess: Fiona the Dream! get back here!" i shouted. Everyone sweatdrops at me. "forget it Fi hes gone" Takuya said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the Dark Gate...its the temple like structure behind you!" Bokomon said. We all turn around seeing the Dark Gate.

"that doesnt look very 'welcoming'" i said. "why do i get the feeling thats not a good thing!" J.P. said scared. "is there anything written in the book about it?" he asks. "well lets have a look shall we?" Bokomon says opening the the page. "woah its pitch black!" Takuya said. "it appears that there really is no 1st hand information on this place. Many brave digimon have entered the gate but have never returned. We'll have to find a different route to the Rose Morning Star." Bokomon said. "well the shortest route is straight ahead! I mean when we all work as a team we overcome so pretty tough stuff so whats the point in backing down now?" Takuya said. "yeah and if something major happens we'll just Spirit Evolve" J.P. says. "there isnt any trouble that we cant handle!" Tommy said. "exactly! were the 6 legendary warriors that stopped Grumblemon and that guy was no push over!" Zoe said. "you guys know im in!" Koji said expressionless. I smile and wrap my arm around him and lean my head on his shoulder. "and im in if you are baby!" i said. Koji smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"well we all took a vote. Move out!" Takuya said walking towards the gate and we followed. Bokomon reluctantly followed. Above us we ssee a dark shade so we all hide in fear. I hide behind a tree. "its just the wind guys" Takuya said. I sigh in relief but then to my anger i saw Zoe clinging on to Koji! "oh sorry about that!" Zoe said. "No problem!" Koji said blushing. I walk over to them gritting my teeth in anger. "you should be apologizing to me!" i barked. "huh?" Zoe asks. "GET OFF!" I yell yanking Zoes arm off Koji. "ow! hey whats your problem!" Zoe yells. "keep your plastic hands to yourself Barbie!" i said glaring at her before taking Koji hand and walk following the others. "what with you?" Koji asks. I dont answer. "is someone jealous?" Koji asks amused. I blush. "dont worry Fi! i only have eyes for you" Koji says wrapping his arms around my waist. "thanks Koji" i wisper. "hey guys look!" Tommy says pointing at green glowing dots. "lets check it out" Takuya said. And we then follow him seeing the rocks. "are they safe to pick up?" Koji asks. "lets see...sure is! We can use it to light our way!" J.P. said picking one up and we each pick up our own. We walk up seeing a cave. We were about to enter when we heard things moving in the trees. "whos there? show yourself!" Takuya said. "whos there? show yourself!" the voice repeated. "what are ya a parrot?" J.P. asks. "what are ya a parrot?" the voice repeats. "knock it off!" Tommy yells. "knock it off!" the voices repeat. "they will mock us until we go insane!" Bokomon cries. "i think that already happened to you!" i said.

"hey i know...bettles battle batter in butter!" Zoe says. "bettles battle batter in butter!" the voices repeat. " just as i thought!" Zoe says triumphantly. "thats great you wanna clue us in?" Takuya asks. "there repeating what we say so lets confuse them with tongue twisters" Zoe said. "uh ok..sick sick brick my bring baga snack" Takuya said. (i actually couldnt understand what he said) "sick sick brick my bring baga snack!" the voices repeated. "peter piper poked a pick of pack of pickled peppers!" Tommy said. "peter piper poked a pick of pack of pickled peppers!" the voices repeated. "toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boat..ugh ahh!" J.P. said making a mistake. "toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boat...ugh ahh!" the voices repeated. I smirked. "yo put your hands in the airrrrrrrr like you just dont careeeeeee!" i yelled waving one hand in the air. "yo put your hands in the airrrrr like you just dont careeeeee!" the voices repeated. Everyone turns to me and sweatdrops. "that was not a toungue twister..." Zoe said with her eye twitching. I roll my eyes. "ugh fine!" i said. "sea shells sea shells by the sea shore! happy?" i ask her. "sea shells sea shells by the sea shore! happy?" the voices repeated. i raise my eyebrow. i didnt expect them to say the happy part. "well its no use! we cant trip them off!" Tommy says. "oh yeah?" Koji says and he then throws his green crystal at the area and a bat like digimon is revealed. Bokomon tells us that those are Pipsmon. The Pipsmon then fly under the cave and sleep. "well just between us i think there kind of cute!" Zoe said. "i think their kind of cute!"

1 Pipsmon said. "your wierd" i told her. "you werid" another Pipsimon repeats. "im amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place" Bokomon said. "so i guess it turn out your glad you came! i mean you just learned something! if you havvent come you would have never learned about this! Its good that you took a risk!" Takuya said. "if your not sure about something theres really one way to find out! thats to take a risk and find out for yourself!" Koji says. "well bless my buttons! your right!" Bokomon said. "why dont you right it down in the book? Youll be the 1st digimon to enter the contienal of darkness! you'll be famous!" Takuya said. "well i...really?" Bokomon asked. "sure! if your writing about digimon you can right about us! The Adventures of the Legendary Warriors! You can say how Fiona and I were able to control our Beast Spirits!" Zoe said. "you can right about my cool hat!" Tommy said. "you can mention how fearless i am!" J.P. said. 'fearless? but werent you the one freaking out about entering the gate?' i thought. "and you can right about me! Celebrity-Princess: Fiona the Dream!" i said. Everyone sweatdrops. "oh Fiona!" they all said. "ill do it! it will be the greatest novel of all time! The Legendary Warriors and the Continent of Darkness" Bokomon said. "will you write about me?" Neemon asks. "uh..im afraid not!" Bokomon said snapping his pants and we all laugh. We were about to set off when a tree had fallen and dust surronds us. Arbonmon then appears. He then jumps up in the air. "Powa Hammer!" Arbonmon said and he then hits the Pipismon and takes their data. "Arbormon Slide Evoloution! Calobromon!" he says. He charges at us but we dodge allowing our cyrstals to break. The glow appears behind us and we stand side by side looking like true heroes.

"lets do it guys!" Takuya said. We then Beast Spirit Evolve. "Exacute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" we all say at the same time. "Burninggreymon!" "Kendogarurumon!" "Zepharamon!" "Honeylomon!" "Karikatumon!" "Metalkabutarymon!" Calbramon then unleashes its toungue at us but we all dodge. He then eats a tree and grows bigger. "Pyro Barrage!" Burninggreymon says shotting fire at the beast. "Plasma Paws!" Zepharamon says launcing red dots at the beast. (im gonna call it the beast). "Royal Pain!" i yell. Our slash attacks had no affect. We then fly away but the Beasts toungue wraps around Zephramon and me. Kendogarurumon the launches itself at the toungue and slahes it setting us free. But the Beast then counters hitting us. "Frozen Arrow Heads" Karikakumon said launcing its arrows wrapping itself around the Beast and ends up getting thrown away. Suddenly we feel hard vines wrap around each of us and holds us up in the air. "Wild Fire Tsunami!" Burringgreymon then sends a firey tornado at the Beast atttack. But the beasts attack was too strong so it sent us getting blown away. We then slowly get up. "Lupine Laser!" Kendogarurumon then shoots a blue beam. "Tommy hold him down for a second!" i said. Tommy nods and grabs the beast and sets him down. "Sticky Trap!" i yell and my honey spews at the Beast holding it down but i was careful not to get Tommy. "Electron Cannon!" Metal Kabutarymon then blast a beam at the beast hitting it. "Wild Fire Tsunami!" "Hurricane Gale!" and both their attacks combine and make a direct hit at the beast. The Beast fractual code then appears. "Kendogarurumon Slide Evolution! Lobomon!" Lobomon said. "Fratual Code Digitized!" Lobomon said and the beast turns back into Arbormon. "will you give up?" Burninggreymon asks. But just before he could answer..."yes!" said a voice. We then look up to see a dark spirit with many eyes. "Lord Duskmon!" Arbormon says amazed. "with your Beast Spirit gone there is no use for you!" Duskmon says and then slashes Arbormon and takes his Fractual Code. "he destroyed his own friend!" Burninggreymon said shocked!

R&R!


	19. Darkest Before Duskmon

Recap: While on the way to the Rose Morning Star our heroes our heroes got dumped to the dark gate and freed the entrance to the even creepier contient of Darkness once they convinced Bokomon to handle it and they went. Meanwhile Cherubimon meeted up with the Legendary lunkheads after a little encouragement Arbormon decided it was time to get rid of the gang once and for all but the warrior of wood was no match for our heroes and chopped him down and took his Beast Spirit. Then out of nowhere Duskmon showed up and destroyed Arbormon! With friends like that who needs enimies?

Duskmon points his sword towards us. "lets see how strong you are! Dhow me your power!" he then waves his sword anda red beam appears and we dodge. "cmon guys theres only one of him. If we defeated Grumblemon this will be a piece of cake!" Burningreymon said. He then charges at him. "bolo thunder!" Metalkabutaryimon then shoots his thunder balls at Duskmon. But it had no affect. Burningreymon then procceds to throw punches at him. but ends up getting thrown. "Takuya!" we cry. I then get mad and charge at Duskmon. "Royal Pain!" i yell. im about to slice him with my blade but Duskmon grabs my foot and throws jabs at my sides and then scratches me around my body and then kicks me back over to the others. "Fiona!" everyone cries. "i should at least give you the chance to surrender" Duskmon says. "we wont take it!" Burningreymon says. He then tells J.P. and Tommy to switch into their human forms. We then charge at him. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon then cross swords with him. "little help here guys!" he says. We come to his aid. "Royal Pain!" "Plasma Paws!" "Thunder Fist" "Frozen Tundra!" Our attcks combine but after the smoke cleared we couldnt see him. "where did he go?" Lobomon asks. We then look up seeing that he was above us. "Deadly Gaze!" he says and said red beams at us. We barly dodge the attack. I launch at him and throw a few punches but Duskmon holds my arms down. "you pethetic child give me your Spirit!" Duskmon demands. "Wild Fire Tsunami!" Burningreymon yells. he then hits not only Duskmon but me as well. I sceream at the top of my lungs and quickly fly away from the fire and land on the ground. "Fiona!" Lobomon cries. he then runs over to me and picks me up bridal style. I was in so much pain. "Takuya! get out of there!" he yells running with everyone following. "why? i defeated him!" Takuya said. "you think you defeated him by yourself?! Cmon lets go!" Lobomon says. And Burningreymon reluctanly follows. We all turn back to our human forms. Koji was still varrying me looking down at me worridly. I was scratched pretty deep and my body was burned. We were all mad at Takuya. I kept wincing at my pain. "oh Fiona..." Zoe said. "oww...it..it hurts.." i say softly. "dont worry Fiona you'll feel better soon! Then we can defeat Duskmon again!" Takuya said. He was about to put his hand on my shoulder but i slap his hand away. "hey what was that for?!" he asks. I ignore him and Koji sends him a death glare. "you know guys the more i think about the more i think i really beat that guy... you know?" Takuya said. None of us answer him. "do you guys hear something that sounds like someone talking?" J.P. asks. "whatever it is it better shut up!" i said. "because its getting annoying!" Koji finished. "very funny guys! play your little game all you want! im telling you that guy is toast!" Takuya said. "yeah right! were you at some other fight? With all our attacks he didnt even flinch!" Koji said. "oh so you can hear me now huh? well listen smart guy how can you be sure of what happened after you made us run away?" Takuya asks. "so how do we beat him?" Tommy asks. "i dont know..we'll find some place safe to come up with a plan" Koji replies. "theres no place safe in this world.." Tommy says sadly. "you know what Koji this is all your fault! If you havent been so eagar to turn tail and run!" Takuya shouted. Koji turned to him. what are you saying?" Koji asks codly. "im 'saying' if we only stuck to my plan and worked as a team we could have beatened him!" Takuya said. "what do you know about working as a team?" Koji asks. "what do you mean?!" Takuya asks. "i mean you didnt look like a team player when you were charging at Duskmon by yourself! did you?!" Koji shouted. Takuya then looks shocked. "just look at Fiona! Shes injured!" Koji yelled. Everyone then turns to me and Takuya gave me a sad look as i winced more at the pain. "well im famished who wants to eat?" Bokomon asks. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME WERE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUEMENT!" Takuya shouts. "being angry is a sign that your hungry! now lets eat and discuss this llike civilizied people!" Bokomon says. "it will keep Takuyas mouth occupied" he added. We then made camp and Koji took me by the river and we watched Bokomon and Neemon collect water. Koji looked down at me. "let me check your wounds" he said. I nodded. He sets me down leaning against the rocky mountain. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a little bottle of ointment. "show me where it hurts" he said. I blush a little at that and i point to the bottom of my waist where there were more scracthes. He pours the ointment on his hand and slowly rubs the oinetment on my waist. His hands were so warm and soft...i blush and look away as i wince at the pain. "anywhere else?" Koji asks. I point to my arm showing him a long scratch. He puts oinetment on it. He then takes off his bandana and ties it on my arm. "there" he said. "theres also a big scratch on my leg" i said. Koji slowly rolls up my pants. "careful! thats faux leather i dont want it to rip" i said. Koji chuckles. "right". He then sees a bit of the scratches and rubs the ointment on it. "im sure there are probalbly more scratches on your leg...so...im gonna have to take off your pants..." he said. I blush madly at him. "um what...?" i asked. "Fiona relax. Its not the 1st time i saw you in your underwear" he said. "we were 4 back then thoufg!" i said blushing. "do you want me to treat you wounds or not?" he asks. i gave him a look that said 'fine' and roll my eyes.(IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THIS LITTLE MATURE SCENE THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH) Koji then reaches for my belted 'skirt' and und chains them 1 by 1 and slides it off and sets it to the side. Koji then looks back to make sure Bokomon and Neemon werent watching as the two were still bickering at who was doing the most work. He then turns back to me and unbuttons my pants and unzips them. He then slides my pants off completerly and puts my leather pants to the side. He then gets a glimps of my underwear. It was a pink leopard print with lace and the words read 'play with me please'. Koji read the words and smirked at me. I slap him across the face and blush. "Stop it!" i cry. "ow! sorry!" Koji says. He then focuses at the deep cuts and burns on my legs. "Takuya really did it this time!" Koji said getting mad. He then slowly rubs the onientment on my legs and i winced because it burned. He was soon done and put my pants and my belts back on. Before taking another look at me. "you have a large cut on your chest" He says. He then grabs the zipper on my chest and slowly zips it down halfway revealing a bit of my bra. I raise my eyebrow at him. "NOW...do you really wanna go there?" i asked. Koji blushes madly. I take the oinetment turn away and apply it to my chest.

When i finished Koji picks me up and heads back to the camp. Where we ate brown apples. Takuya and Tommy explained to us his big plan. "so that is your big plan?" everyone but Koji and i asked. Takuya and Tommy nodded. "didnt we try that already?" i asked annoyed. "now now i relised it may look like the same plan but but once i lay it out for you you'll see the difference. alright Tommy show them the plan" Takuya said. Everyone but Koji and I go up to the table and look at the plan. Tommy sets down a wooden figure of Duskmon "now say this is Duskmon" Tommy began. "wow Tommy did you make that?" Zoe asks. Tommy nodded. "i helped to you know! now back to the plan! i Spirt Evolve into Agunimon and stop him" Takuya began. "do i get my own doll too?" Zoe asks. "yeah i want one!" J.P. says. Tommy and Takuya show them 5 more figures of all our Spirits and set them down. "i wouldnt leave you out! Were all in the plan so everyone gets one!" Takuya says. "apparently we dont exsist Neemon" Bokomon says sadly. "you guys you your time wisely..." i say sarcatically. Takuya then explained to us the plan and everyone seemed to have liked it. "i dont like it!" Koji yelles and everyone turns to him. "oh whats the matter not enough running away for you?" Takuya asks. "Duskmons different then anyone we ever fought before! Instead of fighting we should-" but Koji was interupted. "wait! your not thinking of running away are ya?" Takuya asks. "yes i am!" Koji replies. "your pathetic! What makes you think were capable of running away even if we wanted to?!" Takuya yells. "OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" I yell getting up. "ow..." i cry wincing at the pain and slowly sat back down. Koji looks at me worried putting his hand on my shoulder and then slowly turns to Takuya sending him a glare. He then slowly get up. "Takuya lets talk!" He says. I took his hand before he starts walking away. Koji looks down at me with a confused but sad look. "baby dont go doing anything stupid now!" i said. "relax Fi...were just gonna talk" Koji says and then kisses me on the cheek and walks away with Takuya following. "yeah if hes lucky thats all we'll do" Takuya said. And they then walked away.

Kojis POV:

I was really getting pissed at Takuyas actions! Rushing in to fight Duskmon on his own, not thinking of the others and most importantly allowing Fiona to get hurt! So i walked down the cave down some stairs to a dark area facing away from him. "alright! so start talking!" Takuya demanded. "Why do you think your here Takuya?" i asked him. "huh?" he asks. "answer me! i wanna know why your here!" i demanded. "well you know were here to save the world!" he says nervously. "you say that like you dont know what it means...the world is at stake! This isnt some video game you can walk away from if things dont work out!" i yelled. "im not stupid you know! i know that!" Takuya yellled back. I turned to face him. "sometimes i i really dont think you do..." i say coldy. "theres no second chances for us get it!? If we mess up here its over!" i shouted. "yeah i uh i know!" Takuya says nervously. "then how can you stake our lives on some plan that only you assume is going to work? We dont even know anything about this guy!" I said. "So we'll all be safe if we run away?!" Takuya shouted. "ugh! i didnt say that!" I shouted back. "then what are you saying?!" Takuya shouted. I grab him bu=y the collar and push him against the wall. "listen Takuya! You werent there when i crossed swords with him or when Fiona got the blood beatened out of her by Duskmon! I doubt he was using half his strenght against us! That whole fight, all he was doing was playing us!" I yelled. Takuya was struggling to break free. "ok...maybe..but..were the good guys! there must be a way to win!" Takuya said. "hes too strong!" i yelled. "I know hes strong but every time we run into someone we work together and everything turned out fine! i really believe that we just attack as one we just lose!" Takuya said. "Takuya! open your eyes!" i said. "open your own eyes! were more powerful than you think!" Takuya said. I stared at him for a moment. Clearly he wasnt getting it. I let go of him. "you just dont get it do you?" i asked. i turn away from it. "tell me something...its obvious you dont care about yourself...but can you promise me the others wont get hurt? cause if you cant...then you better just go home now...because i wont let you risk their lives...especially Fionas! Because i care about her more than anything!" i said. We then hear rumbling and rocks start falling. "an earthquake?" Takuya asks confused. "no its him! I said. We then run out the area ready to fight.

Fionas POV: It was obvious that due to the rumbling that Duskmon was back so Tommy Zoe J.P. and I Beast Spirit Evolve. "Fiona are you sure you'll be able to fight?" Zephramon asks. "I'll be fine.." i said. "howd he find us so quickly?" MetalKabutarimon asks. "never mind..you wont have much to worry about it.." Duskmon says. Agunimon and Kendogarurumon arrive just in time. "this is it guys attack!" he says and then charges for Duskmon. "WAIT!" Kendogarurumon calls out. "well..i guess we have no choice..." he said. Agunimon then throws fire at Duskmon who swiftly dodges. "Pyro Tornado!" and he spins fire and hits Duskmon. "you fool...did you learn nothing from our last meeting?" Duskmon asks. "no! i wont lose!" Agunimon says. He then procceds to throw punches at Duskmon but they again had no affect. Agunimon then holds him down. "attack NOW!" he shouts. "cmon lets go!" i said flying towards them and everyone follows. "is over Duskmon! let him have it!" Agunimon says. "Hurricane Gale!" "Lupine Laser!" "Bolo Thunder!" "Natural Disater!" "Avalanch Axes!" Our attacks launch at once and we seemingly created a ruainbow bumble of energy. "alirght!" Agunimon says. He then absorbs the energy much to our shock. "its not possible!" Agunimon said. Duskmon turns to him. "You shall be 1st!" he said. Duskmon then swings his sword at...Koji? "Koji!" we all cry. He then lays down taking the shot for Agunimon and lays down in pain. I fly over to him and hold him in my arms. "Koji!" i yell. "Fiona..." i heard him say. He turns back into his human form. "K-Koji? F-Fiona?" Duskmon asks all werid. "Koji why? Koji!" Agunimon yelled. "its all your fault!" i yelled to him letting one tear fall from my eye. Duskmon then backs away. "...what what is this?! ughh! what is happening?! ahhhhhh! KOJI! FIONA!" Duskmon yells out. A big shadow ball forms and spreads all around us and the darkness engulfs us...

R&R!


	20. Sockit Takuya

I woke up hearing cries of voices. I heard that it was Zoe, J.P. and Tommy. Each sounding like they were in distress. I also felt that my wrists were tight. I look up and saw that there were chains around them and i was held against a wall with the others except Takuya and Koji by my side. "whats going on?" i asked. "bout time you woke up! Those digimon are messing with our D Tectors!" Zoe said. I then looked over and saw for Datamon messing with our D Tectors with screws. "a yo! Put those down NOW!" I yelled. "you'll break them!" Zoe cried. "im warning you!" J.P. said. i roll my eyes. 'even if we were unchained what damage will you do?' i thought. "give em back!" Tommy said. Mercurymon and Ranamon then walk in. "did you get the Spirits?" Mercurymon asks. The Datamon shake their heads. "it would be wise od you children to give us what we seek!" Mercurymon said. "and it would be 'wise' to bring us down here now before i get down and pop ya in head! With your big forehead!" i yelled. "oh i dont think so hon! Mercurymon can't i squash just one of them? All of this wining is giving me a headache!" Ranamon says. "GOOD!" I said. "paitience my ancient urchen. We shall use these 4 as bait to lure the other 2 out of hiding!" Mercurymon said. "oh but sugar it would be faster to just make them tell us right now!" Ranamon says. "do ss you wish!" Mercurymon said. "oh goodie goodie!" Ranamon cheers. She then summons multipul hands that held white feathers. She then snaps her fingers and the hands come towards us. The hands then start to tickle Zoe and Tommy on the belly and they laughed hard.

The feathers tickled my belly near my pearcing but i didnt laugh one bit. "hey! why didnt my tickling take affect on you hon?" Ranamon asks me shocked. "because i am not ticklish! 'hon'" i mocked. Ranamon then looked at me angrily and then let out a smirk. "that might fave not tickled your nerves but this will" Ranamon sneered and snapped her fingers. Suddenly toungues appear and they come closer to me as i widen my eyes in shock. The toungues then start licking my belly tickling me on my belly button and around my pircing. I start to die laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA! OK OK I'll tell!" i yelled laughing. "Fiona no!" the others cry. Ranamon smirked and the tounges disapeer. "come here.." i wisper. Ranamon does so and leans her ear towards me and i leaned down the farthest i could get to her ear. I then spit at her ear and she jumps back in shock wiping it off. "its up your a** and around the corner you deep sea sl*t!" i barked. "oh! how dare you! No matter.."Ranamon says anad snaps her fingers and the tounges appear again licking my entire stomach.

As they do. I feel power within me...like...i have to summon something...like...the forces of Nature? I then look over seeing my D Tector seeing it slightly glow. I do my best to focus my energy with the forces of Nature into the Digital World. Soon enough Ranamon makes the tounges and feathers disapeer. "what news milady?" Mercury asks. "zero hon! i dont think their quite getting the message! is it alright if i do something a little more drastic?" Ranamon asks. "do as you wish!" he said. Ranamon then looks at me with a grin. id take it she wanted to get back at me for spitting at her. "you! Ariel!" she says. 'oh Ariel huh? like id never been called that before! oh yeah except one thing...oh yeah...im black!' i thought rolling my eyes. "lets so how beautiful you are when i toy with your feelings!" Ranamon snears. I am then surrronded by a spinning background...

_I see Koji standding there in the dark. i run over to him. "Koji!" i cry. I then hug him and he hugs me back. He then pulls away. "i have to tell you something Fi..." he said. "yeah what is it?" i asked. "i hate you!" Koji says coldly. "WHAT?" I asked angrily. Zoe then appears. "i dont love you because..." Koji then walks over to Zoe and takes her in his arms, "im in love with Zoe and not you" he says. He then pulls Zoe into a kiss. "NOOOO!" I yell. I then push Zoe out of his arms and start fighting her. Koji then pulls me back and sends me a hard punch in the stomach. I slowly fall to the crowd clutching my stomach watching Koji pick up Zoe. "are you ok Zoe?" Koji asks. Zoe nods. "lets get married..." Koji says to her and they beging to kiss again._

"NOOOO!" I yell out. "oh dont worry hon ill get you a boyfriend soon! im saving the best for last!" Ranamon says. She then does a little dance. "Dark Vapor!" she says. She then aims the vapor at J.P. who is trapped. "J.P.!" we heard a familar voice yell. We then saw that Lobomon had came to the rescue. "wha?" Ranamon asks. Lobomon then kicks her to the ground. "that is no way to treat a lady! didnt your parents teach you any manners?" Ranamon asks annoyed. Mercurymon and Calmaramon then battle Lobomon. The Datamon then bring out a hot lava pot. "you better not throw our D Tectors in there" J.P. cries. I look at him annoyed. "yeah! cause they will defenently listen to you! and they brought that tub here for fun!" i say saracstically. I then feel the forces of Nature within me. I close my eyes and focus. 'i call upon the forces of Nature! WIND!' I thought. I then hear thunder and i continue focusing. "Fiona what are you doing?" Zoe asks and i ignore and focus again. 'SNOW!' and snow then falls from the sky. 'WIND and SNOW! THUNDER AND LIGHTENING! FORCES OF NATURE LEND US ALL STRENGTH!'

I then send all my energy of the forces of Nature into the air. I then open my eyes to see Mercurymon attacking Lobomon. "Had enough?" He asks. "Leave him alone!" We all cry. "Oh can it!" He spats. "Who you think you talking to?" I asked. He ignores me. We then see Agunimon come for us as Mercurymon sets Lobomon down. "At last the 2nd player has arrived" Mercurymon sneers. "Then let's get this show on the road!" Ranamon says excitedly running over to Agunimon. "Pyro Darts!" Agunimon says. "Missed me missed me now you gotta ki-" but Ranamon then gets hit with fire. "Thanks but no thanks!" Agunimon says. "Pyro Tornado!" The attack then breaks the the bolders allowing our D Tectors free. Agunimon tosses them to Lobomon. "Now Lobomon! Free the others!" He says. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobo Mon then uses his sword to free us. I smirk at him "muchos gracias senior Lobo!" I say winking at him. "Yeah...tein nada!" He replies but in a 'I'm a fighter' tone. I smirk even more since he played my little game. We then get our D Tectors and Spirit Evolve. We then all stand together ready to fight. "Aww I love reunions! It appears that's it's the final act of our little play" Mercurymon sneers. "I should put on something appropriate...Ranamon Slide Evolution! Calamamon!" She says.

I look at her in disgust. "Yeah that's appropriate..." I said sarcastically. "You know it's not nice to mess with ME! Mother Nature!" I said. We then charge at them. "Thunder Fist!" "Tempist Twist!" "Blizzard Blaster!" "Forbidden Temptation" "Lobo Kendo" "how can yall be so strong?" Calamamon asks shocked. "We have the strong force that you could ever imagine!" Agunimon said. "Ugh they are using the forces of Nature that was summoned by that annoying little bumble bee! The master will be displeased" Mercurymon said. An angry vain appears on my head. "Annoying?! That's it!" I yell. I then fly over to both of them and use my two feet to push them both down the hill sending them rolling. "Retreat and regroup!" Mercurymon said. And they did. We then cheer and transform back to our human forms. "So sorry you guys..." Takuya said sadly. I look at him crazy. "Boy what you talking bout?" I asked. "But..." he began. I cover his mouth. "But nothing you helped us!" I said. "Well it was your energy that called the forces of Nature that helped us Fi" Takuya said happily. I smile at him and then turned to Koji and walk over to him. I then wrap my arms around his neck. "Well thanks for saving me baby!" In said. I slowly lean in and kiss him on the lips.

He kisses back as I allow him to enter my mouth. He then wraps his arm around my waist. I hear J.P. and Tommy give us sounds of disgust but I ignore. "Woah! Hey hey hey!" Takuya said loudly and Koji and I pull away. "I'm the one who saved the day! Don't I get a kiss?" Takuya asks pleading. I look at Koji for approval and he nods. I sigh and walk over to Takuya who points at his cheek as I close my eyes and lean in. Instead of feeling soft skin I felt warm lips. I opened my eyes widely seeing that Takuya had tricked me! I quickly pull away from him. "Wooo! Yeah baby! That felt good!" Takuya cheered. I playful slapped him. "You sneaky little boy!" I said to him. He grinned at me. "C'mon baby! I know you liked that!" He says winking at me. I then grab hold of Kojis blue jacket to restrain him from killing Takuya. "Ya know you really changed..." I said to him. "Yeah I finally recognise myself...I don't feel like a kid anymore. I think I understand what being a digimon is all about!" Takuya said looking at his D Tectors. I smile at him. "Were in for an amazing ride! All of us!"Takuya said determinely. "Ok after a speech like that! That deserves another kiss!" I said walking towards him leaning in. Takuya pukers his lips. I pull away. "On the Cheek!" I said in a serious tone. Takuya then turns his cheek as I close my eyes and lean in...to my anger I felt his lips! I pull away and this time slap him hard. "Ow! C'mon Fi I know you enjoyed that" Takuya said grinning. I then let go of Koji and allowed him to attack Takuya for a little while as J.P., Zoe, Tommy and I watch laughing.

R&R!


	21. Alone but Never Alone

Recap: Having survived a trip to the real world Takuya returned to the Digital World among on a mission. He realised that being a digimon may be fun but it isn't a game it's serious and so was the trouble that JP Zoe Fiona and Tommy were in. They were being tickle tortured by Mercurymon and Ranamon. Then out of nowhere Lobomon appeared and tried to save them but was still too weak from the battle with Duskmon. When it seemed to be all over Fiona somehow was able to summon the true forces of Nature and transferred it all to the powerful Agunimon. He saved his friends and sent the bad guys packing.

We were walking through the Rose Morning Star still feeling triumphiant since we claimed our victory against Ranamon and Mercurymon. "thank heavens your back together again! So is everybody ready to go?" Bokomon asks happily. "Next stop the Rose Morning Star! right?! Im the leader! follow me everybody!" J.P. said who than began to walk. "uh NO!" I said. but everyone else still began following. I roll my eyes and follow. "1 2 3 4... follow me as we explore! 5 6 7 8..." J.P. began. "shut up now or you'll be bait!" i threatened singing along pointing to the hungry monsters at the side of the cliff. J.P. looks back at me sadly. "Fiona you ruined it!" he said. "good! that little song of yours was getting gay anyway!" i said laughing and Takuya joined in as well. "relax Fiona hes just showing off" Zoe said giggling a bit. "well what if we dont want to see what hes showing?" Koji says joingly making me burst out laughing. "son you funny as hell! You should join my group!" i said laughing. Koji smirks at me. "i wanna turn being the leader!" Tommy said excitiely. I smirk at him. "You really do think your something don't you little man?" I asked ruffling Tommy's hair under his hat. He blushes lightly. "well believe it or not hon youd make a better leader than J.P. here" i added. "HEY! i'll make a great leader!" J.P. said. "youd probably get us killed!" i said laughing making J.P. get fumed up. "oh your so funny!" J.P. said sarcastically. "alright thank you! i am really funny!" i said proudly. "i was being sarcatic!" J.P. said. "dont start with me!" i yell. J.P. then steps on a crack causing it to break and start a rumbling. A dark wind then blows harshly at us and we are then sucked in to what seemed to be an eye.

We fall inside and we see that we are inside an eye cave with tubes on each side. Koji lands on top of me. "ow..." i said. Koji slowly gets off me and helps me up. "Sorry Fiona are you ok?" he asks. I nod and we then look around us. "ewww..." i said. "i dont know how we got here but it looks like were trapped!" Koji said. "you serious? theres got to be a way out" Takuya said. He then walks over to one of the pipes and touches it. "looks kind of spongey! a wierd kind of rock" Takuya said. "eww dont touch it! you could get infected!" i said. "im wearing gloves Fi" Takuya said. "well your gloves are gonna get infected!" i said. Takuya rolls his eyes. I then walk over seeing an eye. "dead end?!" i asked. I then feel a hand but it felt a little gooey smack me on the butt. "yow!" i cry jumping. I then turn around angrily and saw that Koji was the only one nearist to me. I then smile aroused that he was the one that did that. I then slowly sneak up behind him and grab his behind. Koji widen his eyes and let out a yelp of surprise. He then blushed as I giggle. He turned to me angrily. "Fiona were not there yet!" "Oh waht? You can grab my butt but I cant grab yours?" I asked. "What? I didnt touch you" Koji said raising his eyebrow. "Koji stop lying" I said. "Im not lying Fiona!" Koji said. I smiled and hugged him. "Its okay Koji I anit mad at you I kinda liked it ya know?" I said. Thats when i feel something encircle my waist. I look down seeing red gooey hands. The feeling felt wierd. The hands then pull me towards an eye. I scream. "FIONA!" Koji screamed but i was too late because i was sucked into the eye...

I then see that im in a different area full of old bouilders. "where the hell am i?" i asked. I look around. "Koji? Takuya? Zoe? Tommy? ANYONE?!" I asked looking a bit scared. "its just you and me now.." said voice. "whos there?" i asked. "ha ha ha ha ha..." the voice said. A boulder then breaks revealing a monster with a little volcano on its back. I then jumps down to punch me but using my good reflexes i flip out the way. "the hells your problem?" i yelled. "your invaading my space! im a follower just like you! poor thing!" Volcamon said. "what?! im no follower!" i yelled. The word 'follower' made my head hurt. "i was a loser back then but now im popular and i think that i can put people down because i feel like it!" it continued. "who do you think you are!? you dont even know ME!" I yelled. i couldnt stand hearing the truth. "i know you better than you know yourself Fiona!" Volcamon said. "what!?" i asked shocked. "one of your so called 'boyfriend; pushed you into the place! do you think he really loves you? He wanted to get tid of you because your so rude hurting others!" he said.

_Flashback: "1 2 3 4...follow me and we'll explore! 5 6 7 8..." J.P. began. "shut up now or you'll be bait!" i yelled._

"looks like you just like hurting other people so they can feel what you felt when you were bullied back in Bel-Air! nobody liked you because you were a follower who is skinny and ugly with no boyfriend! HA HA! So you moved to Japan to become popular! But on the inside your still a bit of a follower! Look at you! you follower your boyfriend Koji!" Volcanomon said. I felt like crying. Everything he was saying was true...but i chose not to believe it. "your a liar! people like me for me! especially Koji! you know nothing!" i yell. I then Spirit Evolve into Buzzlamon. We battle it out and i end up winning. I then pull out my D Tector. "now to purify you! Fractual Code Digitize!" i yelled. I then purify him. Afterwards i fall to the ground. I start to imagine everyone shunning me and telling me to get away from them because i was a follwer and i start to feel bad. "NOOOOO!" I cry. "hes lying! im no follower! people like me for me!" i said to myself. "do you really believe that hon?" a voice asks. "whos there?!" i asked. "oh sweetie do you really think they love you? Koji only started going out with you because he felt sorry for you! No matter what your still fake!" the voice said. "think back a momment...remember your days back in school in Bel-Air..." the voice said.

_Flashback: There stood a young dark skinned girl with nasty braids, purple big glasses. She wore a long slevee pink knitted sweater and blue highwater pants and she wore Sketchers it was one of here favorite sneakers. That girl was me. I was sitting down enjoying my lunch with my friends. Or at least i thought it was my friends. One of my friends looked at my outfit in digust. "Fiona why you still wearing highwaters?" my 'friend' Bambi asked. This made the other girls at the table laugh embarrasing me. "so whats wrong with my pants?" i asked. "well we cant be seen with you if you gonna be wearing that! And you gotta start wearing things like Forever 21!" my other 'friend' Tamika said. I sighed. "Fiona go put mayonaise on my sandwhich will you?" Tammi asked shoving her sandwhch in my face. They did this to me everyday! I was forced to do things for them. I then got up and went to the mayonaise dispenser and began pressing mayonaise on it. A boy then purposely spills juice all over my clothes making me spill the sandwhich. "OH im sorry! Fiona i diddnt mean to spill it on your highwater pants!" the boy purposely says out loud making the whole cafiteria laugh at me. I then start to cry a bit and run back to my seat back to the girls. "HEY WHERES MY SANDWHICH?!" Tammi yellls angrily. "it spilled..." i wispered. "Spilled?! then go buy me another one! and go buy me some chips! NOW!" Tammi yelled. I did as i was told and walked to the cafeteria line. I allowed people to push past me and cut me infront of the line because i was afraid at what they would do if i said no. I then finally get the sandwhich and the chips and serve it to Tammi. I then was about to sit back in my seat when i was pushed to the ground. "excuse you! im sitting here now!" she said to me taking my seat and throwing my food at me. "ewww...! Where am i supposed to sit?!" i asked. None of them answered. Lunch was soon over and we all headed back to class. The girls and i were gossiping as the teacher talked. The teacher then turned around. "who is talking?!" he yelled. "that was Fiona here! she being rude to disrupt the class!" Bambi said. "word! she rude!" Tamika agreed, "but you were talking too.." i wispered. "Fiona detention!" the teacher yelled. But i didnt matter...because i was moving to Japan tommorrow anyway..._

I then start feeling guily. "oh poor you! You still even follow your friends a bit now!" Buzzlamon said.

_Flashback: We were training on the cheer squad for the upcoming game. "oh guys! we are going to do the tornado routeen for the big game!" i said. A friend of mine raised her hand. "Yes Yumi!" i said. "Fiona! wouldnt it be better if we did the twister routeen instead?" she asks. "Yumi we cant barely do the double twist routeen!" i said. "but if we train hard enough we can get it done! it wont be a problem right?" she asks. She seemed very pursausive. I didnt want to get her angry. "sure...ok guys were doing the twister routeen!" i said. My teammates then groaned. A blonde girl then walks in. She was wearing all pink. "hi im Zoe! im here to try out!" she said. "ok lets she what you got!" i said sitting down next to Yumi. "your not really gonna consider letting her on the team are you?" she asks. "well we'll see what happens" i said. We then saw Zoe do multipul moves. She was really good. "wow!" i said. Yumi then pulls me close to her. "Fiona! i dont like her! i dont want her on this team! Shes a bad girl and no body likes her!" she says. "um ok.." i said. I then walk up to Zoe. "so how did i do?" she asks. "listen Zoe...your not exactly what were looking for on the team...im sorry..." i said. Zoe then gets sad and runs off crying. Yumi puts a hand on my shoulder giving me an approving look._

"you see you still follow your friends...that is your weakness!" the dark Buzzlamon says. "you have to face realitly sometime hon" she added. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! IM BUZZLAMON!" I said. "oh poor Fiona! you think your all tough but your just a sad little girl who is nothing but a cry for help...Koji, Takuya and the others their all laughing at you!" Buzzlamon sneers. "ya know...you have such a beautiful body. Just look at that hourglass figure..." Buzzlamon said. "but do any of the boys who loved you know what you did to get that perfect body? Does Koji know?!" Buzzlamon asks. I widen my eyes remembering what i did. _Flashback: I am at a party. I push people aside to get to the snack table and begin to stuff my face with junk food. "gross! Whats your problem?" a boy asks. "are you some kind of pig?" a girl asks. I ignore them all and continue to over eat until i feel my stomach blote. I then ran upstairs to the bathroom and lock the door. I close the blinds too. I then look at myself in the mirror. I take off my jacket and look at my belly unstasified at how fat i looked. I then stuff my fingers down a bit past my throat and force puke out my mouth. I puke all over the bathroom floor allowing all the food i ate to get out. Bloody chunks of food then come out and splatters and stains the carpets. After i finish puking I look up in the mirror and smile seeing that my stomach had slim down. "perfect" i said. I then quickly clean up the puky mess when i hear a knock at the door. "Fiona? Fi? You ok in there?" Takuya asks. I open the door and smile at him. "yeah im fine! Lets go have fun!" I said. I take Takuyas hand and lead him downstairs._

Flashback ends:"pututa!" Buzzlamon said. (little w****)i then break a rock angry out of my mind. I then fall back with alll the rocks rising up in all different directions including under me making myself hit the ground. I get up and continue to break down the rocks. "you missed me! Just like you missed your chances in becoming a leader and not a follower!" Buzzlamon sneered. "is she right...or is she wrong?" i ask myself. The ground under me then begins to rise up and it appeared that i was in some wrestling areana. I look behind me and see Buzzlamon but she was dark and in black fully. "ive been with you the whole time! ive never left your side!" Buzzlamon sneered. She then snaps her fingers and in the crowd mulipul clones of Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy appear. "you s***!" the Takuyas said. "lazy h**!" the Kojis said. "your fake!" the Zoes said. "a bad romodel!" the Tommys said. "a sad excuse!" the said. "noooo! noooo! there all fakes! LIKE YOU!" i said. I charge at the dark Buzzlamon but she then dodges it. She comes at am in attempt to punch me but we hold each other off. "Sting Ray!" i yell. I shock Buzzlamon but she then jumps out the way. "sorry hon but that attack is useless on me! im your shadow remember! Im you! but stonger! if you destroy me you destroy yourself!" she sneered. I didnt listen. I then try to kick her but Buzzlamon flies up. "Screw Kick!" she yells kicking me and i fall.

I turn back into my human form panting and tired. "do you hear them Fiona? those 'friends' of yours dont like you! you just follow them! does the truth hurt? Wouldnt your friends be here if they cared about you?" Buzzlamon asks. "they will be here!" i said. As if on cue i see them fall through an eye to come here. "Fiona!" Koji cries. "we came back for you!" Takuya said. "GUYS!" I call out. "they came for me..." i said. "no matter i'll destroy you and them destroy them but i'll keep Koji all for myself!" Buzzlamon sneers. "i dont think so 'hon'" i yelled. I then Beast Spirit Evolve into Honeylomon. "impressive! But youve forgotten! anything you can do i can do better!" Buzzlamon said. (mee: i love that song! anything you can do i can do better! i can do anything better than you!). "Slide Evolution!" she said and she then turned into a dark version of Honeylomon. "Natural Distaer!" she says. She then blasts me. I then point my stinger at her. "are you nuts? we'll both go done!" Honeylomon cried. "its a risk im willing to take to save my friends! And my love! Buh bye! b**** Nature Abuse!" i said. I then deliver the final blow to her making the entire area blow up. I turn back into my human form and fall to the ground. "Fiona! Fi!" Takuya cried. "Fiona!" Zoe Tommy and J.P. cry. "baby are you alright?" Koji asks. I then shoot my head up. "Koji! you called me your baby! You guys do love me!" i said feeling loved. Koji blushed.

"yeah...well..." "of course we love you Fi! your like our sister!" Takuya said. Tommy came up to me. "i was worried about you Fi!" Tommy said. "thank you Tommy. "im just happy your alright!" Zoe said. I felt like crying. I slowly got up with my head pointing down. I slowly walk over to Koji and bury my head in his shirt. "Fiona? what are you doing?" he asks. I say nothing...i let out...a little sob... "Fiona are you...crying?" Takuya asks and i could tell he was a bit amused. I fell Koji put his hands on my arms to pull me away but i then quickly wrap my arms around his back to get a good grip. He chuckles. Everyone surronds us. "cmon Fiona its ok to cry. I do it all the time!" Tommy said. "im...im not..crying..." i said sobbing a bit. "cmon Fiona! everybody cries!" Takuya says happily. I then feel him pry off one of my hands and i quickly put it back on. "not me!" i cry. J.P. and Takuya then try to pry my hands off Koji and i struggle to hold on and they succced. Koji then pulls away from me and everyone gets a good look at me. I was crying my face was all red and filled with tears and some of my tears got on Kojis shirt. Everyone smiles at me. "stop smiling! its not funny! *sob*! whhyyyyyyyyy!" i said. "why are you crying Fiona?" Zoe asks. "because...*sobs* being in the Digital World and being with you guys has taught me a lesson...i dont have to be all bad and all that to be happy. I mean what im trying to say is that...i love you guys and i love being with each of you!" I cried. Takuya and Koji smile at each other and then turn to me. "we love you too Fi!" they then both kiss me on the cheek. I smile and then turn to Zoe. "and Zoe...im sorry for rejecting you on the team...so when we get back to the real world...i want you to be on the squad" i said. Zoe smiled widely and hugged me. "thank you Fiona!" she squealed. She then pulled away. The moment was then ruined when those creepy hands then grab us and put us into diffenent eyes. "NO! KOJI! GUYS!" I yelled out. "Fiona!" everyone yells but we were all sucked in.

R&R!


	22. The Dark Heart of Friendship

This whole chapter will be centered on Koji

Kojis POV:

i then see that im in a forest like area seperated from the others. The wind blew through my hair. It felt pretty sweet. "well this is interesting!" I say sarcatically. I then walk through the forest for ahile when i thought i heard something fly through the trees. I turn quickly wondering what it was. I then start looking in different directions trying to find out where it was coming from. I then hear a laugh come from deep in the forest. "whos there?!" I demanded. Thats when i turn around and i see Fiona leaning on the tree giving me a seductive look. I was happy to see her again. She runs up to me and puts a hand on my cheek."oh Fiona its you!" i say happily. She leans towards me and closes her eyes. I then lean close so i could kiss her back. She then stops. "wait...what did you call me?" she asks. I open my eyes and look at her crazy. "what are you talking about? I said 'Fiona' didnt i?" I asked. She pulls away from me and gives me a cold look. "dont call me that...that isnt my name..." she said coldly. "Fiona i have no time to play right now we have to go find the others" i said. She shoots me a sharp look and i could have sworn i saw her eyes turn a dark red. Fiona then rushes towards me and chokes me. I cry out in pain gasping for air. "Fiona! What are you doing?!" I asked. "LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! I AM NOT FIONA!" she yelled out. She then drops me to the ground. I gasp for air.

She kneels down across from me and leans in towards my face and closes her eyes. "who are you? and what have you done with Fiona?" i demanded. She doesnt answer and continues to lean foward. "Dont worry about that now Koji Minamoto...were here together to talk about you...talk about us..." she whispers seductively. I felt her warm fruity scented breath on my face. I wanted to push her away but it felt so real that i was with Fiona. But i had to focus and found out what im up against. "You always grew up a lonely child but thats when you met Fiona and she took the loniness away from you. But after she moved without telling you you forced yourself to not have any friends at all. But dont worry because im here to take that pain away from you perminantly..." she leaned in towards me closely. Her voice sounded so smooth and so seductive.'NO!' I thought. I then push the fake Fiona away and stood up. "who are you!?" I demanded. Fake Fiona gets up and smirks at me. "You can call me..."she began. She suddenly changed form. "Foxlamon" she said. She was all fury now. She was now a red fox with a red tail with yellow tip,red ears,a muzzle and blue eyes. Her red hair was now shorter (Me: She looks exactly like Fiona Fox from the archie comics). Her clothes ripped a little. Her cropped tank became a stapless top and her leather pants ripped into shorts. "Do you like my new look Koji Minamoto?" she asks teasingly.

She then walks up to my slowly and began to slowly stroke both of my cheeks with her soft fury hands. She leans closer to me. "give me your Spirit..." she whispers. She sounded so tempting. Any person who is crazy about girls would do what she said. I know J.P. would but not me!"yeah i'll give it to you! Right here!" i yelled. I then dig into my pocket to reach for my D Tector but to my shock it wassnt there! "oh yeah thats right...i took it!" she says grinning. I growl at her. "oh dont worry about this little thing..." she said teasingly. She then walks up to my putting a finger under my chin. "i'll give it to you if you can managed to catch me" she whispers. I then make a grab for her but she flipped all the way up to a tree branch. She then puts the D Tector inside her shirt before giggling. I raise my eyebrow. "come get me Blue..." she says seductively. She then starts jumping and flipping from tree to tree with me following in hard pursuit. As i run in the forest i keep my eyes on her and didnt pay attention to where i was running so i end up hitting a tree hard. "ah!" i cry. "come on blue i know you can do better than that!" Foxlamon said. I then get up and continue running fast and i see that i am under the tree Fiona is close to her. She looks down at me with evil in her eyes. "Tornado Tail!" she yells as she spins her tail making a harsh tornado hurl me back towards a tree and i hit my head hard.

"Good chase blue! You almost got me!" she said teasingly jumping off the branch. (That chasing scene was based off the scene when Sonic and Tails chase Fiona Fox towards a forest) I get up and run up to her and make a grab for her. She grabs me and slams me towards a tree and pins me down. "why must you refuse help when you need it! Im trying to help you but you wont let me!" Foxalomon yells in my face. "Koji...i know your heart...even when you have friends you allow yourself to be unhappy...we are...alike..." Foxlamon whispers. She then stops pinning me to the tree and to my shock she slowly starts to unzip her top. "Seductive Hex!" she yells and she opens her shirt and hearts shoot out of my face and i black out...

I wake up seeing that im in a dark purple void. I see mulitiple Foxilomon nude but they wore wraps that covered their chests and their bottoms but their midriff was still exposed. "Koji...let us be together...we can be together and we can rule the Digital World...you shall be my king..." the Foxlamon said seductively flying towards me. Foxlamon then turns back into Fiona my girlfriend and i start to lossen up a bit starting to believe that it was her. "Koji its me Fiona...come to me baby..." she whispers. Her clothing wrap wraps around my body pulling me close to her. She leans towards me closesly. Her shiny smooth red lips above mine just inches away. They smelled like cherry. "Trust me..." she whispers. She was about to kiss me but i snap back to reality. "No! your a liar!" i yelled. "what?!" the fake Fiona says shocked."what?!" the fake Fiona says shocked. I then run up to her and dig my hands into her shirt and pull out my D Tector. The real Fiona would have slapped me if i did that to her.. "Exacute! Spirit Evolution!" i say. "Lobomon!" i said. "oh? The little puppy wants to play? Ok then lets play!" the fake Fiona says turning back into Foxlomon. She then turns the dark void back into the forest we were just in. "Tornado Tail!" she said.

I was able to take the wind because of my hard armor. "Lobo Kendo!" i said breaking the wind and spinning it like a button. "Wild Scratch!" she yells and she then scartches me which causes me to fall to the then gets on top of me and presses her body against mine. "hungry are you little wolf?" she asks. She then uses her tail to slowly stroke my crotch. I gasp. "what are you doing?!" i asked shocked. She puts her finger to my lips. "shhh...it will be over soon wolfy...just relax" she wispers. "what are you crazy? Your a digimon im a human!" i yelled. "now now we cant just let our species get in the way of our love now can we?" she said. She then slowly strokes my chest and Foxlamon leans down to kiss me. I then kick her away to a tree. "you are one sick digimon!" i spat spitting out the germs she gave me. "Lobomon Slide Evolution! Kendogarurumon!" i said. "mmm okay beasty i'll play your little game" Foxlamon says teasingly. "Foxlamon Slide Evolution! Foxileenamon!" she says. I then see Foxileenamon she was now a dark purple fox with green eyes and fangs, she was wearing a leather bikini.

"play with me wolfy!" she said. "you asked for it!" i said. I then ram into her on my wheels and knock some fur off her. I ram into her again and she barely dodges. She looked scared. Foxileenamon then jumps into the air. "Foxy Fury!" she yells trying to shoot beams at my. I swiftly dodge and jump up high behind her and knock her to the ground. "Lupine Laser!" i yell blaster her to a tree and her Fractual Code appears. "Kendogarurumon Slide Evolution! Lobomon!" i said. I pull out my D Tector and go up to her. "But baby i love you!" Foxileenanamon said. "Sorry honey but i already love someone else! And her name is Fiona! Now be purfied by the light!" i yelled. "Fractual Code Digitised!" i then scan her and she disapeers. I turn back into my human form remebering what she told my about my life and being lonely. I then see a light. I turn to see an eyeball. I stare at the eyeball and look back. "That Foxilamon...is quite a fox but nothing compare to Fiona!" i said. I look around the area. 'thank goodness no one heard that' i thought. I smirk and enter the eye.

R&R!


	23. Stuck in Sakkakumon with You

We all each battled our own monsters. I had to deal with a cherry monster tree like thing. "cmere baby i got something for ya! Cherry Blaster!" Cherrymon said. It then shot cheeries at me. I then Spirit Evolve into Buzzlamon. "Screw Kick!" i yell. The tree then grabs my leg and starts to swing me and toss me around. I land on the ground. "thats it! Buzzlamon Slide Evolution! Honeylomon!" i said. "Buzz Call!" i yell and the swarm of Honeybeemon come to help. "here havve some cherries!" Cherrymon said and begins to bribe them with cherries. "mm yummy!" the Honeybeemon says and then begin to fly away. "hey get back here! i am your Queen! get back-" i began but was then interupted when Cherrymon grabbed me and started slamming me to the ground. "ugh..out of all the monsters ive faced and i have to get beatened by a cherry tree? how embarrasing... i guess this is the end..." i said tired. I then see a bright light and it goes into my D Tector. 'a new Spirit?' i thought. Light completely surronds me. I look to my left and see my Spirit Buzzlamon and look to my right and see my Beast Spirit Honeylomon. "my Spirits! but why?" i asked. I then look at my D Tector. "wait i know now! i feel my Human and Beast Spirits coming together!" i said.

I then start to Evolve and i see them same 6 loops. "Exacute! Fusion Evolution!" i yell. I then scream feeling my Human Spirit and Beast Spirit coming together. "Beelonamon!" i yell. I looked down at myself seeing my new form. From head to toe i had long black braided hair, I had on my dark cape from Honeylomons form but it was now a bumblebee print, I had my black pants and yellow B belt from Buzzlamons form. I kept my yellow th*ng that still stuck out. 1 Stinger was Black and the other was yellow, one blade on my boot was silver and the other was gold it also had roses on it. The same for my bee wings, sunglasses and arm bands. I then turned to a scared Cherrymon. "uh oh!" it said. I then spin around cherrymon and circle it. "Pollen Tempist!" i yelled and pollen then appears on Cherrymon stunning it. "Thorn Blades!" i yell making a X cross cut on Cherrymon and its Fractual Code appears. "Fractual Code Digitized!" i yelled. Cherrymon is then purified and i change back into my human form. I was soon out and i saw that the only ones who made it out were J.P., Zoe, and Tommy. "it seems that you have gotten a new Spirit Fiona! Serophymon has given you its power!" Bokomon said. "yeah i did! its my Fusion Spirit!" i said. "i believe i saw Koji up there!" Bokomon said. "then i say we go!" i said. The others seemed to agree and we all Spirit Evolved. Bettlemon, Kazemon and i fly up to the eye Koji was in while Kumamon stayed behind. "hang in there baby! im coming for you!" i said determinely as Bokomon and Neemon cheered for me. Apparently there was an electircal blackade that wouldnt allow us to enter. We fall back down and turn back to our human forms. "i believe we need to re think this" Bokomon said. "what now?" Zoe asks. "no idea..." J.P. says.

We then see Duskmon rise up out of nowhere and he was somehow able to enter the eyeball that Koji was in. We all stare at him stunned. "he made it in!" Tommy said shocked. "we have to warn Taky and Koji somehow" J.P. said. "how do we do that?" Tommy asks. I look at my D Tector. "i wonder..." i said. "what is it Fiona?" Zoe asks. "maybe we can use our D Tector to contact them!" i said pressing random buttons on my D Tector. Suddenly i see Agunimons Spirit mark on my D Tector. "it works!" i said. "Takuya can you hear me?" i asked. "Fiona is that really you?!" Takuya asks shocked. I smiled excitely and look at the others who were happy that it worked. "yeah i hear ya!" i said. Takuya chuckles. "where are you? are you alone too?" he asks. "no im with Zoe, J.P. Tommy Bokomon and Neemon. Listen! you and Koji are in danger! your inside Sakakumon!" i said. "Sakuku wha?" he asks confused. Bokomon then explains him that this was Mercurymons Beast Spirit. "that explains the spell!" he said. "in order to get out you have to win in a battle! But since some of us are out we cant go back in and help you and Koji" Tommy said. "man! have you contacted Koji?" Takuya asks. "no but were about to!" Zoe said. The others then began to take out there D Tectors and pressed random buttons to contact Koji. "Duskmon is after Koji! you have to hurry and be careful!" i said. "right!" Takuya said and he then hung up. We then look up seeing Lobomon and Duskmon fighting it out.

Kojis POV: I was walking through a dark void wondering how to get out when i heard a voice. "Koji..." a dark voice said. I look around wondering who said that. "who are you...? he asks. I quickly turn around. "Duskmon-!" i yelled but he then grabbed a hold of me. "i cant wait any longer! i NEED to KNOW!" Duskmon said. I struggled to break free. "what is our connection? and who is this Fiona? why do i feel like i know you both? And why did you come to this world?!" he asks. "give me your memories!" Duskmon says darkly. He then summons a dark shadow that gets into my head and i start to remember my memories.

_Flashback: Fiona and I were 6 years old at the time. We were at the cities biggest park. We played on the slides and the swings and everything. We played for hours and hours. Fiona meant a lot to me. She was my only friend...i started to grow feelings towards her...but what was this feeling. The two of us were soon tired so we went on the hill and sat to watch the sunset. I feel a hand touch mine. I look up and saw it was Fiona. But she still looked at the beautiful sunset. Her amber eyes glowed ( me:yeah i actually forgot to mention her eye color so now you know!) as the sun glistened. She looked so beautiful. "Fiona?" i asked her. "Koji... i really like you..." she said. "what?!" i asked shocked. She blushed then turned to me. "i said i like you! your cute!" she said."Fiona were too young..." i said. "then promise me..." she began. "huh?" i asked shocked. "promise me that when were older...you will go out with me!" she said. She then leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I blush. She then gets up and goes home. "bye Koji" she said. I touch my cheek from where she kissed me shocked at her feelings towards me. "Fiona...i promise..." i said to myself._

I screamed as Duskmon got deep into my thoughts. "so you have feelings towards this girl...but why does she seem so familar to me? i MUST KNOW!" Duskmon says.

_Flashback: I started walking through the flower shop to pick up flowers for my step mother. I look at the flowers that were inside the glass. "Hi!looking for a present for someone?" the lady asks. I step back shocked. I wasnt used to talking to people. "its for your mother right?" she asks. "uhhh...kinda" i said nervously. "im not a witch or anything i just know this stuff! do you want some help?" she asks. "uh yeah" i said. "oh i love my job! lets find something really pretty!" she squealed. We then found flowers and she began to wrap them up. "lemmie guess birthday? No! anneversery!" she said. "I started getting aquinted with this person. "its today! howd you know that?" i asked. "i dont know its just my own little game! So what about 10 or 15 years?" she asks. "actually its 3 years" i said. "3 years how wonderful for them! Wait you must be at least 12! Why have your parents been married for 3 years huh?" she asks. I look down a bit sadly. im not gonna tell her. My phone then starts talking. "Koji...are you there?" it asks. My phone then starts talking about determining my future. It then told me to go to the Shibuya station. I looked up at the woman. "your flowers are ready!" she says. "um ill pick them up later!" i said and then ran out to the station. I get out the train and go to the elevator and i thought i heard a voice call my name and Fionas._

"the sadness...so overwhelming! why am i affected?! what is this connection?" he asks. "get out of my head Duskmon! Leave my memories alone!" i yell. "silence!" he yells and the dark shadow gets bigger. He then drops me and he seemed to be affected. He screamed in horror. "Duskmon you hesistae! You posses the Spirit of Darkness! Do you relise its true power? Show no mercy! Remove this obstacle at once!" the darker voice said. "thats not what you want Duskmon!" i said. "i will come into this world in Darkness!" Duskmon says. "i wont let that happen!" i said and i then Spirit Evolve into Lobomon.(lemmie make this short and sweet!) I then Beast Spirit Evolve into Kendogarrumon but soon was beatened and just when i thought all was lost. I see my two Spirits and Fusion Evolve. I crossed swords with Duskmon once again but under him a see a human who looks like me! "who is that?!" i asked. I big explosion then ocurrs around us and we fly far away from the eye into a forest. I get up and chace after Duskmon knowing that there was a kid in pain inside of him...

R&R!


	24. Darkness Before Sakkakumon

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"This will be a split chapter with episode 28 and 29! ENJOY!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Fionas POV:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We then look in the eyeball seeing Takuya suffering. "Takuya!" Zoe and i cry. "why is Serophymon fighting Agunimon? And how is he there?" Tommy ask panicing. "hes using Serophymons data to Evolve!" Bokomon said climbing on my shoulder. "howd he do that? and who told you you can climb on my shoulder?" i asked. Bokomon ignored my question. We then watch Takuya who was seemingly losing. "i cant believe we have to watch this happen..." J.P. sadly. "theres just no way Takuya can defeat him.." Zoe said. "there is 1 way..." Bokomon said. "Fusion Evolution!" Tommy said. "You mean what Koji and Fiona did?" Zoe asks. "exactly! then he will have enough power" Bokomon said. "but will he be able to do it?" i asked. "well you and Koji did so it has to work!" J.P. said. We then watch as Takuya turns back into his human form and falls to the ground. His goggles have broken. "TAKUYA!" we all cry. Everyone else breaks into tears except me. "what can he do? is this the end?" J.P. asks. "dont say that! Takuya never gives up no matter what! So we are not gonna give up on him! We have to help him somehow!" Tommy cries. "Tommys right!" i said. "but i dont think theres anything we can do since were so far away" Bokomon said. "well lets get back in! Takuya needs our help!" J.P. said. The 3 of them Spirit Evolve and i Fusion Evolve. They all stare at me in awe as they never seen my Spirit up close. We all fly up to the area. "Lightening Blitz!" "Hurricane Winds!" "Frenzy Plant!" (okay i know thats a pokemon move for grass types but im running out of ideas for moves! You guys think you can help me out by messaging me some moves? thanks! even though none of you will since no one cares about this story anymore! im just gonnna rate the story and pretend people like it! -_-) "Blizzard Blaster!" We hold down on our attacks and we do our best to break the barrier and help Takuya. We then see a beam of light from Serophymons egg go to Takuya and he Fusion Evolves. We then stop what were doing and we see a Fractual Code come out of the eyeball Takuya was in. The Fractual Code than goes inside the egg shocking it as well as Bokomon. The eyeball color then fades out. "is it over?" Kazemon asks. "not yet!" i said. We then see the last one fade out and Takuya comes out with a grin on his face. "hey everyone! Gets who just kicked Mercurymons pututy?!" Takuya said flying down towards us. We turn back into our human forms. Bokomon lays in my lap feeling the pain because the baby was coming. "Bokomon just take the egg of your scarf the baby isnt inside you know!" i said touching the egg making Bokomon scream out in horror. We then see a crack in the egg. "its hatching!" Zoe says shocked. We then see a light. We then see a orange digimon with a white belly and flappping wings with blue eyes and it wore the same scarf Bokomon did. "whos that?" Tommy asks. "its Patamon! Hes my...little baby!" Bokomon says happily. "hi everyone!" Patamon says. "awww so cute! hey there wittle baby!" i said holding Patamon close. "hey i know you! your the Princess!" Patamon says cutely. "awww!" i said. "give him to me! im his momma!" Bokomon says snatching Patamon away from me. "Momma?!" we all asked shocked. "well who took care of it for weeks while the rest of you lolly gagged?" Bokomon asks. We then argue towards Bokomon who didnt seem to care./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Episode 29: /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We then watch as Sakukumon rises up in the air never to return. "there it goes" Zoe said. "good ridence!" i said. Takuya looks at his D Tector. "Koji come in! Koji!" he calls. I go over to him. I almost forgot about Koji! "its no use! i cant get through to him!" "thats not good!" J.P. said. "Koji..." i say sadly. Takuya puts a hand on my shoulder. "dont worry Fi! were gonna find him now!" Takuya said. I nod. "hold that thought!" Neemon says. We then turn to see that Sakukumon has returned! He then starts moving around in all different directions making me get scared at te way he was doing it. It then moves back. "ha ha ha! Behold the legendary warriors!" Sakukumon sneered. "i must congradulate thy! tis true tho has given thy more power!" he added. He then scrunces up and spins the eyeballs around. "Thunder Fist!" he then shot J.P.s move at us and we dodge. "hey whats the deal? Hes stealing my thunder!" J.P. said. "was there supposed to be a punchline there?" i asked annoyed. "and now one for the laidies! Hurricane Wave! Natural Disater!" Mercurymon said blasting both attacks at us and we dodege. "hey those are our moves!" i yell out. "lets show him how its really done!" Takuya said. Takuya and i then Fusion Evolve and the others just Spirit Evolve. "my turn! Blizzard Blaster!" Mercurymon said blasting Kumamon. "how is he doing this?" Bettlemon asks. "simple! i lured each of thy into thy area to observe thy in battle!" Mercurymon said. "i swear the way he talks is getting on my nerves! LIKE TALK ENGLISH ALLREADY!" I yelled. Mercurymon grins evilly at me. "you planned this! from the begignning!" Takuyas Spirit says. (i dont feel like saying the name its too long) "he used us to copy our attacks!" Kumamon says. "give me tho Spirits and the Digital World shall bow before me!" Mercurymon said. "i dont think so!" Bettlemon said. "Thunder Fist!" "Thunder Fist Refection!" Mercurymon said. The same thing kept going on on and on until i hatched up a plan. "a yo! i got an idea! come over here!" i said. Everyone eagarly came to me and we all huddled. "ok so whats the plan Fi?" Takuya asked. "he copied our own attacks right? What about if we combine our attacks?" i asked. "hey that might work!" Metalkabutarymon said. "yeah i like it! lets try it!" Takuya said. "Atomic Inferno!" "Bolo Thunder!" "Avalance Axes!" "Hurricane Gale!" "Pollen Tempist!" Our attacks combine into one but to our surprise Mercurymon absorbes it and then returns it back to us. "what can we do know he knows all our attacks" Karikakumon said. "lets pull back!" Takuya says. "boy Mercurymon probably hit you too hard!" i said. "Fiona im serious! how do we stop this guy if we dont survive? We have to regroup and come up with another plan!" Takuya said. We all nod but just as we were about to leave. Merurymon surronds its eyes around us. We then slide through Mercurymon briefly dodging his attacks. He follows us by rolling around like a scary bowling ball. We then see a cliff and jump for it. He then follows us like a giant caterpilar into the cave. I was scared out of my mind! The way he was moving and the form he took. You all would probably be scared too. We then stop at a dead end much to Mercurymons happiness. Mecurymon then fades and shoots a thunderbolt at us and we dodge. Darkness then surronds us. Kumamon and Bettlemon then start to attack out of nowhere. "everyine calm down! With faith we can win!" Takuya said."we are not human! were digimon! our senses aare sharper! trust the digimon inside of you!" Takuya said. We all then feel it. We then take each others hand forming a circle. Kazemon and Kumamon nod at each other. "Hurricane Wave!" "Blizzard Blaster. The move then hits Mercurymon. "Hurricane Wave!" "Thunder Fist!" The attack then hits Mercurymon more. "Thunder Fist!" "Cyrstal Freeze!" i actually thought it was a great combination. "Atomic Inferno!" "Toxic Sap!" and it was a direct hit. Mercurymon then throws tantrum and Takuya then spites at him telling him that hes weak. Mercurymon then attacks but we dodge. "i have an idea! hold him still guys!" Takuya said. We nod. "Hurricane Wave!" "Thunder Fist!" "Frenzy Plant!" "Cyrstal Freeze!" we then hold him down. "Atomic Inferno!" he then shoots at the center of Mercurymon defeating him. Takuya then purifies him. We then leave the cave triumphant. "for the 1st time ive wasnt afraid anymore!" Zoe said. "i know what you mean" Tommy said. "well Takuya you really out did yourself this time!" i said. I then lean in and kiss him on the cheek making him blush. "if you tell Koji about this! your dead!" i told him. He sweatdrops. "noted!" he said. "lets go find Koji guys!" Takuya said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"RR!/span/p 


	25. O brother why Trains and Spirits?

This will be a split chapter between Episode 30 and 31 and 32! ENJOY!

"lets go lets go lets go!" Patamon said. "lets not rush off now! We dont even know were Koji is" Bokomon said. "i say we pick a direction and go!" Takuya said. "this way!: Patamon says leading us. We follow it. We stop in the forest. Kazemon Bettlemon and i fly up above the trees trying to see if we found Koji. "dying of curiosity here!" Takuya said. "boy dont rush me! we didnt find anything!" i said flying down. I turn back into my human form. "its this way...the light sorce...the light sorce...follow me!" Patamon said. "huh?" everyone but me asks. "of course!" i said. "what is it Fiona?" Takuya asks. "duh dont you get it? Koji is the Spirit of Light! lets follow Patamon!" i said following Patamon. Everyone else follows it. After awhile Patamon then runs back to hide hinside Bokomon. "what is it Patamon?" Bokomon asks. "the bad thing...over there!" Patamon says pointing upward. We then see dark swords falling down upon us and seal us in. We all then Evolve but it seemingly had no affect. "what can we do now?" i asked. "gotta dig gotta dig gotta dig dig dig!" Patamon says digging a hole making the dirt spill on Bokomon. It made me giggle. "hey now! Patamon has the right idea! we gotta dig our way out!" i said helping the young Patamon dig. "thats a great idea!" Takuya said and everyone then began to help out.

Duskmons POV:

"Duskmon i think its time to remember when you came to the Digital World! allow me to assist you!" Cherubimon said to me. I then close my eyes and scream as i turn back into my human form. I am then in a dark void with smoke suronding me. "hello? is someone here?" i ask. i then see a figure. "papa? you are my dad right?" i ask him. He then fades out. I then gasp then turn to see grandma. "grandma? grandma!" i cry. She then fades out. I then turn around and see Fiona! I lovd her so much i missed her. She walks over to me. She leans her lips towards mine and i close my eyes to lean in to kiss her. She then fades out. "Fiona wait! come back!" i cry. I then look up seeing a bright light. I then saw Koji and Fiona holding hands. "Koji! your Koji right? i wanted to meet you..." i said walking towards him. Koji and Fiona then turn towards each other and kiss much to my horror before fading out. "Koji! Fiona! wait dont leave me!" i cry out. "why does no one pay attention to me!? why are those two together? i love Fiona!" i cry out. Cherubimon then convinces me that i am a warrior of Darkness and gives me a Beast Spirit.

Fionas POV:

After awhile of digging we mange to get ourselves out. "yeah baby!" Takuya said. We all then get out."cmon lets go find Koji!" i said. We then see a blast and we assume that Koji was there so we charge for it.

Koichis POV: "remember your time in the human world..." the voice said to me.

_Flashback: Grandma was laying in her hospital bed. "Koichi...you must no that...you have a brother...you must find Koji" my grandma said she then dies.'My brother' i thought. I then remember the time on the train stalking Koji who was 5 feet away from me. I also saw Fiona and i assumed that they were together."Koji..." i wispered. The train then stops and i then see them both get off and walk towards the elevator. I run after him the the elevator closed. I then run down the stairs and trip and fall down a flight giving me a concusion..._

Episode 31: Fionas POV:

"KOJI!" I cry out. "are you ok?" Takuya asks. I run up to Koji and slap him across the face. He looks at me in disbelief. "b**** you had me scared dont you ever scare me like that again!" i cry out to him. I then cover him up in multipul kisses leaving many kiss marks on his face leaving him to blush. I hug him tightly and never let go. "woah tough love buddy!" Takuya said. "relax Fi im ok" Koji said. "we saw an explosion and thought you were in it!" Tommy said. I pull away. "actually i was" Koji says. "what do you mean?" i asked. Koji then explined to us that it was Cherubimons bidding. Patamon then flys to Koji and he holds him. "why hello there" Patamon says. "and who are you?" Koji asks. "im Patamon!" he says. "hes the reason you, Takuya and i are able to Fusion Evolve" i said. "so thats what it was... thanks little guy" Koji said. "it was my pleasure" Patamon said. "yeah lets get it in gear and head for the Rose Morning Star guys!" Takuya said. Out of nowhere Koji gives Patamon to me and starts running away. I quickly grab his arm and give him a worried look. "dont leave me.." i wispered. Koji kisses me saoftly on the lips. "i'll be back! i promise!" he says and then runs away. "how are we supposed to get to Rose Morning Star?" J.P. asks. "im gonna go get him!" Takuya said. "if your going then im going too!" i said. "no! its too dangerous!" Takuya said. "Takuya hes my boyfriend!" i said. "fine...you guys stay here! Fiona and i will be back in a jiffy!" Takuya said. We then run after Koji.

Episode 32:

Takuya and i look through the ruins calling out for Koji. i jump down below a moument. Takuya jumps down after me jumping from rock to rock barely falling. "impressive reflexes!" i said winking at him. Takuya blushes a bit and we then continue to look for Koji. We then walk through the forest and bumb into Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. "Takuya! Fiona!" Bokomon said happily. "Bokomon!" Takuya and i say. "where is Koji?" Bokomon asks. We then look at each other sad. "we couldnt find him.." i say sadly. "follow me to Koji Princess! follow me to Koji follow me to Koji!" Patamon sang flying into the direction. "i bet the little guy can lead us right to him! Times a wasting!" Takuya said and began following Patamon and we follow as well.

Takuya and i run as fast as we can only to see a dark bird like digimon about to deliver the final blow to Koji but Takuya and i push him out the way. "now were even!" i said to him. "what?" Koji asks giving me a confused look. "you saved me from getting hit by a bus did you not?" i asked him. Koji chuckles. "oh right!" he said. "hello still here!" Takuya said. "yeah right..thanks Takuya" Koji then gasps and we all look up to see that bird like digimon flying towards us. It then hits us and we roll down to the side of the cliff. Patamon then attacks the digimon with boom bubbles. "Patamon you tryin to get yourself killed?!" i asked. Takuya and i get up to go Spirit Evolve but then look to see Koji was just sitting there. "cmon lets go we have to Spirit Evolve!" Takuya said. "i cant...hes my brother!" Koji said. "brother?! You mean...Koichi?" i asked at him. Koji looks at me wide eyed. "how do you know him?!" Koji asks. I then stop for a momment. 'i cant tell him everything' i thought. "hes a...close friend" i said. Koji then looks down to the ground. "wow...i never knew that my own girlfriend was close friends with my brother that i never even knew about! Cherubimon is using him as his Spirit of Darkness! Hes a warrior of Darkness" Koji says sadly. "oh Koji..." i said. I then thought about my little brothers...

_Flashback: i was chasing my 3 brothers around the mansion. I waschasing them because they have been snopping through my lingerie drawer again and took my bras and showed it to their friends. "Jay, Marco, Kendal get back here with my bras!" i yelled to them. They laughed as they ran around the house. They then tip over the vace allowing it to break. I gasp. "whoops! looks like auntie is gonna beat you down now!" Jay sneered. I then get mad and chase them through the kitchen. I slip on milk and then my bottom hits the frige. The boys laugh at me and then escape. "I HATE BOYS!" I yelled out. Later on i sit down after facing my punishment from auntie and uncle i go up to my room and see the bras that my brothers have stole on my bed. Right next to it was a bag of licorice and a note. I open the note. 'Dear Fiona were sorry about the stunt we pulled! We felt bad about your beatening so we bought you licorice Love your brothers' I then smile and start to eat my licorice._

"Koji im really happy for you! You two are gonna fight alot! thats what brothers do! I miss my little brother...he means a lot to me!" Takuya said. "i know what you mean.." i said. "huh? You two really live in a different world! Hes an evil Spirit!" Koji says. "then we'll have to knock the darkness out of him!" i said. "i cant! i wont fight him! i cant attack my own brother!" Koji says. I get fed up with this so i grab Kojis shirt. "Listen up Koji! you are his last chance! i dont wanna hear 'i cant fight him' that makes you sound weak! Thats not the Koji Minamoto i fell him love with! The strong, bold and brilliant Koji is the one i fell in love with! And i miss him!" i yelled. Bits of tears falling from my eyes. "she right Koji! If his brother wont save him! who will? The whole Digital World needs you!" Takuya said. I then let go of Koji who said nothing after our little speech. "im not gonna sit here anymore! Cmon Takuya!" i said climbing out and he follows. Takuya and i then Fusion Evolve. "Dark Vortex!" Koichi says. We dodge the attack. He then grabs us and starts flying away. "Aldamon! Beelanamon!" Koji cries. Koichi then drops us ontop of Beowolfmon. "Dark Vortex!" "Beo Saber!" Beowolfmon then deflects the attack. We battle it out and Beowolfmon puriffies him. We then turn back to our human forms. We rush over to Koichi. "its really him..." i said.

R&R!


	26. Twins Shall Meet Ophanimon

Crazy stuff in this chapter okay? Also the majority of the chapter is episode 33 and the bottom half will be 34! ENJOY!

Recap: That freak Cherubimon knew that Duskmon was slipping out of his control so the evil dude made Koichi remember how much his mother had been hurt by the break up of their family. Duskmon slide evolved to Velgomon and set off to avenge his mother by destroying his brother now that's logic for you...Anyway Takuya and Fiona showed up just in time to save Koji but the fight was far from over. Koji didn't want to fight Velgamon know that he knew that Koichi was his brother. But Takuya and Fiona convinced him that it was the only way to save his life. Man this one funky family reunion.

Koichi then gets up. "what have i done?" he asks himself. I walk up to Koichi and help him up. "Fiona...is that really you?" Koichi asks. "yes Koichi!" i said. I then give him a hug. "alright spill it!" Koji spat. I gave him a look of disbelif. "is that anyway to talk to your long last twin brother?" i ask him. of coruse he igonores me. "are you my brother? If you are is our mother still alive?!" Koji asks. "tell me right now!" he yelled. Koichi then starts to shake a little and starts having a bit of a breaksdown. "hey! whats the matter with you!? Say something!" Koji yelled. "its all true... i wanted to know who you were and why we were seperated! i had to find out on my own...i wanted to say something but i never could" Koichi said. "so thats why you didnt tell me the name of your brother.." i said. Koichi nods. Koichi then explains the rest to us...

After that Zoe and the others had found us along with a Partybusmon to take us on. Everyone but Takuya Koji Koichi and i were alsleep. I sat with Koji and showered him with love and attention blowing him little kisses and shooting him winks letting tiny anime hearts come out but he was too sad to even notice me. We then stop at a rest stop and everyone but Koji all stood outside. "im gonna talk to him" i said. "but Fiona its none of your business!" J.P. said. "shut up! it is my business because i knew Koichi even before Koji did!" i yelled. I then open the door to the Partybusmon seeing Koji sitting down all sad. I smirk and lean on the sides. "hey!" i said. He looks up at me and then looks down sadly. I then slowly walk next to him and gently put my hands on his back. "Fiona what are you-?" Koji began but he then started moaning because i was massaging his back. "you like that?" i ask him. Koji replies with loud moaning. "ill take that as a yes!" i said and then giggle. I then stop massaging him much to Kojis displeasure and then sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. "ya know i have many siblings...nine to be exact!" i said. "nine?!" Koji asks shocked. "yes nine! all of us in that one mansion! And only 1 bathroom!" i said holding up 1 finger.i said holding up 1 finger. Koji looks at me shocked. I start to stroke Kojis chest to make him feel better. "and ya know i have 5 brothers! Each of them annoy the hell out of me! They will go far as to take pictures of me in the shower and send it to their friends" i began. Koji chuckles at that. "well even if they do those crazy things...i still love em! And thats how you and Koichi should feel towards each other" i said. "yeah i guess" Koji says looking to the ground. I then smirk at him. I then tilt his chin towards mine. "and thats how you should feel towards me" i wisper seductively. Koji and I slowly leans towards each other and we softly kiss each others lips. He then licks my lips asking for entrance but i dont let him.

Koji then enters my mouth more and I moan. He then pulls away and begins nipping at my neck and i let out a few moans. He kisses my lips again as we both begin to lay down. I slowly take off his jacket...Koji shoots up and shakes his head at me. "Fine!" i say rolling my eyes. I then stop because the others then walk in out of nowhere much to my anger because i wanted it to be the two of us. I then let out a whimper. "Next time Fi" he all say encourging words about siblings and all that mushy stuff. "id like to have a little brother a sister" Patamon says. "better get busy!" Neemon says. "ta with who?!" i ask laughing and Bokomon sends me a death glare to which i roll my eyes. "hey thanks alot you guys!" Koji says. "no problem Blue!" i said and kiss his cheek. "Blue?" Koji asks confused. "yeah! thats your new nickname! ya know because of your eyes and your clothes...ya know?" i asks ruffling his jacket and bandana.

We then are on the move againon the Partybusmon. "dance for us Fiona!" Takuya said out of nowhere. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "ok!" i said. "Discjockmon put on Dueces remix! ya the one feat Keri Hilson?" i said. Discojockmon nods and puts on the track and i begin to dance to _Deuces Remix feat Keri Hilson. _I start out slow and dance my heart out with my amazing moves and amaze everyone. As soon as i finish i pant and plop down in between Koji and J.P.. "whew! im tired! i need a drink!" i say fanning myself. "here take mine!" J.P. said flashing the drink making his drink spill all over my clothes. "J.P. THIS IS LEATHER!" I shouted. "im-im- sorry F-Fiona!" J.P. says scared of what im gonna do to him. I get up about to kill J.P. when i hear a rip come from my back of my shirt. I look back seeing my entire back and my bra exposed. I look at the others seeing them blush but Tommy was modest enough to cover his eyes. I slowly walk back and as i do 1 side of my right pant leg rips. I quickly run all the way back to the Partybusmon to the extra clothing room. I pick out clothes and pick them up. I put on a leather halter top belly shirt, black leather short shorts and black holsters on each of my legs with pockets(you know the thing that Lara from Tomb raider wears on her legs) i take off my hairbow and replace it with a yellow bandana and tie it around my forehead so the tie looks like little bunny ears. I then walk toI keep on my belted skirt though. I then walk to the guys and saw the Takuya,J.P. and Koji couldnt stop staring at my legs. "*wistle* pretty legs you got Fi!" Takuya said. I blush and Zoe elbows him hard. "ow!" he cried. "Yeah they look good!" J.P. said drolling earining him a smack from Zoe. "ah hey!" he cries. I then sit back down next to Koji who couldnt stop staring at my legs. "like what you see?" i asked. Koji then blushes and looks away. I swong my legs onto his and sit on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "Wanna feel them?" I asked. Koji smirks and starts running his hands up and down my legs and I moan in pleasure. "im too young for this" Tommy said and he got up and sat in the back. "You guys should really get a room" J.P. said. After a few minutes i slowly get up and walk to Koichis side of the train. I slowly close the door so no one could hear anything. I then look and see the lonely Koichi looking down at the ground but he brightens up when he sees me. "Oh Fiona its you!" he says. I then go over to him and hug him. I then sit down next to him and he then takes my hands and rubs it with the pad of his thumb. "i really missed you..." Koichi says. "um...me too..." i said. He then starts to run his hands threw my red locks and puts a strand of it behind my ear. "your so beautiful..." Koichi whispers. Koichi then starts to lean in towards me about to kiss me. "Koichi...listen..." i began. But it was too late because he was already kissing me. He pulls away. "thank you Fiona...for always being there for me...right now...i must have you..." Koichi wispers. He then kisses me this time with force. I hated this! i hated myself! After i moved away from Koji i met Koichi and began to go out with him because he reminded me so much of Koji! i dont like Koichi for him and now i feel bad not only for using him but i was now cheating on Koji!

(Mature stuff starts here! no joke! you can skip to the next passage if you want)

Koichi slowly unties my halter and tosses it to the side. He begins to rub his warm hands up and down my bare skin. I pull away from him. "Koichi! what are you doing!?" i yelled. He doesnt respond instead he grabs a hold of me by my waist and begins nipping at my neck. He slowly starts to take off his jacket and then unbuttons his shirt. He rolls me over on the ground and i try my best to break free by punching him but he doesnt hold back. He then unbuttons my shorts and slips them off. I managed to push him off me. "Koichi! why?!" i cry. Koichi then takes a hold of my arm and pins me to the ground. "LISTEN! I know you dont truely have feelings for me and have feelings for Koji! Im sick of being ignored and betrayed i love you Fiona!" Koichi yells. He then rougly kisses my neck and i feel his warm body pressed against my feeling his heart beat as he slips his pants off and i start to scream. The door is then pushed open and i see that it was Koji at the door. "Fiona!" he cries. He then looks at Koichi in digust as he was in nothing but his underwear. "your sick!" Koji barked. "Koji! im...sorry" Koichi said inncoently. Koji then pushes Koichi aside and begins to dress me.

(Mature stuff ends here...for now...)

"are you alright Fiona?" Koji asks. I cry and close my eyes and Koji then carries me out and sits on the chairs. "Its ok Fiona Koichi wont hurt you anymore!" Koji says."woah what happened in there?" J.P. asks. "My so called brother tried to hurt Fiona!" Koji says coldly. "your kidding?!" Takuya asks shocked the same way when just like in episode 15 in the guys changing room. "some boys are such sickos!" Zoe said. "I never thought your brother would be the kind of guy to do that" Tommy said. "Koji listen...i want you to forgive Koichi" i said. "what? after what he did to you? No way!" Koji said. "but Koji hes your brother!" i pleaded. "i dont care! I will always protect you!" Koji said. I look up seeing Kojis worried blue eyes and i look at him in fear and i get up and start walking away. "Fiona were are you going?" Koji asks. I dont answer so i continue walking to the back of the train. I feel Koji grab my arm. I feel fear inside me because it reminded me of when Koichi pinned me down so i turn to Koji and push him back. Koji looks at me in disbelief. "Fiona whats with you?" Koji asks. "im sorry Koji but...when i look at you i see Koichi..." i said. "but im not Koichi!" Koji says putting a hand on my shoulder. He then encircles my waist. "im your boyfriend" he wispers. I pry of his hands and push him back. I didnt like Kojis attitude so i decided to give it to him straight. "Koji...lets take a break..." i said. "WHAT?! fine!" Koji yells and goes back to his seat. Everyone gasps as they were watching the whole time and soaking in all the drama. The press of the Digital World would have loved to see Fiona the Dream and her man break up. They really considered putting me in a reality show. I go to the back of the train and sit down by myself. Takuya later walks in and sits down next to me. "hey" he says. "hey" i said. "hey listen Fi. If you ever need anything you can talk to me ok?" Takuya asks. i nod. Silence then fills the room. "these seats are cold..." i said. Takuya turns to me. "you wanna maybe...sit on my lap?" Takuya asks. I turn to him seeing him blush and lick his lips in anticipation. "ok" i said. I then start to get up but Takuya then picks me up and sits me on his lap. "how does that feel?" he asks. I blush and look down. "feels good" i said. He then takes one glove off and begins to stoke my long smooth legs... "what are you doing?" i asked. "oh well i just thought that since you and Koji are on break that you might have needed some attention.." Takuya said grinning. "do you mind?" he asks. "no" i said. He continues stroking my legs as i moan with pleasure. I then lean in towards Takuya and begin to kiss him pressing my body against his. I hear him growl in between kisses. I then lay down on top of him and slowly take off his hat and toss it to the side. I then move my hands to his jacket and toss that aside too. Takuya then pulls away. "you ok with this?" he asks. "sure i do...its really getting me turned on. Takuya then grins at me and we make out again each moaning with pleasure. His hands go down to my bare back and i squeal in delight.'wow! i get attention from 3 different guys in 1 day! The girls at school were right! i really am a w****!" i thought. I slide my hands under Takuyas shirt rubbing his chest. I then pull away from him. "i-we shouldnt!" i began. "dont worry about it Fi i know you dont like me like that but if you ever want attention you can come to me!" Takuya said. "thanks" i said. The bus then comes to a harsh stop and flips over. Takuya climbs out the window. "Cherubimon!" Koji says. "he looks mad!" Takuya says. Cherubimon then throws off Partybusmon far away. Takuya, Koji and i Fusion Evolve while the others Beast Spirit Evolve. We battle it out but our attacks have no affect. Cherubimon then knocks us out with an electric attack. We then black out...

I woke up seeing a bright light come from my D Tector. The same bright light was also coming from Kojis. They were pointed at Koichi. 1 black Spirit comes out of mine and 1 comes out of Kojis and it then enters Koichi and gives him a D Tector. "a D Tector..." Koichi says shocked. "Koichi!" Koji cries. I run over to Koji and help him up. "how much did i miss?" i asked. "not too much" he replies. All of a sudden Koichi Spirit Evolves for the 1st time and the way he did his hand movements was pretty cool! "Lowewelmon!" he says. "wow!" i say in awe seeing an all new Spirit in Koichi. "Shadow Meteor!" he yells blasting dark energy from his stomach at Cherubimon. "Keep it going Lowelmon!" Koji cheers. I smile at Koji and took it that he finally saw good in his brother even after he hurt me. "Lowelmon Slide Evolution! Kegalolomon!" he said. "Ebony Blast!" H=he then blasts a dark energy at Cherubimon. He then delivers the final blow to Cherubimon and he vanishes in thin air. "He did it!" Koji said happily. I hug Koji because i was happy for our victory. "wait somethings wrong! i dont see a Fractual Code!" J.P. says. "hes right! We werent fighting the real Cherubimon it was just a projection. Unfortunanently hes very much alive i can feel it" Koichi says seriously. Koji and I walk up to Koichi. "are you serious?" i asked. "Koichi im impressed that you found the true Spirit of Darkness...i look foward to meeting you at the Rose Morning Star..." Cherubimons voice said. Koichi then started walking towards the Rose Morning Star but Koji stops him. "where are you going?" Koji asks. "i have to face him alone" Koichi says. I step infront of Koji. "hold up! you anit going nowhere without us!" i said. "shes right must depend on the light! And they are brought together by Nature and Peace" Koji says directiong that last part to me. "im going too!" Takuya said. "me too! weve been through alot!" Tommy said. "kids got a point" J.P. said. "yeah and Fiona and i cant let all you boys have all the fun now can we?" Zoe said. "thats right were all in this together!" i said. 'man that was cheesy' i thought. We all then decided to set off to the Rose Morning Star.

Episode 34:

After walking for what seemed like forever we finally made it to the Rose Morning Star. We look in front of us seeing floating moving rocks. "hear me!" Ophanimon said. Takuya then pulls out his D Tector and we all look to see that it was Ophanimon. "children you finally made it! With the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors you must defeat Cherubimon here!" Ophanimon said. We all gasped shocked. "Cherubimon is here too?" Koji asks shocked. We look up seeing a pink ruin with many Fractual Codes being sucked up top. "hes anticipating your arrival!" Ophanimon said. Her signal then got out. "maybe Koichi knows something" Tommy said. We all turn to him. I elbow Koji a bit and guesture him to tell his brother what he knows. "i wish i knew..Cherubimons gathering data for some reason but i dont know why...sorry.." Koichi says sadly. "Anyway! All we need to do now is rescue Ophanimon" Takuya said. "and how do we get there?" Tommy asks. "have you forgotten that were Legendary Warriors? We'll just travel up those rocks" i said. "yeah lets do it!" Takuya said and we each then Spirit Evolve. Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowellemon jump rock to rock while Bettlemon,Kazemon, and I fly our way. I carried Kumamon in my arms, He looked so adorable! He was fluffy too but his body felt cold. We soon made it up and walk up to see a door. "uh does this remind anyone of the Dark Gate or is it just me?" Bettlemon asks. "this must be the enterance to the castle!" Agunimon said. "ok but theres nothing back there for us to enter into!" Lobomon yelled. All of a sudden to ghost with red hoods and knives appear. "its time for the harvest! of your souls!" they both said. "Soul Chopper!" Phantomon said trying to chop Agunimon but he dodges. They then start to appear and try to attack each of us but we dodge. I fly up above everyone. "thats it! Sing a Song!" i said. "OH NO!" everyone cries and closes there ears. I ignored that and began to sing my attack.

"Sweet Little Bumblebee I know what you want from me! dup dup dup do da da dup dup dup do da da Sweet Little Bumblebee more than just a fantesy!" I sang.

I then fly back down seeing the Phantomon cower in fear and they soon darken and there Fractual Code appears. I take out my D Tector and wave it around them. "Fractual Code Digitized!" i said. The Phantomon are then sucked into my D Tector. I feel a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Lobomon. "do me a favor: dont sing that attack again" he says. "why does it annoy you?" i asked. "yes!" Lobomon said. "good! i can use that to torture you the next time your not good to me! So you better behavior yourself Loboboy!" i said walking up to the door waving my finger. I then look back seeing Lobomon blushing a bit. We then run through into the enterance. And run up thousands of circular steps. We then stop seeing a purple void with moving squares. "what in the world is this place?" Agunimon asks. "whatever it is i want out!" i said. We then walk through hearing the sound of groaning. We then see mulitpul Dark hands come out from the squares trying to reach out and touch us. "how do we stop these things?" Kazemon asks scared. One of the dark hands grab on my chest to which i kick it away. A bell then rings making the dark hands go back inside the squares. "This is the hall of shadows all those who pray to Cherubimon are locked inside..." a voice said. The voice then shows himself and he reveals himself as Orxymon who then leads us to Ophanimons castle. "youve made it! The Legendary Warriorss have returned!" Ophanimon said happily. Ophanimon then explained to us the story of the Legendary Warriors and why she called us. "You are a fool Ophanimon! the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors are in my grasp!" Cherubimon then appears summoning some energy! I looked at my belly where my Spirit Mark tattoo was. It started glowing. "uh whats going on?" i asked. "Finally i shall claim the Spirits!" Cherubimon says triumphantly.


	27. TakuyaKojiFiona: Evolution Revolution

This chapter will be kinda short though enjoy!

Cherubimon had took Lowelemon is his arms so Takuya Koji and I Fusion Evolve. "Toxic Sap!" i then shoot the toxic at Cherubimon who then dodges. "Atomic Inferno!" but instead hits Lowelmon and Cherubimon throws him to the ground. Cherubimon then grabs a hold of me ans i stuggle to break free. i then touch his arm. "Frenzy Plant!" i yell and Cherubimon is then wrapped in tight vines but he then breaks out of it and throws me towards Beowolfmon. "Beelanimon are you alright?" he asks helping me up. "never better" i say sarcastically. "i think its time we took this outside!" Takuya said. I knew what he meant so the three of us tackled him a made a hole outside and we fought Cherubimon outside the castle. "Atomic Inferno!" "Cleansing Light!" "Frenzy Plant!" "ive had enough of you insects!" Cherubimon says and then punches us. "Arm of Judgement!" Cherubimon hits us with black lightening. This makes the three of us turn back into our human forms. Cherubimon then takes our D Tectors away. "give em back!" i barked. "oh no!" Koji and Takuya cry. "if i want to control the Digital World i must do all means necasarry! In this hand i hold the Spirits of Light! Lobomon and Kendogarurumon! as well as Arbormon and Peldramon of wood! I as possess the Spirits of Nature and Peace! Buzzlamon and Honeylomon! i also hold Ranamon and Calamaramon of water! And in this hand i hold the Spirit of Fire! Agunimon and Burningreymon Gigismon,Mercurymon and Sakakumon the Earth and Metal Spirits. I just need your friends D Tectors to complete my collection..." Cherubimon sneered. Cherubimon then blows a harsh wind at us. I roll over off a cliff but Koji catches me arm just in time. "Koji!" i cry. "hang in there Fiona!" he said. I get a grip on the edge and we look up to see Cherubimon flew back up to Ophanimons castle. "oh no!" the three of us cry. We watch as Cherubimon claims all of the D Tectors and Ophanimon takes the hit for Zepharamon who turns back into Zoe. Cherubimon then cracks the castle and starts an earthquake making us fall over. Koji had fallen ontop of my. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "oh man whats going on?" he asks.

"what happaned to Ophanimon?" Takuya asks. "his power was too strong! Thank you for journeying so far and enduring so much! im greatful for all the courgage you have displayed!" Ophanimon said. We then look over seeing Cherubimon climb up the cliff. "Children you must gather your Spirits into one!" Ophanimon said. "how do we do that?" Koji asks. Suddenly light comes out from the three of our D Tectors. (yes they got their D Tectors back) "what is this?" i asked. "i have no idea!" Koji said. "with the last of my strength i Evolve your D Tectors.."Ophanimon said. We then look at our D Tectors seeing it looked brand new. "woah..our D Tectors changed!" i said. "well ours still look the same..."J.P. said sadly. "hey look!" Patamon said. We look up seeing Ophanimons digi egg fly up into the sky. "we all have to search inside ourselves to find the answer.." Takuya said. We all look at our D Tectors seeing the Spirits we collected. "yes if our" Koichi says. "feelings" Tommy says. "become one" Zoe added. "we can.." J.P. says. "Evolve" Koji says. "and become stronger!" i finished. "thats it!" Takuya said. We then give each other the Spirits we collected. "we have all the Legendary Spirits on our side!" Takuya said. "Wind into Flame!" Zoe said. "Ice into Nature!" Tommy said. "Thunder into Light!" J.P. said. "Darkness into All!" Koichi says. Each of us raise our D Tectors in the air. Takuya Koji and I then start to go through a new Evoloution using the 22 Spirits! Takuya uses 10 will Koji and I use 6. "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" we all yell. We then are in a new transformation. Buzzlamons Spirit Statue slides upward and her sunglasses glow. The other 6 Spirit Statues follow. I am then in a orange background with swirls. I do a little dance before crashing my D Tector onto the 7 loops As i am then standing surronded by the Spirits on a orange octagon plate and they glow. I am then falling through a portal of fractual codes and i feel all my clothes rip off my body revealing my dark skinned figure and i scream as i feel the Spirits enter me. "Queenhoneylomon!" I yell. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" I look down at myself and i am clad in yellow-gold armor. I am wearing a hard gold breastplate with black and yellow lines, i still have a yellow th**g but the sides have flowers on the sides, i am wearing metallic amor boots my left boot is black and the blade at the bottom is gold and my right boot is gold and the blade at the bottom is silver my cape is half black and half yellow. I have black long hair down to my thigh with yellow highlights. I am wearing a silver helmet that covers my eyes but i am still able to see clearly. On the top are black metallic anttanes that resemble one of a bee. Instead of bee wings i have a jetpack boost that is connected to my back that is a shape of bee wings. Instead of my Stingers i am holding a large chainsaw that has mini black and yellow stingers on each side and rose thorns as blades. "ready boys?" i ask them. "ready!" they both said.

R&R! In the next chapter im gonna tell the story on how Koji and Fiona met.


	28. How Koji and Fiona met

This is how Koji and Fiona met! But dont worry! After this I will go directly to the next episode! ENJOY!

Our plane landed in Tokyo. I was happy I moved out of Bel-Air where no one could mistreat me anymore. We walk out the airport seeing a Japanese man by a cab holding a large card that read _Takeuchi _We then entered the cab putting our luggage to the back seat and drove to our new home.

We arrive on a street that had casual looking houses. Each of the houses were concealed with concrete like barriers and it had a little silver plague on each side. We get out the cab and unload our luggage. My father pays the man. The two start speaking in Japanese. I only understood a little bit since my dad took time to teach me. All they said was _"It looks like your all set Mr. Takeuchi. And my dad said "thank you"._The cab driver drove away and we slowly start goin inside the house. I then stopped and saw a silvery plague. It read_Takeuchi._"Momma daddy look! Our last name!" I said pointing to the sign. My parents come over to my side to look at the plague. "That's right Fiona. In Japan everyone's houses have their last name put inside plagues" my dad said. "C'mon mija let's go and get settled" my mom said. I nodded and followed them inside. But not before I turned around looking across the street seeing a boy about my age feeding his brownish blackish boy had long black hair put up in a pony tail and he had the kindest looking blue eyes from the way he looked at his dog,he had on a yellow t-shirt, capri pants and blue and white shoes. I looked at his plague and read it. "Minamoto..." I read. The boy turned to see me as he had heard my voice. He gives me a cold look and walks back inside his house. I did the same. I enter inside my house and immediately got settled. We then hear a ringing at our doorbell. My parents go and answer it and open the door. I see to parents and that same boy from earlier. He was looking away as if he didn't want to be here. "Hello! We're the Minamotos! We wanted to welcome you to Japan!" the man said happily. "We were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner so we could get to know each other" the woman said. "Yeah that sounds nice!" My mom said. "We'd love to!" My father added. "Great we will see you at 8! Goodbye!" The father said. The family then walked off to their own house.

Later:

We entered the Minamoto residence and ate dinner. After dinner both parents were chatting it up for what seemed like hours. I turned around seeing the boy sitting by himself in the living room couch looking at the floor so I walk over to him and sit next to him. He did even bother to look up at me. "Hi! I'm Fiona Takeuchi what's yours?" I asked. There was silence for a moment but he finally spoke up. "Koji Minamoto" he said. I smiled at him. I then got a good look at his black hair. It looked so smooth and sleek. I couldn't help myself so I begin to run my fingers through Kojis pony tail. It felt so smooth. Koji seemed shocked at what I was doing because he didn't seem to like what I was doing. "You have nice hair" I said. To my shock Koji slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me!" He says coldly. I then get sad. But I was not gonna give up on him. I go over to the toy box that was near us and pick up two yellow and red hammer toys. I give one to Koji who gives me a confused look and sit down next to him. I begin to hammer his arm as the hammer makes a squeaky sound. I waited for Koji to hit me back but he did nothing. "C'mon Koji play with me!" I pleaded. "No!" Koji said coldly. I smirk at him and stand on the couch and go behind him. "Well if you won't play with me then I'll make you! HA!" I yelled as I swing my toy hammer on Kojis head. "Ow!" He cried. I giggled. He then growls at me. "Grrrr annoying black girl!" He barks. At that he pushes me off the couch to the floor. _THUD!_I start to cry out loudly and look up at Koji who really didn't seem to care. The four adults then run inside the living room. My mother took me in her arms and gives me a worried look. "Fiona what happened?" she asked. "Koji hurt me!" I cried. All eyes go to Koji. Kojis mother then goes up to Koji and smacks him on the head. "Ow! Don't you dare touch me witch!" Koji barks. "Koji listen to your mother!" Koji dad said. "SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" Koji shouted. This got everyone shocked. "Maybe we should go" my dad says starting to leave. I didn't wanna leave though I wanted to get to know Koji more. Something tells me that he was hiding something...

The next day:

It woke up and got dressed. Today I finally got to start school. I wore a white short sleeve button up shirt with a vest over it, a plaid black mini skirt with black knee high socks and brown shoes. I tied my hair in two pony tails to look cute. I no longer braided my hair because my hair was now natural. I walk down the stairs and see my parents at the kitchen table. My mother looks at me in disbelief. "Uh uh Fiona that skirt is way too short! Go change into something else!" Mom yells. "Shantae in Japan all females wear those kind of things" my dad said to her. "Well ok" my mom said. I eat my breakfast and slung my brown bag and carry it like a boy cause I was pretty tomboyish at times. I walk out the door seeing Kojis mom watering plants. I see down the street the Koji was already in uniform walking to school. Kojis mom seemed to have noticed me and smiled. "Good Morning Fiona!" She said smiling. "Good Morning!" I say to her. "Fiona today Koji will be celebrating his birthday and I want you to know that your invited" Kojis mom said. "Thank you! I'll be there!" I said. I then run down the street to catch up with Koji and begin to walk with him. "Don't walk with me..."Koji says to me coldly. I get mad at him. "Ya know I'm really getting sick of your attitude! If your not gonna be nice to me at all then stay away from me!" I yelled and then ran ahead. I start walking by myself into the city when I feel a hand flip my skirt. I quickly turn around and see a boy my age that was wearing the same uniform Koji was. "Hey honey! Wanna walk with me to school?" He asks. I slap him across the face. "Don't you touch me!" I yelled and begin to run away. He grabs my arm and then pins me against a tree. "Your not going anywhere little girl!" The boy barked. I was stuck I couldn't break free. "Leave her alone!" A voice yelled. The boy turned to face the person who then hits him on the head with a wooden stick. It was Koji! He then starts launching at the boy hitting him with the stick and eventually wins. Koji grabs my hand and begins to run with me through the city away from the boy. We soon stopped and started walking slowly. "I think it's best if you walk with me" Koji says. I nod and begin to walk with him. He didn't notice but he was still holding my hand. I blushed and we soon made it to the school.

At school:

instantly I become popular because of my new personality and I instantly become the head cheerleader. At lunch the girls and I were about to pick a seat when I spot Koji sitting by himself at a table setting his ramen noodles. "Guys I'm gonna go sit with that guy" I said. "What who?" 1 friend of mine asked. "Him!" I say pointing to Koji. My other friend looked at me in disbelief. "Him?! The loner?!" She asks. "Loner?" I asked confused. "Yeah that boy is always by himself. He has no friends!" My friend told me. "Well he's about to get one!" I say walking over to his table. I hear the girls gasp in shock but I ignore them and sit across from Koji. "Hi!" I said. He looks at me annoyed. "What do you want?" "I just wanna thank you for saving me!" I said. "Whatever! I didn't have to!" Koji said coldly. I look at him blankly knowing that this was going nowhere. "Hey your mom was kind enough to invite me to your party!" I said striking up a conversation. Koji says nothing and continues to eat his noodles. I sigh. "Look Koji I just wanna be your friend ok?" I said and then got up. "I'll see you later!" I said walking back to my friends.

Later that day:

I got dressed ready to go to Kojis party. I assumed that a lot of people are going to be there so I got dressed cute. I wore a black thick strap tank top, a black mini skirt with black boots and accessories. I pick up a present that I bought for Koji at the store and head out the door. I go inside Kojis house and see Kojis father smiling at me. "Hello Fiona! Koji is right in there!" He said. I nodded and go into the living room. I see Koji there sitting on the couch alone staring at his lit up birthday cake. He had a sad look on his face. I sit next to him. "Happy birthday Koji!" I said. "Thanks..." he whispers sadly. "Where are all your friends?" I ask. There was silence for a moment before he spoke up. "I don't have any friends..." he said. I look at him sadly. "I'll be your friend" I said to him. He looked at me surprised. "Friend?" He asked as if he never heard the word before. I smile at him. "Yeah! In fact we will be best friends forever! Ok?" I ask him putting my pinky out waiting for him to shake it. Koji gives me a warm smile. He takes his pinky and shakes mine. He nodded. "Best friends forever!" We both said. "No let's blow out those candles!" I said. "Only if you help me" he says. I smile at him and we both go over to the birthday cake. "1,2,3!" We both said. We both blow out all 5 candles and I clap. "Yay!" I cheer. "Now it's present time!" I said happily. "Y-you brought me a present?" Koji asks surprised. I nodded and gave him a yellow present. He opens it and takes out a blue bandana with brown tiger stripes. "Wow! I've always wanted a bandana! Thank you Fiona!"Koji said. "Here let me tie it on you!" I said. I then fold up the bandana and slowly tie it on Kojis head from the front. As I do both of our faces our inches away from each other and I saw that Koji was blushing. I then finish. "There! It looks good on you!" I said. Koji smiled at me. We spend the rest of the night watching Digimon Digital Monsters all night. "That Tai sure is crazy" I said. "I know!" Koji said. "Imagine if Digimon were real!"I said thoughtfully. Koji nods and then looks at the clock. "Its getting pretty late! You should probably go home" Koji says. "Aww but I don't wanna!" I cry. "Well you don't have to. You can sleep over for the night" Kojis mom said walking in. "Yay! Sleep over party!" I cheer. Kojis mom called my parents telling them that I was staying over for the night and they brought some of my stuff over. "I wanna take a bath. Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Upstairs and make a right" Koji says. "Come with me!" I said. "What?!" Koji asks shocked. "Yeah I want you to bath with me!" I said. "Um..."Koji says nervously. I take his hand and lead him up stairs into the bathroom and start the bath. I look at Koji who was flushing a deep red. "Turn around" I told him. He does so and I take off everything and enter the tub. "Your turn" I said looking away from him. Soon enough Koji gets in the tub with me. I pour in some soap and start to make bubbles. I blow the bubbles in Kojis face continuously making his eyes itch. "Fiona stop it!" He cries rubbing the soap out of his eyes. I giggle and begin to splash him. I then pick up a sponge. "Scrub time scrub time!" I sang and began to scrub him and he blushes. I stop what I'm doing and look at him confused. "Are you nervous?" I asked. Koji slowly nods but then smirks as he started splashing me with water. "Hey!" I cry. Koji then laughs "gotcha!" He said. We continued to splash each other and soon got out and dried and we then change into our clothes. We go inside Kojis room. I go on his bed and jump on it constantly. "sleepy time! Sleepy time! Sleepy time!" I sang. I then see Koji who looks at me in amused and chuckles. I stop jumping. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He sits down on the bed. "While you were jumping your skirt was flying up!" Koji says chuckling. I blush embarrassed remembering that I was still wearing a skirt. I playful punch Kojis arm. "And your just telling me now?!" I asked him. He just chuckles. I noticed a picture frame next to the bed. I pick it up and see a dark haired women. She looked like Koji! "Who's this? She looks really pretty" I said. "My mother" Koji said. "Really? She looks really different in this picture" I said. "That's my real mother!" Koji told me. "Wait! So you mean the women down there is..." I began. "My stepmother. My real mother died..." Koji said sadly. I feel bad for him. "Oh Koji I'm so sorry!" I said sadly hugging Koji. I then looked at him for a moment...he looked really cute...I couldn't resist so I kissed him lightly on the cheek. Koji looks at me shocked and then looks at the ground. "Thanks Fiona..." he whispered. I smiled. "C'mon let's go to bed!" I said. Koji nods and we both lay down on the bed. Koji wraps his arms around me and we sleep.

R&R!


	29. How Takuya met Fiona

This is how Takuya meet Fiona! ENJOY! Rated M

Takuyas POV:

I at school today much to my boredom. I really didn't feel like doing any work today. Also nothing exciting ever happens! My whole life is boring! I went inside my classroom and went to my assigned seat that my teacher put me in to separate me from my friends. That really annoyed me! There were empty seats near me. I wish someone would be able to sit near me. Class then started. "Class we have a new student with us! She is originally from America!" Mr. Shien said. The who classed oooed and awed that there was an American going to be in our school. I thought Sure why not? "You can come in now" Mr. Shien said to the door. That's when a girl with red hair opens the door and walks in. My eyes widen in shocked. The girl was hot! She had extremely long red hair that was tied in a pony tail. She was dark skinned, she had gold amber eyes, she wore a tight black long sleeve belly shirt that showed off her gold belly pircing, tight black leggings that she wore as pants which looked good on her because she has wide hips! She had black high top sneakers. The girl had gold big hoop earrings and two double ear piercings above it. "I'm Fiona Takeuchi" she said. 'She also has an attractive voice too!' I thought. "Welcome ' ! Before you take your seat on want to inform you that we have a dress code. Meaning no low cut tops or tight pants. It is considered innapropiete for school" Mr. Shien stated. Fiona looked at the teacher angrily. "Ok why not? So you tellin me that I can't wear a belly shirt but yet girls in Japan can run around in short skirts? Why can't I show my belly piercing?! I just got it done!" Fiona protested. 'Ooh a rebel! I like that!' I thought. The students in the class started in encouraging her saying things like "yeah leave her alone" "let her show her stomach" "your so stuck up!" The teacher looked uncomfortable and Fiona looked triumphant. "Fine. I shall let it slide..." Mr. Shien said. "Please take your seat" Fiona then looked around and then spotted me and smirked causing me to blush. She then walks over to my area. Her hips swing every time she moves as the boys in the class watched in awe. She took a seat next to mine and smiled at me. "Cool goggles" she said. I blushed. "T-thanks!" I said nervously. "So what's your name name goggle head?" She asks putting her head in her hand and titling her head which I thought was cute. "I'm-im Takuya! Hi there" I said. "Mr. Kanbara! Pay attention! It's bad enough your failing this class!" Mr. Shien yelled to me. "Sorry" I said. Fiona giggled at that. Throughout class she was actually shown to be smart. This really shocked me cause usually you'd expect a rebel to fail. The bell soon rang and I walked out the door but stopped to look back at Fiona who was talking to the teacher. They were soon done and she walked out the door to stop and look at me. "Were you waiting for me?" She asks. "Um...I...yeah" I said nervously. She smirked at me and began to trace her hand on my cheek and down to my jawline. "Ya know your really cute!" Fiona said. "I- i am?!" I asked blushing. "Yeah..." she says. She then slowly leans towards me so her lips were above mine just inches away. She closes her eyes. "For a goggle head..." she whispers. Her breathe smelled like mint candy. I wanted to kiss her but shed probably slap me. She then pulls away and walks away. I stood there completely stunned. She stops and looks back at me. "Aren't you coming to eat lunch with me?" She asks. I smiled widely and start walking with her. My friends are gonna be so jealous that I was sitting with the hottest girl in school! As we ate lunch together we start to connect and really bud up our relationship quickly as we grew close to one another. I start to see Fiona more than just a pretty face and a nice body. She was actually a cool girl with a personally. Which made me attracted to her more...

Later at home:

I was sitting in my living room doing my math homework. It was so hard! But I didn't care! I really just wanted to hang out with Fiona more. That's when my doorbell rang. 'Oh here we go!' I thought rolling my eyes. I walk up to the door and open it. To my surprise it was Fiona! Only she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a long sleeve sports jacket, and a black mini skirt. Her hair was in double sided pony tails held up with black hair bows. "Fiona? What are you doing here? I told you you could hand out at my house tomorrow" I said. What was I saying?! Finding want her to go. "Yea I know but Mr. Shien said that I should come over to your house and tutor you for awhile. You mind?" She asks. "No" I said. I let her in and close the door. She then turns around and bends over to untie her shoes on the carpet. She then slowly gets up. "So where we go?" She asks. "Um this way" I said leading her to the living room. I sit on the couch and she sits down really close to me so our knees our touching. I blush at that. My younger brother Shinya then walks in. He grins at Fiona scanning her body up and down. "Hey you have a h** in the house! I want one!" He said. Fiona raises her eyebrows clearly not amused. She chuckled "and just what do you know about h**s little man?" "Well...there pretty like you are and they wear short skirts like you do and under the skirt they wear crazy little things." Shinya explained at that he then lifted up Fionas skirt. Fiona growled at him and then smacks him on the head. He then leaves. "Your brothers adorable. He's like a mini version of you. But he should really keep his hands to himself" said Fiona "Don't mind him" I said."So are you a cheerleader?" I asked. "Yeah I just became captain" Fiona said. "How did you become captain on you first day?" I asked. "Well the school heard on how I was a cheerleader back at my old school and that our team was really great so they made me captain" she said. "Oh cool" I said. 'Wow! There's a hot cheerleader in my house! Helping me with maths! Could this get any better?!' I thought happily. "C'mon let's get to work" she said. We started working through equations I still wasn't getting it. After awhile Fiona had me do some equations on my own and told me to show it to her afterwards. "Oh c'mon Fiona! Just how do you expect me to get this right?!" I cried. I then looked over to her. She wasn't paying attention to me at all. Instead she just sat there with her eyes closed sucking on a red lollipop. "Mmmm..." She said. I widen my eyes shocked at what she was displaying but I didn't bother to interrupt because this kinda turned me on...She sucked on her lollipop in and out of her mouth and then makes a pop sound. "Mmmm..." She says. "Mmmm..." I say clearly enjoying this as I lick my lips in anticipation. She gives me an amused look and giggles before continuing. She then pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and begins to slowly trace her tounge around the lollipop. My brown eyes followed her tounge as she kept going. She then presses her lips against the lollipops and pushes her lips back and forth sucking it. "Mmmm..." She says. She then bites into the lollipops and crunches on it. She then slowly licks her lips trading the last taste in her lollipop before turning back to me who was completely turned on. She puts her hand on mine which snaps me back to reality. "You know Takuya when I'm with you...I suddenly feel so...turned on..." Fiona said. She then slowly leans in towards me and I get shocked knowing what she's about to do so I close my eyes waiting. Her nose touches mine and I lick me lips waiting for the kiss. Fiona then starts to continuously breathe on me and I begin to smell her minty breathe that had a candy scent which I'm guessing is from that lollipop. "Mmmm." I say with pleasure inhaling the nice scent. She then then breathes some more and I start to get annoyed because she didn't kiss me yet. She then pulls away. "Huh?" I confused. "I was only teasing you! Did you really think I was gonna kiss a boy I just met in one day?" Fiona asks. I felt so nervous. "Well...Um...Yeah.." I said. Fiona giggled some more. "Don't worry I'll give you a little kiss or two if you get some work done" she said. I then got back to my paper and started working as fast as I could.

Later:

My mind went completely else where. I wasn't paying attention to Fiona. This was so boring! "Ok Takuya so y=ax b so for the equation..." Fiona began. She then turned to look at me seeing that I wasn't paying any attention at all. "Takuya this is the 5th you did this! Are you gonna pay attention or are do I have to leave?" She asks angrily. I turn and look at her angry face. "Huh?" I asked all bored. She then sighs and rolls her eyes. She then slowly gets up and walks across the living room and turned on the radio. Slow soft music then starts playing. Fiona then closes the blinds of my windows. I looked at her confused. "Fiona what are you doing?" I asked. She slowly turns back to me and smirks. All of a sudden she starts to slowly run her hands down her body. I looked at her shocked but then chose not to say anything because I was clearly enjoying this. Fiona then starts to slowly dance moving her body around allowing her skirt to fly up. She then pulls out a red lollipop and begins to suck on it making sucking sounds. She then pulls the lollipop out her mouth and traces it down her body. I start to moan a little. She then walks up to me and leans towards me and inserts the lollipop in my mouth. I was hooked! She slowly starts to trace her hand down my cheek to my jawline. "Your so soft..." She whispers seductively. She then looks at my hat. "Don't you know it's rude to have hats on when your in the building?" She asks teasingly. She then slowly starts to take my hat and goggles off and sets them to the side. She starts to run her fingers through my brown hair and massages it a little. A bit of blood starts to leak down my nose. Fiona then takes her finger and scoops the blood off my nose. She then sucks on it and eats it. "Mmmm..." She said. 'Mmmm...is right!'I thought. She then walks back to the other side of the living room. She begins to take her black hair bows from her double pony tails and tosses the bows to the side. I saw the full length of her long red hair it was inches from the ground. Fiona then tosses her hair. She traces one hand down her chest and she catches the zipper of her jacket and slowly zips it down. She then starts to open her jacket and tiny red hearts come out of her chest. Well that's what I thought what happened...this is what really happened: Fiona stats to unzip her jacket. She starts to open her jacket. I start to gawk waiting what i was about to see but to my shock Fiona closes her jacket and quickly zips up her jacket. "Nope!" Was all she said. "What?! Why?! It was just getting good!"I exclaim. "I'm not gonna show you my chest!" Fiona said sternly. "Then what was the point of all that?!" I asked clearly disappointed. "THAT was to get your attention!" She said. Fiona ties on her hair bows and comes back to sit next to me. "Now do your work!" She exclaims. I groan and do math. I was soon finished and Fiona checked it. "These are all right Takuya" she said smiling at me. "Man that's a relief!" I said. Suddenly my stomach started growling. "Ugh! I'm so hungry and my mother isn't even home to cook!" I groaned. "I can cook for us if ya" Fiona said. I give her a look like she was crazy. 'She's gonna cook for me?!' Fiona then walks to the kitchen. "I'll make us some ramen noodles with rubbery egg".

I saw Fiona in the kitchen by the stove cooking. She was wearing my mom's apron which looked really cute on her. I slowly walk towards the wall closer by the kitchen to get a better look at Fiona. I blush. 'Omigosh! There's a hot cheerleader in my house and she's cooking for ME!' I thought excitedly. I then look down at Fionas dark tanned legs. They looked really nice. The view of her legs were blocked when I saw a pair of shorter legs behind her. I then looked up and saw Shinya with a camera. 'What's he up to?' I thought to myself. I then saw Shinya slide the camera under Fionas skirt. I gasped. Fiona seemed to have heard the gasped so she turned around looking at Shinya angrily. I hide my face behind the wall so Fiona wouldn't see me. "Little pervert!" She yelled. I then heard the sounds of kicking and crying. It soon stopped and I saw that Shinya ran away.

Dinner:

Fiona called for me and we ate at the table. The noodles were good! I kept stuffing my face. "I know you were watching me" she said. I looked up at her confused. "Huh?" "Don't you play dumb with me! I saw from theconer of my eye. You were staring at my legs" she said. I blush different shades of red as she went on. "Its ok Takuya. Ya know I really like you" Fiona said smiling. I widen my smile. "R-really?!" "Well yeah in a brotherly sort of way! I mean I've known you for one day and here we are now having dinner together. I mean it's weird." She said. I smile some more. "Maybe it's destiny" I said. She chuckles at my cheesy statement and nodded. We finish eatting and wash our dishes. To my sadness I see Fiona get up and start heading out the door. "Well see us tomorrow" she said. I stop her and grab her arm. "Wait!" She looks back at me shocked almost angry making me nervous. "Do you wanna maybe come play video games with me?" She looks at me amused before saying "sure" I then lead her up into my room. She then runs in a begins to jump on my bed. I look up at her amused her skirt was flying up and I got a glimpse of her undies. 'Wow! She is wearing a t**ng' I thought amused. She then stops jumping and lands flat on her back. Her skirt rode up and her entire underwear was exposed. I raise my eyebrow and walk over to Fiona and slide her skirt down. She then stood up and I sit next to her. "Thanks Takuya" she said. "Sure" I said. "Listen. I know you like but and I don't like you back but see I want a guy to like me for me and not for my body. Ya know?" She asks. "Well of course I like you for you! I mean sure your really pretty but after today as I got to know you your actually a really fun person to be around. I like being with you buddy!" I said. Fiona smirks at me. "Oh so I'm your buddy now huh?" She asks. "Well...uh...if you want!" I say nervously. She laughs and takes my hand. "Yeah! Let's go play video games" she said.

We kept playing video games and I kept losing to her. She stood up and cheered. "Yeah I win again!" "Ugh how come I keep losing?" I asked irritated. She smiles. "Well it's getting pretty late. I should go back home" she said. I nod and we walk out the room and go down the stairs. She bends over to put on her shoes but this time I look away because I should show some then gets up and open the door. "We'll meet up at my place tomorrow ok?" Fiona asks. "Yeah sure! Bye!" I said. "Bye!" Fiona says and then starts to walk out the door as I watch. She stops in her tracks and runs back up to me and to my surprise she kisses me with passion. She then pulls away seeing me blush a marroon color. "Sooo...does this mean we're dating now?" I asked still blushing. Fiona giggles and steps back and smirks. "Of course not...'buddy'" She says. She then winks at me and walks out the door into the night. I close the door and lean against it shocked. "Wow..." I said.


	30. Cherubimainia

This chapter features 3 funny dreams of Takuya,Koji and Fiona! You cant miss it! ENJOY!

Recap: You think after handing Cherubimon his defeat everything will be fine right? Wrong! The gang was soon attacked by that freak Icedevimon who only wanted to toy with them for gobbling up their data. He froze Koji,Takuya and Fionas D Tectors then trapped the others in ice to pick them off 1 by 1. Jager Lowemon hit Icedevimon but Karikakumon freed the others luckily they were able to stop the evil theif and was able to purify his data but then Cherubimon came back! Don't these guys ever get a break?

"Wow look at all those pretty floaty thingies!" Neemon said. "sorry to burst your bubble but those are not thingies!" Bokomon said annoyed. "oh yeah then what are they?" Neemon asked. The two just kept on bickering as we kept seeing those 'thingies' were glowing and Fractual Codes spread arcroaa its sides. "whatever it is it sure is sucking up a whole lot of data" Takuya said. The rocky surface we were standing on then started rumbling and i fallen back a little only to be caught by Koichi who smiles at me as he sets me up. "Thanks Koichi" i said. I saw that he was blushing a light pink on his cheeks which i thought was cute. I then look over at Koji who was giving us a glare. "whats going on?" Metalkabutarimon asked. "Cherubimon is defenantly up to something up there! I can feel it!" Koichi said. I was almost taken back at the way he said it. He sounded so bold...so serious...A small blush appears on my face and i do my best to hide it. "i dont know about the rest of you but i had just about enough of that guy!" Zepharamon said. "i think its to to stop this! How bout it are you with me!?" Koji asks. "uh i guess...i mean i got to do something...right?" Takuya said nervously. "were with you Koji!" i said. "Cmon Takuya! The 3 of us are the only ones who can do this!" Koji said. The others then turn back to our human forms. "well alrighty then!" J.P. said. "win this battle and you could save the Digital World!" Zoe said happily. "yeah! We really could huh?" Takuya said. "you bet!" Tommy said. "you dont mind staying behind?" Koji asks. "we dont after all your the ones who can fight Cherubimon. Emperorgreymon, Magnagarurumon and Queenhoneylomon are the only ones strong enough but dont worry we'll be here rooting for you!" J.P. said."wow im touched!" Koji said and i smirked at him in amusement i never expect him to say anything like that. "'im touched' touch this! Just remember pally if you lose you have to answer to me!" J.P. said. playfully punching Koji. "right!" Koji says smiling. I playfully push J.P. aside. "my man anit gonna lose to nobody!" i said. Koji blushed as i called him his man. "relax J.P. we got everything under control!" Takuya said. "yeah buddy!" J.P. said pulling both Takuya and Koji into a hug. "im glad to hear it men! and lady cause we'll all celebrate once we won!" J.P. said. "and i'll cook a big yummy dinner for everyone!" Patamon said. "i wanna contribute something! i know! when you win you can take me on a date!" Zoe said. "i hope you were talking about Takuya" i said laughing a bit. "yeah and i gonna give you a big kiss on the cheek" Tommy said. "thats just wrong!" Takuya and Koji said creeped out to which i just laughed out loud. "and im gonna knit you 3 waist bands to match mine!" Bokomon said. "Bokomon you really shouldnt!" they said. "word! and besides i dont do 'pink'" i said. Bokomon sighs in sadness. "hey now its ok! Besides when we win ima throw a big party in my mansion!" i said happily. "yeah!" everyone cheers. I then grab Kojis hand. "and after the party..." i began leading Koji away from the others. "huh?" Koji says consued. I then turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. "what are we gonna do?" he asks. I giggle and smirk at him. "you and me are gonna take a bath together" i said. Kojis blushes as dark as a tomato as i giggle some more. He widens his eyes and slowly takes his hands off my waist. "um...i dont think-" he began. I interupt "were taking a bath!" i said. Koji blushed even more and sweatdropped. I put my finger to his lips. "dont worry...i'll scrub you nice and clean just like when we were kids" i said. "but that was a long time ago...and your body wasnt so..." he began but stopped and blushed some more. "thats not gonna stop us from bathing together" i said and i lead him back to the group where everyone gave us confused looks. "what was that about?" Tommy asks. I giggle at his question and wave him off as he was too young to know. "wait! theres something i need to tell you!" Koichi said. Koji turns to Koichi. "you can do this!" Koichi said determinely. 'cheesy! But Nice!' i thought. "yeah!" Koji said. "i believe in you! In all of you!" Koichi said to us. I smile and feel my heart warm up. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Koichi! For everything!" i said. I then slowly lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Koichi then blushes a light pink i look back and see Kojis mad face, his eye twitching a bit. "OH RELAX! im your girlfriend estupido!" i said. (stupid). i then playfully punch Koji in the arm as everyone laughs. "well! im ready to go! How bout it?" Takuya asks us. "im ready when you are boo" i said to him. "yeah!" Koji of us then take out our D Tectors. "lets bring peace back to this world!" Takuya says. "if this our last battle im glad to be fighting with you two!" Koji says turning to us. "well anit that sweet!" I say. "guess we better win then huh?" Takuya asks. "yeah!" Koji says and we begin to walk ahead as the others cheer for us. Takuya, Koji and I then Unity Spirit Evolve. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" "ready?" Empeorgreymon asks. "yeah!" Magnagarurumon and i say. We then fly up i stop and look back at the others. I press a button at the bottom of my chainsaw and a little gun in a shape of a pipe appears under the chainsaw. I aim it at the others. "FIONA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoe shouted. "Honey Shield Blaster!" i yell and a blast of honey comes out the gun and hits the others but they then look up and see they are sealed in a see through gold forcefield. "This shield will protect you all from anything that happens no matter what!" i said. "thank you Fiona!" Koichi says. I nod at him and fly off with the other two. "what took you so long?" Magnagarurumon asked. "dont worry about it!" i said. We then make it to the then see that the glowly sticks stop moving. "i think he knows were here" Empeorgreymon says. "mm hm! i feel it!" Magnagarurumon says. "well i dont care what happens! Im ready to kick some a**!" i yelled as my chainsaw roared with its blades. They then sweatdrop. "So you come back to play...you may have lived a littte longer have you not?" It was Cherubimon. he then held up a ball full of Fractual Codes. "take a look...do you know what this is?" Cherubimon asks. "d duh its the Fractual Codes that you collected from the Digital World" i said. "Smart girl...you would make a lovely queen..." Cherubimon says. Magnagarurumon stands in front of me protectively. "shes not gonna be anybodys queen you clown so back off!" he barks. "but why do you have the data?" Emperorgreymon asks. "i plan to make it apart of me...once i assimilated the compressed data i shall be invincible!" Cherubimon then brings the data close to him and pushes it in his head. Rocks start to fall. "IT IS DONE!" he shouted. "and now i should alevie you of the legendary Spirits..." he added. We then charge towards him with Magnagrurumon and i flying leaving poor Empeorgreymon to run. "Magna Missles!" "Magno Rockets!" I then push a button at the side of my chainsaw and a little pistol comes out from the left side. I aim it at Cherubimon. "Poison Fission!" I yell as i launch poision (the ones from a mushroom. But dont worry the mushrooms you see in stores are not poison!) "Storm of Judgement!" "Lightening Spear!" We were able to swiftly dodge all attacks. Cherubimon then jumps towards us. "I drive him this way! You guys back me up!" Magnagarurumon directs. "right!" we both say. Magnagarurumon then launches for Cherubimon and launches many missle attacks. I press a button at my chainsaw at the bottom right and suddenly my chainsaw turns into a big rocket launcher. I then hold onto the back handle bars of the rockket launcher and start to charge it with energy and Emperorgreymon does the same with his sword. "I finished!" he said. "me too!" i said. We nod at each other and we decided that it was time for a combo attack. "Dragon Fire Cross Bow!" "Stinging Cannon!" Both of our attacks combine creating an extremely bright blasting light burning at the same time stinging Cherubimon. (Me: chan you imagine being set on fire as we as being stung by many bees at the same time? That must be sooo painful!) We then saw a huge explosion. "i hope that worked" Magnagarurumon said. At that Cherubimon reappears. "YOU HAD TO JINX IT DID YOU!" I yelled. Magnagarurumon sweatdrops. "sorry!" Cherubimon then sneers and suddenly he screams as purple energy erupts from his head and then grows bigger. He then aims Fractual Codes at the sky which causes rocks to fall."Get ready becaue im gonna rock your world!" "ok there was no need for an uncliche saying right there-" but my insult then gets interupted because rocks started falling near me so i fly out the way. Cherubimon the grins seeing me barly dodge the rocks. "Thats it! Dance Princess Dance! I love seeing you move..." That last part creeped me out a lot and judging by Empeorgreymon and Magnagarurumon sweatdropping im guessing they were creeped out too. I then look over seeing The lavander castle falling upsidedown into the ground. "MY CASTLE! NO!...ehh i never liked the color anyway" i said. "Fiona really?" Empeorgreymon asks. I sweatdropped. "dont worry Princess when this is over i will get a castle for both of us when we rule the world! But for now...Thousand Spears!" Thats when we were all knocked out...

_Takuyas Dream:_

_I woke up seeing that I was in a forest. I looked up seeing Zoe smiling at me as i was laying in her lap. "ugh where am i?" I asked. "In the middle of our date!" Zoe said. 'Date? But I wanna be on a date with Fiona! aww this isnt fair!' i thought. "our what?" i asked. "silly boy dont you remember? I promised i would go on a date with you if you won. Im sorry im so boring" Zoe said. "but your not..i mean i guess im just really tired" i said. "well that was a tough battle maybe you should sleep some more" Zoe said. "okay.." i said as i turn over to see Koichi on a bench and i see Fiona above in a nearby tree on a branch. 'Were those two on a date?' i thought. I then see Koji running away from J.P. Tommy,Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon. "Leave me alone! I risked my hiney out there too how come Takuya got to go out on a date?! FIONA SAVE ME! PULL ME UP" Koji cried. "oh sweety i would but you didnt take a bath with me like you promised" Fiona said. "FIONA PLEASE!" Koji yells out. "maybe i'll ask Koichi to take a bath with me instead" Fiona said. She then looked down at Koichi and smiled. Koichi closed his book and looked up at Fiona wondering what she was saying since he heard his name. "Koichi whats your opinion on batheing in a tub with company?" Fiona asks shooting him a wink to which Koichi blushes a light pink and slightly sweat drops. "Um...". That's when Fiona jumps down the tree landing next to Koichi. She sat next to him on the bench and began to slowly stroke his cheek. "Don't be nervous..well have fun together" Fiona whispers. Koichi started to sweat as his face turned a deep red. He lick his lips nervously. Poor guy was completely nervous. I rolled my eyes at that. "Fiona you are such a w**** sometimes. But i wouldnt mind taking a bath with you...' i thought. "Looks like Koji gots his hands full out there but after what you guys been through he should be able to handle anything" Zoe said. "yeah but i gotta say id rather be doing what im doing than doing what he's doing...im gonna take a nap" I said._

_ Kojis Dream:_

_I was on my couch in my mansion in my mansion watching the football game. Thats when the front door opened and I then saw my beautiful wife Fiona at the door. I smiled at her seeing that was was finally back from her world tour. She was wearing a yellow gold mini dress with a shiny silver belt that rested at her hips,white boots,many jewlery and see had recently dyed her hair blonde. She was holding her two kids in her hands. Fiona looked mad and walked over to me. The two babies were crying. "Hi baby how was-" I began. "GET UP!" She yelled. I widen my eyes at her sudden. I quickly do so afraid what she would have done if i didnt. "whoa Fi whats with you?" I asked. "'whats with me?' What the hell Koji how come i have to go on a world tour AND take care of the kids?! You have the nerve to sit at home all day and be lazy while I have to work 24 hours a day! What the f*** do you think this is?!" Fiona shouted. "lazy?! I just came back from the military? Im tired as hell. I work just as hard as you do!" I yelled. Fiona set the kids on the couch and suddenly slapped me across the face. "DONT YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR DAMN WIFE NOW TAKE CARE OF THESE KIDS!" Fiona yelled. "and what if i dont?!" i yelled back. My biggest mistake. Fiona then runs to the kitchen and rummages through mulipal drawers as i heard the silver wear being moved around. Fiona then comes black with a meat slicer knife and charges at me. I widen my eyes in horror. My wife is crazy. She puts the knife close to my chin. "TAKE-CARE-OF THESE-KIDS!" She threatened. I panic and quickly pick up the crying kids. She smiled sastisfied and sets the knife to the table. "oh and take care of this child and this child!" Fiona said pointing to the ground and suddenly two kids appeared on the ground crying. "WHAT?!" I asked shocked. "this is Takuyas and Zoes children they wanted you to babysit!" Fiona said. "BABYSIT?!" I cried. "oh and take care of this one and this one and this one and this one! Oh and take care of your niece would you? Koichi would be really happy if you did" Fiona said. As Fiona said 'this one' she made multipule crying babies appear on the ground. "oh and after your done with the kids you can hand wash all my lingerie with your hands since the washer and dryer isnt working" Fiona said as she made a piles of lingerie appear all over the living room. "Oh and since you let that dog of yours move in you have to clean up all of its poo with your hands since i burned up the scopper in the fire place" Fiona says happily as she makes a pile of poo appear. Some of the poo spills in her lingerie. I look at her in horror. "looks like you better get started" Fiona said and she then started to walk out the door. "WAIT! Where are you going?!" i asked. "oh i was invited to a movie premere. You were invited too but it looks like you got your hands pretty full. Bye bye! Love you!" Fiona saids she blows at kiss at me and then leaves. I look around the area in disbelief. The crying babies,the lingerie, and the poo. One of the babies then picks up a lump of poo and throws it at my face. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout._

Fionas dream:

I wake up sleeping in a bed with covers on my body. I smiled happy the way my new life was now that I was an adult! I was rich,famous and I have an amazing husband. I turn over to my left. His name is...That's when I gasped seeing a shirtless tan man with short slowly brown hair. 'Wait! Where's Koji?!' I thought. The gasp seemed to have woke the man up causing him to yawn. "What's wrong Fiona?" Takuya asked rubbing his eyes. I widen my eyes and scream a bit backing away from Takuya. "Takuya! What are you doing in my bed?!" I asked. "Uh...I live here" Takuya said. "Why?!" I asked. I then feel a little breeze on my body. I then lift the covers seeing that I was naked. I widen my eyes and screamed. "Why am I naked?! Did you rape me?!" I asked angrily. "No...We had s** last night Fiona" Takuya said. He then smiled and then looked at my belly and rubbed it as he smirked at me. "I think we might be getting a baby" Takuya said in a sing song voice. I jump out the bed. "Your crazy! I'm going home!"I said trying to find my clothes. "What are you talking about? This is your home were married Fi"Takuya explained. My jaw dropped as I fall to my knees as my belly jiggled. "Careful! You might hurt the baby" Takuya. "I don't care about the baby!"I said. "What!?" Takuya said shocked. "Takuya where's Koji?" I asked. "With Zoe. Why?" Takuya asks. I widen my eyes more. "And what's he doing with Zoe?" I asked. "Their on there honeymoon. They just got married" Takuya explained. "Married?"I asked as tears began to stream down my cheeks. I then lye on the ground their sobbing. Takuya went over to me. "Is everything all right with you Fi-?" Takuya asks but I interrupt. "Don't! Talk! Just leave me!" I cried. "But Fiona please tell me whats wrong?" Takuya said. "No go away! I don't care about myself anymore!" I cried. Takuya sighs and picks me up and carries me to the bed. He smirks. "Maybe its just your mood swings...but luckily I know how to make you feel better!" He says with a wink. "NOOOOO!" I cry.

End of dreams Fionas POV:

I wake up at the same time Emperorgreymon does after having a dream of marrying Koji and having Cherubimon interupted. We tell Magnagarurumon to wake up and he does. "Amazing...youve come so far..." Cherubimon says. "can you still fight?" I asked Magnagarurumon. "yeah...i think so.." he replies. He still sounded pretty beat up. "you guys are such wonderful playmates...i shall test my new powers on you" Cherubimon says summoning the purple energy on his head. Cherubimon then blasts us raming us into a wall. "hes too strong!" Empeorgreymon says. "his forehead" Magnagarurumon says. "what?" i asked confused. "his forehead! it must be the source of his power" Magnagarurumon said. "you right! cause when he put that orb in his forehead he became more powerful" i said. "exactly" he replies. "so what do we do?" Empeorgreymon asks. "our attacks are useless from afar. We have to attack at close range" Magnagarurumon says. He then explains to us the plan. Cherubimon then blast us with purple energy but we were able to take it as we kept charging at us. Magnagarurumon charges at him further but Cherubimon shoots off his armor as he goes. He eventually gets himself blasted. "Koji!" i cry. His last words were "go you guys go!" I charge at Cherubimon but he then blast me too. Emperorgreymon was the only one left. "Koji! Fiona!" Empeorgreymon cries. I was hurt but not as bad as Koji. "i'll be fine...i'll take care of Koji. Go get him..." i said. Empeorgreymon nods and i hit the ground along with Koji as we turn back into our human forms. I took Koji in my arms and held him close. I then look up seeing that Empeorgreymon beat Cherubimon and purified him. He then flies down to us. "Koji! Fiona! are you alright!" Takuya asks. I nodded. I then picked Koji up bridal style. "lets get back to the others" i said. Takuya nods and we soon get back to the others. "Takuya! Koji Fiona!" everyone cries. "hey!" we said.

R&R!


	31. Lucemon Reappears

How about some reviews guys? I have none! No flames please!

Some of us were happy that Cherubimon was gone while some of us were still wondering why the Digital World was still scattered all over the place. "Thats strange" Koji said. "What is Koji?" Koichi asks. "the land that was lost should have been back by now. But the Digital World still looks damaged" Koji said. "your right! The Data should have been restored along with the land" i said. Thats when a harsh wind siddenly blew out of nowhere. Patamon clinged onto my shoulder. "Save me Princess save me!" he cried. "could Cherubimon still be alive?" Patamon asked. "Lets go see!" Takuya said. We then followed him to see a building with many marks. Takuya then looks up and gasps. "what now?" i asked a bit annoyed. "im not sure lets keep moving" Takuya said beginning to walk again and we follow. I frown. "Usted puede ser un dolor a veces nos hace preocupar asi idiota!" i said. (you can be such a pain sometimes making us worry like that you idiot!). Takuya turns back to look at me. "what did you say?" I smirk and stick my tounge at him and he just rolls his eyes and faces front. Koichi chuckles at me. "No tienes que llamarlo idiota. Quiero decir que no es muy bueno" (you didnt have to call him an idiot. i mean that isnt very nice)Everyones eyes are then at Koichi shocked that he could speak spanish. "i never knew you spoke spanish" Koji said. "Fiona here taught me. She's a wonderful teacher!" Koichi said. I blush a little. "oh stop it your making me blush!" i say jokingly. The two of us then start laughing together. I then looked at Kojis face he looked half hurt and half smiling. "You never taught me Spanish..." he said. "well i didnt think you would be interested" i said. Koji then looks at me angrily. "and why is that?!"

Our conversation was then interupted when we see a little red meteor hit the ground near us. Koichi stands in front of me protectively and I smile. I look over seeing Koji glaring at him but Koichi didnt seem to notice. "Whos there?!" Takuya demands. We then look up seeing some blue mutated digimon in a green bath robe and a tiki like face. "I am Boromon i cannot allow you to pass!" Boromon said. I walk up infront of everyone and look at Boromon angrily and put my hand on my hips."HEY! What you mean we cant pass? Do you know who yous speakin to? Yous speaking with Celebrity-Princess: Fiona the Dream! So you-!" I began but felt a hand on my shoulder. I look back and saw that it was Takuya. "Fiona...just Spirit Evolve" he said.

I then look back at everyone else who was sweatdropping the whole time at my behavior. I sweatdrop too and then all 7 of us Spirits Evolved. "Agunimon!" "Bettlemon!" "Kazemon!" "Buzzlamon!" "Kumamon!" "Loweemon!" "Lobomon!" We all then jump up and charge at Boromon. "Dont fight back! i have no intention of fighting the 11 Legendary Warriors!" Boromon said. We then look at him shocked. "i know you are protectors of piece but you must all hear of what i have to say! I have a prophecy!" Boromon said as a beam of light appeared on his head. "It concerns the rebirth of the ancient Digimon: Lucemon!" he added. We then saw into the future for a moment. It shocked us so much that we all fall back and turn back into our human then talks some more and soon leads us down to a basement like area. "what you see before you is the History of the Digital World!" he said. "Tunnel of History?" Takuya asked alothough the way he said it he sounded like a little kid. "this place hold =s the entire history of our world..." Boromon said. We then go down the platform we were standing on as if it were an elevator. As we go down we see the marks off the 11 Legendary Warriors. "At the start our world began with the 11 Spirits!Boromon began. He kept explaining more information but Bokomon explained in between. "Soon all the Spirits were released into our world...the Spirits needed to be tetic!So they were entrusted with the 3 Celestial Digimon chosen to rule" Boromon said. We then turn around seeing figures.

"5 were given over to Cherubimon,3 were place in the care of Serophymon and the other 3 to Ophanimon! And then the Warriors fell to sleep. and it was wonderful..." Boromon said."you see the next period of time were characterised with love and peace! But Lucemon knew the day would come when he would be revied and he will claim the Princess of Nature and Peace: Buzzlamon" Boromon said. Everyone turns to me. "Fiona thats you!" Takuya said. I paniced. "but what does he want with me?!" i asked. Boromon ignored me and one day an oppurtunity arose and he rejected his order into the Celestial Digimon. Cherubimon was a victim of evil. His heart drown in darkness...(me: what a great metaphor i could use that in my poems!) after that Lucemon used Cherubimon to collect the data in the Digital World" Boromon then started talking more until Koichi spoke up. "Hey wait! So Cherubimon doesnt know anything!" he began. "It was Lucemon!" Koji finished. I rolled my eyes since they bothed talked after the other. 'ugh! twins!' i thought. Boromon talks more and shows us pictures of whats happening in the present.

We then see two metallic figures sucking up data. "who are they?" Takuya demanded. "im guessing since Cherubimon has fallen Lucemon summonded others to collect data for him". We then see a huge bright light surrong us. We cover our eyes since it was too bright. Our little 'elevator' then goes up. "i thank you but now you must return to your world!" Boromon said. "we are not leaving! Ophanimon and Seraphaimon helped us in the Digital World. But now its up to us! We havent come this far and give this much to let it all go! We will save this world!" Takuya said. "son is that even a question? Hello were the 11 Legendary Warriors!" i said. "shes right!" J.P. said. "Lucemon will never have the power to destroy this world while were here!" Zoe said. "impossible the prophecy said Lucemon will be revied!" Boromon. "forget the damn prophecy and listen to reason!" i yelled. Everyone looked at me shocked at my words and sweatdropped they shook it off. "Shes...um right..look the point is we may look like a bunch of kids but were here to save the world!" Takuya said and we all nod in agreement. "you may think we are just humans...but were digimon too! And proud of it!" Takuya said. "AMEN!" I said. Koji and Koichi both chuckle a bit before elbowing me in the sides signaling that it was no time to joke.

The ground then starts to rumbling. I fall to the ground but Koichi helps me up. We take a moment to look into each others eyes. Koji then yanks me away from Koichi and pulls me close to him protectively he then sends a glare at Koichi and then at me. 'he looks so cute when hes mad...But something tells me that theres gonna be some sibling rivarly between the twins' i thought worried. My thoughts were then interupted as we were all sealed by ruble. I stick my hand out widely for someone to help me because it was dark and i was unable to breathe but then and arm pulls mine out the ruble. Once again Koichi had save me. I quickly hug him glad to breathe and see the light again. "aww how cute! But im sure lord Lucemon wouldnt like to see that considering that your his bride" a fancy voice said. We then look up to see one pink knight and one white knight. "just who are you?" Takuya asks. "I am Dynastmon the Passionet Warrior!" Dynastmon said. "and I am Crusadamon the Indifferent Warrior" Crusadamon said. "And we are here for Lucemons Justice and to captire the Princess!" they both said in unison. "we are known to all as the Royal Knights!" they added. They then grab the ground and Fractual Codes start to appear. "Stop! Stop it now!" Takuya said. Takuya, Koji and I then Fusion Evolve while the others just Spirit Evolved. (me: ha ha! they dont have alot of power! But Why cant they just Beast Spirit Evolve?) "Aldamon!" "Beowolfmon!" "Beelonamon!" "Bettlemon!" (me:nobody cares causes its still a Human Spirit) "Kazemon!" (me:still dont care!) "Kumamon!" (me: ok yours is adorable so i'll let it slide) "Loweemon!" (me:your new so i'll let it slide to).

We do our best to charge at the Royal Knights but they were able to tosses us aside like old trash. Aldamon,Beowolfmon and I try our best to defeat Dynastmon while the others deal with Crusadamon. "ive warn you not to interfer! DNA Disntigrator!" Dynastmon said. He blasted the area. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" "Frozen Hunter!" I pressed my two stingers together allowing the positive energy from my yellow stinger and the negative energy from my black stinger to come together and aimed them at Dynastmon. "Natures Chaos!" i yelled. Dynastmon sucks in our attacks and throws it back at us. "Dragon Thrower!" It then hits us back and we fall to the ground. We turn back into our human forms and the three of us hide behind a rock. Koji on my left and Takuya on my right. "these guys are tougher than i thought!" Takuya said.

"we gotta find a way to go at em!" Koji said. "then what we standing around for? Lets go!" i said. The 2 boys nod at me. We pull out our D Tectors. "lets give our Spirits to them!" Koichi said. We all then raise our D Tectors in the air. "Wind into Flame!" Zoe said. "Ice into Nature!" Tommy said. "Thunder into Light!" J.P. said. "Darkness into All!" Koichi said. Thats when Takuya Koji and I Unity Spirit Evolve. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" Magnagarurumon and I go for Crusadamon and Emperorgreymon goes for Dynastmon. "Thorn Drill Spin!" "Magna Missles!" We managed to hit Crusadamon but she or he then attacks us. "Fist of Athena!" We then fall to the ground. We then woke up only to hear the Royal Knights say that they were going to collect the human data from our friends. We get up and block them. "oh not you again" Crusadamon said digusted. "Wreak of Wavern!" Dynastmon said blasting the entire area. (me: i actuallly dont know what he said) I thought i saw myself falling into a moon...3 moons to be exact...and i blacked out...

R&R!


	32. The Man on the Moon is You!

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"ENJOY!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I woke up seeing myself on a metallic bed. I saw that the others have already woken up as they were looking out the window. I got off the bed and walk towards everyone. "what the hell is this Star Wars or Star Trek? Where the hell are we? I thought this show was supposed to be about kids who enter the digital world and save it? Not Sci-Fi!" i said. 'Um Fiona were supposed to be here! Its in this script!" Takuya said showing me a script. I take the script and read it. "oh..." i say relising. "Can we get back to the show now?" Koji asks. "yeah...sorry..." i say embarrased. (me: yes! They all broke the fourth wall XD) "so you mean? were on the moon?" Takuya asks."i cant believe it!" Zoe said. "well i couldnt either but its true" Koichi said. "alright then...so how do we get back? its not like we can take a Trailmon" i said. "So that means were stuck here?" Tommy asked. "no! there has to be a way back!" Takuya said. "and that is?" Koji asks. "well we have to think of something!" Takuya said brainstorming. We all brain stormed. "lemmie get into my thinking pose too! Hmmmm" Patamon said thoughtfully and mimiced us which i thought was cute. Our thinking was then interupted as we saw more and more of the Digital World disapearing. "oh man we have to hurry!Spirit Evoling may not help us think but its worth a shot!" Takuya said. We all Spirit Evolve although some of us Beast Spirit Evolve. "Agunimon!" "Metalkabutarimon!" "Honeylomon!" "Kazemon!" "Loewelmon!" "Kendogarurumon!" "Kumamon!" We then go outside and stand at the edge of the moon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Alright guys! Fire on My signal! Give it all you got!" Agunimon said. "You got it! Shadow Meteor!" "Bolo Thunder!" "Natural Disater!" "Tempest Twist!" "Blizzard Blaster!" "Lupine Laser!" "Pyro Punch!" We then watch as all our attacks go into the air into space.I then look disapointed. "hold up! What was that?!" I asked. "huh what do you mean?" Agunimon asks. "yeah what exactly were we shooting at anyway?" Metalkabutarimon asks. "Well nothing specific! We were just firing that way!" Agunimon said. " 'the hell?!" i said confused. "now im confused and annoyed!" Kendogarurumon said agreeing with my outburst."What were you trying to do genious?" Metalkabutarimon asks annoyed. "I dont know i thought if we all fired in one direction maybe we could move the moon! You know we could you the force of our attacks to move ourselves closer to the Digital World!Well at least we gave it our best shot!" Agunimon said. I drop to my knees and put my head into my hands. I start to make wierd wheezing sounds with my mouth. Everyone turns to look at me with confused looks. Agunimon walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "hey hey now buddy dont cry!" he said. I then look up at him with a wide grin at my face giggling as tears were streaming down my eyes from under my glasses. "HA HA HA! Im not crying fool! Im laughing!" I say. I then roll on the floor and burst laughing so loud the my laughing echoed through the entire solar system. Everyone looked at me in wide eyes which was even funnier because they were in their Spirits and their faces were priceless! But they were able to understand why i was laughing because the situation was hilarious. I then flew to Kendogarurumon and sat on his back. He looks up at me. "huh?" I look down at him. "You mind if I ride on you for awhile? My wings are getting tired" I said."Cmon Fiona you can fly and-" Kendogarurumon began to moan as I began to grind on his back with my hips gyrating and considering that my Beast Spirit was in undergarments it had an affect on him. Kendogarurumon moaned as I went on. "Can I stay?" I asked. "Fine" Kendogarurumon sighed. "Good! Giddy up! Yah!" I said kicking him in the side. "Ow! Fiona im not a horse!" Kenodgarurumon scolded and we rode away on the moon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Later on Kumamon and Kendogarurumon then try to make it to the Digital World only for us to find out there was a barrior to keep us from coming. Agunimon punches a rockin anger. "UGH! there has to be a way off this rock!" Agunimon yelled. "calm down" Kendogarurumon said. "CALM DOWN?!" Agunimon asked shocked. "hang on a second you said your friends moved down to the Digital World how did they get down there?" Kazemon asks. "simple they built a rocket" Burgermon said."thats the ticket!" Metalkabutarimon said. He then started doing math equations. "where'd you get those equations?" Loweemon asks. "i saw them in a book!" he replied. "thats reasuring.." Loeemon said knowing this was not gonna work. I put my hands on hips and look at at Metalkabutarimon in disbelief. "hold up! you mean to tell me that you copied this from a book?! Now how is that gonna help? Look math comes from out of the brain not from a book! Use your head!" I told him. Loeweemon chuckled a bit. "Oh what do you know!?" Metalkabutarimon asked. "'What i know' is that im an honor student! So i know these things" i said. "uh...er...whatever...cmon Agunimon!" Metalkabutarimon said. Agunimon then went inside the cannon. "are you surethis will work?" Agunimon asks. "no!" i said. "dont listen to her! This will defiantly work! 5...4...3...2...1111' MetalKabutarimon then shot Agunimon out the cannon. It was funny seeing that Agunimon was fly...but then he crashed and fell down at the side of the moon. I laugh and then smirked at Metalkabutarimon. "You better not say a word Bumblebee!" Metalkabutarimon said. "Dont you talk to me like that! It isnt my fault you failed!" i spat. Iflew away with Kazemon as we were both annoyed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Normal POV:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Loweemon then called everyone only for them to see a rocket. "i just looked down and there it was" he said. "Our friends built it! But it doesnt work" Burgermon said. "hey can we use it?" Agunimon asks. "sure you can!" the Burgermon replied."How can we use this thing? Like I dont understand! This is a starship there meant to fly right? So why anit it flying?" Honeylomon asked Lowemon. Lowemon just shrugged. "I dont know what to tell you Fiona" Honeylomon sighed and turned back to the ship. She closed her eyes and spread her arms and began to sing. "Starships were meant to flyyyyy! Hands up and touch the sky! Cant stop cause were so highhhhh lets do this one last time" Fiona sang. Everyone looked down at the ship as Honeylomon sang seeing gold aura surronded it and it began to slowly lift off the ground. "Woah!" Agunimon said shocked. "Is her singing doing that?" Kendogarurumon asked. Fiona then stops singing allowing the ship to drop back inside the hole. She then opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her shocked. "Whats with yall?" she asks. Agunimon went over to her. "Fiona didnt you see what you just did?" he asks. "what?" Honeylomon asks. "Your singing allowed the ship to get out the ground" Kendogarurumon said. "It did? Lemmie see!" Fiona said as she faced the ship. "Starships were meant to flyyyy hands up and touch the skyyy cant stop cause were so highhh" she sang. Gold aura surronded the ship as it began to slowly float but immediately gave out and fell back inside the hole. "I dont understand! Your beautiful singing should have brought the ship up" Lowemon said. This caused Honeylomon to blush as Kendogaruruumon quietly let out a growl at Lowemon. "Thats because Honeylomon needs more singing power" Bokomon said. "singing power?" everyone asked confused. "indeed! It says hear that in order for Honeylomons secret talent to be unleashed she needs singing power from the use of musical instruments! She needs a band" Bokomon explained. "A band? Got it! Everyone gather up some digimon! Tell them to bring instruments!" Agunimon said. Everyone nodded and scattered to find digimon to help out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The Starmon,Gotsumon and Burgermon gather around with instruments and brought a stage and microphone for Honeylomon."Okay Fiona start singing" Agunimon said holding his tameberine. "This is so humilating!" Kendogarurumon said clearly not amused that he has to play a triangle with his teeth. "heh! I thought Id never play the trumpet again!" Beetlemon said. "Yeah and im good with the flute" Kumamon said. Fiona then begins to sing as everyone plays. "Im on the floor floor! I love to dance now give me more more til i cant stand get out on the floor floor like its your last chance if you want more more then here i am! Starships were meant to flyyyyy! Hands up and touch the sky! Cant stop cause were so highhhhh lets do this one last time! Starships were meant to flyyyyy! Hands up and touch the sky! Cant stop cause were so highhhhh! We higher than a-" Honeylomon sang. The ship began to rise higher and higher. "Jump into my hoopie hoopie hoop! I own that! I anit paying my rent this month I own that! So f- who you want and f- who you like dance and dance! So im a mmmmm u a gggggg so p-p-p-please my name is Fiona you can call me Fifi" Honeylomon sang. The ship rose even higher. "Its working!" Aguimon said. He then ran to the stage and took the microphone. "Starships can go and flyyyy we are just soo so highhhh im gonna touch the skyyyyy lets go there one more timeeee" Agunimon horrribly sang making everyone widen their eyes in digust. This caused this ship to drop back down with a loud BOOOM! "Takuya you cant sing!" Kendogarurumon said. "boo! fix! fix!" Beetlemon chanted. "That singing was multo digusto!" Kazemon said. He then recived boos from everyone else. "cmon im a great singer" Agunimon said walking back to everyone else. Honeylomon then sang again and the ship was soon lifted up again. Everyone cheered. "That was great singing Fiona!" Kendogarurumon said. Honeylomon smiled at him and leaned to his level and kissed his bare teeth that was out. When she pulled away she saw that she had smeared honey all over his mouth. "oops!" Honeylomon said. "its alright Fi" Kenodgarurumon then licked his lips/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We used iur strength to lift the rocket out the ground. and then found our way to launch it. We say goodbye to everyone and get on the rocket. I took a seat that was next to Koji and Zoe sat behind me. "Okay guys next stop the Digital World!" Takuya said. "i feel llke im in a movie when im with you guys" i said. "actually were in a T.V. show Fiona" Koichi said. "me:again breaking the fourth wall XD) "the moons are alining!" Zoe said. "Oh man this is exciting!" Tommy said. "Word! The rush is killing me!" i said. I grab Kojis hand. He looks at me confused but blushes. "hold me Koji! Im scared!" i said. He chuckles a bit before squeezing my hand. "I got you" he said. I thought that was sweet so i blushed a bit. "this waiting is unbearable!" Bokomon said. "oh quit complaining you mutated marshmellow!" i said making everyone laugh. "why id never!" Bokomon said. "ooo i know lets have a sing a long! Who knows wheels on the bus? The wheels on the bus-" Neemon began. "NO!" I yell. I then shoot Neemon a glare so bad he nearly wet his pants. We then get shot into space off the rocks. The rush goes through us so much. "Koji! hold me!" i say panicing because this rush was too much. We then feel the rocket start to tip downward. "were loosinng speed!" i cry. "dont worry im all over it!" Takuya says and he then Beast Spirit Evolves. He then gets under the rocket and gives us enough power. "yeah! alright! were not gonna die!" i said. Everyone sweatdrops at me. Takuya then gets back in his seat and we then ride through on an electrical current. The electrical energy then gets through on us and we twitch. We then see an asteroid belt. "oh no!" i cry covering my eyes. We then get thrown out the stream only to start floating. "hey this is fun!" Tommy said. "this could be fun but im over it already!" Koji complains. I smile because im floating above close to him. "oh cmon baby! Dance with me!" i say. I then take his hand and twirl him around making him dizzy. "ah! Fiona quit it!" Koji says. I fly above him and float down to his level grab his collar of his jacket and lean in to kiss him. He kisses back but just as we were about to go deeper gravity pulled us away from each other. I smirk at him. "over it now?" i asked. He smirks back and shoots me a wink. I hear a little sigh and turn to see a hurt Koichi. I felt bad since i knew he liked me and i had the nerve to kiss his own brother in front of him. "My skirt keeps falling up i mean down! I mean whatever just dont look!" Zoe cried. I roll my eyes. 'oh will you shut up? Your only drawing the boys attention just by yelling out like that. Its obvious you want them to look!' i thought. (ME:Im sure some of you thought this too! I know i did) "you heard her J.P. dont look" Takuya said. "what are you looking at me for?!" J.P. asked. Thats when I feel the sensation of my top slowly slide off. I turn back and widen my eyes seeing that gravity had untied my halter and it slowly slid off leaving my breast exposed. I look at Koji,Koichi,Takuya and JP were all blushing. I quickly cover my chest and blush in embarrasment as I hear Koji snicker a bit. He then shoots me a wink. "No body look at my breasts please! My shirt fell off!" I cry. "Oh no Fiona!" Zoe cries. She then flies over to me but not before she smacks the boys on their heads and telling them to look away. She then ties my halter back on. "Thanks Zoe" I said. "mm-hmm" Zoe nodded.I then float back to Koji again and wrap his arm around his neck. I pull him close and slowly lean in to kiss him more but then gravity brings us downward so we hit the floor. "In case you guys didnt relise the Trailmon behind us is pushing us closer to the Digital World! But you two were too busy kissing to notice" Koichi said a bit angrily. "whats your problem bro?" Koji asks. Koichi then shakes his head and looks down at the floor sadly. "nothing..." he said. I wasnt buying this. "eres tu no celoso?" i asked him. (your not jeolous are you) "i...claro que no! por que estaria celoso estoy feliz por los dos!" Koichi said. )i...of course not! why would i be jealous im happy for both of you!). Koji given us confused looks. "what were you saying?" he asks. "Um i was just asking him if...dont worry about it!" I said. Koji was about to protest but Takuya spoke up. "hey! 'amigos' were here!" he said. I walk over to his side. "very funny!" i say rolling my eyes. "We will not give up! The whole Digital World is counting on us!" Takuya said. I nod in agreement. I feel a hand grab my arm tightly. I look up infront of the glass and saw Kojis reflection. He had my arm and he was glaring at me. His facing telling me that he wanted answers. I glare back and yank my arm away only to see Kojis reflection look at me in disbelief before looking away. I look down sadly. 'why do boys always have to fight over me' i thought sadly nearly crying. Takuya noticed this. "hey buddy you ok?" he asks. I dont answer. He puts his arm around me. "hey dont worry about it! We'll save the day and defeat Lucemon! I promise!" Takuya told me. That wasnt the reason why i was sad but i end up smiling at Takuya and rest my head on his shoulder. I hear a growl come from the back. I knew it was Koji so i didnt bother to look back. IWe then arrived in the Digital World./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"RR!/span/p 


	33. The Bully Pulpit

ENJOY!

We thanked the Mole Trailmon for giving us a push and he then left as we said goodbye. "Were are we anyway?" Takuya asked. "Steel Town the whole town is made of steel" said Bokomon. "seriously who named these places? Couldnt that Digimon gave this place a better name?" I asked. "And just what is wrong with the name?" Bokomon asked. "well its just so obvious! I mean we know just by looking at it that its made of steel!" I said. Bokomon rolled his eyes and chose to to nothing. I heard from the back of me that Koichi was chuckling a bit so i smirk at him. "some of the buildings are reflecting off my eyes!" Zoe cried."guess you guys wished that you had a pair of goggles right now!" Takuya said. "yeah right! All the cool kids wear goggles!" Koji said sarcastically. We then laugh except for Takuya. "word! You dont see me wearing any!" I said. Takuya turned to smirk at me. "who said you were cool?" he said. I widen my eyes shocked. I then playfully punch Takuya in the air. "excuse me but i am cool! You not!" I said giggling. "oh im not?" Takuya asks laughing with me. I then take Takuyas hat off his head and put it on my head and i pull the goggles on my face. "Hey give em back!" Takuya said trying to take his hat off but i push him away. "look at me! Im Takuya! Im the leader cause i got cool googles!" I said making the perfect Takuya impression making everyone laugh. "oh yeah?" Takuya said. He then unties my yellow bandana off my forehead but i quickly steal it back and tie it off my forehead. "oh cmon! Can i at least have my hat back?" Takuya asks making a pouty face. I then take off the hat putting it back on Takuyas head.

We walk deeper into a canon where Tommy points out that it wasnt so shiny anymore. We then see smoke forming and hear laughing from the area. The digimon then charges towards us and Bokomontells us that that was Sadittarimon. "stop right there humans! While i am not against you personally i must demand that you hand over all your obessions!" Sagittarimon said. We look at him crazy. I then push Koji a little towards him. Koji then looks at me wide eyed. "Im your obbession?!" Koji asked me shocked. I widen my eyes relising what i just did. I grab one hand on his collar and slowly pull him towards me. "nooooo..." i said nervously. "Um Obessions?" Takuya asked confused. "no! no! wait! posseions!" Sagittarimon said. "so you have nothing better to do than rob us?" Tommy asked. "thats right! Now hand over your obbesions!" Sagitarimon said. "dont you mean posseions?" J.P. corrected. "um thats right! Thats what i said!" Sagittarimon said. I smirk and chuckled a bit amused. "alright just give us a second!" Takuya then huddled in a little circle. "Theres no way he's with the Royal Knights" Koichi said. "yeah...hold on ya'll i'll get rid of him!" I said. We then get out of our little circle and i walk up to Sagittarimon. I use my finger to guesture Sagittarimon to come closer. Sagittarimon then comes close to me eagerly thinking im gonna give him my obessions or posseions or whatever. I then slap him across the face"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" Sagittarimon asked shocked. "fool dont you know who i am? Im Celebrity-Princess Fiona the Dream okay?!" I said. I then hear everyone but Koichi groan since i was playing that card. "um what does she mean by Celeberty-Princess?" Koichi asked. "its a long story bro" Koji said. "WAIT! your Fiona the Dream?! You shall be MY Princess! I must have you all to myself!" Saggittarimon said. I sweatdrop and back away. "um hold up..." i said scared. But thats when Sagittarimon grabs a hold of me. I squirm and kick in attempt to kick away. "Fiona!" Koji,Koichi and Takuya calls out."STOP!" a voice calls out. We then look up seeing 5 kids. (Me: Actually it was 4 kids in the anime but im gonna make it 5 because the leader is actually Fionas abusive ex boyfriend just to make things interesting. Oh and and 5 kids are the same age as the Digidestined. The 5th kids name is Scourge. He is the leader of all of them.) We all look up in shock and to my horror it was my ex boyfriend Scourge!"whos that?" Takuya asked. I then look at Sagittarimon who was looking up at the kids to. I then seized my chance and kick Saggitarrimon and i flip away from him back to the group. "ow! you will pay for that!" Saggitarimon said. the next kid in green shirt spoke up. "are you that no good digimon?" "so what if i am?" Saggitarimon asked. Scourge snapped his fingers and grinned showing his fangs. Angemon flies out of nowhere as i look at him fly in awe."im gonna be just like him!" Patamon said cheerfully. Angemon charges at Sagittarimon. "Time for you to go! I thought I told you to leave!" Angemon said pointing his staff towards Sagittarimon."Time for you to go! I thought I told you to leave!" Angemon said pointing his staff towards Sagittarimon. He then runs away. The kids then congradualate Angemon. "who are those guys?" Takuya asked. "looks like friends of Tommy" Bokomon said. I then feel a hand go under my chin and lift my head up. It was Scourge. "miss me babe?" he asks. I wanted to push him away and run but i was too scared to move. Koji then slaps his hand off me. "hey buddy hands off!" Koji smirk is then replaced with an angry look when he sees Koji. I was afraid of this. "sure blue..." Scourge said putting the smirk back on his face and walking away. "follow us"

Scourge and the 4 kids the take us to a church like area. "so you mean to tell me that youve been in the Digital World the same time we were?" Takuya asked."thats right! Soon we were traveling around with Angemon,having adventures that kind of stuff!" the boy in green said. "its like t.v. only were in it! Sure its dangerous but we have Angemon with us" the boy in purple said. "hey Tommy were sorry for picking on you" the boy in green said. Tommy said nothing as he was hiding his face. "you should have got on the train like Ophanimon said" Koji said. "Ophanimon? Is she the one whos been giving us messages?" the boy in dark green asked. The girl in pigtails pulled out her cellphone. "she hasnt gave us any messages since" she said. "probably cause ya'll dont belong" i said. "oh what do you know? Your just a ginger!" the girl said refering to my hair. I hated being called a ginger! "giner?!" i said gritting my teeth and slowly getting up so i can beat up the girl. Thats when Koji and Koichi pull me back from both sides of my arms and sit me down."heh! Still the same naughty girl i knew!" Scourge said. I then turned away in fear. "but what about your D Tector?" J.P. asked. "D Tectors?" the 4 kids asked. We then looked at each other seeing that those kids and Scourge didnt belong here. "so what are you doing here?" the boy in green asked shockked. "to restore peace and balance to the Digital World!" J.P. said. "wha? World Peace?" "totally groovy!" "how are you guys gonna save the world by yourselves?" "yeah look at what you have for Digimon? they couldnt fight there way out of a paper bag!" Scourge said guesturing to Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon. "Oh yeah? Well we have the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors so there!" Takuya said being all immature. Koji then put his hand on him and shook his head telling him that it didnt matter. "Listen! You should just go home! Its dangerous here!" Koichi said stenrly. "yeah i'll go home..." Scourge said. He then got up from his seat and started to walk slowly towards me. He then yanks my arm and pulls me close to him. "but im bringing this h** with me!" he said evily. I then push him away. "screw you!" i barked. Scourge then gets mad and he then slaps me and punches me in the gut. I cry out in pain. "how does that feel? You stupid w****! Your coming back home with me and you will be punished!" Scourge yelled. Koji, Koichi and Takuya then charges up to Scourge and pushes him. "DONT TOUCH HER!" they all barked in unison. Koji then throws a punch at Scourge and Takuya hits him on the head and much to my surprise Koichi joins in as well! Scourge pushes them to the ground and then grabs my hand. "YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Scourge shouted. He then grabbed Zoes. "HEY! Let me go!" Zoe yelled. "im taking this h** too!" Scourge said. "Scourge no please!" i cry still in pain. He then kicks my stomach. "shut up!" Scourge spat. "dont you touch Zoe you creep!" J.P. said. "oh and what are you gonna do? Sit on me?" Scourge asked smirking. "no this!" J.P. said. He then throws a punch at Scourge and soon Zoe,Koji,Koichi and Takuya join in leaving Tommy and the four other kids to just watch wide eyed. I run out the church still in pain as I lay on the ground.

Angemon then flies from out of nowhere and lands next to me. "Princess! Are you alright?" he asks. I cry out in pain clutching my stomach. "I'll take that as a no. Let me help you" Angemon said. He then points his staff at me and a bright glow enlightens me. I then open my eyes and see that I was no longer in pain. "im healed!" I say shocked. "Thank You Angemon!" I said. He nodded signaling that it was no problem. Thats when I see Takuya,Koji,Koichi,Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Koji comes to my side. "Fiona! Are you okay?" Koji asked with worried look in his eyes. Koichi comes to the other side of me. "oh its no need!" i said getting up. "Angemon here healed me" Koji then turned to Angemon. "really? Thank You Angemon!" "No problem!" Angemon said. "but you know J.P.s right! We shouldnt bother worrying about those guys we have enough worries of our own" Takuya said. "besides its not our fault they didnt listen to us!" Bokomon said agreeing. "Wow some hero you turned out to be? Arent heroes supposed to be protective? We cant just leave them" I said. "She's right! We cant just let them go off on their own and get into trouble it wouldnt be...right!" Koji said. Takuya turned backed to us giving a look of shock. "Fiona one of those guys actually punched you and now your worried about there saftey?" Takuya asked. "maybe but we still cant just let them stay here. By the way what happened to Scourge?" I asked Koji. "i knocked him out and we tied him up" Koji said. I smirked. "look the point is we tried trust me on this one" Takuya said. "sometimes the right things to do is easy to see if your willing to look and do whats necessary" Angemon said.

"Ophanimon forsaw the wickidness might come to the Digital World and knew she might not survive so she nonetheless stood up to the forces of darkness. She saw that humans could also defeat the evil ones. But she didnt know which humans would succed. So she risked putting them all in danger and brought them to the Digital World. Luckily some were brave enough to swallow their pride and leaved when she asked. Those 5 remained and as Ophanimon ordered i continued to protect them" Angemon said. "why?" Koichi asked. "what you should do is send them home! You know how dangerous this world is...plus you could help us fight the Royal Knights instead of babysitting those selfish brats!" Takuya spat. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look. "alright now Takuya chill! There was no need for all that!" i said. "Its ok Princess...I have told them many times they will not leave so i must protect them" Angemon said. "He's just doing what nesscary! You cant blame them if they wanted to stay and maybe there not wrong if they wanted to stay and making something of themselves" Bokomon said. "he has a point! If someone said if you were useless and tried to send you home what would you do? Youd probably stay and prove them wrong right?" Koji asked Takuya. I nodded in agreement. "i dont know" Takuya said. "well i do! That will be the 1st 2nd and 3rd thing you'll do at least after yelling and complaining alot" Bokomon said. "uh! Fine!" Takuya said.

Commercial break:Japanese Eyecatch time! (this is in the Japanese version you can check it on youtube and watch the Japanese version to check out character eyecatches.)

Bokomon is sitting on the right side and Neemon is sitting on the left side in a colorful area. The two of them are bopping their heads widely in different directions. The 7 Digidestined poof out of nowhere from the inside of octagons they change their expressions. Takuyas Octagon then goes towards the screen and his Spirit of Fire symbol is shown in red and Agunimon is shown throwing fire and then jumps back and is shown standing on a platform in a fighting pose. In the background Takuya is shown smirking with a red background behind him Back to the show: Bokomon and Neemon are bopping their heads again and the Digidestined pop out of nowhere in Octagons changing their expressions Kojis octagon is shown towards the screen and his Spirit of Light Symbol is shown in blue. Lobomon is then shown blasting the screen before flipping back landing on a platform crossing his arms and Koji appears in the background giving a cold look as if he was walking away with a blue background behind him.

Thats when we heard a boom and we turned foward seeing Sagittarimon had come back with an army. "ive brought back friends of my own! You brats are in for it now! This is payback for not giving me your Obessions!" Sagittarimon said. "You mean possesions! Not Obbessions!" Koji,Koichi, Takuya and i all say in unison. "i know what I mean! Get ready to attack Centarimon!" Sagittarimon said. "guys get back! We'll take care of this guy!" Katsuharu said. The four of us turn back sending him a glare. "ya know we didnt ask you for your help you scarny tooth pick! You better not order Angemon to do anything! BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" I yelled. Everyone widen their eyes at my outburst but Katsuharu and his gang didnt wanna listen. "shut it ginger! Go get them Angemon!" Katsuharu ordered. Angemon then went to fight the army. I gritted my teeth and anger and balled my fist and started to walk towards Katsuharu for calling me a ginger. Thats when i feel Koichis hand grab mine and he pulled me close to him so i wouldnt be able to escape but something tells me that Koichi just wanted to hold me cause he liked me because i saw a little pink blush on his face. Zoe ran to our side as we watched Angemon fight. "shouldnt we do something?" "well i dont know should we Spirit Evovle?" Takuya asked. We were all unsure. We then turn around seeing more Centarimon charging for the boy in purple. "its a trap!" Takuya said. "yeah! We fell right into it" Koichi said. We then watch a Centarimon about to hit the purple boy but Tommy pushes him out the way just in time. "are you ok?" Tommy asks him. "yeah...thanks" the purple boy said. Tommy then pointed his D Tector and Beast Spirit Evolved. Katsuharu and his crew were shocked about Tommys new form as Karikakumon battled them.

"Lets help him out!" Takuya said. "right!" Koji and Koichi said in unison. We then Spirit Evolved. "Exacute! Spirit Evolution!" "Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" "Kazemon!" "Buzzlamon!" "Bettlemon!" "Loweemon!" "Pyro Punch!" "Lobo Kendo!" "Hurricane Wave!" "Sting Ray!" "Ligtening Blitz!" "Shadow Glance!" "no way! they all turned into Digimon!" the boy in purple said. "there so brave!" Katsuharu said. I turned back to him. "yeah! i guess i am pretty good for a 'ginger' right?" i asked him and then turned back to continue fighting. "Alright! If you guys are smart you'll turn around and run right out of here!" Agunimon said. The Centarimon run away in fear. "man were good!" Agunimon said. Karikakumon then started roaring and pounding on his chest which alarmed me because i was flying next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder making him stop. "easy there Tarzan" i said. Kaikakimon then gives me and expression which i assumed was a smile.

We change back to our human forms. Karashutu and his gang came up to us and put his hand out for Tommy to take. "hey were sorry. I shouldnt have called you weak cause your braver than ive ever been!" "you saved my life!" the boy in purple says blushing. 'gay' i thought. The two then shook hands. Karashutu then looks at me and puts his hand out. "and im sorry for calling you a ginger" he said. I roll my eyes,smile and shake his hand. "yeah sure!" i said. He then squeezes my hand a bit earning him a raised eyebrow from me. "hey...when all this is over...do you maybe wanna-" "no she does not!" Koji interupts slapping Karashutus hand and pulls me close to him. Everybody then laughs. Karsshutu then turns to his gang. "well guys i think we should get Scourge and go back home" The others then nod in agreement. Suddenly a harsh wind blows and we see that it was the Royal Knights. "how moving!" Crusadamon says teasingly. "The Royal Knights!" Koji says shocked. "a little late for battling dont you think?" i asked. "It would have been more moving if you were defeated!" Crusadamon adds. "i guess we'll just have to do that!" Dynastmon said. "Not so fast!" Angemon said charging for them but instantly Dynastmon scans him and collects his data much to our shock. "Laser Lass!" Crusadamon then traps the four kids in a net and they take them away. Tommy then jumps and grabs onto them taking him too. "Tommy!" Zoe cried. "hes just a kid!" i cried. We run after them. "hey you ugly tin can come back here!" Takuya yelled. "ah the sweet smell of defeat even if your not worth the effeort...Scarlet Tempist!" Crusadmon then traps us in a tornado of roses and flees.

R&R!


	34. Jerks and the Beanstalk

ENJOY!

We stopped running because the Royal Knights flew away with them. "thats just great! Lets move!" Takuya said. "i wouldnt do that!" said the Mole Trailmon. With that the other Trailmon appear. "you might as well forget him!" the red Trailmon said. "but hes our friend" Takuya said. "they'll probably send you a postcard" Angler said. I shoot him a glare. "You think its funny? Thats a little kid out there!" i yelled. "im-im sorry Princess! Please dont hurt me!" Angler said scared. The Trailmon then told us that they were taken to Beanstalk Village. "Beanstalk Village?" Takuya asked. "bingo!" said the red Trailmon and we then turn around seeing a real Beanstalk. "wow! I thought this was only in storybooks" i said. "thats a Beanstalk? Is there a mean giant too?" J.P. asked. "it goes into the clouds" Zoe said. "alright Trailmon who wants to be the luvky one to take us all to Beanstalk Village?" Takuya asks. The Trailmon then gets scared and all back off away off the tracks. "thats just great now what?" Zoe asks. I then hear snoring come from a garage. I make i guesture for everyone to follow me. "vamanos guys! I found one!" I said and I then lead them to see a sleeping Trailmon.

"sounds like hes counting some sheep" J.P. said. "or buffalo" Zoe adds. "well whatevers hes continues hes our last chance" Takuya said. J.P. then goes up to him. "Rise and Shine all aboard for Beanstalk Village!" J.P. said. But the Trailmon does nothing. Takuya then goes up to him and tickles him and J.P. joins in causing the Trailmon to sneeze them to the back. "hey what was that about?!Im trying to get some shut eye here!" Trailmon said. Zoe goes up to him and winks at him. "oh id just love that your so outspoken! You think a big charge Trailmon could help me out?" Zoe asks flirting with him. Trailmon then blushes a bit. "why sure! you can just call me wormy!" Trailmon said. I rolled my eyes. You call that flirting. I walk up to them. "move over honey lemmie show you how mama does it!" i said. I then slowly trace my finger slowly on the Trailmons face. This aroused Trailmon as steam was coming out its nose. "hey...do you know who i am?" i asked seductively. "why-why of course! Your the Celeberity P-Princess Fiona the Dream! I love your music and your move!" Trailmon said blushing more. "wormy is it? How about you tell us what you want so you can take us to Beanstalk Village" i said. The Trailmon blushes even more. "well...ive always wanted to see some dancing girls..." Trailmon said getting all giggling. I stop stroking my finger and widen my eyes. "huh?!" "there are two belly dance customes inside me and theres a boom box too. You and cutie here change into it and dance" the Trailmon said. "i like that idea!" J.P. says excitely. Zoe and I send him glares. "fine!" Zoe and I said. We then go inside the Trailmon and change into our coustumes. Mine was a red strapless glittery bra top with a gold ring in the center, i also had red parachute pants, a red puffy shrug on each of my arm, my axcesorries were solid gold arm bands and a gold crown i wear on my forehead. Since i had a belly piercing it looked good on me. I also styled my hair and made the pony higher. Zoes outfit was a light blue short slevve belly shirt with gold on it, blue parachute pants she had the same gold arm bands i had but her head axcesories was a gold chain that she wore in her head. She also had s shear mouth cover.

We then walked out the Trailmon with Zoe carrying the boom box. Takuya wistles "yeah chickas! dance!" Takuya said. I slap him. "ow! sorry!" Takuya said rubbing his cheeks. I look at J.P. who couldnt sop staring at Zoe and I look over at Koji and Koichi who was flushing a deep red. "woah..."Koji said. "you like?" I asked and i could have sworn i saw a little blood drip out of Kojis nose. "so pretty! I didnt know you two were genies!" Neemon said. "theyre not genies!" Bokomon said and then snapped his pants. "how come you have to wear the strapless one?" Zoe whines. "because i have bigger b***s now deal with it!" i said. "Alright laidies start dancing!" Trailmon said. I then press play and I start doing some belly dancing moves. Zoe follows the moves. She wasnt as good but she was able to keep up. "Oooh yes! keep it up!" Trailmon said moaning. Zoe and I then lean on each others backs making little hand waves while swinging our hips. "how long do we have to keep this up?" Zoe whispers. "dont worry i got a plan follow my lead" i said. I then go to one side of the Trailmon and Zoe goes to the other. We press the back of our bodies against the Trailmon and begin to grind on the Trailmon he gets turned on and giggles. I smirked knowing that my plan was working. Zoe and I then swing our hips and beat it hard on the Trailmon who then lets some steam out of its nose. "WOW!" Trailmon said. "wow is right!" Takuya and J.P. said in unison as they were both drolling. Zoe and I grind on the Trailmon again and boot the trailmon. He then starts to move the energines and begins to move. "quick everyone on the train!" i said. Everyone does so. Zoe and I hopped on 1st. We then help Takuya, Koji and J.P. I then stretch my arm out and pull Koichi in who lands ontop of me. His face was pressed directly against my chest. Koichi widens his eyes and quickly shoots up. He blushed a deep red. "oh Fiona im so so sorry! I didnt mean to-" Koichi began. "its ok Koichi relax" i said. I then feel my bra top slip down a little making more of my chest be exposed. Koichi watches and blushes so bad that chunks of blood starts to shoot out of his nose and lands all over my chest. "ewww!" i cry. "i-i! im so sorry Fiona! here let me clean it!" Koichi said panicking. "No Koichi dont i can clean it" i said but Koichi doesnt listen. He then takes Kojis bandana and comes back over to me. "hey!" Koji said annoyed. "sorry Koji" Koichi said. He then uses the bandana to wipe the blood off my chest. I blush really deep as he was dabbing it and cleaning it so deep. I then hear the sound of a metal chain un bukle. I gasp in shock and then feel my bra top entirely slip off. My chest was exposed for a moment. Koji,Takuya and J.P. all have nosebleeds. "woah!" Takuya exclaims. "dont look! dont look dont look!" I scream and cover my chest and run to the back of the Trailmon to change back to my old changed too. I then slowly walked back to the others still embarrased of what they saw and i blushed. I take a seat next to Zoe. "oh its ok Fiona" Zoe said. "no its not...that was so embarrasing!" i said.

The train comes to a sudden stop. We all go outside only seeing that the tracks were finished. "oh man!" Zoe said. "well im tired! Sleepy time nappy time!" Worm said. "well im tired of your attitude worm boy" J.P. said. "attitude smatitude! If there was tracks id be more willing to take it across!" Worm said. I then pull a hammer out from my backpack and raise it up in the air. "Well i for one am gonna put this hammer ta good use!" I said walking behind Worm. "Woah hey Fiona the Dream what are you doing?" Worm asks scared. I then go behind the tracks and us =e the back of my hammer to pry it off. Worm gives a sound of worry. I then go off to the front where the broken tracks started and bgan hammering my pryed off part to that part. "hey Fiona has the right idea!" Takuya said running behind Worm and prying off more parts as everyone follows. "wait if you gonna tear off those rails then how am i gonna get back were i belong?" Worm asks freaking out. "thats your problem" i said. "hey human tell me why do you wanna get to Beanstalk Village so badly?" Worm asks. "we gotta save our other friends that were captured by the Royal Knights" Takuya said. "dont you mean 'friend' as in Tommy" i said. "noooo i mean 'friends'" Takuya said. "well i say friend you say friends cause i anit friends with those kiddies! shoot!" i said. "they have an even bigger task: to save the Digital World without the helps of these humans this world would be lost" Bokomon said. "fat chance there too strong! They turn everything into data the land i run on is starting to look like swiss cheese. I tell ya my boiler starts boiling when i think of all my buddies that went down for the count. Face it your friends have already been scanned. Might as well just pack it in" Worm said. We then look back seeing Takuya still repairing the tracks. "didnt you hear me i said give up" Worm said. "im not ever gonna get up! Tommy Katsuharu and the others are waiting for us to rescue them! Im not gonna let them down! If we keep believing in ourselves and keep going foward we willl win! We'll do whatever we can to save this world right?!" Takuya asks us. We run up to him. I go up to hug him for a brief moment so Koji wouldnt get to jealous. "you know we are best friend!" i said to him. "The Digital World is kinda like our 2nd home" Takuya said. "yeah"! Zoe and J.P. said. "ok yall better stop with this beautiful speech! Yall are gonna make me cry!" i say laughing a bit and i playfully punch Takuya and then bury my face in Kojis chest making him chuckle as he wraps his arms around me. "you guys call this place home? You guys believe you can save it? How can you save this place?" Worm asks. "i dont have a set plan but if we humans join up with you digimon i know we can do it! And before you know it youll be running around the Digital World as its in one piece again" Takuya said. "guess we better make tracks" Worm said. "oh thank you!" i said. Worm blushes. "anything for Fiona the Dream!" Worm said. "alright thats enough!" Koji said elbowing the Worm.

We then ride on the Trailmon as it done a big jump. I stumble backwards but Koichi catches me just in time. We both blush still remember the last time we we this close when he spilled his blood on me. "Listen...Fiona...im sorry about what happened" Koichi said. "Its ok...could you return this to Koji for me?" I ask him showing him Kojis bloody bandana. "Fiona your gonna have to face him sometime" Koichi said. I nodded and slowly walked up to Koji. "hey" i said. "hey.." he says back to me. "this is yours...its still bloddy a bit though..." i said presenting him his bandana. Koji gives me a confused expression which i thought was cute and he slowly took the bandana back and reluctantly ties it on his head. "thanks..." he says. "well im sorry for what you saw earlier..." i said. Koji smirks and pulls me close to him. "it wasnt so bad..it was kinda nice..." he said. 'never knew Koji had a perverted side' i thought. I smirk back. "soooo does this mean you wont mind us taking a bathe together when we get back?" I asked. Before Koji could answer the Trailmon started moving really fast on tracks that rembled one of a roller coaster. I scream in fear and fall back with Koji with my hands wrapped around his neck and we legs wrapped around his back. "Pedal to the metal time!" Worm said. The song "Heavy Rotation" started playing as We then start spinning around crazy in different directions. I was starten to get sick. "make it stop please! make it STOP! hold me Koji!" i yelled. "Fiona get off!" Koji yells. "no! im too scared!" I cried. "Heavy rotation really?" Takuya asked. "I love this song! But I wish the train would stop spinning!" Zoe cried. "Weee!" I said enjoying this. "Your enjoying this?!" Koji asked. "No I just love this song! Yeah turn it up turn it up!" I sang. Koji groans as Koichi chuckles. Colorful lights then start flashing as we spun faster. "It feels like we're in a disco all!" Takuya cried. "Get me off this thing!" Koji cried.

We then make it just in time. I run up to Tommy and hug it. "are you okay sweetie?" i asked him. "yeah im fine Fiona!" Tommy said. I then smile and ruffle hiss hair under his hat for a moment. We then look up in shock seeing Crusadamon was trying to capture me with her ribbion but to my shock Trailmon blast it away with fire. "woah! i didnt know Trailmon could fight" i said. "Takuya Koji Fiona! You got to do it!" J.P. said. We then noddend. "Ice into Nature!" "Thunder into Light!" "Wind into Flame!" "Darkness into All!" "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" We all yell. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!"

"How amusing! You three wished to be defeated by us again?" Dynastmon asks. "this time you will be rewarded more appropietely" Crusadamon. "Pyro Dragons!" "Dragon Thrower!" Magnagarurumon and I go after Crusadamon. "Magan Rockets!" "Poison Fission!" Crusadamon then uses her ribbons to block the attacks. "Magna Missles!" "Thorn Blades!" Crusadmon dodges our attacks. "Spiral Maquarade!" Crusadamon hits us hard with the ribbions. She then makes a grab for Koichi. "and check! You pehtetic pawns!" She sneers. "Koichi!" We cry. "what? ahhhh! i see you cant attack because you wish to protect this human!" Crusadamon said and squeezes Koichi "Relise him you witch!" Magangarurumon barks. "how dare you!" Crusadamon then slaps him with her ribbions. I then seized my chance and use my chainsaw to slice of the ribbion. "what? My beautiful ribbion! Ruined! You shall suffer!" Crusadmon says. She then whips me with her ribbion spanking my bare behind. I cry out in pain. "your slings, arrows and slices are nothing as i am beauty personified compared to you homely humans!" Crusadamon brags. "honey there anint nothing beautiful about a pink tin can!" i yell. "hmph! you pitiful little insect!" Crusadamon says to me and whips me with her ribbbion making me fall to the ground. Thats when the gry ball digimon jump all over Crusadamon and Magnagarurumon seizes his chance to free Koichi. "thanks alot Koji!" Koichi said. "yeah sure!" Koji said. I smile at the scene. "ah brotherly love is grand!" Crusadmon said. "oh shut it already!" I yelled kicking her to the side. "foul mouthed child! Fist of Athena!" Crusadmon then punches Magnagarrumon and I. We fall to the ground. "the time has come!" Dynastmon said. "Royal Knights stop! Take the gold that lies above the beanstalk" A black ball bomb digimon cries. Dynastmon then flies up above the beanstalk. They then take the data. We fly away so we wouldnt get sucked in with it while the others took the Trailmon.

We turn back to our human forms seeing that everything was gone. "everything is gone!" Takuya said. "the beanstalk and the village too" Tommy added. "its sad! Katsuharu you and your friends must leave this world" the black ball digimon said. "but we'll find you a place to live" Katsuharu said. "we can always find another place to live. But to lose true friends like you that would be a tragedy. We can always plant another bean" the black ball digimon said showing us a shiny bean.

We then go back to the Train Station. We stuff an unconcious Scourge into the train. "hey Tommy why dont you come with us" the boy in purple said. 'are you stupid?' i thought. "no i like this place we cant let down our digimon friends" Tommy said. "were counting on you" Katsuharu said. He then pushes his friends into the train. He stops and points at his back. "Tommy...your turn!" he says guesting him to push him. "oh quit being gay and get on the damn train BYE!" I said and i then kick him into a seat and the door closes and they leave. Everyone then says there goodbyes. "Fiona why did you do that? I wanted to push him!" Tommy said sadly. I kneel down to his level. "sorry sweetie! I couldnt resist!" i said making a pouty face and ruffled his hair. I then walk over to Koji and fall into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I push him back away from the group. "now baby about that bath!" i say winking at him. "um..." Koji said. "were doing it weither you like it or not!" i said winking at him. Koji sighs and rolls his eyes and then gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

R&R!


	35. Glean Eggs and Scram

ENJOY!

I sat on Kojis lap as we rode on the Trailmon and i leaned my head on his chest. "why are you in my lap?" Koji asks. "dont you like this? Arent you comfortable?" I whispered. Koji chuckles as he strokes my bare back which makes my shiver. I slap his hand away and Koji gives me a look of shock. I then got up from his lap and sit in between him and Koichi. "whyd you get off?" Koji asks. "your hands are cold" i said grinning. Koji then rolls his eyes and looks out the window. I then scoot a little closer to Koichi allowing our legs to touch. I then lean my head on his shoulder and gaze into his eyes. He looks down at me in surprise. "hello Koichi!" i say gives me a warm smile. "hello Fiona" he said. I then start to ruffle through his short black hair. "your hair is so fluffy! hee hee!" i giggled. Koichi blushes as he was flustered at what i was doing. "um...thank you" he said. I then pat his little fluffy hair and he chuckles and grabs my hands to take it off his hair. "you know i dont like it when you do that" he said. "which is exactly why i do it! Start putting jell in your hair so it can grow long like Kojis" i said. "no thanks" was all Koichi said. I then stick my tounge at him and then lean my head back on Kojis shoulder.

"I hope they all got back home safetly" Tommy said. "im sure their fine" Zoe said. "dont worry Tommy im sure Worm wouldnt let anything happen to them" Takuya said. "its pretty empty out there. There isnt anything left to save" Koichi said looking out the window. "we got ourselves a royal problem" Koji said. "what are we gonna do about those guys we cant beat them" J.P. said. "i know" Zoe said. "hey how can you even say that! We have to find away to beat them! No matter what!" Takuya said. "incase if your intereseted the village of beginningsis up ahead" Bokomon said. "its a place where all Digimon are born" Neemon said. "really?" Tommy asked. "can a purified digimon go back to an egg and start over?" Zoe asked. "with all the scanning going im sure hoping that the village is still going" Bokomon said. The train started moving fast.

The train dropped us off and we then looked ahead seeing the medow. "what a beautiful place to be born" Takuya said. "indeed" Bokomon said. "i dont know about you guys but im pretty egg cited to be here!" Neemon said.i rolled my eyes. "its so colorful i dont like-" i began but i then looked up to see something colorful and nice. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted in surprised. "what is it Fiona?" Takuya asked. "do you see the royal knights?!" Koji asks. "No! Something amazing!" I said. "will you tell us what it is already?!" Zoe asks. I then point up in the sky showing everyone a double rainbow. "Its a double rainbow all they way across the sky!" i cried out. I then smile widely. "its starting to look like a triple rainbow!" I shouted out. "Fiona callm down" Takuya said. "NO! its so beautiful!" i cry out letting happy tears fall from my eyes as i fall to the ground. I then look back at the others who looked at me like i was crazy. I then look back at the rainbow and raise my hands up in the air. "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" I asks excitely as i sob. Everyone laughs at me and Koji wraps his arms around me and carrries me bridal style. "whats with you?" "its because shes the Spirit of Nature that she acts this way" Bokomon a bird digimon flies down much to our shock. "step away from the eggs right now intruder!" she said. "wait! he didnt mean it!" Takuya said. "yeah im sorry!" J.P. said scared. "in that case i bid you all welcome!" Swanmon said. We all do an anime fall shocked how she suddenly became so nice. "im Swanmon protector of the village of begginings" Swanmon said. She then looks at me in excitement. "oh and arent you Celeberty-Princess Fiona the Dream! Im am a really big fan!" Swanmon said excitely running up to me. I sweatdrop. "oh..thank you!" i said.

Swanmon leads us through the area. "how are you able to take care of them all?" Zoe asks. "it is a difficulttask and it gets harder everyday" Swanmon said. "this ones hatching!" Patamon said. We then run over and see an egg hatching. "Babu!" It said. Swanmon carried it in her arms. "awww" i cooed. Suddenly Takuyas,Kojis and my D tectors started ringing and our Spirit signs showed. "its the other legendary warriors!" Takuya said. "their data is reacting somehow" Koji said. "Zoe remember the question you asked me? The eggs the evil legendaary warriors scanned must of have them start over here somehow" Bokomon said. "so does that mean that they will be reborn?" Zoe asks. "after all that work?" J.P. asked."wait when we scanned them we purified them right? Plus Cherubimon is gone so when there reborn they will be good" Takuya said. "i hope you right cause if they come back i anit gonna fight nobody! Cuz we came so far" i said. "excuse me sorry to interupt its time to feed this little one and get him to bed. Im sure the others are hungry too" Swanmon said leading us to an area full of tons of babies.

Commercial Break: Bokomon and Neemon bop their heads widely in different directions in a colorful area. The 7 Digidestined appear in their own Octagon changing their facial expressions. Zoes Octagon then comes towards the screen and her Spirit of Wind sign appears in pink. Kazemon then appears as she spins and flies arround and flips back posing cutely on a platform. Zoe is in the background with her hand on her head smiling with a pink background behind her.

Back to the show: Bokomon and Neemon bop their heads widely in different directions. The 7 Digidestined appear in Octagons again changing their expressions. Tommys Octagon then shown towards the screen with his Spirit of Ice appearing in green. Kumamon is then shown blasting the screen with a Blizzard Blaster. He then flips backwards posing on the platform with the platform. Tommy is then in a background smiling like how a little kid would with a green background behind him.

"You take care of these babies all by yourself?!" We all asked in unison. "yes. The Trailmon are supposed to take them but they stopped coming lately. Ive heard recenly that the Beanstalk Village disapeered. The whole Digital World has been disapeering so the Trailmon have been frighten to come" Swanmon said. "you know i can help!" Zoe said. "i like babies!" J.P. said. "yeah me too!" Tommy said. "i have plenty expirence!" Bokomon said. "and i grew up with 9 other siblings so i'll help too" i said. "vey well but its not going to be easy" Swanmon said.

Everyone of us then started taking care of babies. I took care of Babu since he or she seemed to have taken a liking to me. I looked over at Koji who was taking care of a Tsunamon. He didnt seem to like it. I smirk at him. "Usted puede ahora es duro pero espera hasta que tengamos hijos" I said. (you may think this is hard now but just wait until we have kids). Koji looks at me confused. "What did you say?" "i anit telling you nothing!" i said walking away with Babu. Koji grabs my arm and pulls me towards him smirking. "come on Fiona im your boyfriend now so you have to tell me everything" he said. "oh so now your gonna play that card huh? Well you can forget it!" i said. "Koichi what did Fiona say in english?" Koji asks. I run over to Koichi and cover his mouth. "dont say anything!" i said. Koichi chuckles and removes my hand away. "she said that she loves you!" Koichi said. "uh huh sure!" Koji said. Koichi then looks down at the babies. "man there amazing i wonder how this was like when you and I were little babies" Koichi said to Koji. I then walk away and let them have their brotherly love. I then walk off to feed Babu.

"Wow their all alsleep now thank you everyone!" Swanmon said. "yeah we did it!" Takuya said tired. "i dont know how yall are tired i gotta deal with this everyday at my house" i said. "who wants tea?" Swanmon asks. She then takes us out for us to have a picnic. I sit between Koji and Koichi and Babu sits in my lap. "so tell me is it true you inherited the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors?" Swanmon asks. "you bet your botties!" Bokomon said. 'bet your booties wha? -.-' i thought. "your spoiling him Fiona. I guess he thinks your his mama" Koji said. "Yeah" I said. I then pick up a loaf of wheat bread and stuff it into my mouth. I then look up at everyone who looked at me wide eyed. "Somethings wrong with you! How could you eat all the butter in that bread?! Its not healthy!" said JP. "_SOS plz some1 help me its not healthy for me to feel this wa are making this hard i cnt tak it see it dont feel right_" I sang. Koji chuckles. "Fiona really?" "new song?" Takuya asks. "Yeah! cmon sing with me! cmon _SOS plz some1 help me its not healthy!_" i sang. But everyone just shook there heads. " what no one?!aww screw you all!" i said. Koji then playfully smacks me on the head. "hey!" i said. Koji smirks at me. "wish my mom was here to spoil me" Tommy said sadly. Which makes us all sad. This is our 1st time we thought about our families since we came into the Digital World. I then thought about my family and the accident which makes me sad. 'mother...father...' i thought sadly. Sadness and depression fills my eyes. I feel Koji sqeeze my shoulder. I look up at him and i wasnt sad anymore. "but you know im glad i didnt go home. hey im a big kid now and being here is a vey important job!" Tommy said determinely. "your right about that i mean how many kids can say that there half digimon? That is pretty cool!" Takuya said. "I remembered the first time i Spirit Evolved! Now it just seems normal!" Zoe said. "i cant remember not being a digimon anymore. I am Bettlemon!" J.P. said. "yeah its defiantly! I used to be afraid of everything" Tommy said. "you know whats even better we got two birthdays we can celebrate! One when we were born and one when we became digimon" Koji said. "yeah if thats the case then i can have two times the amount of presents i get every year!" i said. "Oh Fiona!" everyone said. Koji and Koichi playfully push my face as i laugh. "but you know i feel that my digimon form has become a part of me too i mean considering that im a Celeberty-Princess!" I said. I then remember the 1st time I Spirit Evolved into Buzzlamon when i fell inside a Chewomon plant and the Spirit was given to me. Everyone groans and rolls their eyes. "oh yall shut up! yall just jealous!" i said laughing. "whatever you say Fi" Takuya said. "i know my life will never be the same!" Koichi said. "thats why we gotta stick together and do what we can to save the Digital World. This is our world to and I am proud to be a digimon!" Takuya said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "yeah! Preach it Takuya preach!" i chanted. "shut up you!" Koji said playfully slapping me and i giggle and playfully slap him back. "lets go talk some sense into those Trailmon and take all those babies home" Zoe said. "that would be wonderful" Swanmon said.

We literally walk on foot back all the way to the basement of the Trailmon. "cant believe the Trailmon are wussing out like this" J.P. said. "i suppose giant digimon like them can be afraid once in awhile" Takuya said. "i think its alot creepier in here than outside" Tommy said. I take Kojis hand and walk closer to him. "wont you protect me Blue?" I asked making a pouty face. "sure" he and then kisses my cheek. "man those guys are weird!" Tommy and Zoe say in unison. "jinx!" I roll my eyes at that. "who there?" A voice asked. "its just us Angler relax" i said. A light lights up and Angler and other Trailmon appear. "Angler you have to take the babies home" Zoe said. "theres too many. Swanmon is overwhelmed" Takuya said. The Trailmon then complained. "Well then if yall arent gonna help out you are officially out of the Fiona the Dream fanclub!" I said. "well i guess thats too bad! Because we are not gonna risk our lives to get babies home" a Trailmon said. This hurt me because the Trailmon didnt care of becoming my fans. "but if you guys dont move the bad guys will win and what about the babies?" Tommy asked. "babies are alot more resilent then we are!" the Trailmon said. I officially hate Trailmon. We then left seeing that there was no way to convince them.

We go back to the village. "pussies! guess we got to Spirit Evolve and do it ourselves" i said. "right!" Takuya said. Swanmon then comes out looking hurt. "run! hurry!" Swanmon cries. She then faints. "Swanmon whats wrong?!" We all asked when we saw none other than the Royal Knights. "Look whos here and just in time! The partys about to begin!" Crusadamon said. "hope you like scrambled eggs" Dynastmon said. "do you have any idea what your doing? This place is sacret if you harm it youll destroy the parts of digimon life" Takuya said. "dont you understand this is where digimon are born" Bokomon said. "not anymore! true balance shall be acheved" Dynastmon said. "you must not do this the village of beginnigs is irreplaceable" Bokomon said. "i doubt the Royal Knights would want to listen to 1 mutated marshmellow" i said. "My goodness FIona i have no patience for your potty mouth at the moment!" Bokomon said. I roll my eyes. "can we just Evolve already?" i asked. "oh right!" Takuya said and everyone raises their D Tectors. "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" "oh please havent you three had it already?" Crusadamon asks. "better take cover guys" Emperorgreymon said. The others do so. "we dont intent to fight you insects" Crusadamon said. "whaat?!" the three of us say shock. "we came her only to scan this village" Dynastmon said."if you chose to get in the way you shall share the same faith" Crusadamon said.

"i suggest you and your little friends run! We have a mission to furful! But you can sit tight Princess because after we collect the data we will come for you and take you to Lord Lucemon who will be very please to see you" Dynastmon said walking away with Crusadamon collecting the data. Magnagarurumon and i block Crusadamon. hold it! where do you think your going pinky?" he asks. 'you actually gave it a nickname' i thought. "Fist of Athena!" Crusadamon punches us hard into the air and we hit the ground. "shall i destroy you now or should i humilaiate you two more?" Crusadamon asks. They continue to hit us. We couldnt hit back because we didnt want to hurt the eggs. "we cant let them hurt the eggs!" Emperorgreymon said. "thats a big painful duh!" Magnagarurumon said. I would have laughed but i was too busy getting pumbled by Crusadamon. She then hits us so hard that we turn back to our human forms. "im afraid our little game is over" Crusadamon said. "how could you be so cruel about destroying a place like this? Have you no concious?" Koji asks. I looked up at Crusadamon still clutching my stomach. "you cold bas****..." I then spit out blood and fall to the ground. "Fiona! How could you do this to her?!" Koji cries. "ha ha ha! Oh you poor little child. Your girlfriend has fallen!" Crusadamon said. "what are we supposed to do now?" Takuya asks. We then see bubbles come from the newborn digimon. I saw Babu. "Babu!" i cry. "metalling mutants!" Dynastmon said. "good bye little ones your about to become egg salad!" Crusadmon said. Takuya and Koji then get up. I kneel on the ground doing my best to get up. "i dont think so" Takuya said. "you better get off right now" Koji says. Our D Tectors then start glowing. Suddenly two Fractual Codes come out of Takuya and 1 comes out of Kojis and my D Tector. Out comes Grumblemon,Ranamon,Mercurymon and Arbormon.

"i cant believe it! They came out to help" i said. "what is this a joke?" Dynastmon said. "thats it! lets put an end to this invasion!" Takuya said. Everyone of us Spirit Evolve. "Agunimon!" "Lobomon!" "Loweemon!" "Buzzlamon!" "Kazemon!" "Kumamon!" "Bettlemon!" "The 11 Legendary Warriors are together again! Oh dear i can just cy! After everything we been through id never thought id live to see this day! Truely a historic moment in digimon history!" Bokomon says happily. Id admit it did feel nice that we were all together. "This cant be!" Dynastmon said. "Impossible!" Crusadamon said. "time to party!Pyro Punch!" "Howeling Laser!" "Hurricane Wave!" "Cyrstal Freeze!" Then came a akward silence when Mercurymon attack without saying anything then Ranamon then Grumblemon then Arbormon. "Thunder Fist!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Shadow Meteror!" All our attacks come at once and hit the Royal Knights. They flee and scan the village. We turn back into our human forms. I fall into Kojis arms still in alot of pain fromt the battle. "Fiona!" he cries and picks me up bridal style. "the village is gone..." i muttered. "i know Fiona" Koji said sadly. "but every digi egg is on board" Bokomon said. "we couldnt have done it without the four of you. Thank you!" Zoe said. The four legendary warriors smile. "uh..cant they speak?" i ask. They then return into Fractual Codes into our D Tectors. "what a team" Koji said. "we dont have to worry about them being evil anymore" Takuya said. "seems that were all reborn weither were humans or digimon" he added. I stretch my hand out and take his hand and smile at him. Takuya smiles back. We then watch as the Trailmon leave until we see the last Trailmon with Swanmon on it. "the babies are going home and its all thanks to you wonderful children" Swanmon said. "we should be thanking you" Takuya said. "behaivor yourself Babumon" i said. Babumon then jumps off the train and jumps on me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and hops back on the train. I smile. The Trailmon then leaves and we all say goodbye. "Babu..." i say sadly. "i promise you guys id never give up!Until my friends and I will find away to rebuild the Digital World!" Takuya said.

R&R!


	36. Bad to the Bones

ENJOY!

We look up seeing those white sad ghost like Digimon crying while flying away. "enough of that! Tell us whats wrong?!" Bokomon demanded. One spoke up, "its the village of flame!" "Thats my home! Oh dear please dont tell me its been destroyed!" Bokomon said shocked. "no but its about to be!" "what do you mean?" Bokomon asked. The digimon then explained and then flew away crying. Bokomon fell back but Neemon caught him. "dont worry papamon im sure theres something we can do" Patamon said. "we have to protect that village!" Takuya said. "Koji isnt that where you 1st became a digimon?" i asked. "yeah which is another reason why we gotta protect it!" Koji said. "then we better get going" Tommy said. "im up for setting that Digmon packing!" J.P. said. "you boys ready?" i asked Takuya and Koji. They both turned to me. "well im ready when you are" they said to me in unison. I smiled. "one little problem we need a ride" Zoe said. Suddenly a Partybusmon appears on the tracks. "Hey yo Fiona the Dream and her homies! Yall need a ride?" Partybusmon asks. I smile widely and got on the bus as everyone followed.

We each went to the very back of the Partybusmon where there was a bedroom with 8 beds. (Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon share one) "Alright this place has a bedroom!" Takuya said excitely. "and a bathroom! I can go take a shower!" Zoe said happily. I then look at J.P. who had a peverted look on his face as he was blushing. I grab on his ear. "now DONT get any dirty ideas!" i said. "ow! Fiona! I wasnt i wasnt!" J.P. cried. "uh huh!" i said.

Zoe takes a shower in the bathroom and the other boys who dont bother to shower change behind a screen so i wouldnt see. I sat on the bed waiting for Zoe to finish. The boys soon finish changing. Tommy and J.P. were goofing off,Koichi layed in his bed reading a book,Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon already went to bed,Koji layed on his bed staring at the ceiling and Takuya did the same on his bed. Thats when Zoe came out the bathroom in nothing but her towel which she held it to wrap around her chest. The boys with the exception of Tommy and Koichi who was modest stared at her. J.P. stared to drool. "woah!" Zoe and I glared at him. I grabbed the tv remote that was on a drawer by the lamp and threw it at J.P.s head. "control your bones!" i spat. "ow!" J.P. cried. I turned to Koji who was still staring at Zoe. I smack the back of his head. "ow!" he cried. "dont think i didnt see that you was staring too!" i said. "i was not!" Koji said and then layed on his bed. Zoe giggled and went behind the screen and started to change into her pjs. "alright boys no peeking!" she said. "shes talking to you J.P.!" I said. "what? i would never do that to Zoe!" he said. "uh huh!" i said. I got up and went into the bathroom and showered.

Kojis POV:

I stare up at the ceiling in the Partybusmon bored out of my mind. Thats when i hear a door creak open. I turn over to my left and see a shiny bright light and tons of steam come out of that door. Thats when i saw i dark skinned wet foot slowly walk out the door. The one foot became two feet. I then slowly look up and saw it was Fiona who was in nothing but her towel. It was wrapped and tied around her body so she didnt bother to hold it with her hands. As she walked through the room her towel slowly slipped down it bit below her chest making a lot of her it exposed. I then hear a soft moan come from my left side. I look over and and saw Takuya on his bed who was drolling at Fiona. I shoot him a glare but he didnt seem to notice. "quit staring you perv!" Fiona says amused at Takuya.

She contiues to walk through across the room and i heard the sound of lips being licked in anticipation. I then look over to my right seeing that it was Koichi! He was slowly licking his lips staring at Fiona but he kept looking back at his book making sure that Fiona wouldnt notice him staring. I would have punched Koichi but hes my brother and i just met him. I then turned back over to Fiona and looked at her closely. I then see a drip of water slowly slide down her forehead down to her cheek. It then slides down her neck to the bottom of her collar bone down to her cleavage. The drop of water then disapears in the line in between her chest into her towel. Fiona then makes it to the changing screen and turns to look at me giving me a flirtatious smile. She then starts to untie her towel allowing it to slowly slide down her body. I widen my eyes seeing that i saw her long slim back but just as the towel got lower Fiona quickly disapears behind the changing screen as the towel fell to the floor. "what cmon Fiona! It was getting to the good part!" Takuya said disapointed. Fiona gets above the screen. "Takuya you already saw my chest once when we were at Toucan Paradise when those Toucanmon undressed me and the other time when Koichi acidentally slipped off my bra top yesterday" she said. She then jumped down and continued to change. I saw her silouette on the screen as she was changing. 'nice figure...' i thought. I shake my head and blush. 'what am i thinking!' After a few minutes Fiona comes out running out the screen wearing a silk black almost cropped cami and matching silk short shorts. I widen my eyes at her choice off attire. Fiona screamed in excitement and started jumping up and down on her bead giggling. She looked really attractive but her behavior appauled me. "weeeee!" she squealed. "Fiona what are you wearing?!" Zoe exclaimed. Fiona didnt reply clearly not carring as she still jumped on the bed. "its too revealing!" Zoe reasoned. "i like it!" J.P. said drooling to which Zoe elbowed him. "you look digusting!" Zo said. "i am a digusting you caught me!" Fiona says sarcatically. Takuya began to droll. "C'mon Koji! Jump with me jump with me jump with me!" Fiona chanted. "Fiona put some clothes on!" i said as i got in the bed and turned away from her. "oh cmon Koji play with me!" she pleaded. I did nothing and i closed my eyes. "catch me!" she said. I widen my eyes. "wait what?!" I shout. She then leaps at me in the bed and lands on me. "ow! Fiona quit it!" i yelled. She grabs a pillow and starts swatting me with it. "NO! not-until-you-play-with-ME!" she said. I then grab the pillow and swat her hard. She falls to the ground and shoot her a cold look. She glares and stood up and walks to her bed.

She then looks over at Koichi. "Koichi would you like to jump with me?" she asks. Koichi then looks up at Fiona from his book. "um..ok" he said nervously as a blush appeared on his face. He then gets up from his bed and walks towards Fiona. I give Fiona a look of disbeilief and she smirks at me evilly. She was doing this on purpose to make me jealous. She then gets on the bed which Koichi and begins to jump on the bed with Koichi. They laugh and hold hands as they jump. I glare at them but they didnt seem to care. My own brother was jumping on the bed with MY girlfriend! RIGHT in front of ME! I then get to bad and cover my entire face clearly pissed.

Fionas POV:

Since Koji pushed me away and gave me an attitude i asked Koichi to jump on the bed with me to get him jealous. But i couldnt help but to feel bad and guilty as to what i was doing. "cmon Koichi jump higher! ha ha!" i laughed. Koichi gave me a look of amusement and chuckled. "ha ha ha! Okay Fiona!" Koichi said. We jump higher. "Hey...um...Fiona?" Koichi asks. "Yeah?" I asked. Koichi looked down and blushed. "Um not to be mean but...i think you should really put some more clothes on..." He said. I smiled. Poor boy can't control himself. "hey wait i wanna jump too!" Takuya said as he ran towards my bed and began to jump on it with us. I disconnect one hand from Koich and give it to Takuyas. "okay we can jump together!" i said and the three of us started jumping on my bed. J.P. then ran towards us. "hey me too!" He then gets on the bed and jumps with us. After the 5th jump he makes the bed breaks and we crash down. Koji, Zoe and Tommy run over to us. "are you guys okay?" Tommy asked. "well im good! Takuya broke my fall" i said. I then help Koichi up. "are you ok?" i asked him. "yeah just a little scratch" he said. I nodded and then turned to my bed that was crushed. "now where am i supposed to sleep?" i asked. J.P. then shot up. "you can sleep with me!" J.P. volenteeered. "uh...NO!" I spat and J.P. then walked over to his bed looking down sadly. Takuya then walked over to me. "you can sleep with me" Takuya said. "what?!" i asked shocked. Takuya walked even closer to me so close that my chest was inches away from touching his. "dont worry buddy..." he began. He then leans slowly towards my ear and began to slowly slide his hand down my hourglass figure down to my hips. "i'll make sure your nice and comfortable in bed with me..." Takuya said smoothly. I was almost taken at his words and i almost said yes when i felt Takuyas hand pat my bottom. I push him away and slap him hard. "you are so digusting!" i yelled. Takuya just chuckled. I roll my eyes. I thought i saw Koji open his mouth about to say something but Koichi spoke up 1st. "um...you could sleep with me if you want..."he was looking down at the floor blushing. I thought it was really cute. I look over at Koji who just glared. I glared back and turned to Koichi. "sure" i said.

We went to bed that night. I slept with the shirtless Koichi who was sleeping at my left side. For some reason i couldnt go to sleep at all but why? I then turn over to my right seeing Koji sleeping in his bed sound alsleep. I lift my head up in my bed and looked over at the sleeping Koji. 'i should be sleeping with him not his brother...hes my boyfriend' i thought. Thats when Koichistood up with me. I turn to look at him giving him a confused look. "go to him" was all he said. "what?" i asked confused. "hes your boyfriend. Sleep with him instead" Koichi said. I smiled at Koichi and hugged him. "thank you!" I said. He hugged me back. I pull away from Koichi and get out of his bed. I walk over to Kojis bed and nervously slide in. I pull the blankets over me and lay down. Koji seemed to have felt this and turned over to look at me and glared. I then give him a sad look and his blue eyes seemed to have soften. "hey" i said. "hey" he says back to me. "look im really sorry for making you jealous before i just-" but Koji cut me off because he began kissing me roughly. I kiss back but i pull away to catch my breath as i breathe heavily. "Koji!" i say shocked. "i missed kissing you Fiona..." he whispered. He then kisseed me again. Our tounges tickled each other with a smooth affectionate touch. "i-love-you-baby" i say between kisses. "and i-love-you" Koji says between kisses. Koji then move his lips down my neck kissing my every area. I then giggle when he kisses a certain spot. Koji then smirks at me. "oh is that your ticklishish spot?" he asks. 'oh no!' i thought. Koji then starts nipping at my neck and i moan with pleasure. As he does this he begins to run his hands up and down my hips and i feel my body heat up and i begin to grind on the bed. Koji then kisses my lips with heat this time. I wrap my arms around him. He felt so warm. He grips on my hair so hard that he nearly pulls it off. We both pull away and breath heavily. We were both blushing hard. I smile at you. I stroke his cheek. "you know id go even further with you but...we have roomates..." i whispers seductively. Koji chuckles. "thats too bad" he said. He then gets off me and goes over to his side and lays down. "good night" i said. "nite" he says.

Partybusmon dropped us off in the Village of Flame the following morning. Neemon and Bokomon were thrilled to be home again. I was holding hands with Koji because i was still happy because of last night. "Hey it looks like the forest is ok" J.P. said. "ah the forest! The magestic trees swaying in the breeze, the little birdies twittering-" Bokomon began. "Are you done? Cause there wont be any swaying trees or tweety birds go on for long if we dont do something" I said. "For a Celeberty-Princess you sure are rude!" Bokomon said. Koji chuckles as i roll my eyes. "cant you ever learn to behave yourself?" Koji asks. "nope! Im a bad girl. Thats just who I am!" i said. Koji grins at me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I like it when your naughty" he whispers. I smirk and look up at him and kiss his soft cheek. "Its still beautiful" Zoe said. "well whats left of it" Koji said. "well lets keep it that way!" Tommy said. "Oh no! Somebodys scanning the forest!" Patamon said. "Oh no! Leave it alone!" Bokomon cried. We all gasp in shock seeing the beautiful forest where Koji 1st became a digimon was being scanned. We then see a skull like digimon with a staff holding the data. "I havent seen him before who is that bone head?" J.P. asked. "Acording to my book its a Skullsasamon" Bokomon said who then started crying. "stop crying! Hes not gonna stop until the whole place is gone! Get out while you still can!" Bioyomon said. "The only reson we styed behind was because we thought you guys could do something! I guess we were wrong! Your just a bunch of cowards! And for a Princess you sure arent doing a good job protecting the Digital World!" Pugamon said turning to me. I glared at him. He was to high so i couldnt hit him. "We should let the humans speak. After all they did come here to help us" the red earred digimon said. The Pugamon then jumped down and flew past us with its ears. "We all had high hopes for you guys when you got the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors but i guess you guys couldnt handle it could you?" Pagumon asked. The digimon then nodded in agreement. "but if we havent trusted you clowns we would have had a chance to save ourselves!" Pagumon said. "Your wrong about 1 thing! The only reasons i stayed behind because this is my home! Ive always lived here and im gonna spend my last hours here" Bioyomon said. Her voice was so annoying! "Bokomon convinced us that nothing could beat the Legendary Warriors but i is too good to be true it is only a Legend!" Pugamon said. "Maybe you should have run! But running away will never solve anything!" Takuya said. "We did come back here to help you know if you wanna give up thats your choice its not over yet! Were all still willing to fight" Koji said. "But were gonna need your help and if we dont take this chance Lucemon will make sure we dont succed!" I said. Everyone looks at me and grins. "what?!" i asked. "Thats the 1st positive thing we all heard you say!" Takuya said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "We can do this together guys!" Zoe said. "Take it from me you can be surprised by the power we get with a little bit of teamwork" J.P. said. "Thats true and hes the lazy one of the group if hes gonna fight im willing to try!" the red earred digimon said. "Besides wouldnt it be good to know that you did whatever you could to defend your home?" J.P. asked. "im sorry that you feeled like we failed you but with your help we still have a chance to change the history of the Digital World!" Zoe said. "Yeah and for what its worth im gonna unleash the power of the pants!" Neemon said. I chuckle at that. "you really think thats gonna make a difference?" Pugamon asked. "Defiantly! As long as you believe" Zoe said. "Anything is possible" said Koichi and i smiled at his words. "The Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors lives inside each and evey one of us if Lucemons goons try to take this place there in for a fight like they never seen!" Takuya said. The digimon all then cheer at the wonderful speech.

We here a rumbling and all the Digimon hide in fear siginaling that Skullmon (me: im gonna call him skullmon) was back. "You with me boys?" I asked Takuya and Koji pulling out my D Tector. "Were with you Fi!" they said in unison and everyone pulled out their D Tectors. "Ice into Nature!" "Thinder into Light!" "Wind into Flame!" "Darkness into All!" "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" The three of us said. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" The boys run while I fly cause i didnt feel like running. "hey bone head!" Emperor said. (me:im gonna shorten there names so im gonna make Magnagarurumon Magna too) "Whaat have we here?" Skullmon asked. "Well well well you must be the weaklings and the Princess Crusadmon told us about" the other one said. "lets start with a round of golf!" Skullmon then used his staff to hit a rock into Emperor but is obviously had no affect because of all the amor he had. The 3 Skullmon charged at us but we all swifty dodge. "Lucemon also said that we need to capture you Princess. Hes gonna need a royal bride if hes gonna rule the Digital World" Skullmon said to me. "Sorry but im dating someone some im not gonna be anys w****!" I said. I then kick Skullmon where the sun dont shine. Skullmon then rises up and tries to blast me with its staff but i dodge. I fly towards him. "Stinging Tasser!" i yell and i jab my chainsaw into Skullmons ribs. Skullmon fallen along with the others and i took it that Magna and Emperor finished the job. "Were not gonna let you take this village!" Empeor said. "Time to come out from whatever rock you crawl under!" Magana said. "Oh we'll go but not after we finish our mission! But we have a village to scan!" Skullmon said. His staff then glowed aas he summonded more Skullmon. "Boom Blaster!" they said. We dodge the attack. I fly over to Magna and Emperor. "Takuya,Koji I have a plan!" I said. "lets hear it" Magna said sarcastically. "Draw the Skullmon over to me" i said. "No way! Its to dangerous!" Emperor said. "Trust me I know what im doing!" I said. The two then nod. Then then charge at the Skullmon and attack and hurl them in my direction. "Hey Grim come get me!" I said teasingly. Skullmon then chase after me and I fly fast towards a brown long pipe with a torch at the top. I grab the pole and swing around it and point my chainsaw out as I swing. The Skullmon come towards me allowing me to slice them as I spin around allowing my cape to fly up which exposed the back of my th*ng. (Me: Lollipop Chainsaw anyone?) I then stop spinnig and look down to see the fallen Skullmon who have been sliced by my chainsaw. There Fractual Codes appear and they disapear. Magana and Empeoror fly over to me. "Fiona what was that?!" Empeor asked. "A pole dance?!" Magna asked with his eyebrow raised. I giggle. "Yeah! good thing i took those pole dancing classes!" I said. Magna and Empeor sweatdropped. "Well I gotta admit it was a real turn on for me!" Emperor said. Magna glares at Empeor. "what is was i mean when i saw her th*ng it-" Empeor said. "maybe you should be quiet" i said. Empeor then turns back to the gang. "do you guys believe in the power now?" Empeor asks. "I believe!" Patamon said. The digimon then cheer. Thats when our cheering stopped when we then saw Crusadamon. "It was lovely that you all came together like that just to save your humble hamlet! The Skullsatamons loyality was like a beautiful flower!" Crusadmon said tossing rose petals at us. "Whats that pathetic pink psychopath up too now?" Empeor asks. Crusadamon then collects the data. "Someday lord Lucemon will give new life to this sad sad scene!" Crusadamon said. The three of us then go to the others and scoop them up. I pick up the ghost digimon and some of the red earred digimon. Crusadmon then flys away.

We go back to the platform and turn back to our human forms. "I cant believe its gone..." Neemon said. "Takuya was right...running away is never the answer! We have to stay here and fight!" Bokomon said. "Were all in this together! Those mean old meanies can do what they want! But they will never destroy the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors! As long as we have courage and still believe this Spirits will live inside all of us!" Patamon said. I smile feeling hope within me. "Not much longer...Not much longer..." a voice said. I gasp. "whats wrong Fiona?" Takuya asked. "didnt you guys hear that voice?" I asked them. "what voice?" Koji asked. "never mind! I guess im just hearing things" I said. "Oh but your not my dear..." the voice said. 'who are you?' i mentally asked. "Who am I? I am Lord Lucemon my dear...and once I am free...you shall be my queen. I cant wait to change the world with the use of our power..." Lord Lucemon said. I gulp in fear. Koji seemed to have heared this and looked at me with his worried blue eyes. He drapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder a bit. "Hey are you ok Fi?" he asked. I looke up at him sadly. "I dont know Blue..." He then smiled at me. "Dont Worry we have the Spirits within us! Were going to win for sure!" Koji said and he then planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled a bit. 'i know but thats not what im worried about right now...' I thought.

R&R!


	37. Now You See It Now You Dont

ENJOY!

Takuya Beast Spirit Evolve while J.P. Zoe and I Spirit Evolve. We fly across the waters. I carried Koji in my arms. We then see mulitipul armored knights trying to attack our friend Gatsumon! "Gatsumon!" we cried. Gatsumon then turns back to us in shock. "Its Koji! And the Princess!" Gatsumon says excitely. We then jump down to fight off the nights. Koji and I also protect Gatsumon. Thats when Koji,Koichi and Tommy Spirit Evolve just in time to help us. "Bumble Size!" I yelled and I shrink down bee size and fly towards the knights. "Forbiden Temptation!" I yelled. I blasted the knights. Everyone else did just fine attacking. "Spiral Masqurade!" Crusadmon says. She then breaks the rocks. "The jewls!" Gatsumon cried. "Thanks for reminding me!" Dynastmmmon says and he then crushed it which created data for them to collect. Lobomon grabs Gatsumon and we get away from the area watching the Royal Knights suck the data along with the campions. "Those were your own men! Dont you even care about their destruction?" Lobomon asked. "Foolish boy they were simpily extendable pawns!" Crusadmon said. "Another land down! 3 more lands to go!" Dynastmon said. "What do you mean 3?!" I asked. "Only 3 lands remain! The Ice,The forest and the light!" Dynastmon said. "And when all is collected Lord Lucemon shall awaken and he will claim the Princess as his own which will give him power to rule the Digital World!" Crusadamon said. She then tosses petals at us and they disapear. "Its all gone! Everything!" Gatsumon cries and then faints. "Gatsumon!" Lobomon and I call out.

We take Gatsumon to a scaared area. I do my best to make him feel comfortable. I lay him on a bench and put a towel over his forehead. After a few minutes he wakes up. Koji and I hover over him. "Gatsumon!" I said surprised. "Are you okay Gatsumon?" Koji asked. "I cant believe its all gone..." Gatsumon said sadly. He then gets up slowly and winces at the pain. I hold him down a little. "Hey now easy. Just relax" I said. "Dont try to do to much" Koji said. "What do you mean? I havent done anything!" Gatsumon said sadly. I felt bad for the little guy. "Oh Gatsumon!" i said. I then hugged him. "Princess! I dont have any place to go.." Gatumon said as he hugged me back. "I know..." i said. I then pull away. "Im sorry we couldnt stop them" Koji said. "Its not your fault its those Royal Knights! If it werent for you guys I wouldnt be able to feel sad because i wouldnt even be here! Thank you guys for saving my life..." Gatsumon said. "But you guys better get going now right? They said there are only 3 lands left to destroy. Your going to stop them arent you?" gatsumon asked Koji and I. "Yeah if we can. Now when i usually say 'of course we'll bet them' but look at that..." Takuya said. "we have to try" Koichi said. "yeah and i know you too well Takuya you wouldnt be able to look at yourself in the mirror if you didnt give it your all" Zoe said. "and we'll be there to back you up!" J.P. added. "right! We can do it!" Koji said. I smile and grab his arm. "And i'll be there by your side Blue!" I added winking at him. Koji smiles and wraps his arm around my neck. "Yeah! WE can!" Gatsumon said including himself. Koji and I give him a look of disbelief and shock. "Who told you?!" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Princess im going with you guys!" Gatsumon said getting up on his feet. "Gatsumon its too dangerous" Tommy said. "yeah its going to be way worse than fighting those Knightmon" Koichi added. Gatsumon then rushed up towards Koji and I. "I dont care what reason do I have to stay let me fight with you!" Gatsumon pleaded. Koji and I then found ourselves having a long stare down with Gatsumon who looked at us sternly with his yellow eyes. Koji and I then turned towards each other and nodded. "He's coming!" We said in unison. "are you guys sure?" J.P. asked. "Who are we to tell him to stay behind?" I asked. "Right!" Koji said. "Well looks like we got ourselves a new teammate!" Takuya said. "Time to hit the rail!"

We all Spirit Evolve and fly. Kendogarurumon grinds on the rail with his wheels. I look over thinking that it was cool. I fly closer to him and sit on his back. "Fiona what are you doing?" Kendogarurumon asks shocked. "what does it look like? Im riding on your back" I said. "But you can fly!" Kendogarurumon said. "Yeah but im tired! Now pick up the pace now! YAH!" I said as I used my foot to kick Kendogarurumons side. "Ow! Im not a horse Fiona!" Kendogarurumon yelled. I pat his metallic head. "cmon now wolfy relax" i said laughing. I then turn around seeing Koichi and Gatsumon riding in the back. I wave at Koichi. "Hi Koichi!" I said. Koichi waves his hand half-heartyly at me before giving me a look of amusement as i kept beating on Kendogarurumons side. "hey you guys i just had a Kindom was were Seophymons castle was right?" Tommy asked. "I know just what your thinking! Thats probably were the Fractual Code is that we have to protect" Beetlemon said. "Then we better hurry!" Kazemon said. "you heard her hurry! YAH!" I said as i kicked Kendogarurumons side again. "OW! FIONA QUIT IT!" Kendogarurumon shouted. "dont you talk to me like that!" i yelled back as i smack Kendogarurumons head. "ow! Why must you abuse me Fiona?!" Kendogarurumon asks. "Cause I can!" I said.

We arrived at Forest Terminal by morning. We stand on the trees and spy on the Royal Knights. "great we only have to deal with the Knightmon" Takuya said. "whats that?" Koichi asked. "i dont know!" Takuya replied. "its a protective barrior" Bokomon said. "Alright lets do this together guys!" Takuya said. "NO!" Koji said. We all turn to look at him like he was crazy. "why the heck not?" Takuya asks. "Because i'm gonna take care of them all by myself!" Koji said. "Great your back to your old lonely self again. Always wanna do stuff on your own" I said. Koji turned to me. "Fiona you guys are gonna go after the Royal Knights they cant get their hands on that data no matter what. The data is all that matters now if were gonna save the world. We dont have time to argue about this" Koji said. "And how are you going to beat those Knightmon by yourself?" Bokomon asks. "he wont be alone! I'll be right by his side!" Gatsumon said. Koji smiled at him. "And im going with him too!" I said grabbing Kojis hand. "what?" Koji asks shocked. I put a finger under his chin. "Baby your not gonna get rid of my that easily" I said winking at him. Koji chuckles and pulls me close. "Your a crazy girl you know that?" Koji asks. "But im your crazy girl and you like that..." I say seducitvely. "Okay fine! And get a room! And next time buddy can you tell us without the dramtics?" Takuya asks. "Yep! You ready Gatsumon?" Koji asks. "Lets go!" Gatsumon said. "uh hello and what about me?" I asked. Koji smirks at me and wraps his arm tightly around my waist and grabs a vine from a tree. Koji leans closely towards my ear. "hold on tight Fi" he whispers. I smile and wrap my arms around Kojis neck. We begin to swing on the vine with Gatsumon following us jumping from tree to tree and I thought I heard Zoe say 'Fiona is so luckly'. Koji and I land on the ground and pull out our D Tectors. "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" we both say. "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!"

The 3 of us jump and we ambush the Knightmon. "Feral Fire!" "Poisen Fission!". Magna and I were able to knock out serveral Knightmon infront of us. "Rock Fist! Rock Fist! Rock Fist!" Gatsumon said knocking over a bunch of Knightmon. I was surprised the little guy was able to hold them off. He then gave Magna and I a thumbs up. We then look up seeing more Knightmon growling at us. "Oh hush up! Thorn Blades!" I yelled slashing the Knightmon with the blades on my boots. I quickly flew out the way so Magna could get a shot. "Magna Missles!". He knocked out the Knightmon. "That was easier than I thought!" Gatsumon said. Thats when the Knightmon suddenly reassemble themselves ready to fight somemore. "F***!" I yelled. We kept attacking and attacking. Suddenly I felt as though my chainsaw was powered down. I look over at Magna who was seemingly had the same problem with his cannon. No matter what we did the Knightmon wouldnt stay down. "you cant defeat them...especially not after when i get through with you" Crusadamon said. Magna then takes off his rockets and bits of his armor. "cmon lets go!" I said. "oh goodie! 3 for the price of 1!" Crusadmon said. Magna then takes a light saber from his arm and pulls it out. "Thats new!" I said. I then push a button at the very end of my chainsaw and my chainsaw then turns into a black and gold fighting staff with black and yellow flowers. "and THAT too" Magna says. "how cute" Crusadmon sneers. We then charge at her. We fight her off using our sword and staff but Crusadmon was able to hold us off with her ribbions. At one point the ribbions were so confusing that Magna and I ended up fighting each other for a brief second. "Fist of Athena!" Crusadmon then punches both of us sending Magna and I to the ground. Thats when we look up seeing Gatsumon digivolved into Meteormon. "I digivolved?" "Good timing!" Magna said. "word!" i said. Gatsumon nods at us and we turn to Crusadamon ready to fight again. "very well! If you have help i shall have help too! Knightmon?" Crusadmon calls. Multiple Knightmon come out. "a little to much help!" i said seeing the number wasnt fair. We fight Crusadmon somemore and we defeated the Knightmon.

We then look down seeing nothing but data. "No they scanned the castle!" I cry. "Right you are you pitiful insect!" Crusadamon said. "we win again!" "we can still stop you!" Magna says. "are you sure?" Crusadamon asks. She then whips Meterormon who then gets turned into Gatsumon. "Gatsumon!" we cried. "Its a simpile choce really! Will you fight us or save your friends?" Crusadmon asks. We make our choice and rescue Gatsumon.

We met back with the others that afternoon. Koji and I stay by the Partybusmon saying our goodbyes to Gatsumon. "well i guess this is goodbye..." Gatsumon said sadly. "are you sure?" Koji asks. "It doesnt really have to be this way" i said. "Of course i am. I dont wanna be in your way anymore. I mean look at me! What good would I be to you guys in this condition!" Gatsumon said. "You were never in the way" Koji says. "It was nice having you around!" I said. "I'll be counting on you Koji! And you to Princess!" Gatsumon said. I put a hand on his shoulder (the one that didnt hurt) "you dont have to call me that anymore...were friends now. K?" I ask. Gatsumon nods. I then kneel down to Gatsumon's level and plant a kiss on his rocky cheek. It felt hard. "Thanks..." he said blushing. I smile and get on the Partybusmon with Koji and we drive away.

R&R!


	38. All Aboard the Tag Team Express

ENJOY!

We go to the area of us and we talk to that wisdom digimon with a boomerang and he tells us what he sees in the future. He tells us that the Royal Knights are headed this way. "Just as we thought!" Koichi said. "yeah!" Koji said. "what do you mean?" the digimon asks. "see that machine? Thats our way of seeingl things from far away" Takuy said pointing at the little tv. "i cant see yet i cant stop looking" the digimon said. I then walk over to the tv and kick it. The tv then shows the entire Digital World so far. We then each point out that there were 2 areas left and that we couldnt find the data that was hidden in Ophanimons castle. "And that means the Royal Knights will be heading here 1st just like we figured. And we'll be here!" Takuya said. "so thats what you meant by 'just what we thought'" the digimon said. Takuya nods. The digimon then starts dancing. "Oh my friends are so smart! I shall do the dance of smarty pants!" the digimon said. Takuya then sweatdrops. "uh we really do appreciate that alot but uh you can stop now" I then burst out laughing so hard that tears stream from my eyes. "Fiona" Koji said. "Oh shut up Koji! Ever since this dramatic tension of saving the world started i havent had a good laugh in awhile" i said playfully punching him to which Koichi just chuckled.

Later on Koichi,Tommy and I watch as the Toucanmon use their beaks to cut the wood so we can make a captipult.I kept glaring at the Toucanmon still remembering of what they did to me and to Zoe. Those sick perverts!"So what are you guys working on?" Koichi asks. "A snow catapult" Datamon said. "When the Royal Knights come we gonna greet them with a face full of snowballs! POW! They wont now what hit them!" Tommy said excitely. Koichi sweatdrops. "you mean a snowball fight?" Koichi asks. "its better than doing nothing at all" Tommy said. I raise my eyebrow. "snowballs? Was that your idea?" I asked not trying to sound too annoyed. "Well yeah! I think its a great idea! Dont you think so Fiona?" Tommy asks smiling cutely. I then smiled at the little boy with his unique imagination. I pat Tommys head and he smiled. "ow!" 1 Toucanmon said. We then look over seeing one Toucanmon feel over a wooden stick. Tommy ran over to to help the Toucanmon. I roll my eyes 'serves that bird right!' i thought. "are you okay?" Tommy asks. "yeah i think so. Thank you!" the Toucanmon said getting up and helping Tommy pick up the stick. "gee Tommy who would have thought that after we stole everyones D Tectors and caused you all that trouble we end up working together. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but at least we got to be friends in the end" 1 Toucanmon said. Another Toucanmon came over to where Koichi and I were standing. "Oh and Fiona I just wanna say were really sorry for what we did to you back on the beach" Toucanmon said. I growl and blush hard remembering what they did. Koichi seemed to have saw this and was curious to know. "What did they do to you Fiona?" Koichi asked. I blush even harder. "nothing!" I quickly say. "nothing! It wasnt nothing! Here let me tell you. See when we wanted to steal Zoe and Fionas D Tectosr we had to peek on Zoe in the changing room. Zoe screamed so Fiona came and spotted us peeking so we panicked. She chased us across the beach so she could hurt us so in order for her to stop chasing us we put our beaks to good use and clipped off her bikini top!" Toucanmon explained. I blushed in anger and embarrsement as the Toucanmon explained everything to Koichi who widen his eyes as he went on. "I remembered Fiona got so mad. Her breast were exposed on the beach. They were so big but she covered them and ran inside the changing room. i would have clipped off her bottom too but she ran too fast!" Toucanmon explainedl Koichi then blushed at the thought of my chest being exposed. I was steaming in anger at the Toucanmon ready to murder. Toucanmon then turned to me with an inncoent look on his face. "Fiona you might wanna tie that halter of yours even higher because a bit of your cleavage is showing. Here allow me" Toucanmon said. I then make a grab for Toucanmons beak and start to bend it foward hard. "ow...Fiona...what are you doing?" Toucanmon cried. "Keep talking about my chest again and im gonna bend your beak so far that other are going to mistaken you for a Flamingomon!" I threatened. Koichi looked in horror and shock at what i was doing to Toucanmon. "no...please...im sorry!" Toucanmon cried. I bend the beak backwards. "maybe ill cute your beak off. And you now what? Maybe i'll sell it at the Autum Leaf Fair just like what you did to our D Tectors!" i barked. "No please im sorry!" Toucanmon cried. I let go. "good! now leave!" I barked. Toucanmon then slowly turns around but I kick his butt back to the other Toucanmon who watched in horror. "aves estas molesto como el infierno!" (birds are f***ing annoying as hell!) "hey now watch your language" Koichi said chucling a bit. I was soon steaming in anger but my steam was soon replaced by the feeling of chills from the ice. I then start to shiver. My back,my belly and my my legs were exposed so i was freezing the most out of everyone. Koichi saw this and took off his jade green jacket and put it on me. "Thanks Koichi" I said. "sure" he said smiling. I was still shivering. Koichi then wraps his arms around me pulling me close to his chest. Thats when i felt warmth. I look up at Koichi who was blushing and looking away. "I hope this is ok" he whispers. I blush a little. "its fine" i said. "Listen...I really like you ok. I mean I know your with Koji and im happy for him. But I still cant stop thinking about you Fi" Koichi said calmly. I push Koichi away a little and put my hands on his shoulders. "Koichi you are one of the sweetest guys ive ever met! I love you but only in a brotherly sort of way ok? Im sorry" I said. Koichi then looks down at the snow sadly. I tilt his chin up and run my fingers through his hair. "hey were still best friends right?" I asked. Koichi nodded and smiled. "always" he said. His smiled looked so sweet his dark blue eyes looked so kind. I slowly licked my lips. Koichis eyes followed my tounge. "um Fiona are you okay?" he asks. I then start to slowly lean in and close my eyes. "Fiona what are you-?" Koichi was interupted because I started kissing him. Koich wraps his arms around my waist as we continue to kiss. He was so warm! But this wasnt right! Thats when I pull away quickly and throw Koichi jacket at him and run.

I ran towards Koji and Takuya and the digimon with a boomerang only to hear that the Royal Knights are coming and they got friends. "who are they?" Takuya demanded. "Zanbamon,Gryphonmon,Pteramon,Grankuwagamon and Airdramon!" the digimon explained. "well we got help them now!" I said. Koji and Takuya nod and we Unity Evolve. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" "You guys hold down the fort we'll be right back" Empeoror said. "gotcha!" Koichi said. I wince seeing his face because of what I did. The 3 of us fly up in the air to find the Royal Knights. We see that Crusadamon was about to deliver the final blow to Airdramon. "hey why dont you pick on somebody your own size?" Magna asked. "finally a worthy foe! So far this has been quite boring!" Crusadamon said. "Becareful what you wish for you just might get it! And your about to get more than you can handle!" Emperor said.

Commercial Break! (Me: I forgot to add this in the last chapters)

Bokomon and Neemon bop their heads widely in didderent directions in a colorful area. The 7 Digidestined are shown in Octagons changing their expressions. Koichis Octagon flips towards the screen and his Spirit sign is shown in purple. Purple smoke then takes over it and Loweemon is then shown slicing with his staff as he lands on the platform. Koichi is shown smiling a calm but cofident smile with a dark purple area in the background.

Back to the show: Bokomon and Neemon are shown bopping there heads again and the Digidestined appear changing their expressions. Fionas octagon comes towards the screen and her Spirit sign is shown in black. Buzzlamon is then shown speeding past it with her wings before doing a screw kick at the screen and flipping backwards doing a cute but tough pose standing sideways. Fiona is in the background on the left side shooting a wink at the screen.

Emperor took on Crusadamon while Magna and I take on Dynastmon. We then switch and Magna and I sound find ourselves fighting Crusadamon to the ground. "Thorn Blades!" I then kick Crusadramons head. "how dare you! Spiral Masquarade!" Crusadramon then wacks me with her ribbions and I crash down and land next to Koichi and the others. "Fiona!" they cry. "ow!" i cry. "i'll be fine...i just...gotta lay down for...awhile.." i said. The others nod and fire at Crusadamon who sent a blast at Magna but the others caatapul snow at Crusamon which sends the blast in our direction. "Koichi! Fiona!" Magna cries blocking us and taking the hit for us. But the blast was to powerful that snow covered us. i get up seeing that I was barely awake next to Magna. Koichi gasps seeing that Zoe,J.P., and Tommy all had Fractual Codes around them. "why? why does everyone keep getting hurt but me?" Koichi asks. "You mean you dont know? Havent you relised you are different from the others?" Crusadamon asks. 'What was she talking about?' I kept my mouth shut and listened in. "No! What do you mean different?" Koichi asks. "In this world data comes only from those with a physical form! You Koichi have no physical form! You are just a Spirit!" Crusadmon said. Koichi looked scared and shocked. I let out a little gasp but made it quiet so they wouldnt hear. Magna then got up and punched Crusadmon in the air. "back off!" "No come back here and tell me please!" Koichi shouted. Thats when I then got up. I felt bad for Koichi. Instead of going to fight I checked up on the others. "are you okay guys?" i asked them. "yeah were fine Fiona thank you!" Zoe said. "what about you Koichi?" I asked him sadly. He looked at me nervously. But before he could answer we saw data under us. I then pick up everyone and fly up in the air so the data wouldnt get to us. "How touching! And now to take this beautiful data to Lord Lucemon!" Crusadamon said. The Royal Knights then fly away. "The Autum Leaf fair is gone!" Neemon cried. "and that was the first place where I became a Celeberty" i said sadly. "at least were all okay" Zoe said. "Yeah but they escaped with the towns data" Magna said. "Its alright you did everything you could" Bokomon said. "Theres only one area left" Empeorer said. "Lucemon will revive if we dont do something" Magna said. "then lets stop talking and go!" I said. Everyone nods at me and we then fly carrying everyone to Ophanimons castle.

R&R!


	39. To Make the World Go Away

ENJOY!

We finally arrived at Ophanimons Castle it was surronded by beautiful flowers. We all then looked back seeing that Koichi was standing far back into the ground sadly i was guessing that he was still thinking about what Crusadramon told him. "Koichi what is it?" Koji asks. Koichi then looks up at us. "what? Nothing. Really!" Koichi said as he walks up to us to Ophanimons castle. 'Liar' I thought. We enter the castle seeing nothing but books. "This looks like something out of Beauty and the Beast" I said. "tell me about it" Zoe said agreeing with me because what other castle has this many books? "The data has to be somewhere in this castle dont you think?" Tommy asks. "well yeah but where?" Takuya asks. Suddenly a light shines down from above moving across the room our eyes follow the light only for us to see a female statue like digimon. "You are the ones sworn to protect the Digital World are you not?" the digimon asks. "We are them...uh we are they...uh" Takuya says nervously. "can you speak?! Yes we are them who are you?" I asked. "I am Nerphterymon! You hold the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors. All knowledge of the Digital World resides here as soon as its known." she said. "So your like a librain. Then you must know the key of protecting this place" Zoe said. "im afraid i dont..." Nerphertymon said. "wait i dont geet it if your the protector of this place shouldnt you know how to do it?" Takuya aaks. "Your friend is right. I am like a librian. But it doesnt mean i know eveything about this place. Thats would be impossible..." Nephretermon. "of course. Nothing is ever that simple around here" J.P. said. I nodded in agreement. "cmon guys nothing worth doing is ever simple! At least no one is shooting at us. Were just gonna have to find it on our own. And I dont know about you but I rather find it before the Royal Loniasis do!" Takuya stated. "Cant argue with that logic! Lets split up into groups on two and one group of three" Koji said. "I was about to say that. Bokomon you guys keep a look out for the Royal Knights" Takuya said. "We'll keep our eyes peeled" Bokomon said. "that sounds painful!" Neemon cried. I walk towards Koji and Koichi and patted both of their shoulders at the same time signaling that I was going with them. "Okay we'll head upstairs" Koji said. I nodded. We then turn to Koichi who gave a reluctant nod. 'Poor baby' I thought. 'Koji still doesnt know'. "Are you okay? Your acting kinda wierd" Koji said. Koichi then put on a fake smile. "Am I? Well then...maybe im just wierd!" Koichi said pumping his fist in the air and walking away. Koji and I then exchange looks. "Do you know anything about this?" Koji asks. I say nothing. 'should I tell him what Crusadamon said to Koichi? No! This is Koichis business and not mine' I thought. "well do you?!" Koji demanded. I quickly shake my head and follow Koichi upstairs.

The three of us walked up some wooden stairs that had no railing to find the data. Koichi was in the front Koji was in the middle and I was in the back. "I dont know how were supposed to find anything. Everything looks the same" Koj said. "yeah..." Koichi said sadly. "Koichi?" "yeah?" "cmon bro whats wrong?" Koji asks. I smiled a bit because Koji called Koichi 'bro'. Koichi put on his fake smile again. "I told you nothing!" he said. I got mad i didnt like Koichi lying. I slam the book I was holding close with a loud boom. "KOICHI!" I yell. This made Koji and Koichi look back at me in shock nearly falling off the stairs. "Yes Fiona is something wrong?" Koichi asks with worried eyes. I looked in his eyes. His eyes kept telling me 'dont say it please' this lead my guard down and i just sighed. "I...Nothing. Sorry" I said. Koji gives me a confused look but then turns back to Koichi. "like I said nothing" Koichi said. Koji then smiles. "I guess you are just wierd" We continue to walk up the steps but i lagged behind on purpose so I could let them have their brotherly love. Koji puts a hand on his shoulder. "Koichi? Im really glad I came to this world otherwise I might have ever met you" Koji says. "Now we'll be able to see each other all the time! I mean when were back in the human world and all" he added before smiling with his eyes closed. I put a book back on the shelf. "are you sure?" I muttered. Koji turns to look back at me. "Huh? What Fiona?" I pick up another book and look through it to avoid his eyes. I hear Koichi let out a whimper signaling that he was sad that I might knew what was going on.

We go back downstairs to meet up with everyone. "Please tell me you found the key" Bokomon cried. "I wish I could but we didnt find anything" Koichi said. J.P. and Tommy then walk in. "So any luck?" J.P. asked. "No a long night and nothing to show for it" Koji says. "Except for the mess. Nephertymon is gonna be really mad" Tommy said. "So what if she gets mad? We trying to save the world! And this is the last time I spend the night at a library!" I said. Koji and Koichi chuckle a bit. Takuya and Zoe then walk in. "any luck guys?" Takuya asks. We all sigh. None of us have found it. "Id hate when i get my hopes up like that" Bokomon said. "I know exactly how you feel" Zoe said. "cmon guys we cant give up! You with me everybody?!" Takuya asks. "YEAH!" we all said. I then look back at Koichi who was sadly looking at the ground. I sighed and then decided to tell Koichi that I knew. "Koichi are you worrided about what Crusadamon said to you? You know about being a Spirit?" I asked. Koichi gasps shocked that I knew. Bokomon then came over "yes! Ive also heard as well" he said. Koichis eyes then start to water up but he quickly turn away and stand boldly. "Fiona, Bokomon...promise me you won't tell the others" Koichi said sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I promise" I said squeezing his shoulder. "I do as well" Bokomon said. "and im also sorry about the kiss...i mean I was just emotional thats all..." I said. "hey its fine! Dont worry about it!" Koichi said turning back to me putting both his hands on my shoulers. I got startled at that remembering the last time we got that close. Koichi then gets shocked at the sudden movement he made and blushes. He then looks away. "Sorry..." he said. I nodded and walked back to the group.

Morning soon arose as we felt a rumbling. "Oh no!" Nephertymon cried. "what is it?" Takuya asks. "Children the Royal Knights are coming!" Nephertymon cried. "big surprise!" I said sarcastically. The doors then blast open and we then fall down and land on the hard book. "you can say that again!" Takuya said. "I was certain youd run away!" Dynastmon said. "Your corage is beginning even adrable but so misguided! you remind me of this flower! Your beauty is fragile! Just as these petals scatter in the wind so shall you" Crusadamon said. "Oh yeah well maybe it will be us that it will be us that does the scattering!" Takuya said. "Your elegance-" Dynastmon begans. "Oh will you just shut up! Yo can we just Evolve already?! Son this is why we be wasting minutes in this show! Because of all the talking! Can we just fight!?" I interupted.(me: breaking the fourth wall) Everyone turns to me looking wide eyed including the Royal Knights. "How dare you interupt my speech you annoying little thorn!" Dynastmon said angrily. We all put out our D Tectors. "Wind into Flame!" "Ice into Nature!" "Thunder into Light!" "Darkness into All!" That was our cue! "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!"

"Were behind you 100% Emperorgreymon!" J.P. said. "You can do it Magnagarurumon!" Koichi said. "Go get em Queenhoneylomon!" Zoe said. "How amusing!" Dynastmon said. "Indeed! You see we already know where to find the key to this areas data" Crusadamon said. "you three who fight against the darkness" Dynastmon began. "you Nephertymon are the key!" Crusadamon said. Dynastmon then blasts Nephertymon who dodges the attack but Dynastmon reveals all the data. "For Lady Ophanimon i shall protect this sacret place! Beam of Icis!" Nephertymon yells blasting the knights who dodge the attack. The Royal Knights knock her down and she lands next to us. "No!" i cry. "You must destroy me... only then i shall protect this place" Nephertymon said. "Lady you must be crazy!" I said. "maybe so...please i beg of you! Destroy me and you shall protect this place! You must! It is my duty, my honor, my promise to Lady Ophanimon!" Nephertymon explained. "Let us protect this place" Emperor said. "and you protect yourself!" Magna added. The three of us flew up to fight the Royal Knights. "Spiral Masquarade!" Crusadamon then beats Magna and I with her painful ribbions. The three of us are shot out the castle making a hole and we blast it in different directions. Crusadamon then zooms up to must and we then found ourselves in a hand-to-hand combat with her. (Me:DBZ style XD)

Light shoots out the ground in diffrent directions sending the three of us to the ground back inside the castle turning us back into our human forms. "Takuya! Koji! Fiona!" Everyone cried. We look up seeing the Royal Knights had grabbed Nephertymon. "Nephertymon what made you think you could protect this place!? Your no better than the humans!" Dynastmon said. She then gets sucked into the data. "Goodbye children..." were her last words. Data then surronds us and we soon found ourselves standing in emptyness. "Its gone!" Takuya said. "I cant believe it they destroyed the whole world" Koji said shocked. We then see a angel boy appear. "Lord Lucemon is free!" Dynastmon cheers. "Lucemon?" Zoe asks shocked. "oh no..." i said backing up scared. "huh? Fiona?" Koji asks. I said nothing because I was too scared out of my mind. "It is done as it was to be! I have absolute power over your very existance! You will serve me as you were born to do! You will give me my every desire...including...the Princess..." Lucemon said directing to me. I gasp in shock. "Well that is not gonna happen! What do you think this world is your stupid toy or something?" Takuya asks. Lucemon flies around us. "A toy that is exactly what it is! But I was born with the old one...I think i'll create a new Digital World! A better one...my OWN!" Lucemon said. "you little brat!" Zoe said. "shes nothing your nothing but a spoiled little boy!" Koji barked. This drawed Lucemons attention over to him which got me scared since he walked up close to us. I backed away but Lucemon flew up close to me. "my my...you will make such a beautiful queen..." Lucemon whispers. He then teleports behind me and starts running his hands through my hair. I gasp scared but Lucemon pulls me close to him. "shhh...relax... beautiful ..." "What do you want from me?" I demanded. "Isnt it obvious? I want you as my queen" Lucemon said as she began to run his hands up and down my shoulders. "but why me?" I asked. "because you hold the Spirit of Nature and Peace...you see many many years ago. Buzzlamon the Spirit of Nature and Peace and I feel in love with one another. We shared a love for creating peace and balance to the Nature around us in the Digital World. Soon on I had other plans to change this world for the better! Although Buzzlamon did not seem to like the idea of me taking over so she left me and mated with Lobomon the Spirit of Light!" Lucemon explained.

"Lobomon..." I wisper shock looking at Koji who looks at me worridly. 'we are meant to be' I thought. "But no matter...you have other perfect features as well..." Lucemon whispers. He then slowly slides his hand up and down my legs and then up to my hip. I couldnt move because i panicked. "Dont touch her!" Koji yelled. He then charged for Lucemon but fell back because their was a force field blocking him. "Koji!" i cried. "no Fiona!" Koji called. Tears then began to roll down my face. Lucemon chuckles at this and begans to wipe away my tears. "Dont cry...you'll lose your charm that way" he says as he began to rub his hands up and down my belly. "Your so soft..." Lucemon whispers. He then starts to rub his hands above my stomach and I feel his cold fingers brush up against my bare navel. This which makes my halter go up even higher. I felt Lucemons cold but soft fingers go on my chest. i begin to breathe heavily because i was to scared out of my mind. "You have such a beautifull hourglass figure..." Lucemon says gliding his fingers up and down my belly. I left out a soft moan which meant half pleasure and half scared. He then takes his hands off my stomach and moves for the back of my halter tie. "lets have a peek of how you really look" Lucemon said as he started to untie my halter. "Stop it!" Koji yelled. "dont even think about it pal!" Takuya yelled. "oh no Fiona!" Zoe and Koichi cried. My halter was soon completely untied leaving my chest exposed and I begin to cry. "ahhh...beautiful!" Lucemon said and he began to give my chest a massage. I jump a little at that. The others were modest enough to cover theri eyes but i could have sworn i saw J.P. seperate one fingers to get a peek. "Your skin is like pure choclate...do you mind if I have a taste?" Lucemon whispers in my air. Lucemon does not hestitate and begins to slowly lick my neck. His toungue felt so cold and deadly. His licking then turned into kisses that traveled up and down my neck. His lips were soft but they almost felt frozen."stop it...please!" i cried. "but why? Your life right now isnt a very happy one now is it? You grew up a girl with no friends...but you moved to become popular but on the inside your still not happy!" Lucemon said. I gasp. 'how does he know about me!?' I thought. "but if you join me and become my queen...you shall have everything you want...i promise..." Lucemon whispers. "anything..." I wisper. I then look at Koji who looked at me with a shocked look. I then feel Lucemon caress my behind squeezing it. I then jump. "THATS FAIR ENOUGH!" I shouted. I then elbow Lucemon in the stomach. He clutches his stomach in pain which made the invisible force field go away. I run out the forcefield and over to Koji and hug him. "KojI!" I cry. "Fiona!" he cries. Koji then pulls away and smiles. He then blushes and looks down at me. "uh...your..." Koji began. I then look down seeing my chest was still exposed and I blush mad! "woah!" i said. I then quickly tie my halter back on and Koji chuckles and pulls me into another hug. We then look back at Lucemon who gets angry. "cry babies! Be gone!" he yells. Lucemon then blasts us to space on for us to land on a Partybusmon! We were safe."Fiona are you alright?" Koji asks. I start crying and pull Koji into yet another hug. "Oh Koji!" I cry out. I cry into his chest. "I love you Koji! I dont wanna be his queen!" I then start crying loudly like a baby. (me:its the exact sound like how Mimi cries) Koji then caresses my back. "I love you too Fiona! Dont worry your not gonna be anyones queen!" he says. He then pulls away and takes off his bandana and uses it to wipe my tears away. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Yo! Im gonna take yall to the moon!" Partybusmon said. "your what?" Koji asks. "we'll i cant just leave yall with that evil little kid. The Digital World will be gone forever if you guys dont stay here" Partybusmon said. "buddy we'll save the world for everyone! Take us to the moon and we'll find a way!" Takuya said. "yeah!" Koji says. I let out a little whimper but Koji squeezes my shoulder and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "everything will be alright Fi! I promise!" I smile and lean on his shoulder as we rode our way to the moon.

R&R!


	40. When Knights Fall

ENJOY!

Bokomon talks about the moon that we were just standing on. Koji kept on holding my hand to keep me from getting scared."This place is bella luna!" Zoe said. I smiled. "isnt it beautiful Koji? Its kinda romantic isnt it?" I asked. "No time for love now Fi! We have to figure out how to save the Digital World!" Koji said to me. I make a pouty face and let go of his hand. "yeah yeah!" i said. "This moon is kinda like a slice of heaven" J.P. said. "knock it off J.P. were not anywhere near heaven just yet!" Koji yelled. "YET?! You sayin we gonna die?!" I asked amused. Koji glared at me. "Fiona im serious!" Koji yelled. "oh relax Blue! You know i didnt mean it!" I said massaging Kojis shoulders. This got Koji relaxed because he moaned and smiled. "The Digi Worlds had it!" Tommy said. We then turn to look at the Digital World. It was empty but it had the Trailmon train tracks. "looks in really bad shape" Tommy said sadly. "guess its really over" Zoe said. "No its not! There just has to be a way for us to turn this world around! We cant give up! Winners never quit! And if we quit we'll never win!" Takuya said. "but Takuya the world we did the best to protect doesnt exist!" J.P. said. "its not that were quitting its just that theres nothing for us to do" said Zoe. "hello? Have you forgetten that were all Digimon?" Koji asks showing his D Tector. "word! girl open your eyes! If it was all over we wouldnt be here!" I said. "Thats the Spirit!" Takuya said. The others just whimper. "ugh! cmon!" Takuya groaned.

"Hey what are those floating thingies?" Zoe asks. We then turn to see multiple pink bubbles. "oooh! looks likes someones taking a bubble bath!" Neemon said. I smirked at Koji and elbow him. "bath huh? Doesnt that give you any ideas Koji?" I asked referring to our bath time together when all this is over. Koji blushes and turns away. "oh goodie bath time!" Patamon said flying towards it. We followed only to see hatching baby digimon. "wow check it out!" Takkuya said. "maginifico! there back!" Zoe said happily. I then spot a familar green one. "Babu!" i cried. I run towards Babu and hug him. "Babu!" it cooed. I picked up Babu and craddle him in my arms. Soon everyone does the same thing. I then walk over to Koji who was carrying a baby of his own. I start giggling madly. "what are you giggly about?" Koji asks me. I walk towards him closely. "doesnt this give you any ideas?" I ask circling around him. "Huh?" Koji asks looking at me with curosity. I smirk at him. "duh! About us! When we get babies!" I said hip bumping him. Koji blushes and looks at me wide eyed. "Woah...um! Too far there Fiona" Koji said. I put my hands on my hips giving him an amused look. "oh and taking a bath with me at age 4 on the 2nd day sice we knew each other isnt 'too far'?" i said. "well if we dont save the world there won't be any babies to produce!" Koji stated. "oh so you saying that we are gonna have a baby together huh?" I asked smirking leaning close to Koji pressing my body against his. "I didnt say that!" Koji said blushing even harder. I giggle and snake one arm around his waist. "hey now! I knew youve been thinking about it! Ive been thinking about it too!" I said. I snake my hand even furthur and pat Kojis cr*t*h. Koji lets out a yelp of surprise and jumps. He blushes so bad his head almost bled. Koji pushes me off him and jumps back. "FIONA!" He says in disbelif. I giggle and walks towards him and put a finger under his chin. "No puedo esperar a sentir la sensacion de que me entrar..." I whisper seductively. (I cant wait to feel the sensation when you enter me...) "stop doing that! Tell me what you said Fiona" Koji demanded. i smirk and start walking away with Babu in my hand. I feel Koji grab my hand and pull me back to him. I struggle to get away as Koji chuckles. "let me go!" I say laughing. "not until you tell me what you said" Koji demanded. "why should I?" I asked. "beacuse im your boyfriend now so you should tell me everything" Koji said. I sigh and roll my eyes. "fine...I said i cant wait to feel the sensation of you enter me...Cause you know when we do it...i spread my legs and you enter me and then-" I began. Koji lets go of me. "you have one sick mind Fiona!" Koji said. I playfully slap him. "oh shut up!" i said laughing. "look these ones are hatching!" Patamon said. We all then look to see two new eggs hatch. "My name is Lopmon is nice to meet you!" Lopmon said. "and my name is Salamon so tell us who you are" Salamon said. "my name is Patamon" Patamon said. The three digimon then begin to play together as we watch in awe. "After everything they went through they forgiven each other" Takuya said. "gee i guess when they were reborn hatching must have purified them" Zoe said. "I dont know Z" J.P. said. "I dont think that really matters" Koji said. He then takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Just as long as they grow up together" he adds refering to us as well. "We have to make sure that happens! We'll make it happen!" Takuya says determinely. We then look up at the empty Digital World with hope in our hearts. The babies suddenly jump out of our arms and run away crying. "There here! The evil ones!" Lopmon said. We turn to look at him shocked. "Its those bad Royal Knights!" Patamon said. "what will you do?" Salamon asks. "what do you mean?" Takuya asks. "are you gonna stand up to them? Or will you run?" Salamon asks. Takuya then thinks about the question deeply. "Yeah boy have i been in the game! It became a more serious game when I found out who I really was. Finding out your not just a kid but a digimon gave me all kinds of feelings! Feelings of power and responsibility, but most of all it gave me the sense that what I did really could affect things! At first it was kind of fun I mean really exciting exploring the Digital World, discovering the Forest Terminal, it was like a big puzzle trying to decide which way to go! But as we made our way to the dark continent of the Rose Morning Star it became more expirence and more challenges...as i looked back on my quest I relised we have shared so many adventures! Most of my memories are bitter sweet some are downright painful. Seeing so many creatures that were getting destroyed changed the way I think about evil...evil can confuse you when your staring at it straight in the face. You hope the face of evil can change itself! But you wont unless you force it to change! As much as evil tried to get the best of us we never stop trying! Many times we had chances to lead the Digital World! We could have gone back to our safe world with our homes and our loving familes but we chose to stay to try to change things! Because evil in all its forms must be stopped! We alaways tried to stop evil from running wild! I faced this decision before but I always returned to fight for whats rightAs we watched our friends leave back for Earth part of us wanted to go back but we knew we had to stay here. We can make a difference!After everything weve seen,all the things weve been through were not gonna have evil have the victory!" Takuya stated. "They may think we have nothing left but were not finished yet!" Koji said determinely. "yeah thats right! When we combine all our strenght we cant be beat! So lets do it!" Takuya said determinely. "yeah yeah! We'll do it but Takuya could you shorten your speech a little next time?" I asked putting a hand of his shoulder. "Whatever you say Fi" Takuya said. We pull out our D Tectors. "Wind into Flame!" "Thunder into Light!" "Ice into Nature!" "Darkness into All!" "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evovlution!" the three of us yell. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!"

"Now allow us to show you Knights what real courage can do!" Emperor said. We then charged at the Royal Knights. "Magna Missles!" "Poisen Fission!" Crusadamon dodges our attacks and comes up to punch us but Magna slams her down with his rocket. "ugh what happened?" Crusadamon said. Magna shoots more rockets and I shoot more poisen at Crusadamon as she dodges. "Spiral Masquarade!" she whips her ribbions at us but we were able to take it. "Fist of Athena!" she then punches us to the ground. We fly up in the air and we fight Crusadamon shooting missles and poisen at her. We succeded in knocking the Fractual Code out of her and fly back to Emperor and Dynastmon seeing that Emperor knocked the Fractual Code out of Dynastmon. "Now I will purifiy you!" Empeor said. "No its mine!" Lucemon said appearing out of nowhere. Lucemon then absorbed their data and digivolves. He laughs like a manic. "Do you like my new look my queen?" He asks me. I say nothing and glare at him. "All living creatures in this world are precious to me..." Lucemon said. "Thats a damn lie!" I yelled. "How could you think of it as a lie my dear? It was difficult to put those knights out of their missory. But I had to!" said Lucemon. "Most of you cant help yourselfs so im here to help you!" "Sounds like you dont want us to act and think for ourselves" Empeor says. "You want us to be slaves and for us to live in a World run by you!" Magna barks. "I ask you to join me and share it all!" Lucemon said. "Forget it! Were aint doing nothing!" I said. "Thats too bad considering your already my queen! Youve made a mistake!" Lucemon said and then starts to summon virbrational energy and throw it at us sending us to the ground. "You cannot survive! I shall destroy you if you will not serve me!" said Lucemon. "were not gonna let that happen! Dragon Fire Cross Bow!" Emperor says. "StarBurst Hunter!" said Magna. "Stinging Tasser!" I yell. Our attacks seemingly have no affect. "Thats impossible!" Empeore said. "You three look surprised! You really thought that would work against me?!" Lucemon snickers.

Emperor charges at Lucemon swinging his sword around. "No dont do it!" Magna and I yell out but of course he didnt listen. "You are foolish but I shall show you love!" Lucemon said. I sweatdrop at that. "uh...love?" I asked. "Peralass Lost Punch!" Lucemon said charging at Emperor. He then throws multiple punches at Emperor followed by a backwards kick and sends Empeor in the air. Lucemon then flies up after him. "Takuya!" Magna and I cry. Lucemon then grabs Empeors feet and does a Seismic Toss which breaks the Earth of the moon. Takuya then turns back into his human form and Lucemon starts collecting his data. "No my data!" Takuya cries. "NO TAKUYA!" I shout out I then do my best to block Lucemon from getting anymore data but Lucemon sends a kick to my gut. I hit the ground clucthing it I am then turned back into my human form. "AH! If you love me as your queen then why are you hurting me?" I asked. "When I said that anyone who disobeys my wishes shall perish I mean anyone! I am sorry my love" Lucemon says coldy. "Fiona!" Magna cries he charges at Lucemon but Lucemon then kicks him too into the air and does another Seismic Toss sending Magna to the ground turning back into his human form. The ground then starts rumbling. I get up still clutching my stomach doing my best to make it over to Koji. "No Fiona dont! He will take your data!" Takuya called out. "Dont go after him Fiona!" Koichi added. "I dont care! I love him!" I shouted out letting tears fall from my eyes. I do my best to run over to Koji and stumble a bit which each step and I soon make it to him and wrap my arms around him pulling him close to me. Koji was knocked out. The moon then starts to break up even more. If I was going to die,im glad my last moment was with Koji.

R&R!


	41. Yin and Yang Bros Brawl XD

ENJOY! I hope you like the little reference to the title of the oldest popular game Super Smash Bros Brawl! Love that game! Cant wait for the new one to come out!

Fiona...Fiona wake up please!" Koji said. I flutter my eyes open in shock. I wasnt dead. Koji Takuya and I were inside a see through box controled by Patamon,Salamon and Lopmon. "Koji! Were alive! Im so glad your okay!" I said hugging him close to me. "Uh hello and what about me?" Takuya asks. "Sorry Taky" I said. The celestial digimon then takes us over to the others who were on an astroid. "Takuya! Koji! Fiona!" they cried. "man am i glad to see you guys!" Takuya said. The Celestial 3 then drop us off.

Kojis POV: Koichi and I sat on the other side of the astroid alone together away from the others. I still had much to talk about with him and im sure he felt the same way. "Um Koji? I wanted to...I just...well its about our mom..." Koichi said. "well i made a promise to only call my step mom mom" I said. "But Id really apreciate it if you tell us about our mother Koichi. Okay?" I asked. "My moms terrific! She works so hard you know? It wasnt easy! It was just the two of us...we had no one! She raised me by herself. Everything my mother did she did for me" Koichi explained. "She must be incredibley worrided about you right now. Is thats whats bothering you lately?" I asked. Koichi then looks down at the ground sadly and looks away. "you can tell me" I said. Koichi says nothing. "Is it about Fiona?" I asked. Koichi just shakes his head. "then what is it?" I asked.

Fionas POV:

We sat together at the other side of the astroid away from the twins to let them have their brother-brother time. I thought I was being a good girlfriend to let Koji have some space."Hey Bokomon you said the Legendary Warriors sealed up Lucemon do you know how?" Tommy asked. "The Legend only says that they joined forces then it says that they sealed him up. Afraid its not vey likely is it?" Bokomon asked. "I dont get it we have the power of the 11 Legendary Warriors! So we should be able to do it too" Zoe said. "The powers of Nature and Peace brings the Light and Darkness together" Salamon explained. "If its about the Light and Darkness then Koji and Koichi are involved" J.P. said. "And if Nature and Peace brings them together then your involved Fiona" Takuya said. "me?" I asked shocked. Takuya nodded. "Yeah its obvious that the three of you hold the key" Takuya added and we then look back at the other two. "ok but how?" Tommy asked. "well you see the trouble is we dont really know" Patamon said. "I wonder what those two are talking about they look so serious!" Zoe said. "Im sure I know what there talking about" Bokomon said. I then kick Bokomon in the side. "shut up!" i said gritting my teeth. "wait do you two know something your not telling us?" Takuya asked. I sigh. "Takuya i would but I promised Koichi i wouldnt tell yall anything" I said. "But if we wanna make things right and help Koichi out your gonna have to tell us. Please Fiona?" Takuya asks. "fine..." I said. Bokomon and I then explained everything. "somethings wrong!" Zoe said. "I wonder if theres anything we can do! I feel bad for him" Takuya said. "me too. I mean Koichis one of my best friends. Hes shy and sweet but sometimes i worry alot about him. He just seems so secretive" I said.

Kojis POV:

"You know ive been thinking alot about the two of us meeting here and all. Its kinda strange when you really think about it. I mean really? What are the chances of that? I guess it must be destiny!" I said. "We are Light and Darkness after all. Nature and Peace brought us both together" I said looking back at Fiona. I then turn back to Koichi. "Were bound together! Thats how we know that somethings bothering you!" I said. "No its nothing really" Koichi said. "Koichi I know. Im not guessing I know! When your hurting I feel it too! When you suffer I suffer along with you! Dont you know that?" I asked. "Koji..." Koichi said. Thats when we look over and saw a beam of light and we both knew that it was Lucemon. I got up about walk back to the others when Koichi put his hand on my shoulder turning back to him. "Koji listen, I want you to promise me something. When we go back to the real world I want you to visit my mom. Will you do that?" Koichi asked. I look at him shocked. "Promise me Koji!" "Of course Koichi i'll go visit your mom. I really dont see how i could keep from meeting her" I said. "Yeah and maybe you could take Fiona to meet her too...you know...since shes your girlfriend" Koichi said looking down at the ground. I blushed a bit at that. I then look back at Fiona who was looking up at the light in fear that Lucemon was coming for her. I then nod at Koichi. "ok. Lets go!" he said and he runs back to the group.

Fionas POV:

The Celestial Trio(me:im gonna call them that!) used their energy to push us on the astroid we were on towards the area Lucemon was in. A giant fireball then flies over us. We duck down as the fireball flies over us. "what the hell was that?" I asked. "It was the magma" Bokomon said. "Fiona listen your kinda hot..." Koichi said. Everyone looks at him crazy and then at me. I blush really bad. "Koichi i told you already i like Koji" I said. "Yeah i know that but um..see your butt is..." Koichi began blushing a bit. I raise my eyebrow in annoyance. "my WHAT?" I asked. What was Koichi saying. Koichi then starts to come over to my side. "what do you think your-?" "your on fire Fiona!" Koichi said. He doesnt hesistate and begins to pat the back of my body because their was fire on it. The others soon join in helping to get rid of the fire that was on me. They pounded with their hard hands all over my body. "ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! AH!" I yelled. I felt someone grope me inbetween but their hands were going to fast before i could even say anything. They soon stopped and we looked up seeing that the data has gotten longer. "I got a bad feeling about this! What is Lucemon planning now?" Takuya asks. "yo! is that our home?" I asked. "your right Fiona! It is! Its Sibuya! Oh no guys! Whats he done?!" Takuya asks shocked. We look deeper into the image seeing a dark cloud form over the citizens of Sibuya. "Thats Jigugoo!" Zoe cried. "Thats the world we all came from..." Koji said. "It looks like Lucemons building a rode to the real world" Koichi said. "Thats impossible! Everyone knows that digimon cant go to the real world!" Bokomon said. "yeah? Well tell that to Lucemon!" I said. "Bokomon is there anything in the book about this?" J.P. asked. "somethings wrong! From cover to cover theres nothing but blank pages!" Bokomon cried. A fireball forms over us to which we all duck but only Bokomon gets burned. "look its not blank anymore!" said Tommy. "son thats crazy!" I said. "it seems as though someone is answering us! It says that if digimon are allowed into the human world they will create chaos and eventually-uhhhhh-" Bokomon said nervously. "say it already!" i yelled. "they will eventually destroy it uterly!" Bokomon cried. "destroy it?!" we all cry. "oh hell no!" i said.

"We have to stop him!" Takuya says. "but how?" Zoe asks. "we have to find a way! WE HAVE TO!" Koichi said. He sounded real serious. "I dont think we all would still be here if there wasnt anything we could do about it!" "didnt I just say that an hour ago?" I asked. No one answered so we turned our attention to the emptyness of the Digital World. "if we dont stop him now Lucemon is going to make our world look like that!" Takuya said. "we all know that long ago the 11 Legendary Warriors found a way to defeat Lucemon and seal him away there must be away for you 7 to do it again! I just know there is!" Bokomon cried. "Then will find it!" Takuya said. Koichi,Zoe,J.P., and Tommy then Spirit Evolve. "Beetlemon!" "Kazemon!" "Kumamon!" "Loweemon!" Thats when Takuya,Koji and I Fusion Evolve. "Beowolfmon!" "Aldamon!" "Beelonamon!"

We fall down the Dark Area and go after Lucemon. "Lucemon! Stop this! Right now!" Aldamon said. "Please...how tedious! What are you doing still alive?" Lucemon asked. "Ah well its nice to have an audience for my next performance! No? Your not actually trying to stop me are you? How amusing" Lucemon sneered. "DO YOU SEE US LAUGHING?!" Aldamon shouted. "We will stop you!" Beowolfmon. "oh very well if you insist...my enterance into your world will be more impressive if i use each of you as my stepping stones" Lucemon snickered. "Blizzard Blaster!" "Hurricane Wave!" Lucemon then deflects the attacks and pushes Kumamon and Kazemon back. "Thunder Fist!" "Atomic Inferno!" Lucemon uses his wings to blow back the attacks dirrectly at them. "Shadow Meteor!" "Cleansing Light!" Lucemon again pushes them back to the ground. I then relise im the only one standing. I pucker my lips ready to spit out my attack. "Toxic Sa-" Lucemon flew towards me at fast speed and crashes his dark purple lips onto mine. As were kissing i feel a painful tingingling sensation throughout my body. Lucemon injects his slimy snake like tounge in my mouth and it explores my mouth. His poisenous tounge taps mine and I feel my tounge vibrate in pain. I groan at the pain and fall back to the ground watching Lucemon smirk as I do. "Fiona!" Beowolfmon cries. I was about to hit the ground but we catches me and hold me bridal style. "Fiona are you okay?" he asks worridly. I cough and then spit out purple toxic from my mouth. "Oh no Fiona!" Aldamon cried. I then raise up my shaking finger and point upwards towards the air. "Koichi..." I whisper and I then cough. Everyones eyes follow mine and we then watch Koichi get blasted up in the air by Lucmeon. "Koichi!" Beowlofmon cried. "Although your pethetic struggles amuse me you will never defeat me! May I show you the reason why?" Lucemon asks. He then spreads his arms out to summona white energy ball and a black-purple energy ball. "Behold the power of Light! And the power of Darkness!" said Lucemon. He then throws the Light and Darkness balls onto us except Koichi who was still flying. This trapped us. We spun around really fast in the pain and the ball soon broke and we stood their floating around in the dark area in pain. "Light and Darkness are opposites. They are never together in the same place at the same time! Imagine that how both Nature and Peace can bring them together! But you dont have to imagine! Allow me to show you...its too bad you wont survive the expirence" Lucemon said coldly.

"Its time for you to disapeer into nothingness and to be reborn in my world! I hope you enjoy oblivion because its the last thing that you will ever expirence! I call Light!" Lucemon says throwing a ball of Light onto us. "And Darkness!" "No!" Lowemon yells throwing the purple balls on us. "Koichi!" Takuya cries. "No stop!" i cry. Loweemon grabs the ball of Darkness. He coulnt handle it so the Darkness ball fell ontop of him sealing him into the spinning ball we were all in earlier. "I know now why I came to the Digital World! I wasnt Cherubimons pawn! I was his greatest gift! Fiona and Lucemon are not the only ones that can bring Light and Darkness together...Im glad I met all of you thank you for being my friends. I wish I could see you back in the real world. But I dont think I will be able too.."said Loweemon. We all gasp in shock. "Koichi what are you saying?!" I asked. "Protect our world...thats all I ask..." said Loweemon. "Koichi!" Koji cried. "I...I think...im ready..." said Loweemon. "No please!" Koji and I cry. The spinning ball then breaks and Koichi is shown in his glowing figure. He floats down to us with his two Spirits following. "Koji...Fiona its up to you now...each of you take a Spirt of Darkness..." Koichi said. Koichis Human Spirit floats over to Koji and Koichis Beast Spirit floats over to me. "My brother i cant tell you how much it means to me to have met you...I have no regrets...and Fiona? Please promise me that you will take good care of Koji..." Koichi said. The Fractual Code then takes him and Koichi disapeers. "NO!" Koji and I cry. The Spirtis of Darkness then starts to get a burning feeling. "It seems that you two cant control it! What a shame your playmate had to go away but im still here!" Lucemon said. "LUCEMON YOU WENT TO FAR!" Takuya said and then bursted into flames. The flames engulfed Koji and I. The three of us then surrond each other. "Ancient Spirits Unite!" the three of us say in unison. "Susanomon!"We are transformed into a digimon combination of Emperorgreymon,Magnagarurumon and Queenhoneylomon fused with all 22 Spirits fly towards Lucemon ready to fight!

R&R!


	42. Lucemon on the Loose

ENJOY!

"And just who are you?" Lucemon asks. "I am Susanomon! Inheritance of the Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors!" We said. "Susanonmon? Well I bid you welcome! Allow me to inform you that the creatures of the Digital World must follow me!" Lucemon asks. "We know that you stand for evil and terity! To destroy the Digital World!" We said. "I only wish to bring order to this world with chaos! But that will never happen with the Digital World in his present state! I must destroy it afterwards!" said Lucemon. "We wont let that happen!" We said. "You think you can defy me and live to get away with it?" Lucemon then charges at us. "Peralas Lost Punch!" Lucemon throws multiple punches at us and then kicks us to the air. "Time to pay!" Lucemon says charging at us again but we then punch him. "Your Paralas Lost Punch wont work on us anymore!" We said. "You will not survive!" Lucemon yells. "Thats when your wrong!" We said. We charge at Lucemon again but Lucemon teleports behind us. "I serve my time! And learn this!" Lucemon spat. He then shoots a vibrational energy from his hands "oh yes! I was imprisoin in the Dark Area for far too long!" Lucemon yells and then throws a punch at us followed by a series of kicks and we land in the ground slowly struggling to get up. Lucemon then throws the Light ball and the Darkness ball trapping us in the spinning ball once again. 'is this really the end for us? Are we? Gonna lose?' I thought. _Flashback: "Hello have you forgotten that were all digimon?" Koji asks. "word! girl! open your eyes! If theres not anything we could do would we even be here?" I asked. "Thats the spirit!" Takuya said._The three of us then open our eyes. 'We have to find a way' I thought and I assumed Takuya and Koji thought the same thing. We burst out the trap so fast Lucemon didnt even notice. We then shine bright up in the air seperately. Are glowing figures are shown. The dark areas mist covers are private areas as 10 Spirits surrond Takuya and 6 Spirits surrond Koji and I. "This cant be done! Its against the laws of Nature!" Lucemon says panicking. I smirk at him. "Have you forgotten that my Spirit is Mother Nature? I can change the rules whenever I want to!" i said. The three of us then start to glow and we become Susanomon once again. "Im back!" we sneered. "Now its your turn to be afraid! Very afraid!" We added. "Koichi you are gonna love whats about to happen!" the three of us say in unison. Our back ring then glows and we then summon a combination of Emperorgreymons sword,Magnagarurumons cannon and Queenhoneylomons chainsaw. "Celestial Blade!" We use the blade to cut up the Dark Area along with Lucemon. Many of his Fractual Codes appear.

"Lucemon! You are full of hatred and bitterness! Your evil must be destroyed! Your Spirit will be renewed and all your evilness will vanish! Now with this energy you will be purified!" We said. We then summon Takuyas red and black D Tector,Kojis dark blue and black D Tector and my full gold D Tector. "Fractual Code Digitized!" We suck up all the data and watch as little data floats out the dark area into space carossing (eat away) the dark turn back into our human forms. "Lucemons gone!" Takuya said happily. "yeah! We did it guys!" Tommy said. "It really happened! Susanomon was able to take him done!" J.P. said. "This is fantastico!" Zoe said. Koji then takes my hand and we look into each others eyes. "No more worries Fiona! Its over! We did it!" Koji said. My eyes watered up i was smiling. "Im sure Koichi is happy too blue" I said. Koji nods in agreement.

We then see a dark egg grow out of nowhere in outspace. "hey! whats happening?" Takuya asks. "Its growing!" I said. "oh no not that!" Bokomon cried. "WHAT?!" We all asked. "When Susanomon scanned Lucemon it may have only have been able to scan the data that was good! Which means all his bad data still exists. And id say its growing again!" Bokomon said. "Then if your suspicions are right..." Koji began. "hes been stripped of all goodness and his rain of terror is unstoppable!" Bokomon cried. The dark egg data turns into a dark shadow ball and we then look up seeing a dark demon holding it. The dragon then flies to the human world. "lets evolve!" Takuya said. We nod and we all Fusion Evolve. "Aldamon!""Beowolfmon!" "Beelonamon!" The others just Spirit Evolve. (me:pathetic!) "Beetlemon!" "Kumamon!" "Kazemon!" We all fly towards where the dragon went as Bokomon Neemon and the Celestial Trio cheer us on. "Hes faster than I thought! But if he thinks hes gonna make trouble in the human world than hes wrong! Were not gonna let some overgrown lizard take over our lives! No way! Ive got to protect my family and stop this!" said Aldamon. "i cant let it stop me from keeping my promise! I gave my word to Koichi that i would visit our mom, bring her flowers, and show her just how important she is to both of us! She deserves all my respect!" Beowolfmon said. "Yeah! I promised Koichi that I will take care of you! I am not gonna let some sick dragon take that away!" I said. _Breif_ F_lashback: Koji and I are sitting down in his living room at age for during his brithday party where the two of us were only there. We pinky square promising each other we will be best friends forever! _

_Flashback: Koji and I are having a picnic watching the sunset and I told him to promise me that we will date when were oldeer and I will kiss him on the cheek._"I also promise that when all this is over I will treat my family and my friends with more respect and treat others right! Its not about being cool and popluar and being all bad! I should be using my will to help out others and help them stand up! Not bring them down!" I said.

_Flashback: I am tucking my younger brothers and sisters in there beds and kissing them goodnight. I am then shown making breakfast for my aunt and uncle because i told the maid to take the day off. _

_Flashback:I am in my classroom after school helping people who come to me for extra help in math._"When I come home I am going to be a changed girl!" I said. "Im doing this for my friends! Thanks to this adventure I know what friendship really means its not about choclate or magic tricks! Its about caring! Im not afraid of protecting my friends! Thats what real friends do!" Beetlemon said. "I know who I am now! And im gonna surrond myself with new friends! That lonely girl who couldnt open up to everyone doesnt exist anymore! Im a new persona and I wanna help everyone!" Kazemon said. "Ive learned not to be a crybaby or a coward! My big brother always tried to protect me! But now he doesnt have too! I cant wait to show him how much ive changed! Weve gotta win! So we can all go home!" Kumamon said.

"We are commited to do whatever it takes to stop Lucemon!" Aldamon said. Are glowing figures are then shown. "As humans" Tommy started "and as Digimon!" said Zoe. "We are here to protect!" J.P. added. "All of the Digital World!" Koji and I say in unison. "and the human world as well!" Takuya finished. "We have to succed!" everyone but me says. "and if we dont?" I asked. "FIONA!" everyone but me shouts. I sweatdropped because i killed the moment. "sorry..."

We fly up to a familiar area. "It cant be! Were back in the Sibuya Train Station! And if Lucemon isnt here...then he must be up above us!" Aldamon said. We then charge up to the hole catching up with Lucemon. "Atomic Inferno!" "Clensing Light!" "Frenzy Plant!" none of our attacks do anything. "Lets attack together!" said Kazemon. "Hurricane Gale!" (me:wait your not in your Beast Spirit! dont you mean Hurricane Wave? I think that was an error in the show) "Blizzard Blaster!" "Lightening Blitz!" The attacks do nothing. Lucemon then blasts us with...pink fire? We all fall back hitting the ground...

R&R!


	43. End of the Line

ENJOY!

We fall back into Shibuya station back into our human forms. All of our Fractual Codes appeared. "LOOK OUT!" Tommy cries. Using my quick reflexes I flip out the way of a falling door. "oh no! That means hes in the real world already! Alright I had enough!" Taakuya said as he began to evolve. "Takuya wait!" Koji said stopping him. "remember? Lucemons involnerable!" Koji said. "how could i forget? But we cant just do nothing..." Takuya said. "I know how ya feel but if we go beating on Lucemon and lose it will be all over. Right now the smart thing to do is to think of a plan" I said. "when did you start getting all wise?" Koji asks smirking a bit. "Not rigt now Blue! Nows not the time!" I said a bit angrily but not too angrily. "Your right were done..." Takuya said walking away sadly. Koji and I exchange worried looks. Takuya walks over to the broken door. "were all out of miracles! Theres nothing we can do to stop Lucemon! UGGGGG! I cant even move this stupid elevator!" Takuya said angrily and then dropping his D Tector to the ground. "I mean who are we kidding? Trying to save the Digital World what a joke! We got beatened every step of the way and the same thing happens when we try to save the real world! Cmon why dont you move! Its not fair! The whole world is gonna be destroyed!" Takuya cried. We all look down at the floor sadly. "Not true...you did everything that you could...its just not meant to be i suppose you cannot blame yourself..." Bokomon said sadly. "well i can! We failed everyone! Its our fault!" Takuya said. "Takuya! I never thought you were a quitter! When things are at there worst you just try harder!" To my surprise that voice was Agunimon! Takuya then pushes down the elevator. "see that? Your heart is stonger than your head! You just have to have faith! So are you gonna quit?" Agunimon asks. "try and make me!" Takuya says. "and you wont be alone!" Kazemon says. "thats for sure!" Zoe say. "Its always been are strength!" Beetlemon said. "got that right!" J.P. says. "Working as one!" says Kumamon. "team work!" said Tommy. "believe you can!" said Lobomon. "and you will!" said Koji. "right hon?" Buzzlamon asks me. "thats right!" I said. "Yeah i lost heart there. But good thing i didnt lose my friends! Without them...id be lost! And now thanks to you guys I know just how amazing I can be! Now lets save the world!" Takuya said. "yeah!" We all say and we shake hands with our own Spirits. "um excuse me! Doesnt anyone think its werid that the Spirits came to life?!" Bokomon asks. "were seeing things!" Neemon said snapping his own pants.

"Im so thankful that where together! But how are the 6 of us going to beat him?" Takuya asks. "did you already forget what we just talked about? Besides theres more than just the 6 of you and the 6 of us!" Agunimon said "The Spirits of the 11 Legendary Warriors are behind you!" Beetlemon said. "We defeated Lucemon once and we can do it again" said Kumamon. "Especially now that we have all of your help" Kazemon said. "and our strenght!" Buzzalamon said taking Lobomons hand and they smile at each other. "Your courage makes us stronger than weve ever been" Lobomon said. "is this real?" Bokomon asks. "This is the most real event that there has ever been! The fades on this world hinge on one momment!" Ophanimons voice said and the Celestial Digimon appear. "Lucemon is powerful but remember his weakness! In this form he is evil without conciousness" Cherubimon said. "even so we will take all your strenght and cunning to defeat him!" said Serophymon. "have faith in yourselves and work together! And you will be triumphant!" Ophanimon said. We then turn back to our Spirits. "You Legendary Warriors ready to save a couple of worlds?" Takuya asks. "we are if you are!" Agunimon said. "Again the warriors hold our faith!" Ophanimon said. "and us too! Today we are gonna right a whole new Legend! Right!" Takuya asks. "Yeah!" we all said raising our D Tectors in the air. "Exacute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!" We all say in unison. Are glowing figures are shown and we are holding hands with one another. Im holding hands with Koji and Zoe. "We become one!" "With our hearts!" Zoe said. "with our minds!" Koji adds. "our hopes!" said Tommy. "our strenghts!" J.P. added. "together!" I finished. "Susanomon!" we said.

We fly up through the portal to follow Lucemon. Lucemon was about to attack but we grab him by the tail. "Oh no you dont!" we said. We pull Lucemon to the portal and he begins to shoot pink fire at us again. "He can still attack the real world!" Takuya said. "how can we stop him?" Tommy asks."what did Cherubimon say about his weakness?" J.P. asks. "He has no conciousness" Zoe said. "but didnt we hear him say somethin?" I asked. "Maybe there more to him than meets the eye" Koji said. "Thats it!" we said. We then run to Lucemon and punch the black orb he was holding. We then see a little catiplair creature inside. "is that his true form?" we asked. His eyes then glow and he blasts us to the wall. We then fall back inside the station. Lucemon then blazes fire on us. Before we can get up Lucemon steps on us. "Your not standing in the way of my Utopeia! Prepare for paradise!" said Lucemon. "No! you cant win!" we said. Lucemon then blast multiple energy in different dirrections. We get shot with electrical energy which paralizes us. "what are we going to do?" Zoe asks. "if we dont do something quick we'll be destroyed too!" Tommy said. "what can we do against that attack?" J.P. asks panicking. "alright now chill! We'll think of something" i said. "wait i know! You have to trust me guys were going inside!" Takuya said. We charge at Lucemon and enter inside the orb. "we made it!" we said. Lucemon then shoots at us but we were able to take it. "hes not as strong as he think he is!" we said. We continue to charge throught the beams. "no impossible!" said Lucemon. "impossible is our speciality!" we said. We punch Lucemon and break th orb. "Its time to end this for good!" we said. We then start to build up energy. "Heavens Thunder!" "and so it ends..." we said. We then bring about our sword/gun/chainsaw. "Celestial Blade!" We cut up Lucemon and it releases all the Data back to the Digital World.

We then turn around only to see Lucemon was charging at us. Suddenly we we shot out of Susanomon who then gets shot by Lucemon. "Even this wont bring you victory!" Susanomon said. "if im defeated ill take you with me!" Lucemon said. "so be it! Just as long as you are defeated! Now lets take care of that thing for good!" Susanonomon said. The 11 Legendary Warriors then come out and each slice up Lucemon. "The forces of good has triumpt over you!" Susanomon said. Lucemon then blows up. The 11 Wrriors the turn to us. "thank you! all of you! Without your help we would have been lost!" Agunimon said. "back at ya! If not for you wed be gone a bunch of times!" Takuya said. "maybe...but we would be powerless without you" Agunimon said. "you helped us" Kumamon said. "more than we helped you" Beetlemon finished. "thats for sure!" Lobomon said. Kazemon then says something in italian. "hold on! You speak italian?" Zoe asks. "of course she can! Just like how i can speak Spanish!" Buzzlamon said. She then turned to Lobomon and took his hand. "Te quiero" (i love you) "i love you too!" said Lobomon. "you mean yall are together?" I asked. "well of course! Weve always been! Just like you two" Lobomon said pointing at me and Koji. We look at each other and blush. We look at our D Tectors seeing data return back to the human world. "its returning" Zoe said. We then point our D Tectors towards the Digital World watching all the data bring the Digital World back to life. "everything you done our world is beeing reborn...Youve given us all a second chance" Agunimon said. "We did it!" Koji said. "yeah!" i said. "we actually did it right this time!" Zoe says happiy. "i never had a doubt we win!" Takuya said. "and when you was pushing the elevator and breaking down crying you didnt have doubt then?" I asked giggling. "oh stop it Fi! The point is is that its over!" Takuya said laughing a bit with me. "yes its over! The Digital World has finally been put back once again. Actually its even better than it was before! It can thrive again now that its free of evil! Well at least for now..." Agunimon said. (Me:Key word: FOR NOW! HINT HINT)"Dont go messing it up buddy!" Takuya said taking Agunimons hand. "we wont" Agunimon said. The Spirits then take our hands and toss us in the portal. "Goodbye for now hon!" Buzzlamon said. "hold up what?" I said. "this is a horrible way to say goodbye!" Zoe said. "word! Are we gonna see you again?" I asked. "that is not for me to say..if we are fated to me again we will..." Agunimon said. Bokomon then starts to cry."I know! I write it down so ill never forget what you did! All make sure everyone knows the Legend of how everyone saved the Digital World! And became the best friends!" Bokomon said but the portal closes. "Awe..." we all said. "I cant believe we going home!" Takuya said. My D Tector then started ringing. I picked it up and saw Buzzlamon. "Buzzlamon!" I cried. "hey Fiona I just wanted to give you a little present before you go" Buzzlamon said. "huh?" I asked shocked. Thats when My D Tector started playing music.

"Look to the Past as we head for the Future to reclaim the Digtial World! Faith in ourselves and trust in each other we lived by the lessons we learned..." (ME:The music playing on the D Tector is played exactly how the opening credits play it)

"Fiona! Thats the song you wrote!" Koji said surprised. "Oh my god it is!" I then cried happy tears. "Amazing..." Takuya said. "As we work towards ones solution! Throught Spirit Evolution!" The D Tector sang. We started to sing along. "Digimon! Together united as one Digimon! Together the battles are one! Digimon! Through us let your Spirit Evolve if were all for one world theres a world for us all! If were all for one world theres a world for us alllllllll DIGIMON!" It soon finished.

I start to sob and cry really hard. I look at my D Tector. "That is the sweetest s*** anyone has ever done for me! Thank you Buzzlamon!" I said. Everyone laughs at my comment. Buzzlamon didnt answer. My D Tector screen was empty. "Buzzlamon? Buzzlamon?" I asked. But she was gone. Koji then picks up his D Tector. "Koji! Listen to me! Koichi is still alive!" Loweemon said. This shocked the two of us. "are you sure?" Koji asks. "i can sense that hes still alive go to him Koji!" Loweemon said. "Wow! Koji this is great! Hes reallly alive!" I said. "I know!" Koji said.

We then get out the elevator to Shibuya. "Is this? It is! Its Shibuya Station! And its the same time and day as we left!" Takuya said. "No way! either that or were all losing it" I said. "No everything is exactly the same!" Takuya said in a way where i almost laughed. "cmon this way!" Takuya said leading us down a bunch of stairs. He then stops. "oh no! Koichi!" Takuya said. "Too late! Too late!" Koji said as tears formed in his eyes. "My brother! My brother! is he...where is he?" Koji asks the cops. The cops then take us all to the hospital. We finally see Koichi in the hospital bed. Koji rushes over to his side while i slowly go over to his other side giving him a little space. "Kouichi! Koichi wake up! You have to come back! Im here now! Its ok! Please!" Koji cried. "oh Koji..." I ssaid sadly. Our D Tectors then start to glow. Koji then cries onto Koichis forhead and he suddenly brightens up. "F-Fiona...and Koji...I i didnt think...that i would see you...but your here..." Koichi said happily. "Whats happening? Its a miracle!" Takuya said. Our D Tectors finally turn back to cell phones. Each of us then start crying and ran over to the others. Koji hugs Koichi as tears start running down his face. Tears also run down my face and I put my hand on Koichis back and look down at the ground. "Dios es bueno..." I whisper. (god is good)

_Takuya: Can you believe i cant wait to see my family? Even my little brother!_

_Zoe: I always had trouble making friends but now im gonna have loads of them! Thanks to Fiona who have me a little boost when i joined her cheer squad! Now I know what real friends look like next to you guys!_

J.P.: Hey! Quit copying me! im gonna have a bunch of friends too! Mostly because you guys taught me the importance of being with other people.

Koji: I wont be alone anymore! Mostly because I have Fiona,Koichi and you guys by my side! Theres just to much good in my life to stay mad! Step mother: Oh Koji thank you!

_Koichi: Now that im happy im gonna help mom be happy! And im gonna start by making us a family again! Mom! Mom:I thought id never see you again!. Koji also took Fiona to meet her soon after. Fiona:Its nice to meet you!_

_Tommy:Im not gonna cry again! Well unless if i step on something! But im not gonna cry anymore! Because im not afraid!_

_Fiona: As for me? Im gonna be a changed girl! For starters I just been elected the School President because I wanna be a better person. I stopped hitting on all the guys because duh! I had Koji. Because of this the girls who called me s*** w**** or whatever finally saw the positive side of the new me. Some of them even say that they wanna be like me and that i was now reconised as a true leader and not a follower. And during cheer practive this is what i did! Me:Yumi your off the squad! Yumi: WHAT?! Me:Your being replaced! Come on in Zoe!" *Zoe appears in her cheerleading outfit* Yumi:UGH! We are so not friends anymore! *stomps out of the gym* Me:*smiles*. And this is what happens in class: Me:*texts on cell phone* Teacher:And so class... ! If I have told you once i have told you a tousand times to stop going on Instagram on your phone! Give it to me! Me:*walks up to teacher and gives him iPhone* Im sorry*begins to walk back to seat* Class:*gasps* Teacher:wait did you just say that you were sorry?! Me:yes! I should have never been on my phone when i should be paying attention...and im sorry i hit you on the head with a Brisk soda can it was wrong of me. Class:*gasps* Teacher:wait Fiona! take your phone back but this is a warning! I dont want any trouble from you anymore ok? Me:*takes phone back and smiles* I dont think you will! *takes seat* Takuya: *thumbs up and smiles* And as for home: I stopped it with the attitude with my aunts and uncle so they stopped with the abuse. My 9 siblings gave a a break for awhile. Now in my life I have Advantages and No Disadvantages anymore!_

Takuya:But even when i spend time with my family

J.P. and Zoe:or other friends

Koji and Koichi: Or our family

Fiona:Or chilling with my boo

Tommy:Or just hanging out and not crying!

All:I'll be best friends with you guys forever!

Weeks later:Just like I promised everyone I said that I will throw a party! And I did! My mansion was packed with mad people and we were all having a good time. I walked on stage and went to the microphone. "A yo everybody listen up! I would like Takuya,Koji,Zoe,Kouichi,J.P. and Tommy to go on stage!" I said. Eventually the 6 come on stage looking at me confused. "Would you all dance with me on stage to LOVE & JOY?" I asked this made the crowd cheer. The 6 look at each other and then nod. "we'll do it for you buddy!" Takuya said. "Thats right!" Zoe,J.P.,Tommy and Koichi say in unison. "and you?" I asked Koji. "of course!" Koji said. I then give him a quick kiss on the cheek making him smirk We stand in our places on stage looking down at the ground as the music started playing.

_"LOVE & JOY katete yuku ashita wo kaeteku koko ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni oikaketai no wa dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara"_

We then dance in unison doing the fist pumps in the air before sinking down and rising back up.

_"neratteta Shitto wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yura tameiki! nanatsu Koropi hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru? LA-LA-LA-LA LOVE & JOY kaete yuku Anata mo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY Yume iro ni Anata ga irozuku! hitotsu shika nai sono egao de" We then do the same moves again as i sing._

_suki na Uta utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite! chotto Yaruki ni natte iru Shinpuru na Kanji mo ii n ja nai? owari dake ga yokereba OK? sore dake ja Kookai saki ni tachisou! LOVE & JOY bukiyou de Kakko warykute mo dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara. LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite"_

We do multiple spinning moves before bumping our elbows. I look at Koji who looks back at me and winks as we dance.

_"kimi ga ii erabitakute erabarenai Koto bakari de! kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita Puraido no yukue wo ou no wa yamete! LOVE & JOY yuku Anata mo kaete yuku Sukooru niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni! LOVE & JOY nana iro ni ashitita ga irozuku mune ni daita sono egao de! LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite! LOVE & JOY Yume iro ni Anata mo irozuku! hitotsu shika nai sono egao de"_

We finish and turn around and point up in the air as the crows cheers. The 7 of us then pull each in a group hug before pulling away and hugging each other. I then hug Koji and he hugs me back. We pull away and look into each others eyes. His blue ones mixed with my amber ones. "I love you..." we say in unison. We then kiss each other in a loving kiss making the crowd go crazy. This kiss was not just any kiss meant that we loved each other very much.

After the party:

Koji volenteered to clean up the party which i thought was sweet. "Hey I'm done. I'm gonna leave now k?!" Koji says. I smirk at him as we walks past me but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "sure bye" I said. I then grab on his blue jacket and pull him back towards me. Koji looks at me in amusement. "whats with you?" He asks. "silly Blue! Dont you remember our promise?" I asked stroking his cheek. "what promise?" he asks a bit scared. I circle around him and give him a little massage and lean towards his ear. "Our bath..." I whispered. Koji blushes a deep red. I grab his hand and lead him towards the elevator in my living room. We enter the elevator and I press the B button. It takes us upstairs and we arrive on the Bath House floor. The steam that surrounded us covered everything else. "Um...I" Koji said nervously. I put my finger to his lips. "shhhhh...allow me..." I whisper. I take Koji's hand leading him to the bath. I get in and soak ourselves. I lean next to Koji. "just like old times right?"I asked. Koji looks up in the air blushing like crazy. "Oh Fiona! Your really done this this time!" Koji said. I giggle and hand him a sponge. "start scrubbing!" I said. Koji looks at me crazy and reluctanly we scrubs. Later on We end up relaxing. Koji looks up at the clock. "11:30? Its late! I should get home!" Koji says panicking. "whats the rush? Stay over in my room" i whiper. "Will you play nice?" I asked. Koji then sighs and relaxes. "Ok Fi" he says

There will be an epilogue!

R&R!


	44. Epilogue

ENJOY!

Years later we all grew up and became adults. Each of us living our lives but we never forgot the amazing adventure we had in the Digital World. Takuya eventually got over me and married Zoe. They have a two kids named Izumi who is 12 and Yamato who is 7. Koichi also moved on from me and married a woman. He is now a doctor and he had a daughter named Christina. J.P. became a rich entreprenuer of his own choclate company with Tommy as his assistant. Koji and I then got married and had 4 daughters. Our older daughter Keisha who is 12 and 3 triplets who are five. I was really amused that i was now named Fiona Minamoto which had a nice ring to it! Anyway I furfulled my dream and became a Celeberty Singer known as M.C. Honey. M.C. standing for my middle name Michel'le-Crey and Honey in remembrance of my Spirits I fought along side with when I was in the Digital World. Koji on the other hand wanted to keep fighting so he became a Cheif in his own Military. And since he was the Chief he was able to come home and see me whenever he wanted!

One day: I leave out from my white limo and walk through the gate. I look at the golden plauge on the wall 'Minamoto' it read. I smiled thrilled at this and walk up to the door and enter my mansion. I then walk through the kitchen to the living room only to see Koji laying on the couch exhausted with the triplets on the ground. Our daughter Keisha was sitting down watching t.v. I smiled at her. She was truely beautiful. She had my dark skin,Kojis blue eyes,Koji black hair and my hair lenght. She was wearing a dark blue one shoulder belly shirt with yellow stripes, white jeans, and i gave her my black boots. She also wore silver googles with dark blue frames around her neck Koji also gave her his blue bandana which she wore in her hair which i thought looked cute. Thats when Koji noticed me and smiled. He got up from the couch and walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetie I missed you!" Koji said. "hey baby!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Koji then gets a good look at me. "You know you look really good in a tight dress" Koji says rubbing my sides. I giggle. "thanks! Im trying to be more girly you know" I said. Koji then notices my really huge round tummy. "Fiona did you gain weight?" Koji asks amused. I glare at him and slap him lightly. "ow hey!" Koji cried. "im not fat! Shut up!" i said. " ha ha! Okay was your tour?" Koji asked. Thats when I got nervous. "Um...good but i have some news!" I said taking Kojis hand and leading him to the kitchen. "Good news? Great! Because having four kids can really be exhausting! I could use some good news! Man if we have one more kid im going to go crazy! Koichi is lucky to only have one kid...So whats the news Fi?" Koji asks. I widen my eyes completely nervous sweatdropping. "Well what is it? Are you okay?" Koji asks me worried. I sigh and take Kojis hand and squeeze them. "Koji...im pregnant" i said. Kojis eyes then widen. He then gets up and bangs his head against the wall. I walk over to him putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey now relax...Koichi did say that i might be getting a boy and-" Koji pushes my hand off and turns back to me. "FIONA HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! Oh my god why! I dont care if the baby is going to be a boy! How could you let this happen? How could I let this happen?!" Koji yelled. "Mama could I go out to my friends house now?" Keisha asked. "Uh no! You still gotta do ya homework!" I said. "oh cmon mama!" Keisha cried. "Girl dont start with me!" I yelled. I then turned back to Koji. "And its not my fault you cant resist temptations baby" I said smirking. "Fiona its not funny! You Got me drunk that night!" Koji barked. I smirked. "Did I?" I asked.

_Flashback: I sat all alone in my room laying on my bed. I was stressed out today because I had been shooting my newest music videos for weeks and the producers would not stop harrasing me about it. I called Koji to come to my room. I needed some attention because i needed to feel good some how. Koji then walks into the room and comes over to my side. "Whats wrong Fiona?" Koji asks curiosly. I look up seeing the curiosity in his blue eyes. They looked so cute. I smile and get up from the bed. I put my hand on Kojis cheek and began to slowly stroke it. Koji chuckles at this and takes my hand and takes it down from his cheek. "Okay Fiona whats with you?" he asked. I then take Koji and pin him to the wall and press my body against his. I lean close to Kojis ear. "ive been so sad lately...I just dont know what to do..." I whispered. Koji smirks at me and chuckles. "Ahhh I see you want some attention huh?" Koji asks. His lips then crash onto mine. He then licks my lips asking for entrance and i dont hesistate and let him in. His tounge explores my mouth and comes in contact with mine. Koji then runs his hands up and down my sides as I let out a moan. My body then starts to get really warm from this kiss. I then slowly take off Kojis jacket. Thats when Koji pulls away looking at me crazy. "woah Fiona! I said I was gonna give you attention but I didnt think you meant for us to do it" Koji said. "well duh! Now lets do it!" I said and i lean in so i can kiss Koji but Koji pushes me away. "No way Fiona! I dont want you to get pregnant! We already have four kids!" Koji yelled. He then walks out the door. I smirk. "We'll see..." I said to myself. Dinner: I serve Koji rice but the drink was punch. But what Koji didnt know was that I put achochol in his. "This is good Fiona whats in it?" Koji asks. "A little special flavor...go on drink more" I said smirking. Koji smiles at me and then drinks the 'punch'. 'Perfect! This will change his mind!' I thought._

"I cannot believe you did that! I dont want to take care of five kids!" Koji yelled. "That why we have a maid! Now quit the attitude right now or I-" I yelled. "Keisha Minamoto...Its time to decide your future Keisha" A familar voice said. Koji and I widen are eyes knowing who it was. "That voice!" Koji says shocked. "could that be?" I asked. Koji then shushes me and we then go behind the wall to listen in. "Hold up! Who the hell is this? My future?!" Keisha asks shocked. "Your destiny is calling Keisha take the 4:45 bound train to Tokyo" said Ophanimon. "what? But i cant go nowhere! My momma wont let me!" Keisha cried. Thats when Koji and I walked in the room. "Keisha...go" I said smiling. "what?!" Keisha asks shocked. "Go! Something tells me that there will be something waiting for you there!" Koji said. Keisha then smiles. "thank you momma thank you daddy bye!" Keisha said taking the house phone and then leaving. I smile at Koji. "wow! I cant believe this is happening!" I said. "Well Agunimon did say that evil will be back someday" Koji said taking a seat on the couch. I take a seat next to him. "I wonder if Keisha will be the leader this time" I said. "How so?" Koji asks. "well cause she has goggles and well Takuya had goggles so..." I said. Thats when my cellphone starts ringing. I pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Fiona! Its me! Put me on speaker" Koichi said. I give a confused look and put Koichi on speaker. "K so whats up?" I asked. "You guys are never going to believe this! My daughter Christina has just recevied a call from Ophanimon to save the Digital World!" Koichi explained. "Your kidding! Our daughter just got one too!" Koji said shocked. "I wonder if those two will get along. I mean Keisha is head strong and Christina can be a little cold sometimes" I said. Koji nodded in agreement. "Hold on Koichi i have another call!" I said. I then pressed the button. "Hey buddy!" Takuya said. "Hey Fiona! Hey Koji" said Zoe. "hey!" Koji and I say in unison. "guys your never gonna believe this! Our son Yamato is going to the Digital World!" Takuya said. "are you serious?!" Koji,Koichi and I said in unison. My phone rang again. I pushed the button. "yeah?" I asked. "Guys look my nephew and Tommys son recived a call from Ophanimon!" J.P. explained. "Ohmygosh are you serious?! The same thing happen to us!" We all said in unison. "its true all right!" Tommy said. Koji and I look at each other shocked. We then changed our shocked expressions into a smile. "guys i'll call you back" I said and I hang up. Koji then pulls me to his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Wow...I guess its a start..." I said. "A start? A start of what?" Koji asks. I lean close to him so our noses are touching. "A New Frontier..." I said. I lean in to kiss him but suddenly jump back. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "what? What happened!?" Koji asks me shocked. I clutch my stomach. "The baby its kicking!" I yelled breatihing heavily. "Oh my god!" Koji said shocked. He then rushes me to the hospital.

I was in my hospital bed breathing heavily. Koji waited behind the doors and I could tell he was anxious. "Fiona i want you to relax!" Koichi said. I breathe softly. "Now I want you to push..." Koichi explained. I do so...After wards a young baby boy is delivered. He began to cry. I start to cry happy tears and look up at Koichi who smiled at me and gave me the baby to hold. "Thanks Koichi" I said. "It was your strength that did it. Just like when you guys brought me back to life" Koichi said smiling. Thats when Koji,Takuya,Zoe,J.P. and Tommy rush in. "Fiona!" Koji says happily. I look up at him smiling still crying. "Oh he's beautiful..." Zoe says in awe. "Im proud of you buddy!" Takuya said smiling at me. "He looks just like you" Tommy said. "so what are you gonna name him?" J.P. asks. I look down at the baby. He had Kojis skin,my red hair,and my amber eyes. I look up at Koji. "well?" I asked him. Koji then walks closer to him taking his hand. "How about Taichi? Or 'Tai' for short?" Koji asks. I nodded. "Thats a perfect name Blue..." I said looking back at Tai. "your going to make a beautiful family" Koichi said. "yeah..." I said. I knew that when Keisha would come home half an hour later when she comes back from saving the Digital World she would be in for a big surprise. "Maybe is is the start of a new Frontier after all" Koji said. I smile and nod in agreement. "I think so too Blue"

Japanses ending Credits:

A path is shown and the camera pans up to see Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon waiting. The scene then switches to the 7 digidestined sitting on a rock turned away from the screen and they then turn to look at the screen. The scene the switches to the Digidestined looking up at the sky as Bokomon,Neemon and Patamon run through them. The scene then switches to the Celestial Digimon in the forest leaning on the tree. The scene then switches to the cloud where everyone passes each other before fading out. Takuya passing Zoe and Fiona in between then J.P. passing Tommy then Koji passing Koichi but the twins then take one last look at each other. The scene then switches to everyone shaking hands with their own Spirits. The scene then switches to everyones D Tectors on the ground with everyones Spirits inside. The scene then switches to Takuya turning to the camera smiling,then Zoe,then Tommy,then Fiona,then J.P. then Koji then Koichi. The scene then switches to Bokomon writing in his journal but Neemon and Patamon shows him only for the scene to be switched to them looking at the 7 warriors. The scene then switches to everyone walking in the forest and above everyones heads fade in and out. The scene switches to Takuya running into the forest with everyone else following him in slow motion.

THE END! But dont worry im gonna make the movie with Fiona for Island of The Lost Digimon in this story so stay tune and RATE!

R&R!


	45. The Return of Lucemon! Part 1

ENJOY! This time the children of the old heroes have a shot at saving the world! Old friends of the heroes also return!

Keishas POV: We were in the Digital World and Lucemon was on the loose in attempts to make way to Earth. We had fallen as we were all still in our Spirit forms. I was Mermaimon the Spirit of Water. Christina was Wisetamon the Spirit of Steel,Timmy was Volcamon Spirit of Earth Yamato was Angelicmon Spirit of wisedom and Carlos(JPs nephew) was Trioamon Spirit of Wood. "What do we do know Keisha? The Digital World has had it!" Timmy said sadly. "I dont know..." I said. "My dear Keisha you cannot give up now!" Bokomon told me. "He's right Keisha were not gonna just sit here and do nothing!" My cousin Christina told me. "Girl in case if ya didnt notice! Lucemon is making a gate to the human world! What are we gonna do?!" I asked. Thats when we heard Ophanimons voice. "Dont worry young ones...i shall seek out help from other legendary warriors..." I was confused. 'What did she mean?' were there other warriors than us?

Fionas POV: Its been 2months since Keisha has been gone! I have been laying on my bed crying all hour on my bed with a pillow on my face. Koji came upstairs and ran over to me. "Fiona whats wrong?" Koji asked. I looked up at him seeing worry in his blue eyes and my eyes were red and puffy from the tears. "Whats wrong?! What you mean whats wrong?! Our baby has been in the Digital World for 2 MONTHS! 2 MONTHS! WE WERENT IN THERE FOR THAT LONG! SOMETHING IS UP KOJI! I WANT MY BABY BACK!" I cried. "Hey Fiona please! Try to relax" Koji said calmly putting his hand on my shoulder. He then wraps his arm around from me and pulls me close to him. "Tell you what Fiona! How about we all go on vacation?" Koji asks. I look up at him. "Vacation?" I asked. "Yeah think about it! Time away from paparazzi and from guns and we can just relax on the beach together" Koji said. I smiled. "That does sound nice" I said. "Thata girl! We can even invite the others to come with us" Koji said. "Yeah! I like that! Alright Koji we'll go!" I said. Koji kisses me with passion and picks me up and spins me around. "Thats my girl! Lets call the others and start packing!" he said.

We did so. 1st we packed and then we called the others who immediately agreed to go because they all needed a break. "Yay were going on vacation were going on vacation yay!" the triplets cheered. I turned to Koji and smiled and he smiled at me back. "I love you!" I said. "I love you too" he said. I then kiss his lips and our tounges swished at one another. "Were going on-ewwww!" the triplets cried. We pull away and laugh at each other. We got out the house and drove to everyones house to pick them up with our Partybus all 15 of us had fitted inside since there were plenty of room. "Alright is everyone ready?" I asked. "Yeah!" everyone said. Koji smiled back at everyone. "Alright then lets go!" Koji said as he put sunglasses on his face. He was about to start the engine when all of a sudden our pockets start glowing. We dig in our pockets and see our D Tectors. "What?!" i asked shocked. "Its our D Tectors!" Takuya said amazed. "After all these years!" Koichi said. "Wait a minute what are you all talking about?" Momo asked. "Yeah do you know something your not telling us?" Margret asked. "Mommy whats a D Tector?" Izumi asked Zoe. "I um..." Zoe said nervously. "Digidestined! Ive restored your D Tectors for temporental use. The Digital World needs you once more" Ophanimon said. "But isnt that why all our children are there?" JP asked. "Yes...but they have fallen and they need your help. Will you accept?" Ophanimon asked. "Yeah!" we said. "Hold on! The Digital World? Ophanimon? Is that were Christina went? You told me she got sent to camp! Koichi!" Momo scolded. "Im sorry Momo but we have to do something right now but..." Koichi said nervously. Thats when a giant purple claw opens up from above the Partybus near the triplets. "Mommy dadddy!" Mimi cried. "I dont wanna die!" Nami cried. "Oh no!" Koji said. He then pulls our kids close to him and i took Tai in my arms. "Whats going on!?" Margret asked. "Could that be?" Tommy asked. "Its Lucemon!" Takuya cried. "Who?" Tammy asked. "But thats impossible! We defeated him!" I said. "Will someone tell us whats up! Im panicking here!" Momo cried. We sighed and explained everything.

"So your saying you have the power to transform into legendary warriors who are creatures known as digimon?" Tammy asked. "yes now can we get out the van now? Lucemon is clawing his way in" Takuya said panicking. We quickly get out of the van taking our kids in our arms only to see that Lucemon has returned in his dark form but was all scratched up from our previous battle. "I-have-RETURNED!" Lucemon sneered. "How are you still alive?!" Koji asked. Lucemon ignored his question. "Ive come from the Digital World to collect the data!" "Oh no! Hes destroyed the Digital World again!" Takuya said. "We have to Spirit Evolve!" Tommy said. We nod at each other. I give my children to Momo Margret and Tammy. "Watch the kids for me would you?" I asked. "But what will you do?" Momo asked. "Dont worry we got this!" I said.

"Exacute! Spirit Evolution!" the 7 of us say in unison. The transformation was different since we were all adults. "Agunimon!" "Kazemon!" "Beetlemon!" "Kumamon!" "Buzzlamon!" "Lobomon!" "Loweemon!" We looked down at ourselves seeing that we were in our same Spirits we were from years ago. "Id never thought id be Agunimon again" said Agunimon. "I know just how you feel! Id never thought id see Kazemon to this day" Kazemon said. "Im still short though" Kumamon said sadly. We then hear gasps come from Izumi,Momo,Margret,Tammya and even the kids. "Dont worry guys we'll handle this" Agunimon said. We then turned to see Lucemon on a rampage attacking the city. We followed him in pursuit. "Pyro Darts!" "Tempest Twist!" "Thunder Fist!" "Crystal Freeze!" "Forbiden Temptation!" "Howeling Laser!" "Shadow Meteor!" Our attacks go as one but they have no affect. "Crystal Billow!" We heard a voice say and we see crystalized water get shot into supersolids as if it were a machine gun. We turn to see a flying mermaid spirit. "Is that?" Lobomon asked. "Its Keisha!" I said happily. "Yes they inherited the Spirits of the warriors as well that you purified years ago" said a familiar voice. We turned around and saw Bokomon and Neemon. "Bokomon! Neemon!" we cried.

TO BE CONTINUED...

R&R!


	46. The Return of Lucemon! FINAL

ENJOY! This is the final chapter of all!

"Its so good to see you all again! Youve grown up so much!" Bokomon said happily. "Yeah and I like the human world! They have so many choices of pants" Neemon said happily. "Oh stop it!" Bokomon scolded and then snapped his pants. "You havent changed a bit!" Lobomon said. "Hey guys look! More Spirits!" Agunimon said. We then turn and saw four more spirits come towards us. "Keisha?" I asked. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asks. "Keisha its me! Your mother" I said. "what? mom?" Keisha asked shocked. "and your dad too" Lobomon said. "dad? mom? How are you able to turn into the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors?" Keisha asked us shocked. The other kids went to their respective families and had similar conversations. "Guys I hate to ruin the little family fest but Lucemon is about to destroy my choclate company!" Beetlemon said panicking. We turn to see Lucemon jumping from building to building scaring a bunch of people in the proccess. We each knew what we had to do. "Slide Evolution!" the 12 of us said. We charged at Lucemon and attacked. "Wild Fire Tsunami!" "Hurricane Gale!" "Eboney Blast!" "Bolo Thunder!" "Lupine Laser!" "Toxic Sap!" "Frozen Arrow Heads!" "Great Maelstrom!" said Keisha. "Elder Sign!" said Christina. "Big Bang Blaster!" said Timmy. 'Surprise Cannon!" said Carlos. "Celestial Arrow!" said Yamato.

Our attacks made damage to Lucemon combined as one but Lucemon counters by sending us all flying hitting the ground as we turn back into our human forms. I got up seeing Keisha out cold. "Keisha!" i cry. Koji and I run over to her side to see if she was okay. Everyone else did the same with their repective children."Mamma...Daddy...hes too..strong..." Keisha mummbled. "No hes not! We defeated him once and we will do it again with your help" Koji told her. "We have to unity evolve" Takuya said. We turn to him seeing that he looked serious. "Unity Evolve?" Yamato said confused. "We never heard of that evolvution before" said Christina. Koichi turned to them. "Kids listen you must give your Spirits to Takuya Koji and Fiona" Koichi told them. "What? But how are we supposed to evolve ourselves and help?" Carlos asked. "It may sound crazy but we all have to give our power to them if we want to save the world" Zoe said."And someone needs to teach Lucemon not to mess with my company!" JP said. The kids thought for a moment looking at each other. "Guys please do it for the world!" I said. The kids then nodded. "Ok so how do we do this Aunt Honey?" Christina asked. Us 7 originals each give each other knowing smirks.

"Alright kids just like we rhereared! GO!" Takuya said. "Wind into Flame!" "Ice into Nature!" "Thunder into Light!" "um...uh...Water into Flame!" Keisha said. "Wood into Nature!" Carlos said. "Steel into Light!" Christina said. "Darkness and Wisdom into All!" Koichi and Yamato say in unison. We then recieve the Spirits with Takuya recieving 10 and Koji and I recieving 6 Spirits. "Unity Exacute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" we say in unison. "Emperorgreymon!" "Magnagarurumon!" "Queenhoneylomon!" We looked down at ourselves seeing our Unity forms from years ago. "This armor is making my back hurt! Dang im getting old!" I said. "It'll be alright Fi" Magna told me. "Momma! Daddy!" Keisha cried. "Baby dont worry we'll be back I promise" I said. "Lets go guys!" Emperor said. We nodded and flew to fight Lucemon.

Luemon was currently smashing a building and collecting all the data. "Oh no hes sucking the data!" I cried. "Lets get him! Dragon Fire Cross Bow!" "Frozen Hunter!" "Natural Chaos!" Our three attacks combine as one and hits Lucemon but it doesnt stop him from what he was doing as he continued to collect more and more data. "Our attacks didnt work!" Magna said. Lucemon then turns to us and blast us with a pink fire attack sending us flying back to the others and turning us back into our human forms once again. "Momma! Daddy!" Keisha cried. "Takuya!" Zoe cried. "Oh no Dad!" Yamato cried."Are they gonna be okay?" Momo asked. I looked up and saw her,Margret,Tammy and my kids. I got up. "Were fine...Lucemon is tougher than before!" I said helping Koji up. "You know what that means" Takuya said smirking at us as Zoe helped him up. Us 7 originals nodded. "What?" the kids asked. "We have to become one!" Takuya said. "huh?" The kids all asked confused. We then explained everything and we were soon ready.

We all bring out our D Tectors but not before looking back at our families. "Koichi..." Momo said worridly. Koichi turns to her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back for you Momo I promise!" Koichi said determinely. Momo smiles at him. "JP!" Margret says worridly. "Dont worry when all this is over i'll give you all the choclate you need" JP said. Margret then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tommy and Tammy have their little moment which i thought was cute since they were young. I raise my D Tector in the air hearing our triplets. "We believe in you!" They say in unison. I smile back at them and then at Koji. "Momma! Dadda..."Tai cooed. We turned back to look at him seeing him in Tammys arms as he uses his hand and squuezes it trying to reach out to us. "Oh my baby..." i cry streching my arm out to him. Koji wraps him arm around me pulling me close to him while raising his D Tector and kisses my cheek lovingly. "Alright! Is everyone ready?" Takuya asked. "Yeah!" we answered. We each get into our poses and a loop forms around each of our hands. The 12 of us each do a slash 1 by 1. "Exacute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!" we all said. A blue circle forms under us as we begin to transform. We hold hands spinning around in a circle as our glowing figures are shown. "Mama? Daddy?" Keisha asked us. "Yes baby?" I answered. "Im scared..." Keisha said. "Dont worry we done this before" Koji said. "Zoe? Yamato?" Takuya asked. "yes Takuya?" Zoe answered. "whatever happens I want you to know that I love both of you" Takuya said. "we love you too dad" Yamato said. Tommy,JP,Timmy and Carlos then had momments with their children. "Susanomon!" we said.

We charge for Lucemon but he blasts us with pink fire as we dodge out of the way. We break into Lucemons orb that he was holding where we see his true form. That form then blasts us out the way. "You will not defeat me THIS TIME! My utopeia shall be complete! I will soon rule over the human world!" Lucemon said. He then shocks us. "Momma? Daddy? What now?" Keisha asked. "Relax Keisha" Koji said. We then enter Lucemons orb once more where he begins to shoot at us. We were able to take it. We run thorugh the blast and punch Lucemon on the head.

Lucemon falls out breaking the orb. The purple dragon is then on the loose. We then charge up with energy summoning clouds. "Heavens Thunder!" we yelled and blasted it at the dragon. "This time it really ends!" we said. We then bring out our cannon. "Celestial Blade!" we yelled. We then cut up the dragon relesing all the data back to the human world and digital world. We slowly fly down back to the human world.

We turn back to our human forms. "We did it!" Keisha cries she then runs up to Koji and me and jumps in our arms to hugs us. "Oh Keisha!" I cry. The three of us then pull each other in a group hug. "Guys!" we hear a voice call. We then look up to see Momo,Margret,Tammy who is holding Tai and the triplets who run up to us. "Momo!" Koichi cried and Christina give each other a group hug. Margret runs to JP and Tammy runs to Tommy but not before she gave Tai to me. "Keisha we'd like you to meet your new baby brother" Koji said softly. Keisha gasped in shock looking at her new baby brother as he cooed. I gave Tai to her and she held him. "I love him" Keisha said. The triplets run over to us. "Momma Daddy!" they cried and then hug us. I hug Mimi and Nami while Koji hugged Sasha. "I love all of you!" I said and we pulled each other in a group hug. We then pull away and all 19 of us look around seeing the entire city of Tokyo were cheering for us throwing confetti in the air. "We really did it now guys" Takuya said. "hey wheres Bokomon and Neemon?" Zoe asked."They have returned to the Digital World! Thank You all for saving the world once again! I will always remember this!" Ophanimons voice said and with that our D Tectors turn back into cellphones. "Wow...i guess thats it then" Koichi said. "yeah" Takuya said. We look up seeing the city of Tokyo cheering at us even louder. We all smile at each other. "How about that vacation guys?" Koji asked. "Yeah!" We all said. All 19 of us hold hands walking away together walking away as one big family! It was truely a new Frontier for all of us. Weither Human or Digimon...

Ending Credits: (READ THIS THERE WILL BE AN ENDING SCENE AT THE BOTTOM)

Song: I'll give you romance(from dragonball) _"Be as free as you can be a childlike love fantasy" _Fiona stands infront of the villa looking at the beach she smiles happy to be on the trip with family and friends. _"The world is a mystery for you and me" "A miracle an adventure too a single wish waits for you" _The scene switches to Takuya and Zoe sitting on the beach enjoying the sunset. _"the beating of your heart will see you through" " "When you think you cant go on give it another try"_The scene then switches to Fiona,Zoe,Momo and Tammy in bikinis posing on the beach. _"the power of your youth is stong and as big as the sky" _The scene then switches to Tommy and Tammy running with Timmy on the beach. _"Search all over the valley the mountains and you'll see..."_The scene then switches to JP and Margret enjoying food by the beachside. _"Believing in yourself sets you free!" "Come on ill give you romance! Cmon ill give you paradise!" "Liberate the "you" that you keep inside" _The scene then switches to Fiona and Koji laying in bed feeding each other choclate. _"Cmon ill give you romance! Cmon ill give you paradise!" "Make your dreams come true"_The scene then switches to Fiona in her nightgown smiling looking out the window when its raining as a raindrop slides down. Koji puts a hand on her shoulder telling her its time for bed. _"Youll see fantasy magic can happen to you..." _The scene then switches to all 19 of us posing as if we were all a family.

LAST SCENE!

Koji and I sit there in the hottub that night close to each other. Kissing each othe passionately. We then pull away and i lay on his chest feeling the heat from his body and the hot water. I then look over at the table full of food across from us. I spot a small bowl full of strawberries. I look up at Koji and smile at him. I then pull away from him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I swam over to the other side. "Fiona where are you going?" Koji asked. I jump out the hottub feeling the cold hard sensation on my body. I pick up the bowl of strawberries and climbed back in the time careful not to spill the fruit. I swim backed towards a confused Koji and place the strawbeeries on the tub. They floated above water. "Lets play a game Koji" I said. "game?" Koji says confused. "mm hmm. In this game you use no hands" I said. With that i then use my mouth and pick up a strawbeery and flash it at Koji. "Ohhhh I see!" Koji says grinning. He then leans close to me and bites the strawberry off my mouth and eats in turning this to a kiss. "Mmmmm..."Koji moaned. i lick his strawbeey flavored lips and then use my mouth to pick me another strawberry and suck on it. The 3rd suck made the strawberry fall out of my mouth and land inside my bikini. "Uh ih" I said. "Hey relax...I got it..."Koji whispers. He then leans down towards my chest and licks it. I giggle in delight and Koji smirks at me and begins to nibble at it to find my strawberry. He then snaked his tounge deeper inside my chest and i felt him eat the strawberry. I moaned in pleasure. Koji the grins at me and uses his teeth to rip of my bikini top. "Koji!" I say shocked. "shhh..."Koji whispered. He tossed the bikini top aside allowing it to sink in the water and sucked on my chest. I breathed heavily. "Koji..." I say shocked. Thats when we hear a flash of a camera. "I got a shot!" a voice stops what he was doing and much to my displeasure but we had to check who was being a peeping tom. we look up seeing a group of paparazzi from behind the fence. I scream! Koji wraps his arms around my body doing his best to cover me. "Oh my god!" he cried. "M.C. Honey and Koji Minamoto gettting hot in the hottub!" a paparazzo sneers getting more shots. Koji then grabs two towels and gives one to me and we wrap the towels around ourselves and head inside seeing the others.

"Fiona! Koji! Im so glad you finally came" JP asked. "yeah finally! So what are you calling us for at this time of the night for?" Takuya asked annoyed. JP then grabbed Margrets hand and pulled her infront of him. JP then gets down on one knee. All of us gasp knowing what he was going to do. "Margret...will you marry me?" JP asked. "YES YES JP I WILL!" Margret said and they then hug each other. We all clap for the new couple. "Alright good for you buddy!" Takuya said patting for JPs back. "Fantastico!" I said. "Magnifico!" Zoe said. We had said our respective languages in unison. "eh?" we said. We then smile at each other. "Fannifico!" we say creating a new combined word. Everyone laughs us us and the others continues to congraduale the two. Koji takes my hand and takes me upstairs.

Koji picks me up and lays me on the bed. He lays on the side of me and begins lighting up a cigar. "Well its truely has been a new Frontier for all of us just like we thought" I said. "Yeah I think so too Fi" Koji says. "Im feeling real good right now" I say happily. "Yeah?" Koji asks. "Yeah.." Fiona says smirking. She then turns to Koji and yanks the cigar out of his hand. "HEY!" Koji cried. He then grabs Fiona by the waist pulling her close to him. "Stuff like these make kisses taste bad..." Fiona said. "You want to do it now? When our friends are here downstairs?" Koji asks surprised. "Why worry Koji? No one can see us..." Fiona whispers.

THE VERY END! I hope you liked how I made my story ending similar to Namco X Capcom with Xiaomu and Reiji. Check out my Namco X Capcom story and I would love some positive feedback! If you want to watch all digimon frontier episodes go to to watch every episode and watch all sorts of episodes.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
